Senju's Heir
by Seldom Prodigy
Summary: Few knew of the Yondaime's relation to Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin. But fewer still knew of their violet-eyed grandchild: Naruto. They say traits sometimes skip a generation, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Naruto used Mokuton in a show-and-tell... The world will learn a new meaning to the name Senju. (Senju Curse of Hatred, Mokuton) Beta: PrincessDystopia
1. Pilot

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

It was at the tender age of nine that Naruto felt his chakra change. Change being an expressive term, of course. Chakra was far more complicated to explain.

In simpler terms, chakra offered strange properties that most civilians would likely never experience, ones that calmed and soothed you, stripping your body of most -if not all- physical weight. That could sometimes be avoided with rigorous training, but some were just born with it, like he.

The problem was the endless desire _his_ chakra had to change into something... _more_. At first it had started as a minor cold, switching between coughs, shivers and uncontrollable wastes of half-digested ramen. It wasn't long before it had started getting worse, making him consider going to the Hokage directly about his illness. Sickness was a rarity for him overall, yet this had nearly crippled him.

...

Then, after days of enduring, the symptoms just _vanished_ from one day to another...

It wasn't long before he started feeling like he could communicate with every living thing around him. Trees, grass; anything holding life and possessing a proper connection to the ground. He didn't know what to make of it at first, but it had increased his pranking success-rate by a whomping thirty percent.

Iruka-sensei had never been more miserable.

After his improved sense of nature and overall control of chakra, Naruto figured it had been some weird tantrum his network was putting up with.

But oh, had he been wrong...

Oddities had surfaced in him, the kind that made him feel somewhat nostalgic every time his feet were pressed against the ground. It had gotten to the point that he felt uncomfortable whenever he wasn't near a good patch of soil or a living, breathing tree. At some point, he had even started taking naps under trees much more frequently.

He didn't know why he did it, it just felt natural; in an incredibly _inexplicable_ way.

...

Months after that, he started feeling like every living thing around him was an extension of himself. He could tug on the leafs of a tree just by concentrating, feel the footsteps of people walking on grass, and make unwanted weeds retreat with so much as a look of contempt.

It was a new and exciting quirk almost every day.

One morning, Naruto had woken up to see his eyes, normally violet, even more intense and vivid. He was accustomed to seeing them that color, but now they were like freshly cut diamonds; imposing and sharp. He consoled himself with the fact that somehow, thanks to such a change, he felt even _more_ connected with nature.

In class, he took a break from acting out. He wasn't even pestering Sasuke for spars anymore. Instead he slept -or at least acted like he did-, and played with a few bulbs he had "borrowed" from a gardening shop near his shanty apartment. He used most of his time trying to make them sprout and grow, but it proved to be a much more difficult process than originally anticipated.

After a couple weeks of struggling, he finally made them sprout with his mind's eye. After they had grown to reasonable dimensions, he planted them. Overjoyed was an understatement of how he had felt then.

 _At the time, however, Naruto didn't know that a curse had sprouted at the same time his abilities had. Nor would anybody else until it was far too late._

Now, as he wandered the same park that had served as his grounds to improve his abilities, Naruto ran across the field of green pasture with his eyes closed to test just how deep his sensing went. He ran in between and over sleeping adults, across children that were giggling and playing, and all without bumping against anyone.

...

He stopped his little feet and opened his pair of lilacs, staring at what seemed to be a young girl with indigo hair and delicate-looking fair skin. He ran his way toward her and saw that she was crying under the same tree he usually used for naps. His eyes inspected her for injuries, but she held none.

Finally, he found the culprit of her tears. Before her whimpering, kneeling figure, stood a pair of stomped variegated tulips. He scowled seeing this, for they were the very first and same flowers he had bloomed with his strange abilities.

"Are you crying because they stomped the tulips...?" Naruto asked.

The girl, feeble her composure and hoarse was her voice, nodded and spoke. "Y-yes... I have been coming over every evening to water them for the past two weeks... I-I wanted to take them to show-and-tell after they had matured enough but, somebody was mean to them and squished them... They're broken beyond repair now...!"

 _'She was the one watering them?'_ He had wondered why the flowers were growing at an unusual pace ever since he planted them. "Show-and-tell...? By any chance, do you mean the one tomorrow in the Academy?"

The girl nodded once. "Yes... But I won't be able to show anything anymore..."

"Hmm..." Humming, Naruto sat next to the girl and stared at the decimated flowers. True, these flowers would no longer breathe; even his uncanny abilities would be unable to fix something of such a caliber.

He turned to her and saw her sadness materialize with whimpers and sniffles. He sighed and stood back up. "You must be in my class if you're having show-and-tell. Yosh, I'll bring you some tulips to class tomorrow! Some even bigger than these, so look forward to 'em! Bye!"

After another minute of crying, Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw nobody there. _'That voice..._ ' She tinkered with the thought. ' _Was that...? No, that's impossible..._ '

* * *

After much hassle, Naruto finally managed to get a couple of variegated tulip bulbs. But since he had been running around for the better part of the evening, his exhaustion quickly became too much to handle. He dcided to sleep it off and make the bulbs sprout the next day first thing in the morning.

...

Naruto had underestimated just how tired he was, however, and had -unsurprisingly- ended up oversleeping. After a slurp from one of his random juice boxes, he rushed out of his apartment and paved way toward school. As he turned a corner, he patted his pocket to reassure himself that the bulbs were coming along with.

Jumping over the Academy's gate with a simple discharge of chakra, Naruto trekked on with all the speed his blasted short legs were capable of offering. After he flipped his way in through a window, he pressed on toward his classroom. Once reaching the appropriate hallway, the sliding door came into view and he wasted no time heading for it.

He shot the door open and stepped in grinning from one side of his face to the other. "Safe!"

All annoyed eyes came to rest on the blond, though none more annoyed than Iruka. "You're forty minutes late and your shorts are unbuttoned. Exactly how are you safe, Naruto?"

Naruto fixed up his shorts and puffed his chest. He pointed at the girl shyly standing next to Iruka. "Because I wanted to get here before that girl was done with her show-and-tell. Look," he shoved his hand forward and opened it to reveal the pair of bulbs inside. "I told you I would bring you tulips, right? Here they are!"

"Naruto..." Iruka's eyes resembled those of a parent seeing his child doing something foolish. "I may not be much of a gardener, but those are definitely bulbs... I think..."

The concurring laughter made Naruto's cheeks rosy, but he merely stepped closer to Iruka with his arm still outstretched. "I know they're bulbs, Iruka-sensei... But this is also my show-and-tell project, one that involves this girl too... I was gonna use something else, but this works fine..."

"Oh, really now?" Iruka inquired with some snark. "So you've made a friend, Naruto?"

"Well, something like that..." He portrayed the bulbs before the girl's eyes, unaware that her cheeks were growing redder by the second. "Alright, now look at this, Iruka-sensei!"

Eyes widened, chairs were flipped and gasps were heard as Naruto lifted one of his hands and started shoving chakra into the bulbs, forcing them to grow stems, ovules and petals. The latter parts stretched out magnificently until they could grow no more. The ovules, circular in shape, grew its separate anthers, and the stems were thin but in no way imperfect.

"Done!" He claimed, its colors a perfect copy of his own eyes. He exhaled and relaxed his posture. Smiling, his eyes peeked at Iruka in search of praise, and saw that instead of amazement or anything around that venue, Iruka was looking at him with shock and worry. "Um..."

Turning towards his classmates, he saw that they too were staring at him with more denial than surprise. Even the emotionless _Sasuke_ was staring at him with broad, boggled eyes and with his mouth slightly agape.

Naruto scrunched up his small face in confusion and muttered the only logical word in that situation.

"What...?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Guys, just so you know, yeah: t_** _ **his is a NaruHina. But I won't be putting much emphasis on that. You will get glimpses of their relationship developing so it doesn't feel forced in the end, but that's pretty much it.**_ _ **This story's more about family, as the genre states. It's not a romance.**_

 _ **Also, if you're worried about that whole Curse of Hatred thing, know it'll be used -mostly- to boost Naruto's power, not change his personality. This isn't a story where Naruto becomes evil at some point. He will remain similar to the original -pure, determined and with the dream of becoming Hokage- and will change relative to the story. There's no story without character development, after all.**_

 _ **I will do my very best to provide an entertaining story. Hope you find something worth remembering it by.**_

 _ **~Seldom Pro~**_

* * *

 _ **Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 29, 2016.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Tanzaku Town~~_

* * *

Tsunade was known for various things.

The unwavering courage and strength she showed during the war, the -beyond- impressive bosom bestowed on her, and her hideous, seriously _rotten_ luck. The latter of which she honestly couldn't stress enough... She suspected such bad luck was what gave fruit to the three greatest mistakes in her life.

At the naïve age of eighteen, Tsunade gave birth to the child of a man she cherished deeply, but knew could never pull-off living like a proper father.

Mistake number one.

She cared little, however, for she loved sweet, sweet little Minato more than her very life; he was the only thing she had done right. He was her support, her ray of personal sunshine and the little bundle responsible for singlehandedly ridding her of any and all vices.

Yes, her love for him was _that_ grand. It's possibly why she hesitated when he said he wanted to become a ninja, not to mention the _Hokage_. But after several arguments, she gave him both her cursed necklace and blessing to become a ninja.

Mistake number two.

Naturally, the little pipsqueak proved himself to be as prodigious as two of the greatest Senju, Tobirama _and_ Hashirama. He only garnered even more fame as the Yellow Flash during the war; the fastest shinobi to ever live, they still say. However, before any of that, she changed his surname to Namikaze in fear that he would be targeted by the enemies of her clan.

Mistake number three...

After the war was over, she was confident her young _man_ had finally gained the respite he so charitably deserved. He had earned the title of Hokage, gained a beautiful wife she more than approved of, and practically ordered her and Jiraiya to live happily in a vacation that was meant to last forever. But of course, what was life without twists?

Minato and his wife perished sacrificing themselves for _Konoha_ , and everything she ever loved died with them.

...

What disgusted her above else was that she could've saved him had she been there, at his side, like she should've been from beginning to end. But she had been naïve, too trusting. She had been blinded by her own expectations that Minato, a Senju, could hold his own even against all _nine_ of the legendary Bijū.

From what she heard, he actually did hold his own against the Kyūbi, the strongest of the Bijū. They say his ferocity in that battle was equal to that of Uchiha Madara, and that his will to protect had been just as powerful as his grandfather's. Unfortunately, that will to protect had been what ended his life in the end.

It wasn't long before she found out Minato and his wife died protecting not just the village, but also their newborn, Uzumaki Naruto.

For the past few years Tsunade had lived blaming Minato for her suffering, for leaving her to grieve his death. Perhaps this had been illogical, but no mother should ever live to bury her own son. And not until she realized she had been mourning hypocritically -because she would've done the same for him- did she finally understand how foolish she had been for scorning him at all.

Of course Minato would rather die than live to see his firstborn perish... He was his mother's son, after all...

But even after realizing this, Tsunade couldn't help feel somewhat grudgeful when thinking of little Naruto; even if his innocence was practically infinite. But like her spite for Minato, she had grown out of it with the passage of time.

...

Once in a while, she would receive pictures of him from the shinobi under Jiraiya's payroll. He was nine now, and he was the most adorable little thing she had ever laid eyes on.

Still, she dared not go to him for various reasons. She was scared he would hate her for leaving him alone in Konoha, and while Jiraiya assured her he had never been hurt because of his Jinchūriki status, she feared he would hold a grudge against her for leaving him alone for nine years. Her heart could not handle the hatred of a child so identical to Minato.

However, she would be damned if something so superficial would stop her from taking care of her grandchild, even if she wasn't yet ready to deal with the responsibility.

She was the strongest kunoichi in the world, dammit! She knew she'd be ready eventually!

Which is why, after many years of serving as a nomad gambling her fortune away in an effort to fill the void left by Minato, she was meeting Jiraiya in a bar she enjoyed frequenting for the first time in years to discuss Naruto's condition.

"You're one hard lass to locate, Tsunade."

Sitting on a creaky stool Tsunade swore she would destroy before leaving the bar, her chocolate eyes found the tallest man she had ever met. "Jiraiya... What took you so long?"

"Forgive me," he uncharacteristically apologized. "But the map you sent me had five different encryption languages, three of which no record exist and another that bases around a tongue that was used _millenniums_ before the Rikūdo Sennin's time... I can tell you put some serious thought into it. Fortunately, I didn't need to waste a whole week trying to translate it all."

Tsunade's left brow came up, "Oh? Then how is it that you found me?"

"Shizune told me where you were," Jiraiya cackled seeing Tsunade's cheekbone twitching in annoyance. "She's been secretly sending me your location ever since we parted ways years back. Don't hold it against her, though. All she's been doing is more for your sake than mine, seeing as I'm the only one who can get you out of any pickle. What with you diligently ignoring the existence of Konoha and all..."

Tsunade sighed hearing this and slumped on the bar's counter. "I should've known that little brat was up to something... she kept coming back to the apartment with a new bottle of sake almost everyday...! The guilt must have been eating her..."

Jiraiya raised his hand and ordered a drink from the man ringing the floor. "Why did you take her with you again?"

"I told you. She's the niece of a good friend that died in a mission," muttered Tsunade. "Besides, she's a talented medic and God knows the world needs more of those..." She sniffed as the thought threatened to fill her with sadness. "So, on to what we're here for... How's my little blond doing? Must I poison Konoha's water supply to get him out of that hellhole? Did you know a few _milligrams_ of certain elements can kill an entire human population via waterholes...?"

Jiraiya knew Tsunade was joking.

Still, as he sipped from his newly arrived drink, he worried she would truly go through with her threat should he tell her what he knew. "Tsunade... I need you to keep calm with what I'm about to tell you, ok?"

A chill crawled down Tsunade's spine. The fact that she knew the exact composition of the chemical drawing that reaction from her did little to calm her worry.

"Jiraiya... you have five seconds to keep talking..."

The darkness in her voice brought goosebumps to Jiraiya's arms. He had only heard such a deathly tone from Tsunade one time before, and he nearly died then. "Promise me you'll keep calm-"

"I _AM_ calm!" The wood on the counter before them splintered under the sheer pressure, the girth of Tsunade's massive chakra. Her eyes turned to Jiraiya with moist already over them. "Please... For the love of what you consider precious, tell me he's not..."

The few clients in the establishment started making their way out. Others that stayed began speaking amongst each other, having never seen visible chakra before.

The bar attendant shakily neared them from his station, his face clammy and lacking any solid color. "I-i-is everything alright, ma'am, sir...?"

Jiraiya suppressed a sigh hearing her plea. All this time, and Tsunade still didn't understand that she was what he considered most precious. "We're fine, sorry for the mess. I'll be held responsible for any further damage. Here, my account number... take what you need."

Seeing the young man waltz back hurriedly with the offered digits in hand, Jiraiya addressed Tsunade carefully. "The little troublemaker's _fine_. He's not harmed or anything of the sort. It's just..." He groaned and downed his drink in consecutive gulps to gain some false courage. "Well... he's kinda being detained in the deepest pits of Anbu headquarters..."

That heartless, old bastard...

The aura around the only female Sannin didn't change, though that only worried Jiraiya more than had she exploded into curses. It was like sitting next to a ticking time bomb long overdue for detonation.

"Tell me... why was he put in there to begin with...?"

Jiraiya swallowed deeply as his mind drew up his next words. "Take this with a grain of salt, Hime, but according to my informants inside the village... Naruto was seen using _Mokuton_ as a show-and-tell project."

...

The stool Tsunade was sitting on instantly turned into lumber. Her golden pigtails flailing under the power that is her green chakra, she turned and headed in the opposite direction, her heels clicking and scratching the boards under them. Ignoring the door five feet across from her, she made her own with a single chakra enhanced fist.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya went after her and followed after the seething Sannin a wise three feet away. "Oi, calm down will ya! Where are you even going?"

A growl crawled its way out of Tsunade's throat hearing such a foolish question. "I'm going for my grandson! Where the hell else?!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune carefully landed behind Tsunade with Tonton in her arms. She too wisely kept her pace parallel to Jiraiya. "I felt a giant tremor all the way from the hotel! What's going on?!"

Jiraiya should've known this would be the outcome. "Look, the political repercussions of you going in and attacking the Hokage's _personal guard_ would be like putting a stamp saying S-class Nukenin over your own forehead! It would be like telling the enemies of Konoha, a village _your_ grandfather founded, that now is the best time to attack! Besides, even the old man wouldn't be able to go in and out of Anbu headquarters without losing an arm and a leg!"

"Good thing I have two of each!" Tsunade launched herself over the sapphire walls of the village and headed north, directly and without a doubt toward Konoha.

Shizune groaned, but followed nonetheless. "We left everything back in the hotel...!"

Jiraiya cursed as he matched Tsunade's trail over the tree branches. "I know what you're thinking, Tsunade. But his genes are invaluable to Konoha! They wouldn't so much as hurt him knowing what he carries! I feel the same way as you but-"

Mid-jump, Tsunade grasped Jiraiya's robes and dragged him over her shoulder.

Shizune gasped, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade grinded her fellow Sannin over the surface of the ground for a long quarter kilometer, until the momentum stopped, coloring and injuring his back with grime and scrapes. She dragged him back up and crashed his much taller figure against a nearby tree, perfectly encrusting him into it.

Her eyes brimming in tears, she separated his footing from the ground. "Do you, really?! Because I don't remember seeing a _single_ tear in your eyes when we buried our son! Minato knew you as a master, but not as a father! I raised him myself without your help, so how could you _possibly_ fathom what it feels like to fear for the life of one's child?! It is because Naruto has _that_ bloodline running through his veins that I must go to him!

"Everyone, including _you_ see him as a sack of ' _invaluable genes'_! It is because of that reason that only _I_ can protect him! I see Naruto for what he is, a _child_! He's not a Senju, he's not an Uzumaki; he's my _grandson_! And I won't let you, Hiruzen, or the council even put a _finger_ on his blond locks! I _will_ get him out of there and not you or Konoha will ever get a _shred_ of his DNA, even if I have to die to ensure it!"

Jiraiya tilted his head when Tsunade's fist came very close to blowing it off. Seeing as she had given him more than enough time to react, she hadn't intended to kill him. Though the tree behind him was an entirely different story...

...

The blunt truth behind her words filled Jiraiya with remorse.

She was right. He remembered _teaching_ Minato as his master, but he didn't remember acting as the kid's father. He saw and protected him like his son, but he never tried to make a connection with him out of his own... fear.

Fear of being a father, something he wasn't ready to be. Nor did his duty permit it. Not until the boy had turned into a man did he finally take time to be with him, to get to _know_ him.

But just like Tsunade, he lost him at the absolute worst of moments.

"Help me, Jiraiya..."

Her sudden plea caught the Toad Sage by surprise. He reassessed the woman holding him hostage and no longer saw the imposing figure he was so accustomed to seeing. Before him stood a desperate, broken woman asking for his help. It took him a moment to realize that all this time, Tsunade had been struggling to get those words out.

"Tsunade-hime..."

"Please," Tsunade released him and pressed her forehead against his chest, tears streaming down her chin. "Let's not make the same mistakes we made with our son..."

Hearing her say that was more than enough for Jiraiya to fight the entire world should it prove necessary. Redemption, family; all of it was knocking on his front door. And not even his loyalty for the Leaf would stop him from answering.

Forget it, not again.

* * *

 _~~Konoha, Hokage's Office~~_

* * *

Aside from the outside impression he naturally gave, Sarutobi was not a very patient man... As he made obvious in the last couple of days.

When they burst into his office with news of "that boy" using one of the most powerful bloodlines in history -during a show-and-tell no less-, he proved his lack of patience when he acted with more haste than careful coordination.

All kidding aside, the boy had not made it halfway to his office without being attempted against by unknown parties _five_ _times_.

Two of those times had not been to kidnap, but to separate his little blond head from those shoulders. The only reason he made it unscathed was because Kakashi had been part of the Anbu team aiming to secure him. And even when inside his office, Sarutobi doubted the boy had felt anything but safe when over a dozen meat shields -courtesy of the Anbu- had surrounded him.

Now he was heading into an emergency meeting he called into order, with every and all top dogs in Konoha, and by extension, the Land of Fire. Yes, even the Daimyō.

"Old piece of worn rubber... How bad does he want a descendant of the Senju...?"

"Did you say something, sir?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He assured his assistant, his pace quickening. Tsuki was her name, a little younger than he. She was kind if not a little nosy, though that's why he personally hired her to begin with.

After considering several options, Sarutobi had decided to lock the boy in _literally_ the safest place in the Land of Fire - the pits of Anbu headquarters. Where there was an agent in every corner, and over three hundred more patrolled with specific regulations. Even Uchiha Itachi would find it difficult to go in and out of that place without losing an arm and a leg. He sneezed and his assistant muttered a barely audible "bless you."

Hm, perhaps somebody had the same thought...

Some may call his actions a little excessive, but he would not take risks when it came to little Naruto's life. The child had suffered enough as it is. He was not ignorant to the way his teachers abused of their power and how the other children constantly used him as a scapegoat for their parents' foolishness.

In fact, he recalled threatening some of those parents, if his memory served him well...

He reached the double doors holding the meeting room and his assistant grasped the handle, opening it and allowing him to enter. Holding his hands behind him, like a proper political figure, Sarutobi eyed what was Konoha's major players. The Hyūga, the Aburame, the Nara - every clan-head in Konoha was sitting around a rectangular, wooden table.

And at the head of the table sat the most powerful man in the Land of Fire -besides himself, of course-. The Daimyō of their esteemed nation, and Konoha's greatest economic benefactor. Pissing him off was like purposely disclosing all secrets Konoha held in its vaults. They would be ruined, basically. Suna was a prime example of what happens when you piss off a Daimyō.

Sarutobi dutifully took the seat at the remaining head. "Daimyō-sama."

The old, crook looking Daimyō accepted his greeting with a nod of his head. "Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi knew the distance separating them was respectful, but tension was stronger - an expected gesture when two men of equal governmental powers sat across from each other. The Daimyō looked foolish at first sight and gave the impression that he couldn't even eat on his own, but he knew this man was the king cobra among the den of snakes he helplessly found himself in. He had to be if he was the one who won the royal throne from a family of eight brothers and six sisters.

He mustn't be underestimated.

"Now then," he hardened his voice and tethered his fingers before him. "We all know why we're here..."

"Know?" Inuzuka Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, inquired with some of her trademarked sass. "The news is the gossip of the whole freakin' village! Everywhere I go, I hear "that boy" having something which had been thought lost forever. How is it even possible that the child has something so invaluable to begin with?"

"Such facts are irrelevant," argued the Hyūga head, Hiashi. "What matters is what we are to do with such a precious mineral."

"Naruto isn't an object..." Shikaku Nara growled to blur his distaste. "What we should be worrying about is figuring out how we're going to protect him. According to Kakashi, the kid was attacked _five times_ from the Academy to here. And it's _two blocks_ away, for Kami's sake."

"Perhaps we should also be worrying about national security," said Aburame Shibi. "Why you ask? Because the influence held by the spy network of our enemies is so organized, it took little to mount an assassination attempt _one hour_ after it being known what the child has. It is obvious something is fundamentally flawed with our counterespionage division."

Choza nodded his agreement, "It is too far a coincidence, I agree. Where exactly was Jiraiya-sama in all of this?"

"It's not Jiraiya's fault," Sarutobi quickly intervened. "It is no secret our power has dwindled ever since the Kyūbi claimed nearly _half_ of our forces nine years ago. We have yet to heal from the blow we received that day, and Jiraiya, despite being a Sannin, can only do so much with the distributed forces."

"Nobody is blaming Jiraiya-sama, Sandaime-sama," Inoichi Yamanaka assured. "We are all well aware of our situation. Personally, I believe we should be thinking up ways of securing Naruto's safety at all costs, since we can't leave him in the Anbu's cages forever. He harbors what is arguably one of the most powerful bloodlines in history."

"Is everybody here only interested in the boy's latent abilities?" The Daimyō's question in a shinobi affiliated matter was a rare and precarious thing, but his tone made it clear he expected no disinterest in his words. "My father, my grandfather; my entire _family_ owe Shodaime-sama everything. If this child is indeed a descendant of _that_ man, then I have no intention of allowing anybody to treat him as anything less. Yet you have him _jailed_..."

Hiashi awkwardly cleared his throat and addressed the man like he was deserving, with respect. "Apologies, Daimyō-sama, but it is much more complex than how you entail it."

"Really?" He asked, almost mockingly. "The only complex matter I see are the intentions nearly half of you came here with. Tell me, why is it that I feel you all wish to protect the child, but under the banner of your clan? What for? Prestige? Honor? _Power_? Because frankly, I doubt any of you would do it out of the kindness of your heart."

"This is bordering on _insult_..." Danzo carefully pointed out.

"Ah," the Daimyō smirked. "One shouldn't feel insulted unless some truth lurks behind the accusation, _Shimura_."

A poof of smoke before the Hokage halted all further conversation.

Sarutobi tensed, but relaxed seeing a red toad lurking behind the smoke. "Ah, Kōsuke-kun huh? What news do you bring?"

Kōsuke saluted and adjusted the goggles over his forehead. "Sarutobi-sama, I have a high priority message from Jiraiya-sama!"

"I see," he relaxed back into his chair and gestured for the summon to elaborate. "Let us here it, then."

Perhaps he would finally hear some good news.

"Hai!" The cheerfulness the little toad seemed to enjoy using vanished for a moment. "Old man, me and Tsunade-hime are above the Hokage Monument. Hand over Naruto to us and we won't have to pierce all five layers shielding the underground Anbu headquarters and _drag_ him out. You and I both know we are one of the few couples in the world capable of achieving such a task, so please save us the trouble."

...

...

There goes that hope...

Danzo instantly stood broad and enraged. "What insolence is this?"

The small toad continued unperturbed, "If you hand him over peacefully we can avoid clashing, so we encourage and _plead_ you to comply. Give Kōsuke your answer and he will tell me your reply."

Sarutobi ripped his robes and revealed the combat armor beneath. Diplomacy was obviously out, he needed to stop them before they did something foolish. "Anbu!"

Kōsuke nodded, "Answer received!" Another puff of smoke later, and he was gone.

After a few seconds of numbing silence, the _entire_ village felt a tremor that would humble an earthquake's devastating power.

* * *

 _~~Hokage Monument~~_

* * *

"Why are you letting him know we're here?"

Seeing Kōsuke disappear, Jiraiya sat down and brought his hands together. He inhaled and exhaled to keep his body still and nimble. "It isn't betrayal if you warn them first. Now be quiet, I have to concentrate to find Naruto's exact location. I don't want to call on Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama for something so trivial."

Tsunade prepared a retort, but settled for pouting and grumbling instead. "That's wishful thinking, idiot... Of course it's betrayal..."

She crossed her arms under her chest and watched over Konoha's blissful sleep. Part of her couldn't believe what they were about to pull off, especially considering what her son did for this village. But those were Minato's ideals, not hers. She wouldn't sacrifice herself for them.

The only person she would sacrifice herself for was being held prisoner under the Anbu's authority.

Naruto was the last remaining fragment of her son, of her family's essence. She won't allow anybody to sully that still pure and innocent slate. Not with that sick warmonger, _Danzo_ , close enough to manipulate him into a merciless weapon of mass destruction.

She would sooner slit Konoha's neck herself than allow them to use Naruto like they did his father. The Senju clan had been more than charitable already.

"Found him," Jiraiya stood. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" A giant plume of smoke engulfed Tsunade and he. Below them appeared a giant, magenta-colored frog with black markings on his face and a sakazuki shield strapped to his back. "Ken-san! I need you to jump as high as you can!"

"I'll do my best! I just hope my clumsiness will not surface!" Ken sprung upwards and with little restraint, at speeds only a shinobi would be able to hold on.

Tsunade wasn't overwhelmed by the sheer force being applied to her body, but she did feel enough stress to drop to a single knee. "I'm surprised the toads will support you in what we're doing!"

"The toads made an allegiance with Konoha because of me to begin with!" Jiraiya sought to communicate back. "I discussed my intentions with Gamamura-sama, Tsunade! He said that... that Naruto may be the Child of Prophecy! _He's_ the one who will end this world of conflict, not Minato! And he can't do that from the pits of Anbu headquarters!"

Tsunade nibbled on her lower lip hearing this. ' _Naruto... You're still but a child, and already...'_ She shook her head and rid herself of such thoughts. "Do you have the exact location of where he is?"

Their ascent halting, Jiraiya stood like he wasn't floating hundreds of feet in the air. "We're right above him. If we go in from this angle," he pointed at the lawns of the Hokage mansion. "We _should_ be able to get to him without injuring as many agents as opposed to going in Jutsus blazing. Though, precision wise, that's up to you, I'll just be following."

"Good." Tsunade slammed her fist against her palm. As she released her _Strength of a Hundred Seal_ , entrails of dark tint painted her forehead and face. They crawled their way down, until even her arms and chest were marked as well. "You'd only be getting in my way otherwise..."

"Tch," Jiraiya playfully moped. "You only act tough when you start using that overpowered seal of yours..." A small cloud of smoke appeared next to him. "Oh, Kōsuke! What'd the old man tell ya?"

Kōsuke seemed underwhelmed by the height as he gave a thumbs up. "As you expected, Jiraiya-sama. Hokage-sama has started mobilizing his Anbu!"

"No surprise there... Good work, Kōsuke. Dismissed," once Kōsuke proofed away, he addressed Ken next. "Oi, Ken! Thanks for the help!"

Ken nodded his massive head, "Thank you for picking someone as clumsy as me, Jiraiya-dono!"

Another plume of smoke below them, and Tsunade started plummeting down at ludicrous speeds with Jiraiya right behind her. She reeled her fist back, unmindful that such an act had -accidentally, honest- ended up slapping Jiraiya. Chakra pulsed and overwhelmed her small fist, until streaks of green lightning were being left in their trail.

The memories of her youth with Minato played bells in her mind, and the pictures of Naruto running away paintbrush in hand only helped enhance that feeling further. Her heart healed another crack remembering the first time she had seen Naruto, his mystic eyes and his golden hair. His feats were so symmetrically aligned to his parents', so alike, Tsunade refused to believe any other lifeform could come so close to perfection.

He was a Senju, just like his father, and just like her...

 _'I was the best mother I could be to your father, Naruto... I loved your mother just as much, and I made a mistake holding you responsible for their deaths, even if only for a moment.'_ She bit her lips and drew blood, but the injury healed at the same speed she was moving - nearly instantaneous. "I WON'T LET THEM TAKE A SINGLE SPECK OF YOUR BLOOD!"

* * *

 _~~Anbu Headquarters, Lowest Floors~~_

* * *

"It's so empty..."

Naruto hated this place.

Balled into a corner, he dared to peak over his knees just to see the classic metal door. The room was barely big enough for him to lie down and sleep. Below he felt no dirt, no grass - only cold, unforgiving concrete. Under the door, he could make out the lumps of several shadows. This meant his guards had yet to move even once throughout the duration of his two days in their custody.

"It's so cold..."

Tears sprouted in the corners of his eyes, but that was no longer an enigma.

The old man had told him this was for his own safety, that it was necessary, but he no longer knew what to believe. There was no speck of dust in the air, it all ran heavy with the stench of sterilizing liquids. He felt so vulnerable feeling that there was no earth anywhere. He felt sick to his stomach sensing there wasn't a single, natural living thing in the _entire_ building.

He was in a cage made out of solid, lifeless concrete.

He no longer had the courage to ask to go to the bathroom. Last time he asked, all he received were shouts and curses that fazed him little, but had slowly started chipping down his bravery. All he could do now was suck it up and hold it in.

"It's so empty..." Yet again tears made rivers down his whiskered cheeks. He hugged his knees closer to retain some warmth, but it helped little. Above him dangled a single light bulb in wires too naked to be considered safe, as if hinting at his own sense of vulnerability. "It's so cold... I don't want to be here...! Please, anyone...!"

An incredibly powerful boom echoed in his ears, one that commanded the attention of the stainless diamonds within his eye-sockets. He stared at the door and the power gave out. He heard shouts, words that Iruka-sensei had told him never to use, and explosions of minor degree right after.

The light returned in flickers, ones so sudden he could barely make out the door.

Then silence...

...

He whimpered once the power gave yet again, this time for good. His teeth clattering and his eyes breaking into more tears, Naruto felt more miserable now than he ever did in his life. He heard shouts again, this time closer and clearer. He started trembling and held the need to go to the bathroom with every fiber of his being.

' _Please... somebody get me out of here...!'_

In an instant, the door before Naruto was blasted off its hinges and crashing somewhere else entirely. The power returned, and the light had never been more welcoming.

He raised his head and stared ahead.

Right in front of him stood a woman with the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes. His breath hitched and struggled to press forth from his throat. The thought that this woman may be here to kill him, like the many others, hadn't even crossed his mind when he saw the pureness in her eyes. Her expression, clothed in a blanket of flawless skin, was soft and welcoming, like that of a mother seeing her son for the very first time.

"Naruto..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: You may have noticed the Daimyō act like a real... well Daimyō... Just know I can't use him. I just can't. He's the literal meaning of a 'plot device', and I just can't do it. Maybe it's just me, but all I saw when Kishimoto introduced him was a cliché, spoiled leader made to allow Danzo to manipulate him into making him Hokage for plot purposes. And there's nothing wrong with that! It's just the execution was terrible._**

 ** _I mean seriously; the dude's in a world where even air molecules are conspiring against you! Someone in a position of power like him should, at the_** **_very least, be a_ little _paranoid and cunning. If you ask me, that's where the series started going downhill. But like I said, maybe it's just me, but whatevs._**

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 29, 2016._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

Emotions were rampant in Tsunade's mind.

She stared into his jewels for eyes, and wondered if he'd find it weird if she tried to get a closer look at them. She reached for him as her bottom lip started quivering, but the child just kept staring with those innocent, _beautiful_ eyes.

She had decided then and there that tears were unbecoming of Naruto.

"Um," she mumbled, a pathetic start to a first impression. An explosion in the distance warned her Jiraiya wouldn't be able to hold the hundreds of Anbu agents by himself. She shook her worries away and decided to be frank. "Look, there's no time to explain but I have to get you out of here!"

When the child did no more than stare further, Tsunade was tempted to tug on his cheeks and hug him until his little blond head popped like a cherry.

Considering her strength, that was probably not so farfetched.

"Get up!" Tsunade ordered.

"A-ah, yes!" Naruto didn't know why, but he did as he was told and instantly stood erect. His small body trembled as he wiped away the tears over his eyes. "Um, what's going on? Who are you, lady?"

"That's not important!" Tsunade picked the boy up and carried him like a sack of rice, her mind arguing that his question wasn't just important, it was critical. Still, she did her best to ignore that side as she scurried through the corridors and directly to where she could hear Jiraiya blasting walls and chanting Jutsus. "And _he's_ the one who said we should be gentle...!"

"Ow...!" Naruto whimpered and ruffled one lip over the other. "Don't run so fast...!"

"What?!" Tsunade stopped and sat him down. She instantly brought her hands forward and started hunting for injuries. "Are you hurt? Did those bastards do something to you?! I _swear_ if they did anything...!"

"No, I..." He blushed, his legs curling and his hands rummaging right above his crotch. "Um... I need to use the..."

Naruto's words stooped too low for Tsunade to make sense of them. "What...? I can't hear you."

"I need to go..."

Tsunade frowned, "Go where?"

Naruto blushed, "To go!"

"Go where!"

"The bathroom, geez!"

"Oh," she probably looked very foolish right about now. After locating a bathroom where Naruto could do his business, Tsunade waited outside the door whilst tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. "This is ridiculous... A bathroom break during a battle against one of the most powerful organizations in the world...? You really are your mother's kid..."

"Tsunade-sama."

No shinobi was skilled enough to get within one hundred feet of her without her knowledge, so Tsunade believed. But apparently, as she dropped into her stance and saw who had called her, such honed skills seemed to be easy prey for this man's ability.

Fifty feet down the hallway stood Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"You've made a really scary name for yourself, Kakashi. Your technique has improved a lot, too." Tsunade didn't need him to take that creepy mask off his face to know it was him. She smirked, the bones in her hands adjusting as she clutched them fiercely. "But you're still no more than a toddler. You know you can't win against me."

"I've yet to meet a man that can, ma'am," Kakashi removed his animal mask and held it next to him. "Are you sure this is the best for Naruto, Tsunade-sama? Even if you do _somehow_ make it out of here, you know well the consequences you will face with Konoha against you. Are you willing to lose it all just for him?"

Tsunade dropped her stance realizing the young man had no intention of fighting. "Unlike everyone in this village, I don't see Naruto as a tree that will sprout Senjus like apples. You're one of the rare few who know of my relation to him, Kakashi. So either get out of our way or get ready to have most of your bones turned to dust. I'm game for either or."

Kakashi's bangs of silver hair hid his distinctive eyes. Nevertheless, the wrinkles forming where his mouth should lay, said the young Anbu captain was smiling. "I loved Minato-sensei like a father. He was all I ever looked up to, he was my goal and my friend. The day I lost him and Kushina-san is the day part of me died. I looked to Naruto as the last remaining star in my sky, one I could never reach and protect because of my own cowardice."

Kakashi placed the animal mask over his face, the one that had saved and damned him, all to hide what welled in his eyes. He started walking towards Tsunade, but his shoulders held no intention of combat. "I ask for your forgiveness, Tsunade-sama. I've used you. I've used you to do something I was not strong enough to accomplish: save Naruto from his loneliness and give him the life he deserves."

Tsunade felt for the boy. Not just because she sympathized for his lack of strength, but because he too lost everything to this lifestyle. As Kakashi strolled by her with his hands shoved away, Tsunade remembered that Jiraiya had never mentioned just _who_ was the one sending her the pictures of Naruto. Her eyes widening, she turned around.

"Kakashi, it was you that-!"

The solemn Copy Ninja was gone, only a couple of dangling leafs from a _Body Flicker_ remained.

Minato had once told her just how grand of a genius one of his students had been. But as she watched the assortment of leafs twinkling and seething their struggle against gravity, she realized that this brat didn't just have genius in him, he also had the manipulative abilities of a born Kage.

"Ahhh..." Naruto stumbled his way out the bathroom door trying to button up his little shorts. "Come _on_! I hate these things! They never do what I tell 'em to do!"

"Oh, for the love of..." She kneeled before the child and pulled on his shorts. "You have to pull them up a little fir- eh? Oi, these are way too small! Who bought them for you?"

Naruto stared at her strangely and said, "Bought 'em? I stole 'em."

"Did you now?" Tsunade sneered. "Oh, me and you are gonna get along _real_ well. And it's not ' _em_ , it's _them._ I won't have you abbreviating in front of me, ya hear?"

Naruto swallowed, "Y-yes, ma'am."

"There," she retook Naruto under her arm and started running at full speed - they had wasted _way_ too much time on shenanigans.

As they got closer and closer to the sounds of battle, Tsunade could clearly feel how Naruto's body started trembling like he was suffering from hypothermia.

"Hey," she called for him, and his eyes met hers. She grinned, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Seeing her eyes sparkle so strongly with confidence, Naruto had never felt safer and so protected. Nodding his head, he accommodated himself into her embrace. He dug his face into her neck and twirled his arms around it, her own arms encircling him so he remained steady.

Naruto sighed in relief, ' _Uaah... She smells so nice...'_

Tsunade could remember clearly the times she had held Minato just like this. His slim, petite body, his curls of blond hair tickling her neck, and the strength in which his small arms wrapped around to show affection.

A tear made its way into her eyes wondering how she could be foolish enough to wait so long to claim this feeling. ' _It scares me just how much I love you already, Naruto_...'

...

Turning yet another corner, Tsunade finally saw Jiraiya behind a _Mud Wall_ a few feet away from the holes she had made on the various roofs. Dodging a few kunais in her way to him, she slid and took shelter behind the defense Jutsu. "Jiraiya, we're here! How are you fairing?"

"You kidding?" Jiraiya grinned as his eyes sparkled like newborn stars. "There isn't an army on earth that can stand against the Gallant, Jiraiya! Conqueror of lands and lover of female underwear!" When Tsunade giggled, Jiraiya gawked - she had never laughed at one of his perverted jokes before. "You found that funny?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Of course not! I just heard Naruto grumble something about smelling a pervert nearby."

Seeing the smile and glow about Tsunade, Jiraiya found himself smiling too. "I see he's got a good nose..." Falling to a serious demeanor, he turned to the matter at hand. "They have us surrounded from nearly all sides and you can bet there's a team heading around to try and flank us. They've long started using explosive tags and Jutsu, so you should let me head out first to serve as a distraction... Maybe we should use the other exi-"

An Anbu came from the right side of the wall, another from the left. The first sent a kick for Tsunade and she had no other alternative but to turn and allow the attack to meet her back, preferring to receive the damage in Naruto's behalf. She crashed against the _Mud Wall_ face first, but immediately turned and attacked the agent's chest with her own leg, shattering the armor over it.

Jiraiya too saw his assailant's aim was to kick him, but he had no need to protect anyone. He caught his enemy's leg, and flung him towards the _Mud Wall_. His fist, hard and overwhelmed with inertia, crashed against the Anbu's chest, piercing the armor with ease.

"No time to change plans!" Jiraiya declared. "Tsunade, I'll make you a five second window! You get him out of here!"

"Alright!"

Using his _Wild Lion's Mane_ , Jiraiya covered himself and used his steel-hard hair to jump across no man's land while absorbing the impact of kunias, fire Jutsus and explosive tags. He stood in the middle and withstood the assault of over a hundred Anbu agents.

He sprung through seals and breathed in. " _Fire Release_ ," he unmeshed the top of his hair Jutsu. " _Fire Bullet_!"

Aiming it directly where their entrance was, Jiraiya unleashed his molting fire straight for the surface, forcing every agent around the various holes to scurry back before facing severe burns.

He turned towards his fellow Sannin with his hands preparing to boost her. "Tsunade, move!"

"Naruto... Keep your head down...!" Tsunade held the boy close and ran straight for Jiraiya. She pumped her legs with refined chakra and used Jiraiya's hands as a springboard. "I better see you up here next!"

Jiraiya watched her take off and make it out of the death-pit with little difficulty. Dread quickly drained his face of any positive emotion feeling the crumbs of Natural Energy telling him just what was on the surface.

"TSUNADE!" His digits started making seals like machines born for said purpose. ' _It's too cramped for Gamabunta, but for them...!'_

As soon as the final floor had been cleared and she reached the surface, Tsunade knew this had been a _horrible_ mistake. The first thing she saw was a male with a white cloak and black trousers; the Anbu commander, and another fifty Anbu agents.

She landed, and they all finished their hand seals. "Oh, crap..."

"Anbu," the Commander spoke, his voice void of all emotion and lacking any shade of mercy. "The sacred law has been breached by the Slug Princess of Konoha." He raised his hand with his index aimed skyward. After a moment of silence, he dropped his hand and pointed. "Process her."

One jumped over everyone, " _Fire Release_ -!"

Another slid past his teammates, " _Lightning Release_ -!"

Five formed a pentagon around Tsunade, " _Earth Release_ -!"

Several aimed straight for her, " _Water Release_ -!"

From all directions, a Jutsu from most elements started heading straight for her with the intention to kill. She fastened her teeth and squeezed Naruto's quivering form tighter. " _Strength of a Hundred_...!" Yet again thick lines of black markers spread across her figure, filling her being in practically perfect chakra. "You'll need a hundred more to take me!" She hugged Naruto with one arm, and used the other to slam her fist against the floor.

The explosion that ensued consumed the area with dust, but not before countless rock formations were lifted and used to cover the center of ground zero, where Tsunade and Naruto stood. Another round of countless booms followed suet from the elemental Jutsus destroying the rocks summoned by Tsunade's monstrous strength.

After that, however, Tsunade could do no more but hope Jiraiya or someone would come to assist her. But instead, as she swiped away the airborne dust with a flail of her arm, all she could see were the dozens of kunais coming her way from every direction.

Tsunade didn't even realize she had decided to use her body to cover Naruto until _after_ she had done it.

A sharp pain penetrated every nerve in her body.

...

"Hold your fire, fools!"

Naruto had rarely seen blood before. At best, he had seen his own blood from scrapes on his knees, or from the result of sloppy fiddling with shuriken. But nothing on the level of what he was about to see.

He tipped his head up to see the scene playing out before him. The sight of the lady who had rescued him, Tsunade was her name, shielding him from dozens of knifes. He assessed her further and saw kunais in her arms, legs and back, all of which had drawn blood and had started touring down her body.

"Why...?" Drips of it met his forehead, and Naruto gawked with horror etching his clammy face. Even more started pooling under him until his hands could feel the thin warmth of it at the tip of his fingers. "W-why...?!" He inquired yet again, his voice small and cracking. "Why would you go so far... for _me_...?"

"Idiot..." Tsunade's grin would've been infectious, had there not been a reasonable amount of blood making her lips a tad redder than usual. "Didn't I promise to keep you safe...? Besides, do you think a grandmother would ever let her grandchild suffer pointlessly...? That's not how a family works, oi..."

His eyes flashed a very thick scarlet.

Family? Was that why she had taken the blow on his account? Naruto had never felt angrier, and more confident in his abilities than that very moment. "You're my... grandmother...? Then, you know my father and mother...?"

Tsunade chuckled at such a convoluted question. "Of course I know them...! Your dad was my son..." She groaned as her body started mending, the thought that told her this was not the time to have this conversation, ignored by the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "I loved your father very much, Naruto... And I love you just as much... I'm so sorry I left you alone...!"

"Damn..." Hiruzen cursed much more strongly in his mind. The scene before him was like a war-torn battlefield, one punched in the face by countless meteors right after. "I was almost too late..."

The respected council landed behind their Hokage, _Danzo_ unsurprisingly in the lead. He assessed the damage with a critical eye. The procedure to this was obvious to him. "Anbu, arrest them."

"Wait!" Hiruzen swung his summoned staff and halted all agents at his command. They stood down, and he frowned. "Nobody touches them without my permission."

"And mine!" Jiraiya landed cracking the floor under him, his impeding figure much larger than usual. It wasn't because of his height, however, but because of the two legendary toads fused to his shoulders and the silky, controlled nature of his killing intent. His face was toad-like, his marks were longer along the sides of his face, a goatee graced his chin, and his nose was larger. ' _To have to resort to this... Dammit!'_

Every Anbu, including the commander, took a step back from their line. His eyes were as intense as any other Sharingan, and his appearance and aura guaranteed he would not take kindly to any who stepped closer into their space. This, they mentally argued, is what it meant to be a Sannin. The power of just _one_ of them was being showcased right before their eyes, and it was a magnificent sight to behold as a ninja.

Shikaku phrased it the way everyone thought it, " _Sage Mode_ , eh...? Does anyone know a stronger word for troublesome...?"

Only Sarutobi had the stones to invade Jiraiya's ground. His chakra flared amongst his soldiers like a king reclaiming his authority. Those there were reminded just why he was hailed as the God of Shinobi.

"You two are testing my patience," Hiruzen began. "You may be my students and I cherish you both deeply, but I will not show mercy to those that harm my village."

"Hypocrisy runs well in Hokages, eh?" Jiraiya knew he struck him good when the old man's eyes narrowed. Seems that wound Orochimaru left is still fresh. "Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, are we ready?"

Fukasaku brought his hands together into the ram. "Aye, Jiraiya-chan. Ma, for the sake of the Child of Prophecy, we mustn't hold back."

Shima also squirmed her toad hands into a seal. "Yea yea, let's just hurry! I've dinner ta prepare and little time ta get to it!"

"Fukasaku-dono, Shima-dono..." Sarutobi sighed seeing two of the strongest summons in existence on each of Jiraiya's shoulders, the two Sage Toads. Their interactions may have been limited, but they still knew each other fairly well. "I find it difficult to accept that you have taken Jiraiya's side..."

"It's not about sides, Sarutobi-chan." The dense power of Fukasaku flourished like a cloudless eastern sky in the morning. The ground under Jiraiya cracked, hinting at the amount of energy streaming through the Sannin. "It's about what's right! _You_ should know that better than anyone!"

"Bah!" Shima was not dwarfed by her husband's exposition of energy. She concentrated and processed Natural Energy with just as much ease, if not faster. "Let's get this on already!"

Jiraiya sneered seeing the Hokage's pace quicken, "I've wanted to go all out against you for a while now, sensei. Think the student finally surpassed the master?"

"You're a thousand years too early to even consider such a foolish thought!" Sarutobi dashed forth, his mineral-hardened staff reeled.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jiraiya fused his right fist with great amounts of Natural Energy. "You've long been out of your prime, old man!"

A steel-hard fist met a diamond-hard staff with immense force.

The shockwave that resulted lifted dust again, but this time those standing around were pushed back by the sheer inertia of it. As the view cleared, cracks spread from the center where Jiraiya and Sarutobi had clashed, like spiderwebs woven by the very laws of physics.

"I believe this has gone too far," the Fire Daimyō appeared with his two Guardian Ninja at his sides. Yet again the man was presenting himself in a precarious situation, one where royalty had no place, but no Konoha ninja had the courage to point out. "I admire your courage and loyalty, Hokage-sama. But isn't there some other way we can solve this?"

The eyes of Jiraiya and Sarutobi flashed for a moment.

"They've cost this village on _all_ fronts, Daimyō-sama," Danzo growled. "There is no excuse for their actions. The least they deserve is a death sentence for their betrayal!"

"NO!" All eyes went for the child in the middle. Naruto stood defiantly before the hundreds of shinobi, all with the ability to kill him with as little as a swing of an arm, he knew... yet his eyes... they were _fearless_. He stood guard with his arms outstretched in front of Tsunade. They were no longer trembling. "Nobody will take her away from me!"

A child this young shouldn't possess such unwavering courage, everybody present knew this. Then they recalled just where his roots were, and the reason he was being kept in the Anbu's pits in the first place.

This boy was _undoubtedly_ a Senju.

"What magnificent, _staggering_ bravery...!" The Daimyō stood in awe and inspired on his own two feet. "One so young and already demonstrating the virtues of a born protector... My, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were the Lord First reincarnated, child!"

"He may not be the reincarnation of my grandfather!" Tsunade raised herself from the ground without an injury in sight. Smiling down at the wide-eyed Naruto, she stood by his side and pushed him to her. "But he is the offspring of our son, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. This boy is my grandson and I will _not_ let Konoha use him as a political bargaining chip, that I swear!"

Even the Anbu were caught off guard by her confession.

"The Yondaime's son...?!"

"Incredible...!"

"Silence!" Danzo also stepped within Jiraiya's circle without worry, his face showing an abundance of rage. "Those are national secrets you're spouting, Tsunade! Does nobody here understand the gravity of the situation?! Are we all here to spit out secrets like a bunch of ingrates?!"

"Control yourself, Lord Danzo." Shikaku Nara strolled his way past the enraged elder, and stood next to his Hokage. "We are before Anbu here. Do not mock their loyalty by saying they will _gossip_ about such sensitive information. Besides, the knowledge that Naruto has _Mokuton_ is essentially public by now. Assumptions will begin to surface in no time..."

"A wise statement," Hiashi Hyūga also stood at the Hokage's side, declaring his support of the wise leader's reign and decisions. "The council, the Anbu; we are all aware this is S-class information to be held at the expense of our lives. Hokage-sama, if I may?"

Hiruzen grunted his agreement, "Proceed."

"Anbu!" Hiashi cried. "Secure the perimeter and make sure no unwanted stragglers are among us! My Byakugan has assured me there isn't, but I do not wish to leave anything to chance!"

"Yes, sir!" The hundreds of ninja spread like sand thrown across a table, in every and all cardinal directions to follow through with their orders.

"The Yondaime's... son...?" Naruto's abnormally colored eyes instinctively found the head that was literally right above them, the Yondaime's stone monument. His idol, the person he aimed to someday surpass, was his father...? "I'm _his_ son...?! The Yondaime _Hokage's_ son?! _HOLY SHI-!_ "

"Hey!" Tsunade tugged on his cheek, both to stop him from cursing and because she'd been holding the urge to do so for a while now. ' _Oh my god they're so soft and chubby!'_

As he boasted a pout that could melt diamond, Naruto rubbed his soar cheek. When Tsunade turned back to face Sarutobi, he peeked at his supposed grandmother from the corner of his eye.

Naruto didn't know how, but he could feel the kinship there, pulling at his most prime of instincts. "You... and that obscene pervert..."

"OI!"

"You're really my grandparents? For reals...?"

Tsunade ruffled the youth's mop of golden hair. "Yep. For reals."

All those years of repressed anger surfaced in Naruto then and there. His first target, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. His eyes found the elder with a dot of fury deep in them. "Jiji... Why didn't you ever tell me I was the Yondaime's son, that I still had living family?!"

"To protect you from exactly this," Sarutobi relaxed his posture and twirled the staff around his back. He stamped the floor with it, his eyes still fierce but requesting forgiveness. "You need to understand I did what I did for you, Naruto. Everything I did was for your own good..."

"What kind of excuse is that?" snarled the young Senju. "Who decides if my family is good for me or not?!"

"Naruto," Jiraiya also lowered his fists, though his composure remained tense. "This isn't the time or the place. We all obviously have some explaining to do, but not in front of this many people."

Fukasaku nodded, "Jiraiya-boy speaks wisely."

"I concur," the Daimyō stepped within Jiraiya's circle with his two shinobi, Asuma and Chiriku, in tow. "I cannot have descendants of our founders seen as common criminals; it would bring insult to everything we represent. I am aware this situation cannot be influenced by me, per say. But Lord Hokage, I bid you understand what I am trying to get across?"

"I do," Sarutobi glanced at Jiraiya, a wealth of knowledge being transferred through their eyes alone. Sighing, the Hokage nodded at his student. He turned towards the small bundle of yellow rays beside Tsunade. "Naruto, do you still hpld any love for Konoha...?"

A vague question, everyone present decided. But to the nine year old Naruto, the answer was crystal.

"Of course I love Konoha," Naruto smiled. "It's the only place I can call home!"

Tsunade looked down at the child and knew his feelings were genuine. She felt conflicted about this, for if Naruto wished to stay in Konoha, she would have to stay as well. And that was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"Then you must abandon it," Sarutobi felt a certain amount of pride seeing the boy blench at such an outcome. "At least for a while. As for you two," his tired eyes turned to Jiraiya, though they knew he would be speaking to the both of them. "You will take him away from here and keep him safe at all costs.

 _Both_ of you are to return to the village when I wish you to do so. I will give you further orders later on. Oh, and mark my words. If either of you tries anything slick, I can assure you I will not be as merciful as today. You have been warned."

"This is blasphemy," the _former_ leader of Root, Danzo, growled in disbelieve. "They basically destroyed Anbu headquarters, made a mockery of the Hokage's power, and now you're letting them get away scot free _with_ the Jinchūriki? Have you finally gone MAD, Hiruzen?! What makes you think you have the authority to get away with this?!"

As he eyed Danzo from the corner of his withered eyes, Sarutobi made something abundantly clear. "I am the Hokage." He proclaimed, his aura pulsing as if to rectify such a status. "Does anybody here think they can defy me without consequence?" _His_ council of clan heads, wisely came to stand around their leader. "This village is not ruled by democracy, Danzo. The majority does not decide what is best for Konoha. _I_ do."

Naruto stared at the Sandaime with awe in his grape-colored eyes. "Woah... I didn't know Jiji was such a badas- I mean, a cool guy...! What's a Jindūki by the way?"

"It's _Jinchūriki_ , Naruto." Tsunade smiled at him. "And I'll tell you when you're a bit older, deal?"

Naruto grinned thinking it may be a super-secret-ramen recipe only adults know about. "Deal!"

Danzo had never felt more outnumbered and humiliated. Grinding his teeth, he made his way into their unified squadron with the usual small limp in his step. "You're right, Hiruzen. You _are_ the Hokage." The faintest smirk came to his lips once he stood in front of Sarutobi, as if to assure that he would follow him.

He would have his chance some day.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya suspiciously, and whispered just below the threshold of common courtesy. "Did you and Sarutobi plan all this...? It feels _way_ too extravagant and convenient..."

Saying his appreciation and goodbyes to the elder toads, Jiraiya turned back to Tsunade with his face back to normal. He gave her a toothy grin and two sparkling thumbs-up. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't!"

"Well then," the Daimyō chuckled as he partook at the suddenly popular custom of surrounding the Hokage. "Naruto-kun, I have the perfect place for you to "hide out" in. How would you like to live like you deserve, and indulge yourself in the luxuries of my castle? It is surrounded by a beautiful forestry and I have a young heir you may enjoy playing with."

Naruto stared at the man, his mouth open to show but a small black dot. He looked up at Tsunade, "Who is this creepy old dude?"

In all his years knowing him, Sarutobi had never heard the Daimyō howl with such an honest and unrefined laugher.

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 30, 2016._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and rubbed them to rid the drowsiness in them.

Feeling silk against the upper portion of his arms, he dug them deeper under the cold offered by the nether parts of his unusually plump pillows.

...

Feeling suspiciously comfortable, he sat up and inspected the room he found himself in.

The sheets around him were a strong magenta, made from a material he knew was expensive just by the coloring.

The room was large and sturdy, but still kept those hints of luxury with the solid wood that made the flooring.

Most imposing of all, however, were the crimson curtains shielding the windows, and the drapes of silk covering the canopy bed he was in.

Of all this, only one thing helped Naruto make sure he wasn't in his cramped apartment. "It smells like cinnamon..."

He started hiking the treacherous terrains of his unnecessarily large bed, and fell face first against the wood when he unknowingly reached the horizon. "Wood..." He muttered half asleep. "Ah, wood...! Awesome, perfect wood...! I missed you _so_ much in that stupid prison...!"

Naruto rubbed his face against the floor, a look of ecstasy on his whiskered face.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto -reluctantly- stopped harassing the fine wood to open his eyes. At the door, right next to the entrance to his room stood Tsunade, a cup of what appeared to be tea in her hand.

"I..." He tried to fish out an excuse, but his brain betrayed him when Tsunade sneered, forcing his cheeks into a warm flush. "I-I was just... It's that prison ya see...! S-shut up!"

Pouting, and with his pride wounded, Naruto stood back up and grumpily crossed his arms. "Where the hell-" she glared, and he fearfully cleared his throat. "O-oh-ah, I mean... where are we?"

Tsunade smiled so widely it began to hurt a little.

She was finally with Naruto!

The warmth she felt at the sight, at the simple knowledge that he and she were sharing a home, was completely overwhelming.

"Well, my little Senju heir to be..." She made her way inside and sipped at her tea. "We are in the Daimyō's humongous castle. You fell asleep in Sarutobi's couch back in Konoha, and the Lord, I have no idea why, insisted we return to his home that very night.

We got here just a few minutes ago and you slept through the entire trip, so it's around noon. Apparently, all he went to Konoha was to get you to begin with. I don't know what his deal is, but he seems to have taken a liking to you..." She smiled slyly. "Not too shabby, Naruto. You're only nine and you already have two of the most powerful men on the planet tied around your little finger..."

Naruto rummaged through his left ear, apparently not caring about that. "Really...? They're just a couple of old folk to me..."

"I still think it was a terrible idea," Jiraiya came sporting the rear with his own tea in hand, his expression like that of a chicken holding a bloody vendetta against the sun. "Who the hell moves cross-country at nine at night with only two Guardian Ninja? I mean, sure we were with him, too. But come on? I'm supposed to be on vacation..."

"WOH!" Naruto's index pointed at Jiraiya, outrage enhancing the lines over his face. "The God of Hentai is also here!"

"SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jiraiya exploded. " _I'M_ ALSO YOUR GRANDPARENT!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "DOESEN'T EXCUSE YOU OF YOUR CRIMES, GOD OF HENTAI!"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT IS _SO_ UNCREATIVE!"

When Tsunade blurted out laughing, their little childish squabble came to a halt. She swiped the emotional tears pooling in her eyes, some of happiness, others of raw disbelief that such precious moments would finally be consistent.

"Alright, that's enough..." She sighed as she dropped all playfulness. "Naruto... I think you're entitled to some answers so, ask away..."

Naruto steadied himself and stared at them both, as if he were searching for something. "Why did you leave me alone for nine years?"

Naruto's eyes hinted at how straightforward he would be in his questions. He didn't even seem his age for a moment. The Toad Sannin was the one to wonder if that had anything to do with the Senju blood in his veins.

Jiraiya used one of the canopy's posts for support and pressed himself against it, sipping at his tea. "There will be no lies between us, Tsunade."

"I know..." Tsunade nearly snarled. Her heels clicked against the floor as she neared a polished, ebony colored table and placed her cup over it. "I... held you and Minato responsible for the destruction of the one happiness I had. It was only for a short period of time, but I did so nonetheless. You were already four by the time I snapped out of my own foolishness. I couldn't bear to see you hate me, so I cowardly refused to return."

"She's not the only one at fault here, Naruto," Jiraiya finished his tea and laid the cup next to Tsunade's. "I may have spent most of my time trying to keep you both out of harm's way, but it makes me feel no less ashamed that I wasn't there to try and make you two get acquainted with each other. It's one of my many regrets..."

Hearing this gave Naruto a mixture of emotions - anger, grudge, understanding and sympathy. Sure they had left him alone, but now they were back and they wanted to be with him.

When was the last time anyone had ever said _that_ to him?

Still, the feelings of reproach and resentment were there, present among everything else. The fact was that Tsunade had still abandoned him, but his unselfish nature kept him from demanding an apology because she had lost a son. Something he knew nothing about, but was not insensitive enough to ignore. He better than anyone understood how fragile a person can be.

"I don't think I can forgive you," Naruto's eyes wandered to ignore the looks of pain the two Sannin turned to give. He was only human, and he could only pray this feeling of resentment would be washed away with time, though he wouldn't count on it. "Well, at least not immediately..."

Another, probably as important question entered his mind.

Naruto's eyes sparkling, he continued. "What's with with me? Why do I feel this... _weird_ chakra streaming through me...? It's like every living thing around me is an extension of myself and I can use it to absorb my surroundings... In fact, right now I can feel people walking inside this very building... I don't even know how!"

"It's _Wood Release_!" Tsunade grinned and patted the confused little blond's head. "You're a Senju, Naruto! What you have is called a bloodline, and that bloodline allows you to activate Jutsus that would otherwise be impossible for other people to use because of differing genetic traits. From what I know these cells procreate as late-bloomers, hence the rare system that imitates somewhat of a progenitor circle in which-"

"Stop! Stop!" Jiraiya shook his head at the look of innocence Tsunade gave him. "This kid's _nine_ , Tsunade. Stop giving him the medical theory and just tell him outright what it is he has!" He too patted Naruto's yellow head. "Congratulations, kid, you can make wood." He scowled. "Why does that sound dirty...? Oh, ooooh... I can use that, oi..."

Jiraiya started scribbling like mad as Tsunade flicked his forehead.

The perverted Sannin was sent crashing out the opposing window.

"And that's as simplistic as it is perverted, _God of Hentai_." She turned to Naruto shaking her head in distaste. She walked her way to the bed and patted the spot next to her, Naruto quickly sitting. She couldn't resist ruffling his hair having him so close. "Basically, Naruto, you have my grandfather's ability to summon and use wood at your will. It's a _really_ powerful technique. It may become your greatest weapon some day... You have heard of the Shodaime Hokage, haven't you...?"

Naruto noticed how hopeful she sounded, so he feigned a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "O-of course! He was well versed for his policies involving clans and whatnot...! In fact, I remember-"

"You've never heard of him have you?"

"I have not," Naruto laughed nervously as Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "C-come on! Iruka-sensei's lectures are _so boring~!_ That stuff _never_ sticks...!" He made a face seeing his grandmother a bit saddened. "W-well, I at least know he used to be incredibly powerful... The kids in my school used to say he may have been one of the strongest Hokages..."

Tsunade smirked semi-smugly, "I know for a fact he was THE strongest Hokage."

Naruto's eyes bulged into two white saucers. "OH! The strongest?!" He pouted as he hummed in bemusement. "But... ya see, I've also heard Jiji was the strongest when he wasn't so shriveled up... And some have said _dad_ was the strongest..."

Tsunade smiled hearing Naruto call Minato 'dad'. It filled her with a warmth she couldn't very well explain. "Sensei was definitely strong when he was younger... But he would never admit to be stronger than Ji-chan. Minato on the other hand..." She sighed remembering his age when he perished. "It's hard to tell when he died so young... But yes, he was labeled as the fastest Shinobi and he was barely scratching his twenties. We'll never know..."

Tsunade watched the little blond suddenly stare at his hands, as if he wasn't expecting to have so much in his body alone. "You're a born genius, Naruto. You're a bit of a late bloomer is all. Jiraiya and I are going to make sure you grow as you should. We're going to be taking care of you from now on."

"A genius...?" Naruto reiterated, never expecting to ever hear that word directed at him of all people. "Me, a _genius_...?! But...! But that would mean I'm meant to become a _seriously_ awesome ninja y'know...?!"

"That's right," Tsunade confidently claimed. She giggled internally hearing the small lisp that reminded her of Kushina. "You shouldn't sound so surprised. You'd be surprised how many people would consider you a prodigy with your _Mokuton_ alone."

Naruto was seriously starting to consider his ability as something more than just some special quirk.

" _Mokuton_ , huh...?" Naruto lifted his hand and beckoned his chakra to focus at the center. As the simple thought of _Mokuton_ came to mind, a thin branch started making its way upwards, until he ceased the flow of chakra. Unaware of the female Sannin's stupor, he grinned and showed Tsunade what he made. "Look! I really did make wood!"

Ugh... It was Jiraiya's fault she was hearing it too.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the lonely, but luxurious hallways of the Daimyō's castle, he came to the conclusion that this palace was _way_ too big. He ended up having to depend on his recently discovered abilities for guidance. Thankfully, he could do so in a relatively easy way; just by concentrating and clearing his mind.

He still felt annoyed at the sheer size of it, though.

Another thing he couldn't get used to was the way the workers of the palace seemed to enjoy calling him by.

"Naruto-sama" this, "Master Naruto" that - he had never been titled with so much respect before, and to be honest... it felt weird. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was -more often than not- addressed as an object by the majority of Konoha's populace, not a person.

...

After pointless droning, Naruto found himself doing things a kid would do.

Finally growing bored of running away from the castle's servants, who had been trying to make him eat with everybody else, he found the outside, where a plethora of trees awaited his antsy hands.

He wouldn't be the only child missing, though...

If the hysteric cries he heard from the maids were true, the Daimyō's young heir had also been missing for an hour or so. Unsurprising, considering the area in which they lived was like a small village for powerful people from around the nation.

"This is so cool!" He swung from one branch, and then to the other, using the flexibility gained from his early years in the Academy back in Konoha. Another great privilege the wild offered was no Tsunade to scold him. "Shit, shit! SHIT!"

Though that did little when it came to noticing horribly misplaced trees.

Naruto crashed face first against a massive, _seriously_ sturdy tree.

Slowly, he began to slide down, slow due to its curvature. It was then when he wondered how someone so connected with nature could not see a freaking tree the size of a small corn silo.

"Ow, ow... Damn, that thing came out of nowhere...!" He started with a quick pounce and dusted himself clean of filth.

Feeling his surroundings, Naruto realized the treehouse -what he had dubbed the Daimyō's palace- was starting to scrape the borders of his senses. "Yikes, guess I should head back before I go too far..."

His head jerked to the side.

A spark/flicker in his personal radar told him there was another complex, living organism around the vicinity. He sprinted through the green forest, an invisible aura blooming around him. As this aura came in contact with nearby leaves, its raw existence attracting them, the leaves scurried after him like his little followers.

Finally locating the presence in his sense of nature, Naruto saw what _seemed_ to be a boy wearing a similar version of the creepy old man's -or Daimyō as Tsunade had cheekily informed- clothes. He was under the comfy shade of a tree, crying into his knees. He started nearing him and wondered why his ability to find crying children was so legendary.

"Hey," he called, his eyes blinking out of sheer childish innocence. After a few instances, the boy raised his head and revealed his face, though that's when Naruto found himself questioning whether this kid was really a fellow member of his gender or not. He was far too... _pretty_. "Why are you crying?"

He couldn't avoid feeling a sense of déjà vu. Naruto fleetingly wondered about that girl in Konoha. Hopefully her show-and-tell presentation went well.

The boy's eyes were a rare shade of ruby, and his hair was long and very dark, which only helped enhance the color of the former. His skin was fair, nearly as fair as milk, if not a few shades lower. What stood out above all, however, were the refined lines that hinted at a royal lineage.

"Who are you...?" He asked.

If Naruto wasn't confused about this person's gender before, he totally was now. While his voice wasn't exactly feminine, it was soft and regulated. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?"

Hm, he wondered if he should still be going by Uzumaki.

The boy frowned and seemed fierce, nearly stuck-up. He huffed to the side, his lips pulling into a dignified pout. "I don't talk to strangers. Shoo, shoo!"

Naruto deadpanned at the tone, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Sasuke 2.0, ladies and gentlemen. "Hey! It's rude to have someone tell you his name then shoo him away like that! Even _I_ know THAT!"

The boy shrieked at his sudden outburst, but only because he had never heard anyone talk to him like that before. He hugged his knees closer and held the need to let out more tears with sheer willpower. "I'm sorry... I um, my name is Hazuki..."

"Hazuki huh...? Girly name..." Naruto dropped on his crossed legs, and only just noticed the leaves hovering an inch from the floor. His eyes brimming in amazement, he observed how they orbited him, like debris kept within a stellar object's gravitational power. "Holy peanuts...! I hadn't even noticed them..."

The raven-haired child observed this intriguing -but mostly odd- creature as his fingers played with the leaves orbiting him like the rings of a planet. As this Naruto grinned and chuckled, picking at the leaves orbiting him, he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Are you real," he swallowed. "Or have I finally gone mad with sadness...?"

What a strange question, Naruto thought.

"Of course I'm real!" He snickered hearing him ask that. His eyes flickering back and forth, he stabbed his finger into the river of floating leaves, and watched at how easily they diverted from their path to go around it. "This is _so_ cool! They even avoid touching me! Wanna try?"

"I don't know if I should..." He forwarded his hand, only to retract it when his fingers came too close to the phenomenon around the blond. "How is this even possible...?"

"Beats me..." He laughed at his own deduction, and the boy shared in his joy by forming a sheepish smile. "Ah, you smiled! See, it's better to smile than to cry about things," his expression faltered a little remembering his past, and his family. "I know that best..." He returned to his cheerful persona seeing the smile drop from the boy's face. "So um, what were you crying about, Hazuki?"

Hazuki's shoulders drooped and his overall aura seemed bleak. He peeked at Naruto, and felt something warm bloom deep within him. He couldn't very well pinpoint what it was, but perhaps it was a small amount of trust. "My father forgot that today is my birthday..."

"Oh," something he knows absolutely nothing about, perfect. "What makes you think he forgot? Maybe he was busy or something, you know how busy _dads_ are..." He tried a snicker, but came out sounding more like a sniff.

Hazuki's eyes glared like the sun in midday, though the drops of sadness were still there nonetheless. "I've told him my birthday was today _everyday_ for the past three _months_! Instead, he goes off to retrieve some _very_ important package that he _can't_ ignore!"

Startled, Naruto's perfect disk of leaves quivered and dropped a few of the tree critters from its influence. His eyes became thin lines as he crossed his arms, a pout of confusion holding the front. "Well... I dunno what to tell ya... But can I be honest with you?" At his nod, Naruto smiled and seemed to drop all playfulness. "At least you have a dad..."

Saying he was only shaken was an insult to the reaction he received from Hazuki. "I mean, I never met my dad, and even if he were too busy to ever play with me or at the very least talk to me... I... I would still be thankful that I have one at all..." He grinned, his eyes moist, and the rate at which the leaves under him orbited decreasing. "Though to be honest, I would still get some revenge by painting his face or something!"

Hazuki sat thinking for a while, his hands finally getting the courage to play with the leaves floating around Naruto. "I lost my mother a few years ago, too... There isn't a day I don't think about her, and everyday I pray hoping she can hear me..."

That caught Naruto's undivided attention.

He stared at her, his eyes returning to their usual shine and the speed at which his leaves looped doubling. "Your mom, huh...? What's it like to _have_ a mom? Did she pick you up from school? Did she make you meals?"

Hazuki sat there smiling at his sudden enthuthiasm. "Yes. I felt I was her sole focus everyday, like she existed for the only purpose of loving and caring for me. She hugged me a lot and fed me instead of the servants when she had time. We were a happy family of three. I couldn't ask for more. But when she died, my father became more involved in his work and I could do nothing but cry..."

For the thousandth time in his short years, Naruto wondered about his own mother. This time it was different, however, since he had a source that could tell him about her. Tsunade hadn't said anything about her, only that the Yondaime, his father, was dead. Perhaps his mother was alive? His heart fluttered at the possibility.

"Well don't cry!" Naruto hollered flailing his arms wildly, a new patch of excitement entering his system. "Instead of crying, get revenge on your old man for ignoring you! That's what I'd do! Besides, which do you think your mom would prefer, that you cried, or that you played a little prank on your dad every now and again?"

A tinge of red blessed each of Hazuki's cheeks at the notion, though if it was embarrassment or happiness, Naruto couldn't tell.

"Actually, she would probably scold me for doing either..." He smiled despite that. "Still, I think she would prefer I do a little mischief now and again... She did always say I was a little too serious for my age..."

"There you go!" Naruto's grin could warm up the coldest of hearts, and Hazuki's was no exception.

"Hazuki-sama!" Asuma landed next to the two children, his eyes in awe at the sight of leaves seemingly dancing around Naruto like dozens of small moons. ' _This is...'_ Shaking these thoughts away, he tapped his earpiece. "I've found her, everyone. Tsunade-sama, please advise, your little Senju is with her, should I... I see... No, I just... Are you sure, ma'am...? Understood..."

When Asuma bopped his head, Naruto's influence on the leaves collapsed and restored itself in an instant. "Ow! What was that OI!"

Asuma shrugged, "Tsunade-sama's orders..."

"Wait," as his hand rubbed the bump on his head, Naruto's pearls for eyes turned to Hazuki. " _Her_...?!"

Hazuki was just as -if not more- boggled as he. "You're a _Senju_...?! Then, you're the special package father went to retrieve...!" And what a package he was. Before her sat probably the most valuable living mineral -she hated classifying him that, but it was the simplest way- in the Land of Fire.

She gasped. ' _Oh my God. I just shooed away one of the last living Senjus on the planet_...' She nestled her face into her knees and squealed, literally squealed. " _I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were a Senju!_ "

By the tone of her muffled voice, Naruto could tell she was both embarrassed and flustered. He chortled, lowly and with a bit of embarrassment of his own. "And I didn't know you were a girl, so I guess we're even!"

"Completely oblivious to the workings of a woman's heart!" Tsunade also landed next to Asuma, the latter shinobi stepping aside. "You're just like your father..."

Hazuki gasped as her mind processed who this female was. "S-Senju Tsunade-sama, you too...! What is going on...?!"

Tsunade's eyes followed Asuma's line of sight, and her cocoa-colored eyes dilated to demonstrate surprise. "What is this...? Naruto, why are those leaves acting like that around you...?"

The grin over Naruto's lips was jovial and full of life. "Dunno. This is the first time I've ever seen it since I gained my _Mokuton_! I guess they're starting to like me!"

Such a simple explanation was completely ludicrous, so were the thoughts of the only two adults present.

Asuma interrupted again by addressing Hazuki. "Princess, you mustn't wander alone like this. The heir to the Land of Fire must always be under constant supervision and within the castle walls; how did you even lose your guards...?" He sighed and shook his head; the young girl did always have a knack for that. "Anyway, your father requests your presence. He returned from Konoha last night because he wished to spend your birthday with you, but instead he finds you missing."

Whatever sadness everybody present could see Hazuki had, melted away the moment she heard this. "Asuma-sama...! You're saying the truth, right?!"

Asuma reassured her with a nod of his head, his eyes kind and welcoming. He had known Hazuki since she was born, and her happiness was like a treat to his own. "Yeah, it's true."

Naruto's smile was grand as he stared at Hazuki. He stood back up and offered her his hand. "Aren't you glad, Hazuki?"

"Yeah!" She took his hand to stand back up and dusted her robes clean. This time, her smile could match Naruto in terms of happiness. "You were right, Naruto-sama! Thank you so much!"

...

After much walking and much scolding, they made their way back to the palace with the children smiling, and the leaf anomaly around Naruto still following him. The latter concluded that this peculiar response of nature made him feel safe, and in no way did it compromise his mobility.

He was more than happy to have them tag along, though he had no idea how it is that they were doing it.

A massive golden gate, bearing the symbol of the Land of Fire, opened to grant the small group access to the crimson palace. Around the exterior, several gardens filled with flowers and green pasture surrounded it. Even a small lake took a good chunk of the area behind the palace, a home to several species of rare koi, with a beautiful canopy sitting in the middle of it.

In their route to the palace, dozens of servants and maids left and right, all dressed in fancy black suits and maid outfits, bowed as they caught sight of them. Over each of their heads was the same insignia that was on the front gate, embroidered in golden letters to stand out as much as possible.

"Welcome back!"

"Naruto," called Tsunade as they made their way through the rows of servants showing up to greet them. "Do you think you could make them stop following you? I don't think you should take leaves into the palace."

"Aw," a pout appeared, along with a look of absolute sadness. It was then that Tsunade considered letting him take a whole damn tree if he wanted. It seemed Naruto was starting to realize he had her wrapped around his little pinky as well. "I can try, but do I really have to...?"

Oh, this brat was _good_...

Her eyes rolling to the side, Tsunade sighed. "Fine. I'll talk with the Daimyō. Just make sure you don't leave leaves everywhere you go, ok?"

Naruto grinned, "Yesh ma'am!"

"Hazuki!" The cry of the Daimyō drew the eyes of the group walking their way through the masses. The man's eyes were practically drooling worry for his only daughter, and he instantly came to intercept them just to envelop her in his arms. "Just where have you been, child!"

"Forgive me, father..." Hazuki wiggled herself deeper into her father's embrace. "I was mad at you for working on my birthday... But I heard you came back from Konoha very late at night even though you were exhausted from going there to begin with; just so you could spend the day with me. I'm sorry for acting so selfish but, you promised you'd spend the whole day with me instead of a big party..."

"I know, I know..." With one hand he caressed his daughter's back, and with the other he patted her small noggin. "Forgive me, Hazuki. But know that I did it only because it was a very special case. I will spend this day with you just like you asked."

The man's eyes discreetly went for Naruto's glowing figure, a smile replacing the frown he once possessed. ' _Because of her insecurity, Hazuki is a complete outcast and has no one to truly call a friend... yet... you managed to smooth out her imperfections and in the process became her friend... You truly are that man's descendant... You have the same heart of gold Hashirama-sama was known for, Naruto-kun. And from what can I see...'_ He glanced at the leaves 'dancing' around him. _'That's not the only thing...'_

* * *

 _~~Naruto's Room~~_

* * *

For Naruto, the day had involved Hazuki and her time with the Daimyō, though only in the late night. After enjoying a dinner crammed with happiness and joy, Naruto was scurried away to bed by Tsunade. He had no problems with this, since he had the intention of asking her some more questions.

"Where's the God of Hentai?" He asked. Once he saw his massive canopy bed, he ran his way to it and jumped on its surface with his little accompanies following suet. From there, he proceeded to roll around accumulating pillows and leaves like a snowball rolling downhill. "I haven't seen him all day!"

Naruto's childish reaction to the large bed warmed Tsunade's heart. He had seen so much, but that innocence had thankfully yet to be lost.

"He's on an assignment given to him by Sarutobi. Apparently, a ninja arrived a few hours ago with a message from the old man. A ninja who is also here to teach you a few things. At your pace, of course." Tsunade smiled seeing Naruto stick his head out of the covers, resembling a tuna roll made of blankets, pillows and leaves. "Do you want to enjoy yourself a little more, or do you want to train?"

"Train!" Naruto didn't even need to think about the offer, the answer came to him naturally. "I want to get stronger and take Jiji's hat! He is too old for that job, I noticed when I saw Ojii match Jiji's blow last night. The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest in the world, not have equals!"

 _'Ojii?'_ She knew Naruto addressed Sarutobi by calling him Jiji, but the other... "Ojii? Are you talking about Jiraiya, Naruto?" At his nod, she felt foolish for feeling a little jealous that he was already calling Jiraiya so familiarly. "So..." She leaned against one of the bed's posts. "What are you gonna call... me...?"

"Obaa!" He announced, pillows flying everywhere when his tuna roll suddenly exploded. He bunnyhopped his way to the edge and sat there, his little satellites orbiting him at a higher rate than usual. "I _can_ call you guys that, right...? You are my grandma and grandpa, after all..."

Seeing him look so hesitant, Tsunade couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him. She felt him tense for a moment, only to feel him relaxing a moment later. She smiled seeing his face so red and full of happiness. "Of course you can. Though I'd prefer you didn't..."

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head in her embrace at her muttering. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She felt old for the strangest reason, though that reaction was dwarfed by the happiness she felt. "Are you glad to be with me, Naruto?" She released him as she asked something that had been worrying her since they left Konoha. "Won't you miss Konoha...? Your friends...?"

"I didn't really have any kid friends," he grumbled dejectedly. He hiccuped almost like a bulb had turned on in his head. "Oh wait, I think I do have one, but I'm not sure if she thinks the same..." He shrugged. "Meh... I have you here so I won't feel alone again. Besides, I'm really happy that you took me out of that prison I was in... Being inside something so _dead_ was starting to make me feel sick... almost like the energy was being sucked out of me..."

He shivered recalling that unpleasant feeling, the one that nearly broke him. "Oh," he muddled. "I know it's sudden, but I forgot to ask... Is my mom still alive? You said the Yondaime was my dad, and I already know _he's_ dead... but what about my mom?"

Then was when a chill replaced joy with dread in Tsunade's heart.

She tried to keep her smile, she really did, but in the end, the thought of Kushina was too much for her to bear. She diverted her gaze and wandered it around the wooden flooring, a tear threatening to escape from the restraints she had placed upon them.

She was a pitiful sight for a kunoichi. "Naruto... your mother, Kushina..." She visibly grit her teeth. "She's..."

Naruto had been foolish and naïve to have hoped.

He had lived nine years -if you could even call it living-, but even he could see what Tsunade was trying to say. Just like many times before, he plastered a grin on his face and chuckled. However, this time, unlike many times before, it was proving to be so very, _very_ difficult...

"Of course she isn't alive! She'd be here if she was, right...?" He suddenly found his nails to be very interesting. "That was... that was dumb of me..."

He hopped from the bed and stood in the center of the room, his face staring at the fixed window Jiraiya had broken just a few hours ago. The leaves around him, however small their existence, hovered slower than ever before, and threatened to drop all together.

"Obaa, I'm sleepy so..." He sniffed as he tried to contain himself. "Can I go to bed now... please?"

Tsunade forcefully sucked back her tears like the ninja she was. "Naruto... I should tell you-"

"Please," he stopped her, his voice dropping several notes. "I just want to be alone for once..."

The irony in his words wasn't lost to Naruto.

Tsunade sat there for a moment, thinking. After seeing the way his fists were clutched and trembling, she stood from her spot and headed for the door. She stopped and looked back, but was incapable of seeing his face. Berating herself for choking the moment he needed her the most, Tsunade closed the door behind her.

' _Of course she's dead, dumbass...!_ ' Naruto dropped to all fours, the influence his aura held around the leaves disappearing. Tears welled in his eyes, and he cried, cried like many times before. Those tears felt hot down his moist skin, each burning more than the last. "I'm such an idiot...! I'm _such_ an idiot...!"

His limbs gave from under him, and he laid there, surrounded in leaves that withered as they soaked in his negative emotions. His nails scratched at the floor and did the same against his arms. His eyes glowed like crystals exposed to a blinding light, however this light was not of happiness, but sheer sadness.

" _Genius_...?!" Naruto mocked himself, unable to understand the concept. "What kind of genius can't even...?!" He slapped his hands on the floor, hard enough to turn them red. "Dammit...! Why is it always me..."

If he was no longer alone, why did he feel more miserable now than he ever did back in Konoha?

...

Tsunade _knew_ she wasn't ready just yet.

Hearing him drop to the floor, she covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Hearing his words, she fell to her knees and scraped her shoulder against the wooden door keeping them apart. Her logical mind argued he needed to let this out on his own, but her maternal instincts screamed she should hold him in her arms.

Both lied there, a door apart for nearly three hours all throughout the night, crying and dealing with both known and unknown loss. It was not until Tsunade could hear the shallow breathing of a sleeping child that she reentered the room.

She felt exhausted and broken as she saw the scene before her.

Naruto was sprawled on the floor with his little friends, withered and dead beyond recognition. The sides of his eyes were swollen, and crystal clear drops still lingered at the corners. His arms had red markings on them, angry crimson scrapes that had already started healing no doubt because of the Kyūbi, the creature responsible for their suffering.

She moved in without making a syllable of sound, like every ninja knew how. She collected the boy's small body into her arms and nestled his head right below her left shoulder. It wasn't until they were both in bed that she had decided she would be sleeping next to her grandson tonight.

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 30, 2016._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Konoha, Academy~~_

* * *

A large group of girls, all with literal hearts in their eyes, squealed in adoration at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke throwing shuriken and repeatedly hitting the mark.

"Uwaaa!" a brunette with green eyes gushed, her friend next to her doing the same. "You're amazing, Sasuke-kun!"

"Woooh!" another girl swooned, a red ribbon around the bun on her head. "You're the best, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tended to scoff at the shrieks of these obnoxious, sorry excuses for kunoichis, but today he wasn't in the mood to do even that. Instead of even grunting to acknowledge their dry praise for his use of shuriken, he stored his hands away and turned towards a nearby tree to relax his temper.

Reaching it, he laid down and used its trunk to incline and use his arms as pillows. Relaxing his onyx orbs a little, he proceeded to close them entirely.

This was usually a message to everyone saying he didn't wish to be disturbed.

"So," a senior said as she walked past him. "Did you hear about Naruto?"

"Yeah," the girl next to her nodded, a dango stick in her hands. "They say he might be a _Senju._ Can you believe it? It's crazy I tell ya!"

"More like unbelievable if you ask me," she giggled and the girl next to her did the same. "I mean, he was the school joke! I heard he flunked _literally_ every single one of his lessons!"

"I know, right?" She poked her friend with the dango stick. "Can you imagine if it's true though...? Wouldn't that make him like, super strong at some point...?"

"Shut it...! You know how nervous people get hearing that..."

And _there_ was the reason for his foul mood.

Sasuke grit his teeth at the muttering of yet another party of shallow females. The dobe, a _Senju_? Ludicrous. He refused to believe such ignorant whisperings. If Naruto was a Senju, then he was the fabled Sage of the Six Path's long lost uncle.

...

Sasuke didn't know _what_ he saw back in that show-and-tell, but it couldn't possibly be what everyone thought it was. It was unthinkable that _Naruto_ had the only thing capable of ever rivaling the Sharingan, both in prestige _and_ power.

The _Mokuton_...

If Naruto was really a Senju, then that would mean he was the only person in this entire village of fools who could ever hope to measure up against his potential. The very thought left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. A blond he considered an idiot was now the closest thing to an equal in this whole village.

Equal?

No, Naruto was no equal, he wasn't even a Senju. What he saw that day wasn't _Mokuton_ , it was just a seed sprouting. Any half-assed "magician" with mediocre skills could do that.

Then why did Iruka say he had to "transfer", supposedly due to family reasons? Since when did Naruto have a family anyway?

A frown decorated his face for further thinking hearing his logical side making a fine point. Fine, he would find out if Naruto really is a member of the Senju; the only clan to have ever poised a challenge to his. If he really was... then he would crush him, he would find Naruto, and he would destroy him.

If not for his honor, then for his clan.

If he proves to be a rival, maybe even a _match_... then maybe, just maybe, he had finally found someone to share his pain with. Naruto was the last of his clan too, after all... Nobody else would understand them.

"We'll see..." Sasuke raised himself from the green grass one leg at a time. Looking around, it appeared that recess was still ongoing. Good, he could get more training in before the bell rings.

"Hm?" His eyes scurrying to the side, he noticed a peculiar shade of midnight hair cross his peripheral and heading for the gates of the Academy.

Seeing lavender in her eyes, and the lack of pupils, Sasuke grunted. ' _Hmph, just another worthless Hyūga.._.'

* * *

 _~~Hyūga Compound~~_

* * *

The last time she had been escorted to the Hyūga compound mid-class by her father's guards, Hinata had been told that her mother had perished. Hence the reason she wasn't exactly enthusiastic that they were doing it again.

' _Maybe Hanabi-chan has a cold...'_ She nodded in an effort to believe her own thought. _'Yes, that's probably it..._ '

Hanabi's skin did seem a bit too fair this morning. Then again, that _was_ the natural tone color of every single one of her clan members...

Sitting before the paper thin sliding doors of her father's study, she fiddled with her fingers, an act she loathed, but could not for the life of her get rid of. After consecutive gulps of air, she finally stopped her quivering and placed a hand over the small insertion in the door's ledge.

"Father... I..." She felt confidence blooming hearing a lack of stuttering. "I am entering."

She waited for a reply for a literal minute.

After a soft grunt coming from all around her, she slid the door open and closed it behind her. Her father sat behind a low-table, one gifted to him by a noble in the Far East, working with a pen in hand. On the walls scriptures and paintings decorated the walls, expensive being the first thing to enter her mind at the sight of them.

Somewhat registering the soft scent of jade tea, Hinata took the obvious seat before her father's stern face. And then she waited, with every second eating away at her nerves.

The fact that she didn't know where her moral booster -Naruto, duh- ventured was also stripping her of further courage. To add insult to injury, with the rumors going around that he may be a Senju, the girls in the Academy were suddenly starting to notice his more than perfect looks.

Humph. One dimensional, materialistic _whores_...

 _'My, where'd that come from?_ ' Hinata wondered.

She sat there, nearly sweating -God forbid, that would be too unrefined in this situation-, her hands clutching at her thighs until knots of fabric were sticking out between her fingers. Ten minutes flew, then twenty, and finally thirty. She didn't know what game her father was playing at, but she was really starting to think it held dire importance.

...

"Hinata."

His silky, clean and perfectly lined voice broke her out of the thoughts she was having. She immediately straightened her back and sat like she was drilled since she could walk. Shoulders lined, head held high, and her expression bare.

Hinata's hands trembled as she answered. "Yes... Father?"

Hiashi swiped his pen across another note of approved expenses, his Byakugan sneaking a glance at Hinata without her knowledge. He could've sighed, she was practically crying already.

"Tell me," he finally started. "What do you think of _Uzumaki_ Naruto?"

Basically, Hinata felt her father's question was the equivalent of him asking if she had started having her period yet. Yes, it _was_ that awkward of a question.

Hinata could only stare blankly, "Ehh...?"

* * *

 _~~Daimyō's Palace~~_

* * *

Naruto had woken up the next day to an empty bed.

As expected, but part of him wondered why a good dose of disappointment had overwhelmed him nonetheless. Now, he walked the hallways of the castle with his head low, but his spirits rekindled. His parents were gone, that was set in stone, but that was even more the reason to fight on.

He would honor the Yondaime Hokage's legacy by showing the world his ability. And Naruto only knew one way, as far as he knew, to achieve such a task.

By becoming the _strongest_ ninja in history...

...

"You look troubled,"

At some point, Naruto made his way out of the castle walls, and ventured into the woods once more; but not too far since he didn't want to test Tsunade's wrath yet again. He turned towards the small village, where he could still make out the impressive mansions that created it. But that wasn't what attracted his attention.

No, it was the Anbu agent leaning against a tree, the mask of a cat colored in red and green markings over his face.

He took a careful step back from him and thought of a way to flee. With his experience, he knew these guys weren't the sympathetic type. As his sense of danger increased, so did the amount of leaves accumulating around him. They appeared almost aggravated, even.

Naruto began taking steps back, away from him. "Who are you...?"

"A friend," the agent noted how nature appeared nervous feeling the boy's sense of danger. ' _He is but a child, yet his affinity for Mokuton is_ this _powerful...?'_ He made his way to him, and with every step, more did they seem to tumble around wary of his approach. "Keep them in check."

"I-I..." Naruto mumbled incoherently as the man neared him. He pressed his back against a tree and felt a pulse crawl its way up his arms, one he could swear came from said tree. "I... I don't know how...! Stay back!"

"Relax," he stopped. Once he did, the small floating critters seemed to hold themselves in place, like snakes preparing to strike. "You're feeling like something is crawling over your arms, hold it in place by relaxing your muscles, as if flexing them. Controlling _Mokuton_ isn't as easy as most people think. At least not at first..."

Mingling with what he was told, Naruto flexed both of his arms, relaxing his muscles in the process. His eyes broadening and a bead of sweat rolling down his face, he observed how the surrounding leaves calmed and stood down.

A feeling of pride overwhelmed him feeling some control, like extensions of himself. It felt similar to how he first felt Mokuton, only this time, he actually felt connected.

"How did you...?" Naruto stared at his hands as he glanced back at the mysterious Anbu. "Who are you, really...? I thought I was the only one capable of using _Mokuton_ , yet you talk about it almost like..."

"Like I have it too?" He outstretched his arm, lifted his other hand into the tiger seal, and summoned a thick board of wood out of his arm. It crackled and twisted, until it locked Naruto's body within its clutches. "I hadn't noticed, maybe I do..."

Smart ass...

Naruto grit his teeth and tried to win his freedom with strength, but that was foolish, considering the wood seemed to constrict him even further with every pulse of his muscles.

"Ow! Hey, let me go! How the hell are you doing this...! Wait..." Unlike last time, when hope had blurred his vision, Naruto cautiously asked his next question. "Are you a... Are you a Senju... like me...?"

"No," honestly, he had expected the boy's response to be somewhat disillusioned. Instead of any of that, however, his eyes hardened with fierceness worthy of a potential ninja. It seems he experienced grief in larger doses than anticipated. "Just call me Tenzo if you need to. I was sent by the Hokage to put you in shape, Anbu style. Though I'm still wondering if you're worth the trouble..."

Naruto swallowed his nervousness. "Something about 'Anbu style' makes me think I'm not going to enjoy this..."

"You have a good sixth sense," Tenzo turned the solid wood encompassing Naruto into sawdust with a swipe of his hand. "Let me tell you a little secret about our regime in the Anbu, Naruto. We hate mopers. We _despise_ them. That is why we encourage a work ethic that involves solid training every time we are emotionally unstable. As you can imagine, we Anbu are _always_ training. You will adopt this philosophy."

"Ah, crap..." Naruto's legs started trembling as Tenzo started forging seals like a madman. "Jiji, I'm going to kill you if I die...!"

" _Mokuton_ ," Tenzo finished on the snake-seal sheerly to gather more chakra. " _Silent Strangle Jutsu_!"

"This is unfair and you know it!" Naruto dived to his left as tendrils of wood erupted out of the ground he was previously standing on. He had no time to rest when out of the tree behind him, more and much sharper lance-like streaks headed towards him with even more speed. "Shiiiit...!"

He somehow managed to squirm through them and got out winning - with only one grazing his left hip.

"Wait!" He landed on all fours with blood coloring the bottom-left portion of his shirt crimson. "C'mon! What am I supposed to be learning here?"

"To survive," Tenzo lifted his left hand in a tiger-seal. "I suggest you try it."

A larger, more powerful barrage cracked the ground from under the blond, forcing him to gain flexibility less he wanted to get impaled like a pig ready for frying.

...

Five hours...

The process was repeated for over _five_ hours. Tenzo did not expect so much progress to be made in so little time, but the kid was adapting. His movements were becoming sharper, more calculated, and his counterattacks were getting more frequent. Somehow, someway, Naruto was learning as he fought, with every shot only making him more determined.

It was not until Tenzo landed another blow across the blond's face that he decided to speak again. "My _Mokuton_ doesn't feel very natural, you probably noticed it by now."

"I have!" Naruto backflipped and landed on one of Tenzo's pointed boards, his breath starting to quicken and blood at the edge of his lips. "It's almost like it's... _missing_ something! I can't explain it!"

"Density, I lack the blood to control it," Tenzo slammed his hands on the soil asunder, fueled it with his chakra, and started an accelerated growth. He sent forth even more spikes, but this time, he left Naruto no room to squeeze through. ' _Now then, show me what kind of Fire burns within you.._.'

Time stalled as Naruto realized just what this meant.

Panic filled his legs, his arms, and his body as a whole, freezing him instantly. But the blood in his veins, the result of hundreds of years of war and combat, Senju and Uzumaki as one, did not know what being frozen meant.

Chakra streamed through his coils like never in Naruto's life before.

"STOP!" At his cry, he outstretched his arms in opposite directions, and begged for safety within the depth of his mind. ' _Please, STOP!_'

...

From every general direction, leaves plummeted from the surrounding trees and domed Naruto within several layers of small leaves. The spears stabbed the dome with intense inertia and penetration, but in the end couldn't continue, not when the defense power was so high.

Tenzo's eyes slowly widened behind his mask at the raw potential this phenomenon possessed.

He rose with his arms firmly to his sides, and made his way towards the still standing -and still penetrated- dome of leaves. He circled the object once, the tips of his digits trailing the obscene complexity of it.

Every leaf, in one way or another, was indirectly connected to make sure the maximum effectiveness could be achieved. It was like a colony of ants, all of them working together, perfecting an intricate design that ensured Naruto was safe.

Once Tenzo returned to his starting point, the whole thing collapsed and revealed the tired out looking blond within. ' _I could've penetrated the thing, had I used more power... but that was never my intention...'_ His eyes began to narrow. _'As I thought, Naruto isn't the one using this peculiar form of self-defense Jutsu_ ; _nature itself is the one offering protection when he wants it. Does his affinity for Mokuton go_ that _deep? Not even_ Hashirama-sama _had..._ '

Tenzo made another lap around the boy until he stood in front of him. "Get up."

"You're kidding..." Naruto heaved, a river of sweat snaking its way down his face. "I feel like dry wood... weak, and fragile... I'm also pretty sure I can't feel the left side of my body..."

"That's a good burn," Tenzo nodded in approval. "Let's try and do the same to the right side."

Naruto screamed, "You're a _monster_...!"

"That I am," Tenzo adjusted Naruto's head to look into his eyes. All playfulness had left his damp orbs. "The only people I've ever trained are freshly arrived, virgin recruits; all of them Anbu-wannabes. Most of them had the capacity to be decent Chūnins, at the _very_ least. I expect the same of you. Decide now whether you have the drive, the _character_ to grow beyond your limits."

Tenzo shoved his face and Naruto fell again, this time to his hands and knees.

Tears sprinkled the dirt below, and he swiped them furiously, leaving trinkets of dirt on his cheeks. "Ever since I first started the Academy, all I've ever gotten were insults because I was _weak_." He slammed his fist into the dirt. "Even now...! Even now I still see their eyes, their eyes filled with disgust...! But I never gave them the chance to downsize me because I reassured my worth again and again, day after day...!"

Again, he struck the ground twice, like it was the face of every villager, every classmate that had ever talked down to him. "I've never had anything in my life! I was born unwanted and alone...! 'I started with nothing and therefore I am nothing,' that's what I've been told...! And _you_...! You think something _this small_ will break me...! You are _incredibly_ stupid if you think something _this small_ , will even _nick_ me any more!"

"Perfect," Tenzo would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the boy's unbelievable determination.

Kakashi had told him Naruto would most likely dash his expectations of any previous prospect. He trained newbies before -as he said-, but never had he seen someone with so much pent-up desire to train even when his body was short of suffering a heart attack.

Fine. If he wanted it so bad, he would test the boy's mettle.

Tenzo crossed his arms and looked down at Naruto. "How badly do you want to become strong, Naruto? How badly do you want to master _Mokuton_? What is your limit?"

"Pft! Limit? There's no such thing!" Naruto fell into the standard stance he learned in the Academy, his fists forward, and his waist heaved for easy mobility of his legs. "I want to kick Uchiha Sasuke's ass! I want to take Jiji's hat! I want to prove to everybody in my old class that I'm not the loser they thought me as! And above all, I want to make both my Obaa and Ojii proud!"

Tenzo nodded his head at his words. There it was, the strength to press on and the willingness to put work for what he wanted. One couldn't get anything without offering something else in exchange, and he could see Naruto was willing to put hard work for his goals.

"Spoken like a true Senju..." Tenzo shook his head and squatted before the little jailor. "Your whole stance is wrong and your structure is as fragile as a flower." He pushed him just above his chest, and Naruto fell on his butt. "Stand back up." He ignored the grumblings coming from the boy and adjusted his arms and legs. "Very well then. I'll instruct you, Naruto."

"Yes!" His faced glowed with happiness, but his body remained in the stance Tenzo instructed him to take. He rubbed away any fragments of tears and retook his fierceness. "Now, when will you start teaching me how to make giant forests and stuff?"

"Don't get cocky!" Without warning, Tenzo's kick crumbled Naruto's defense, and he was sent skidding off as a result. "If I feel you're not putting one hundred percent into your training, I _will_ start breaking your body beyond recognition." His aura turned sour, _scary_ even. "I have no problems with leading you through my regime using fear as a motivation, I can assure you that much."

"Ow..." Naruto stood back up clutching his left arm. Seeing Tenzo rushing once more, he whimpered and prepped his stance yet again. He ducked under his kick, stopped one of his straights two handed, but was incapable of halting the other and was dealt a hard fist across his right cheek. "You're way too fast! I can't keep up, OI!"

"Then stop trying to anticipate my movements and read them!" His leg went under, but the boy jumped, so Tenzo turned entirely and used his other leg to strike the blond's stomach. The kid was fortunate enough to be launched straight into a pile of bushes. "There's no such thing as knowing where the attack will come from unless you have a Dojutsu, so I want you to do the second best thing; read."

Puckering his lips, Naruto stuck his head out of the foliage he landed in. "But I _hate_ reading...!"

"Not _that_ kind, idiot!" He brought his hands together into the snake-seal. " _Mokuton_!"

Then was when Naruto remembered.

Below Tenzo, dirt and weeds were sticking out. He could've slapped himself had he not need to pounce out of the foliage and avoid being strangled by his opponent's roots. This time, he took the offensive and rushed forth with his mystic eyes set.

"Hoh,"Tenzo released his seal and wondered why Naruto had suddenly mustered the guts to attack so boldly. ' _What are you planning?_ '

Naruto arrived within Tenzo's reach, and when the man turned and lifted his left heel to strike his chest, his sense of nature told him he would do so before he even separated his foot off the ground. From there, Naruto slid under his leg, and stopped right behind Tenzo to send his own leg aimed for the back of the man's right knee.

Tenzo was caught in a trance as Naruto, a _nine_ year old, momentarily outmaneuvered him.

However, his much greater speed allowed him the burst of dexterity he needed to squirm in midair and plant his right fist against his apprentice's face, sending him falling for the ground.

Tenzo recomposed himself, his interest soaring. "What did you just do? You read my movements, but there's more to it than that..."

"Eh...?" Naruto sat on the ground and held himself up with his arms behind his back. He wiped a trickle of blood flowing down his nose, and rubbed it on his already soiled shirt. "I can feel the footsteps of people when they're on grass or on dirt. Since I felt your weight shift to your right foot, I figured you were going to either jump or kick. Going by the way you were fighting so far, I assumed it would be the latter."

' _This kid's... a_ lot _slicker than he looks..._ ' Tenzo brushed this aside as yet another ability from Naruto's obscene connection to nature. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us. We'll have to concentrate on many different subjects, not just _Mokuton_ and Taijutsu." He offered Naruto his hand and lifted him back up. "Again! And don't skimp on the details!"

"Yes, Tenzo-sensei!"

* * *

According to Tenzo, his stamina was impressive, but nowhere near the amount his potential could allow.

As of twelve in the afternoon, he ran around and across the Daimyō's village for six hours nonstop. The effect this brought from the general population of nobles was awe and support, mostly because they had never seen anybody work so hard in their lives -big shocker, that one-.

Most of them had even pulled up a chair to the side of the street and taken it upon themselves to shout words of encouragement when Naruto made his usual lap. He didn't mind, he just wished they would stop drinking from their massive, delicious-looking pitchers of lemonade every time he smiled back.

He was starting to think they were doing that on purpose.

"Ohya, Naruto-kuuun!" A nice old man with a top-knot waved as he passed him, his hair long gone grey, and his eyes withered but full of kindness. "It's nice to see it's true! You really _have_ been running all day! My, it's incredible what the human body is capable of nowadays!"

The old man laughed as he laid on a pool lounge chair under a large umbrella, a tray filled with various exotic drinks at his side and his mansion framing the background. Servants bowed seeing Naruto waving, the maids beaming as well.

"Gotta make the body strong to be the strongest, Oda-Jiisan!" Naruto gave a peace sign in response, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll make sure to relax when I reach your age! I promise!"

"Fantastic!" Oda flashed him a smile and a thumbs up. "Totally doubt I'll be alive when you reach that age, but I'm glad I made you realize the importance of laziness!"

Naruto returned his thumbs up with one of his own. Nobunaga Oda was a _very_ wealthy merchant from the north of the Land of Fire. He traded in weapons and books, an odd combination. Both Oda and his grandfather were trying to teach him proper writing and creative thinking. He was a kind and sly man, with a keen eye for business and a sharp head reinforced with experience.

He said he wanted to do business with Naruto after he grows up.

...

"I can't feel my legs~!" He wined as he passed Tenzo, who was also sitting under the comfy shade of a wooden umbrella. He glared at his sensei seeing he had a book out. "Can I at least go eat?! I haven't had freakin' breakfast yet!"

"You have soldier pills," muttered Tenzo as he turned another page in his novel. "You _have_ been eating them, right...?"

"Yes!" He assured. "But I might as well be eating aluminum foil! They taste like toothpaste and mayonnaise~!"

"Perfect nutrition doesn't need to taste well... Stop." Tenzo snapped his book shut and sheathed it in his pouch. "Follow me," he purposely jumped his way across the roofs and over the village walls. Hearing the sloppy and tired footsteps of Naruto behind him, he landed within the green forest. "Now then, let me see you grow a branch out of the ground. Use the snake-seal."

As soon as he heard this, it was like Naruto's exhaustion disintegrated. He clasped his hands together and molded his chakra.

"Hm...? What the..." He felt like something was crawling through his arms, though he couldn't fathom what. "This feels like..." He narrowed his eyes, flexing his arms fiercely. " _Mokuton_!"

Tenzo observed from the sidelines how a thick branch stretched out from under Naruto, though he seemed to be struggling. "You're too tense!" At his sudden outburst, the branch thickened and grew higher than Naruto himself. "I'm sure you can feel every Senju cell in your body working together. What you're molding isn't just chakra. It's what makes us capable of using _Mokuton_.

If you want it wider, thicken the feeling, if you want it thinner, loosen your arms; remember that, it's crucial to conserve chakra. Command its course and the root will follow. Imagine its route first, then follow up by lashing out to cement your orders. You are the caster, therefore you hold control."

It was a lot easier said than done.

"Yes... sensei...!" After a few minutes of playing with the branch's trajectory, Naruto forced its point flat and ordered it towards his feet. Grinning in confidence, he jumped on it with his snake-seal intact. "Sensei, look! I'm riding it! This is so cool!"

Tenzo could see that for himself.

As Naruto did circles around him riding the branch like the jolly kid he was, albeit at a turtle-like pace, his thoughts were elsewhere. ' _Unbelievable... It took me_ weeks _before I could garner the control necessary to separate my footing from the ground and use Mokuton... And he masters it in less than a_ day _...!'_

Remembering Kakashi's words, Tenzo smiled. _'Figures Kakashi-senpai would be right. You're simply amazing, Naruto. A true prodigy unlike any I've seen..._ ' He crossed his arms and started to worry seeing him developing so fast. ' _You're going to surpass even_ him _, I have no doubt you will... and I'm going to help you..._ '

* * *

Leaning against a nearby tree, Tsunade grinned seeing Naruto laughing again despite last night's turbulent moment. ' _Thank god... He seems to be okay_...'

"Am I overly intoxicated" -Jiraiya suddenly appeared leaning against the other side of Tsunade's tree- "or is Naruto _literally_ doing circles around an experienced _Mokuton_ user while riding a wooden board? I thought he was gonna start _learning_ about _Mokuton_ today, not start _using_ it already..."

"Tenzo made Naruto run for over eight hours today," she informed the Toad Sage without taking her eyes off the harty Jinchūriki. "Naruto was unknowingly exercising not only his body, but also his capability to use the _Mokuton_ more proficiently. Still, this much progress shouldn't be possible in just a day..."

Jiraiya hummed, and cackled right after seeing Naruto crafting letters above Tenzo, letters that appeared to resemble very naughty words.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell Tenzo that something so extreme could be 'detrimental' for his health..." His smile grew seeing him getting faster. "He is still nine, after all."

"Oh, but she did, Jiraiya-dono," they looked back to see the Daimyō, accompanied by his two lieges, Asuma, Chiriku, and his daughter, the latter joyfully riding her father's back. "I was present when Tenzo-san arrived bearing orders from Hokage-sama. As expected, he informed her of his plans and Tsunade-sama approved only because he promised to show some restraint."

"Daimyō-sama," Tsunade bowed.

"Daimyō-sama," Jiraiya took a respectful bow too. "I see. Though if that's the case, I wonder how far Tenzo-san would push him should he decide to show no restraint at all." He ignored Tsunade's snort hearing him speak so formally. "I heard from Hokage-sama that he'd been recently promoted to Anbu captain, so I can see his methods would include harsh training in stamina."

"He's going easy on him," chimed Asuma. "I've seen what the Anbu do to their new recruits. Sleepless days of drilling, countless hours of sparring, and all with nothing but a soldier pill diet." He shivered remembering his youth. "All in all, Naruto has a hell of a lot of work in the time he will spend here."

Hazuki pumped her fist into the air from the Daimyō's back, her blood-red eyes shining in encouragement. "Fight on, Naruto-sama! You'll be the strongest in the world! I believe in you!"

"Humph," Chiriku huffed. "What a barbaric system..."

Asuma snickered. "Honest as ever, Chiriku..."

"Well then," Tsunade began her journey towards the two ninjas fighting before her, one blond, the other an Anbu. Her fist crashed against her palm, and she sneered, like a hungry lioness eyeing her wounded prey. "I guess it's time _we_ became involved in Naruto's training as well. Right, Jiraiya?"

Said Sannin cracked his neck and stretched out his arms. Grinning, he followed after Tsunade a few steps short. "I hope Naruto's drive to train is genuine, he's going to need it with you. I know how brutal _you_ can be, Tsunade."

"Oi!" Tsunade hissed as she rubbed her hands together. "He'll hear you... It's no fun if he's expecting it..."

Like any self-respecting ninja, Asuma could appreciate the sight before him. He could discern with perfect acuity just what kind of privileges Naruto would be getting, and it was almost unfair, but he had earned them. Besides, he was probably the only kid capable of taking the training of _two_ Sannins _and_ an Anbu captain.

' _Do your best, Naruto,'_ Asuma watched on with pride, hoping that he could contribute to someone with truly great potential. _'Show us all what you're capable of... Show the_ world _they were wrong about you.._.'

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 30, 2016._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _ **~~Three Years Later~~**_

* * *

 _~~Daimyō's Palace, Naruto's Room~~_

* * *

Jiraiya watched the blond as he paced through the room back and forth, picking things up and putting them down. "Did you finish packing everything you need?"

"Ojii. Seriously, I'll be fine. It's the third time you've asked..."

"Snooty little..." Jiraiya found himself watching him again; he had grown so tall in such a short time, 4'9", 148.9 cm last time he checked. It made sense considering his grandmother carefully watched his nutrition. "That's not what I asked..."

"Yeah, but i know it's what you want to hear."

"..." Jiraiya couldn't deny that.

"We'll see each other again in Konoha after you return from your assignment, right? Same with Shizune-neechan!"

"Sigh..." His mission would take him to Suna for a week or so. "Promise you'll send me a messenger toad if anything comes up."

"What's with you?" The blond asked as he packed. "Obaa wouldn't be happy to hear you saying she can't protect me, y'know! She is coming with me, after all."

Jiraiya's eyes followed a few of the leaves twirling around Naruto's head. "That's not what I'm worried about..."

"Then," he continued from his walk-in closet. "What _are_ you worried about?"

"..."

"What? Just say it, Ojii...! You're acting so timid today..."

Jiraiya nearly scoffed. Timid? if only he understood how _scared_ he was for him. Today was the day he would be introducing himself to the world, he was more anxious than "timid".

"Don't let it get to your head, but you're kinda... famous," Jiraiya knew it was a massive understatement. "People will talk. And not all of them necessarily from Konoha."

"I'm used to having people talking behind my back," the young teen said without hesitation. "I was famous in Konoha long before the rumors of my Senju lineage spread, remember? Which to this day I still don't know why... hm..."

"That's being infamous... There's a big difference..."

"Yeah I know. Tenzo-sensei told me that when he left a year ago."

"Then you know what I want you to do."

"..."

"Can you?"

"... I'm not gonna keep myself out of the public's eye by saying I'm not a Senju. Besides, Obaa said that's pointless when I have the clan's freakin' crest on my back. Adding that she already forwarded the request to change my surname to Senju, FYI! She muttered something about not repeating her mistakes..."

" _Senju_ Naruto, huh...?" He would admit it had a nice ring to it. "I still don't know how I feel about that..."

"She and Jiji may have proposed it, but it was my choice in the end. I can't become the heir to a clan I'm not registered to be a part of, after all."

"That's irrelevant, besides that's not what I meant."

"I'm not hiding my _Mokuton_. Me and Obaa agreed that it's best for the world to know just how much of a threat I am to discourage any attempts against me. At which point, she'll pummel them mercilessly."

A tick appeared over Jiraiya's forehead. "You keep misinterpreting what I want from you, idiot!"

Naruto, equally as frustrated, stuck his head out from the edge of the closet doors. "Then spit it out, Ojii!"

Jiraiya grinned, a thumbs up in his hand. "I want you to hold _nothing_ back. Show everyone and everything what I already know."

Naruto's Uzumaki eyes shone in excitement, his whiskers curling. "You got it!"

* * *

 _~~Konoha, Hokage's Office~~_

* * *

Shinobi dealt with stress in a number of ways.

In the Anbu, one did it by destroying training grounds - it was customary, and nobody ever got hurt. Jōnins blew steam by enjoying specific hobbies, and when that didn't work, one would usually take it out on their Genin trainees by making them do excruciating drills; likewise, nobody _important_ got hurt.

Sarutobi was the kind of man that hurt more people than anyone when stressed. By smoking nonstop.

He was the village's leader, its head, and every puff was like tightening a noose around his own throat. Maybe he was giving himself too much credit, but the problem remained. His home was getting closer to losing its symbol, the crown jewel that made the whole thing all the more valuable.

It's why he needed another symbol, one much younger...

...

The past few years after Naruto's ordeal had not been kind to Hiruzen.

Extortions, attempts to his life, espionage infiltrators: these problems were the regulars, all of which came with the job, so he had learned to deal with them. His stress came from somewhere else entirely.

It came from every other shinobi village around the globe.

It was amazing how fast rumors could spread, and even more amazing how easily they could be turned into complete inversions of the truth.

Apparently, half of the shinobi villages who had heard of Naruto thought the lad had escaped from the pits of Anbu headquarters on his own, using Mokuton not seen since Hashirama himself _._ To be honest, he hadn't known if to laugh or feel insulted _. How_ they could think a _nine_ year old could manage to pull that of, Sarutobi could not understand.

As for the members of the Five Great Ninja Villages... they were much more discreet.

...

The Land of Earth made few, but prominent attempts to contact them for the first time since the Third Shinobi World War. Iwagakure, their capital, stands as one of the most powerful alongide Kumogakure, and he of course knew how fruitful a relationship between the two could be. The very Tsuchikage sent words of awe, respect and appeals for a possible reconciliation.

A proposition from the man himself, Õnoki, made it to his desk years ago. He wished to lift all embargo laws put into effect ever since the warring days, back when Madara made a mess of things. He wanted to resume trade between the two nations, or so he claimed.

That time Sarutobi _did_ feel insulted.

Going ahead with something so foolish would result in open borders, allowing Õnoki more leisure when it came to infiltrating the Land of Fire, and by extension, Konoha. He would no doubt use the opportunity to send in flocks of spies in his humble little caravans disguised as civilians. It was a bad idea through and through.

He even had suspicions his agents were some of the assailants that attepted against Naruto's life years ago.

...

The Land of Lightning had been much bolder in their attempts.

They sent diplomatic envoys their way for the first time since the Hyūga incident. Pensions for an embassy had been requested, they even marked lots on possible construction sites. Some of which were suspiciously close to where the Senju's compound once stood.

Hiruzen did not know what Kumogakure's Raikage, A, had in mind. But his advisors knew he was a shrewd, crafty man. If he had his sights set on Naruto, many felt he would come and say it himself, but others were suspicious that he may want him to come of his own free will.

Kumogakure may have changed for the better under A, and no longer sought bloodlines like they used to. But the nation itself had a bit of a superiority complex, and would not turn its head at the chance of adding more firepower to their already expanding arsenal.

Hiruzen had no doubt that Naruto, a Senju by blood _and_ right, would fit into their nation like an old shoe... _He_ would be the perfect crown jewel to _them_...

Denied, he remembered stamping A's form, absolutely denied.

...

The Land of Water had stubbornly requested a meeting with the unknown, young Senju. It wasn't common Sarutobi received such humble -excited, even- messages from a fellow Kage, especially not from one ruling over one of the Great Villages. Most Kages like those were complete assess that 'demanded,' not asked for favors.

The Mizukage, Mei Terumī, had been polite and concise in her letters.

She wanted to meet Naruto. She made it perfectly clear that she did not have any ill intent, all she wished was to meet him, and possibly take him on a tour of her country. She felt the knowledge of a Senju with Mokuton would provide her people with closure, who just recently survived a bloody civil war _involving_ bloodlines.

It had been _very_ difficult for Hiruzen to turn her down, painfully so. It was almost unfair how selfless and earnest she seemed to be. You could truly see she only had her nation's best interest in mind. But as the Hokage, he also had his nation's best interest in mind. He could not afford to let Naruto out of the country so early, not when he still had much to do in Konoha.

After denying her, she replied with yet another very understanding letter, one that made him cringe in guilt. Alas, he had a feeling he hadn't heard the last of Mei Terumī.

...

The Land of Wind had remained majorly unresponsive, nearly sloppily so... He had just sent Jiraiya to check that out.

All of this chaos, which took place in the time Naruto was gone, had been a stressful ordeal to handle, each unique in its own way.

It's not that he didn't wish for close diplomacy among nations, far from it; he was probably the biggest pacifist among the five Kage. But he could sense each individual nation had its own agenda and goals, and that goal -for the most of them- was to find out everything they could about Naruto.

He gave the exact same answer to every single one that asked about a Senju existing among their ranks; perhaps. He never denied it, but he never assured it either. He left them with the fleeting curiosity and the unbearable suspense. And as expected, he received what he and Jiraiya had aimed from the very beginning.

Attention.

In every backwater source around the globe, the same words were repeated: a male Senju possessing one of the strongest bloodlines in history lived; the _Mokuton_. The sheer mention of the _Mokuton_ once again in Konoha's clutches had increased the demand of their shinobi by an impressive margin.

Usually such a spike in the charts did not occur unless your Genins made quite a spectacle in the Chūnin Exams, and even then it was unprecedented.

The mere name Senju and _Mokuton_ in the same sentence had changed the balance of power in the world, both in military and political terms. Part of him briefly wondered if this was fair to Naruto -to use his legacy like this-, but in the end he figured this outcome would be inevitable even if he hadn't intervened.

At least with his influence, he could keep it all in check.

Thankfully Naruto's safety wasn't an issue, not when those rumors were eventually accompanied by the notion that the child was being protected by one of the most powerful tag-teams in the ninja world; the Sannins, Tsunade the Slug Princess, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

Usually that was plenty for any government and S-class criminal to think twice before even trying, though he wouldn't get confident.

"Lord Third,"

Scratching his scraggly beard, Sarutobi looked up from his work. "Tsuki, huh?" He raised a white eyebrow seeing the excitement on his assistant's face. "What is it? You seem a bit distracted..."

"My lord," Tsuki bowed out of habit with her hands folded before her. " _He_ is here..."

Hearing this, Sarutobi felt a decent twenty years younger. "Well well, is he now? Interesting... Our meeting wasn't scheduled until a few days from now..." He chuckled. "I guess _he_ was more impatient to return to Konoha than I was. Very well, send them in."

Hiruzen began to feel a little antsy as his assistant hurriedly went to follow his orders.

Sarutobi was a brilliant man who could think dozens of steps ahead of anything, or so he liked to think. But just like Naruto's great grandfather - _and_ Naruto's mother-, that brilliance which many hailed him to have has always been easily brushed aside by the unpredictable nature of two specific clans.

Damn those Senju/Uzumakis. If only he had more of them.

Nevertheless, the new Genin teams wouldn't be solid until a week from now, so Sarutobi figured the only prudent option remaining would be to put Naruto in the Academy for the remainder of that week. He needed to get well-acquainted with those he would be fighting alongside with, after all.

...

Naruto smiled into his scarf as he opened the door. "Jiji!"

Ah, that nostalgic, maturing voice and that confidence oozing out of it...

"My, word..." Sarutobi took in every detail of the boy.

Naruto had orange pants, a similarly colored zip-up, sleeveless jacket with the Uzumaki crest where his heart should be, black sandals, and white tape around his forearms and shins. Everything about him screamed effectiveness first, fashion and looks second. At first glance he appeared like a strictly Taijutsu shinobi, but he knew better.

If Tenzo's report was anything to go by, Naruto was proficient in _much_ more than just Taijutsu... He immediately knew this to be true when he saw the leaves scurrying around him like satellites in perfect orbit.

The addition to his attire that stood out above all else, however, was that dark scarf around his throat. It gave him a flair which was seldom seen in shinobi, one only felt in special cases. Physically-wise, what stood out the most were his cerulean-lilac eyes, and his slightly longer blond hair.

The Sandaime needed a moment to settle the nostalgia bubbling inside. It was heartbreaking how much Naruto reminded him of Minato.

"Naruto..." The Third found himself slowly standing up from his chair in sheer amazement at the change of the boy- no, he was no longer a boy. He could tell at first glance of his eyes. Those were not the eyes of a child. "I, almost didn't recognize you there..."

It was obvious Tsunade had some influence on the teen's choice of clothing. Unfortunately, it looked like no man or god would be able to make him change his... _interesting_ taste in color...

Well... Naruto will be Naruto.

"Isn't he stunning?" Tsunade came from behind the blond and patted his head, though it was only now starting to dawn on her how she was having to do this higher than before. Kid was growing like a tree on steroids. "I tried to make him give the orange, but it was like trying to convince the moon to stop following us around. Still, I think it fits him for some reason..."

"Hmph, well _I_ think orange is the greatest color in the world!" Naruto crowed, a pout on his lips. He crossed his arms behind his head, and clipped an "oh" of realization remembering something. "Look, Jiji!"

Once he turned to expose his back, Hiruzen's eyes went wide again. Even his rusty heart skipped a beat.

There, in the pinnacle of Naruto's back, rested a symbol that represented both indestructible and irresistible force. It was the indistinguishable insignia of one of the most renown clans in shinobi history, one not seen since Hashirama, the founder of Konoha. The Senju clan's crest in all its glory.

He would give Naruto credit for one specific detail. Smiling, he sat back down and interlocked his fingers. "You carry that crest almost too naturally, _Senju-kun_..."

"Oi, you can't call him that just yet..." Tsunade scolded her teacher. "That reminds me, when will his name be officially changed...?"

Naruto took a moment to glance at the crest over his heart. "I really will be Senju Naruto, huh...?"

Hiruzen never thought he'd see Naruto act so mature at his age. He seemed very aware of the repercussions of accepting that name. "Changing his name to Senju is no picnic, obviously..." He smiled as the blond nervously looked up. "But don't worry, I'll make sure it's official before you finish your first Chūnin Exams... You have my word."

* * *

 _~~Academy~~_

* * *

Landing before the Academy's gates, Naruto immediately noticed one thing. "I could've sworn this gate was bigger..."

Shrugging, Naruto walked through the clump of steel and made his way across the empty playground. Nostalgia quickly overwhelmed him seeing the bended masses of steel all scarred with the effects of the Land of Fire's intense sun. His eyes traveled towards the slumps behind the classrooms, where he had often lounged undisturbed.

Stopping before the double doors that lead into the many classrooms, Naruto grunted. _'Jiji should really consider renovating this place..._ '

He could tell it was only a matter of time before the Academy's insignia would be falling on some unfortunate kid's head. The thought made Naruto snigger.

...

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of recess... Shit.

Welp, people were gonna find out about him eventually, it may as well be now.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed his posture and felt his body light, like that of his many surrounding buddies. First he heard footsteps, many small, almost unnoticeable footsteps. After which came the shouts of excitement, and the cries of his name.

A group of first-years squealed in awe noticing him, "Wait, isn't he the Naruto people haven't shut up about for three years now?!"

"Oi, look at the symbol on his back!" Dozens of girls gasped seeing the insignia on the back of his shirt. "You're kidding... Isn't that the Senju clan's _crest_?!"

Naruto's own self-consciousness attracted more leaves from the nearby vicinity, some of them already dry. Once they came in contact with his bubbly aura, they immediately rejuvenated and turned green again. He pleaded for their protection in the depths of his mind, and like its award-giving duty, they began to spin and take off in random directions.

He reopened his eyes and found himself surrounded from all sides by children and teens his age. Of course, he had already known this to begin with, but seeing it for himself was much more impactful than sensing it. All around he listened to their mutterings and found himself grinning, both embarrassed and nervous.

"You're right," a tall, brown haired boy said. "So he _is_ a Senju!"

"I KNEW it!" Another with messy light hair crowed. "Bitchin'! I just won a hundred Ryō!"

"Shite!" Several boys grimaced hearing that. "I just lost forty! I'm neck deep in dept and I'm not even a Genin yet!"

Oh, apparently there was a pot going around involving his lineage, that's nice.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto lifted his head to see a sight for sore eyes. "Ohhh, Shikamaru! Kiba! Chōji!"

If his fellow 'deadlast' escapees couldn't bring an honest smile to his face, the blond didn't know what could.

He waved and smiled, his eyes sparkling with the aid of the sun's rays. "Hey, guys! If there's anything I've missed in Konoha, it's getting in trouble with you! How've you been?"

"Us?" Entering the center circle where Naruto stood, Shikamaru snickered. "Dude, you're the one who's been missing for _three_ years now. Where have you been? What's with all the commotion?"

"Oh," the blond smiled. "Looks like people have finally realized that I really am a Senju. Took them long enough." Seeing all his friends stare at him like a bunch of startled owls -Akamaru included-, Naruto lifted an amused eyebrow. "What? You're telling me you know others that can make seeds sprout with nothing but chakra? Come on guys, only an idiot in denial wouldn't admit that I'm a Senju after seeing that!"

"This guy!" Kiba tied an arm around Naruto's neck, his face split into a grin mutely similar to Naruto's. "So you're really a Senju, huh? I gotta be honest, I thought all those rumors were bull because of your constant failures!"

"You're not the only one," said Chōji, his mouth crammed with chips. "Practically everyone with a brain did. It's basically the reason why so many people doubted he was a Senju to begin with. _I_ already knew he was because Shikamaru said so..."

Naruto warily watched the leaves' trajectory to Kiba's sudden approach. He wondered yet again if they could tell the difference between aggressive approaches and affectionate ones. Tsunade had once made the mistake of thinking he had absolute control.

Seeing them calm, he turned to Shikamaru. "So you knew all along, Shika?"

"Heh, 'course I did." The Nara heir shoved one hand in his pocket, and scratched the back of his head with the other. "Only a dimwit would doubt it, really. We all saw the chakra being used, and it wasn't your standard hue. The flower blooming was just the cherry on top... But really, that was nothing compared to the chaos that followed.

According to my old man, a four dimensional _god_ wouldn't be able to fathom just how much of a drag that day had been. At one point the Hokage was _literally_ drowning in a mountain of his own paperwork, and that was just the first year. He made sure to put emphasis on literally... I have no idea how that is physically possible."

...

"Naruto..."

Silence spread across the whole playground when another, more menacing voice froze the veins pumping warmth into the reunion. The crowd parted from before the stairs, and Uchiha Sasuke walked through, his hands stored in the pockets of his shorts.

"It's been years..." Sasuke's eyes could freeze lightning itself. "Fight me."

Naruto's attention instantly shifted to Sasuke.

"Wow," Shikamaru remarked dryly. "Five seconds. It's your first time seeing Naruto in three years and it took you _five_ seconds to pick a fight with him. That's a new record, Sasuke. Even for you."

Whining and grunting, Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and took shelter inside his jacket.

Kiba snarled at Sasuke, his lips pulling to portray his distaste. "Oi, keep your chakra in check! You're scaring Akamaru, asshole!" Hearing another of Akamaru's whimpers, Kiba's eyes shot towards Naruto. ' _Wait... What do you mean it's not Sasuke...! You mean it's...'_ Realization struck him like a current of electricity _. 'Seriously?!_ '

Kiba was suddenly seeing Naruto in a new light.

...

Aware of the pending explosion, Shikamaru stepped in front of Naruto, his bored eyes sticking with Sasuke. "Are you serious...? He literally just got here, man. How about asking how he is first before you try and kill him?"

"It's alright, Shikamaru," Naruto made his opinion known. He placed a hand on Shika's shoulder and gently moved him aside. "You may be surprised to hear it, but I was kinda hoping for this. In fact, it's nothing new when you think about it..."

All Academy students present exchanged glances of agreement hearing this. Most of them knew that one of the greatest rivalries in shinobi history was synonymous to Senju and Uchiha. It's common knowledge that the Senju won. It's the reason any Uchiha would relish the chance to prove otherwise.

"You shouldn't even bother, Nara," Sasuke warned, his eyes fierce and calculative. Still, one could easily detect the excitement within. "This is as natural as time itself... It's inevitable. Right, _Senju_...?"

' _Senju, and Uchiha, huh...? Somehow this feels nostalgic..._ ' Naruto's body was flooded in adrenaline as he lowered his natural defenses, dropping the leaves hovering inches from his body. He did not want to end this quickly. "You look pissed, Sasuke-chan." He grinned seeing his opponent twitching. "Are you that desperate to embarrass yourself in front of this many people... Sasuke- _chan_...?"

Sasuke's left cheekbone twitched twice at the suffix.

Livid, it would be an understatement of how he felt. But he hid it perfectly, just like every emotion he'd ever experienced. Emotions made you hesitate, therefore they were weaknesses.

Sasuke made an effort to sound cruel, and he did it perfectly by saying, "Big talk coming from a loser who used to waste all of his time trying to catch up to my _shadow_."

Naruto admitted it. _That_ one hurt.

"Guess what, Sasuke," Purple eyes flashed in the definition of power. A wind passed by, and Naruto's hair flailed as strongly as his scarf did. "That kid you knew, the one you knew as a loser... he's long been gone... I got rid of him myself. Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm the same person I was back then."

"Tch, a weakling will always be a weakling..." Sasuke stood there, two feet away from his target, Shikamaru to his side and Kiba on the other. His nostrils involuntarily expanding, Sasuke arched his entire left arm as his fist went straight for Naruto's face. ' _The dobe I know would never be able to dodge something of this caliber..._ '

A chorus of gasps came from all around.

In Naruto's left hand, Sasuke's trembling fist rested. His eyes dull and a smug sneer on his face, the blond's eyes were spilling tease. "Tell me, asshole... think I'm still a _weakling_?"

...

The moment she had heard shouts of Sasuke fighting in the courtyard, Sakura had, without thinking, instantly blasted out of the faculty room leaving smoke in her trail -with Ino and Hinata eating said smoke-.

Basking in the glorious view offered by standing atop the stairs, she swallowed what she hoped to be her nerves. "Is that... _Naruto_...?"

"Naruto what?" Ino too joined her pink colored friend. "Hmm...?" She narrowed her eyes and wondered a little, her lips puckered. Finally, she swiped away Sakura's faulty outcome with one hand. "No way, no way. That golden, porcelain apparition of godliness can't possibly be our Naruto. Just look at his eyes, he's way too hot."

"It _is_ him!" Hinata's activated Byakugan confirmed this, but it wasn't the only thing. Corking her mouth, she gasped. "Oh, wow, and it's even _bigger_ than before!"

Ino and Sakura gawked, the former more than the latter. " _Hinata_! You _sly_ little devil, you...! No wonder they say to beware the quiet ones..." Ino coughed into her fist and whispered to the Hyūga. "Is it really that big...? Are we talking inches or...?"

"N-no~!" Hinata steamed in embarrassment, more for Ino than herself, really. "I meant his chakra! It was abnormally big even when we were younger, but now it's at the _least_ Jōnin level, maybe even higher... While Sasuke-kun's... well... I, I don't think Naruto-kun is an opponent he should be striving for..."

"Hah!" Ino leered at Sakura, the latter reeling away from her stupid grin. "I don't particularly mind if it's small. What about _you_ , Forehead?"

"First of all," Sakura shoved the still snickering Ino away, annoyed and willing to show it. "Hinata-chan's talking about his chakra, Pig. And need I remind you we're all barely teens? Besides, it takes more than chakra to win a fight-"

"UWOOOOH!" The crowed cried in unison, having never seen someone stop Sasuke.

A few of the girls swooned as they watched him, "He stopped Uchiha Sasuke's attack with one hand!"

Naruto found it pathetic -and glorious- to see Sasuke's face glowing in sheer disbelief. A shinobi should not be showing such an open window.

"Now then." He dragged Sasuke's hand, took ahold of his arm, and flung his body over his back, crashing him into the ground. Lifting his heel well above his head, Naruto grinned. "What's wrong, Sasuke...? Not what you were expecting?"

Wincing as the pain of his back colliding against the ground traveled his nervous system, Sasuke flipped back and gained some distance, right in time to avoid Naruto's heel from coming down over his face.

' _This impeccable fluency...'_ Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration _. 'I've never seen it, not since..._ '

"You're sweating," Naruto pointed out to purposely disrupt his thoughts. Tenzo's rules of engagement, don't allow an _inferior_ target time to think. "If I remember correctly, something so simple would've totally had me on my ass, right? Sorry, I'm not that frail anymore."

"Is that so?" Sasuke just about had enough of his pretentious tone of voice. "You want me to get serious? You got it. But don't blame me if you end up dead."

"I don't know what's cuter..." Naruto cackled as he built up his stance, opened hands forward and legs at the ready. "Your pathetic little bluff..." He dropped all playfulness and focused solely on combat. "Or that you think you can actually hurt me anymore..."

"Oi, Naruto..." Shikamaru proceeded to complain further. "I've never seen _anyone_ beat Sasuke, not in a spar or a brawl. I don't know how strong you've gotten, but I've seen what _he_ can do."

"You think he can beat me...?" Naruto pouted and playfully moped. "I'm hurt, Shikamaru... Don't you know I have feelings too?"

"That's not it, idiot." Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder. "He's mostly Taijutsu, so try to keep your distance and focus on projectiles."

Seemingly on cue, both raised a shiny thumbs up at each other.

After an impromptu hand clapping session between the two, Shikamaru began to drag a grumbling Kiba and a still eating Chōji away. "Give them some room if you don't want to get hurt and make this even more troublesome than it already is!"

"I've seriously dreamt about this moment, Sasuke..." Naruto's chakra fluctuated to further beckon the feeling of weightlessness that came with. He took a kunai in each hand and readied for battle. "I'm going to kick, your, ASS! Let's get this on already!"

"My pleasure." As he ran towards him, Sasuke pulled out two kunais of his own. "Show me you really are a Senju..." He crashed his knifes against Naruto's, sparks of molten steel flinging outwards. He twirled the one in his left hand, and forced Naruto to release his own.

Taking the opening, Sasuke went low and aimed to brush his legs from under him with a clockwise kick.

Naruto jumped over Sasuke's attack, and kicked a kunai out of the Uchiha's hand while still in midair. He landed and slid over the ground, the cries of awe from the surrounding spectators barely registering. He flung his kunai aimed straight for Sasuke, and the latter did the same.

The two sharp objects marched towards the other.

At seemingly timed intervals, both tips met perfectly over the other. The temper of each one influenced their trajectory the moment the inertia had become too much to stop there. They waged battle, until each one was heading straight for their targets' face.

Sasuke caught the handle of Naruto's kunai without mishap.

Naruto caught Sasuke's by sliding his middle finger through the ring, laughing as the kunai spinned to dust away the remains of momentum it had left.

Sasuke rose from his kneeling position. He scowled furiously seeing what finger Naruto was aiming. He stored the kunai he had caught, and Naruto did the same.

A memento of their first battle in years...

On cue, they both ran towards each other, their arms flailing back to allow easy mobility. Sasuke's left leg came to search contact, and Naruto's right arm came to block.

The moment he felt the blow land squarely over his right bicep, Naruto was shocked at a revelation. ' _This is Sasuke's full power...? Then, when we were kids, he wasn't even trying against me?_ '

That snapped something in him, something frail. It took him a moment to realize it had been his ability to show _mercy_...

Naruto's left fist struck Sasuke's gut, mercilessly and without holding a single shred of muscle. The Uchiha's body seemed to mold over his fist, coughing spit and blood over his left shoulder.

The crowd was stunned into silence, his scarf initiated yet another turbulant dance, and no mercy could be seen on the surface of Naruto's lilac eyes.

 _Both_ their eyes flashed a crimson as blood itself, but only momentarily, and neither had noticed it.

Sasuke adjusted his head to look into Naruto's eyes. They were steeled to show nothing but what he wished. At the moment, Sasuke could see they were trying to show him his defeat.

Naruto dragged Sasuke's head down and planted his knee over his face. Sasuke stumbled back, but was far from finished. Sending one last glare at his opponent, Sasuke sent two kicks for Naruto's head, but were easily avoided. He scurried through Naruto's volley of counter-kicks, and sent a fist at the same time Naruto did.

They met in the middle, their fists going numb with pain, but neither allowing the other to see an inch of it.

It was about time to end it, Sasuke thought.

His hands scrambled through seals that were second nature to him. He jumped, his hands together in the horse-seal. " _Fire Release_ ," he formed a ring over his lips with his thumb and index. " _Great Fireball Jutsu_!"

A bead of sweat trailed down Shika's expression of dread, Kiba and Chōji mirroring.

"WAIT! SASUKE!"

Everyone behind Naruto began to run fearing for their safety.

Storing his hands away, Naruto stood under Sasuke's great fireball without so much as an ounce of worry. "What's so 'great' about a fireball like that...?"

Fire and smoke consumed Naruto, the cry of a lavender-eyed girl came from somewhere, Shikamaru began running headfirst towards the fire, and fear was suddenly thick around the entirety of the large group of people.

A flail of winds forced everyone present to shield their eyes.

...

In the middle of a charred amount of land stood a dome of leaves.

Its surface was crisped, but before the eyes of everyone present, the leaves that were harmed by the flames seemed to be rejuvenating at an exponential rate. Greenery was all you could see moments later, and the thoughts of worry were dispelled in an instant.

Several spectators watched in awe of the phenomenon, "What the hell kinda Jutsu... is _this_...?!"

The whole thing crumbled to reveal Naruto completely unharmed. Three large tendrils stopped short of the blond Senju's midsection. None of the leaves touched the ground, they just floated, like rings they kept with a steady rhythm.

Feeling Naruto's annoyance, the whole thing furiously trailed around him in perfect balance, like a gyroscope made entirely out of leaves.

"Me and you, Sasuke," Naruto finally spoke, his expression returning to its usual cheery self. "We are on _completely_ different levels. Unlike you, I'm not against asking for the help of others to grow stronger. Nobody on this earth can do anything great on his own.

"Years back, my sole reason for being was to become Hokage, but in time, another of my goals became to beat you. Now, after years of training, I wonder... did I overdo it...? What do you think?"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Different philosophies fought for supremacy inside of him, each poising rather intriguing points.

"No... NO!" Before he could stop himself, however, he was running into the fray with his eyes refusing to believe Naruto's power. "I'm NOT done yet!"

"Actually," Naruto clasped his hands together in the snake seal. "Yes. Yes you are. _Mokuton_!"

Drawing the corners of a hexagonal figure on the ground, sharpened pillars of wood launched out and headed straight for Sasuke's neck at impressive speeds. Literally _inches_ from the surface of his opponent's skin, the six razor-sharp points stopped.

Naruto forced his annoyance into submission, and calmed the leaves keeping him safe. "We aren't even in the same league, you and I."

Sasuke had experience with death, so he knew when it lurked about. Which is why, when he felt its cold hand starting to caress his soul, he had no choice but to stop, less he wished to face the consequences. He couldn't even move without risking -quite literally- his neck.

It was then that he admitted it. "I... lost...?"

"U-unbelievable!" Two girls screamed, each with a yellow and red bow respectively.

"Naruto won with _Mokuton_!"

"The Senju win again!" An older male declared. "I knew it! The Senju always win!"

"GREAT! Now I just lost a _hundred_ Ryō!"

Naruto laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Humbly thanking a couple of excited juniors who had neared to say their congrats, he started closing in on Sasuke one step at a time. He stopped right in front and brought his hands into the snake-seal once more. The strong blocks of wood retreated on his order, and Naruto clasped a hand on Sasuke to snap him out of his reverie.

Naruto grinned, "Out of our dozens of challenges, I finally beat you in _one_ , Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared.

He had expected Naruto to boast, to laugh at him at the very least, but yet again this idiot seemed to have surpassed him in yet another subject; humility. He couldn't reply, his pride wouldn't allow it, so instead, his eyes just shifted away from him. It was obvious to him who was the bigger person.

' _I...'_ Sasuke stared at the droplets of blood in his hand. _'I no longer know what..._ '

"Naruto-san!"

"Hm?" Said whiskered teen turned towards a group of girls coming to greet him. "Hello!" His smile could make the sun blush and the moon swoon. "What's up?"

* * *

 _~~Academy's Rooftop~~_

* * *

Tenzo's eyes flickered left and right as the playground brawl took place.

He was beyond impressed with Naruto's progress. His speed, strength, affinity and chakra; everything was on a whole different level from which he'd left them. An Anbu captain couldn't stay away from Konoha for no more than a year; unless a special task was assigned to him.

If the next official heir to the _Mokuton_ wasn't special, Tenzo didn't know what was. But even that wasn't enough to keep him away for over two years. He was a very important piece of Konoha's property, after all.

' _Looks like my first assumption was right,'_ Tenzo's eyes narrowed seeing the blond's leaves orbiting him. _'Even if the intention comes from 'Mother Nature', the Shield of Leaves is only as strong as Naruto himself. At some level, perhaps genetic, that technique is still connected to the intensity of his own chakra and affinity. From what I can tell, the shield is likely several times stronger than when I first saw it._ '

"Impressed?"

Tenzo's head snapped back, his body tense. Ah, he wondered who could possibly be skilled enough to get the sneak on him, an Anbu captain. "Tsunade-sama. Yes, very. I never expected he'd get this strong in just a few years."

"As did I and Jiraiya." She came to the narrow-end of the rooftop. Oddly enough, she felt a sense of déjà vu seeing Naruto use _Mokuton_ to immobilize the snooty Uchiha. "I was discussing with Sarutobi about promoting him to Chūnin, but I don't think Naruto would like that, even if it would help him become Hokage faster. I'm sure he wants to grow with people the same age as he... Still, I'll ask him about it later, just in case."

Tenzo agreed with a nod. "I'm surprised the teachers didn't come out and interfere with this little brawl."

"That'd be my doing," Sarutobi landed on the rooftop as well. When Tenzo fell to a single knee, he grunted for him to be at ease. "I had them rounded in my building for a special meeting involving Naruto's arrival. I don't want any more incompetent Mizukis discriminating against him, even if it is only a week he will be spending here. I trust you kept watch over him, Tenzo?"

"Of course, sir." Tenzo stood back up, his posture firm. "I was about to interfere when the Uchiha used a fireball, but I felt Naruto had things under control... Was this your idea, Lord Third?"

"Nope," Tsunade denied. "It was originally Naruto who wanted me to do something about the teachers so they could have their little bout. I said no at first but, Sarutobi argued it would benefit Sasuke, too. I don't know why, but Naruto holds Sasuke's opinion in high regard. Plus, Sarutobi wants him to start building a reputation, only God knows why."

"Tsunade," Sarutobi spoke again. "I need you to give my offer some serious thought."

Sighing, Tsunade turned back to Naruto. "You really are persistent... I already told you, if I accept, not only will I not be able to keep Naruto protected as much as I'd like, but I'd be tied to a village which I hold no love for."

"If it's protecting Naruto what's keeping you from accepting," the Third quickly retorted. "Know that Tenzo and Jiraiya are perfectly capable of doing what you've been doing for the past several years."

"It's not only that!" Tsunade snapped, her eyes softening yet again when the blond entered her peripheral. "I want to be there for him in every stage of his life... Besides, a certain _snake_ will be having an eye out for him. He's the only natural _Mokuton_ user on the planet, he's even more valuable than Sasuke is. No offense, Tenzo."

Tenzo saluted, "Non-taken, ma'am."

"All I ask is that you think about it..." Squirming between his agent and student, Sarutobi caught Naruto chatting with some girls. "Oh, looks like little Naruto's attracting some female eyes... Good man. He reminds me of when I was his age..." He raised an eyebrow in confusion seeing Naruto simply laughing. "Hm, why does he seem so oblivious to their intentions?"

Tsunade chuckled, "He's probably telling them his thanks for their 'kind' and 'pure' words. Kid's more oblivious to a girl's heart than his father was... Which now that you mention it... I don't think I want him dating so soon..." Her eyes sharpened into those of a hawk. "Gold-digging, midgets...!"

Shaking his head, Sarutobi sighed. "Don't tell me you're one of _those_ protective guardians, Tsunade. For god's sake, they're barely teens..."

"Yeah," Tsunade grunted. "That's what they want you to think..."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 31, 2016._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Senju's Heir_**

* * *

 _~~Daimyō's Palace~~_

* * *

Asuma considered himself a man of principle.

Loyalty. That was at the top of his list, no exceptions. When six of his former colleagues had tried a coup d'état against the Fire Daimyō, under the guise that they would do it to unify the Land of Fire under one ruler, his first thought was to kill all six of them. _Mercilessly_.

He would not lie. Slitting their throats had been a treat.

Shinobi needed a certain joy out of killing - it was the medicine that kept them sane. After that whole ordeal, _his_ medicine had lost some of its potency, and therefore needed something more than just joy to keep his stress levels controlled. Smoking had served as his balancing tool. A disgusting act, even he knew that - he used to loath his father for that very reason.

Hypocrisy runs in the family, he once told his mother.

Turning a corner, Asuma stopped when he saw Chiriku standing before the large double doors holding the royal chambers.

He stared at the man, his eyes growing with amusement. "Chiriku, Chiriku... Am I to assume you are here to talk me out of it?"

"On the contrary," Chiriku's steps were faint and barely audible even to keen senses. "I happen to think a man has to do what he must. However" -he stopped in front of Asuma for a moment- "make sure that's what _you_ want. We've both lived through hell and fought for our beliefs, the least we deserve is that."

Asuma considered this man one of his best friends. Their relationship had started from shaky foundations, ones smelted and fortified with the flames of battle. They were the last of the proud Twelve Guardian Ninja, and such was their burden to bear.

"Don't worry, it's what I want. The next generation of ninja will need me, and I'm more than willing to serve... I hope to see you again, Chiriku."

Shaking Asuma's hand, Chiriku continued on his way and nodded his agreement. "As do I, friend..."

Seeing Chiriku turn the same corner he sourced from, Asuma neared the doors and raised his hand to knock.

"Enter, Asuma."

The muffled words caught him slightly off guard. He huffed realizing Chiriku had probably requested an audience with the Daimyō beforehand. He turned the left door's handle and stepped in, quickly closing it behind him.

"My Lord."

The Daimyō sat at the edge of a massive, white canopy bed with his daughter's sleeping head in his lap. The room was decorated in varying types of luxury, from large paintings to priceless artifacts, ranging from katanas to armor. At the very back rested two glass doors, ones leading to a veranda overlooking the small village.

Hazuki, Asuma instantly realized, was no longer a child - the beginnings of womanhood starting to bloom being responsible. Her face was much less round, her lips had started filling, and her dark hair was much bolder and brighter. She was growing to be a beautiful young lady.

The Land of Fire's greatest political figure ran his slim fingers through Hazuki's raven hair. He trailed them across her hitherto cheeks, a smile crossing her lips the moment he made contact.

"I'm getting old, Asuma," the Daimyō began. "I live solely for the reason that I fear death, and because I want to be there when Hazuki takes the throne. I've only made it this far because of you and Chiriku. For that, you have my heartfelt gratitude."

"Nonesense, Daimyō-sama." Asuma neared, and stood there, before the man with his arms behind him. "Working for you and protecting you has been one of my greatest honors. Every ninja lives with a purpose. Mine was to serve under you and fight for my father."

"An expected answer from the Hokage's son," the man nodded. "So, may I assume you will be departing to enact your unwavering courage to the next generation?"

"I am," Asuma bowed. "Thank you for all these years of entrusting your safety to me, Daimyō-sama. I swear I will do my very best to crop a more worthy advocate for my replacement. One who will guard you as vigorously as I did."

"You need not worry about me." For the first time since the conversation began, the Daimyō's eyes separated themselves from his daughter. Instead he stared out into the veranda, his eyes clouded in melancholy, but his smile countering some of its effects. "I have a feeling I won't be around much longer, unfortunately..."

Before Asuma could demand what he meant, the Daimyō pulled a small, polished box from behind him. He laid it next to him, and returned Asuma's eyes of worry with ones of mischief. "Besides, I have already decided on the best candidate."

"Sir... Inside that box, could it be...?" When the Daimyō opened it, Asuma's eyes widened at the sight of a sash that had the kanji for "Ember" inside the small box, one nearly a perfect copy of his and Chiriku's. "I see... So this was your plan all along?"

"Don't be so quick to misjudge my intentions, Asuma," the Daimyō quickly said. "I meant every word I said back then. I've grown to care for him as if he were my own son; it's the only reason I've allowed him to stay within the confines of my compound for so long. I will not lie and say I did not have the intention since I figured you were bound to resign, but please do not think I had ill principles."

The man closed the lid, sighing as his eyes yet again found his daughter. "Throughout the years I have been witness to their relationship flourishing, one only seen between siblings, and perhaps..." he chuckled. "Well, I doubt I could guess what lies beyond that horizon... I wasn't always there, after all..."

"Daimyō-sama..."

To Asuma, it was like staring at his own father when he was growing up. With enough diligence, many could probably balance their careers and families evenly, but such a foreign concept was no more than a fantasy when it came to men of such high responsibilities.

"I'm sure he will accept. Of course, changes will have to be made to accommodate his choice of career, but I wager he will be more than willing to protect someone he considers a younger sister..."

"Younger sister, huh...?" The Daimyō nodded, his thoughts going for his own childhood. "As you know, I grew up with countless siblings. It's only natural in royal families, and ironically, I never met my father, nor my mother. All I met were the traps and attempts against my life since the age of four... Most of them from my diseased siblings...

"It is not an environment a child should grow in. Which is why I only had _one_ child, despite the risk of bearing an incompetent heir. I selfishly went against that custom for the sole reason of keeping Hazuki away from such a life. I wanted her to grow as normally as any other child. But of course... after my wife died, I got severely entranced in my work and... and I nearly lost my way..."

Accommodating his daughter's head over a pillow, the elder man picked up the box and held it next to him. "I didn't bring Naruto here so he could have a chance at becoming a great ninja and assign him to my guard. No, from the very beginning, I brought him here so he could grow and swear to protect Hazuki... I care not if he becomes a criminal, so long as he remains true to his vow..." He offered the box to Asuma, "You will know when to give it to him. I'm sure."

* * *

 _~~Academy, Iruka's Classroom~~_

* * *

"And therefor," Iruka patted Naruto's blond head. "Uzumaki- _Senju_ Naruto will be joining... or should I say, _rejoining_ our classroom for the duration of the week. You all know him well so it's pointless to have him introduce himself. Still, I want all of you to treat him like you do Sasuke. Do not treat him any different just because he's cleared to become the only male Senju still breathing."

"Naruto-san! Sit here!"

"Forget her, Naruto! Over here!"

"Screw you! Sit over here, Naruto!"

Iruka growled seeing nearly half of the class shouting for the young man. In a split second, his head grew to impossible sizes. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Naruto parted from his sensei, fear and surprise stunning him for the first time today. "How did you do that, Iruka-sensei?! Is it a Jutsu?! A disease?! Is it contagious...?! I have so many questions...!"

Iruka sighed, "Stop being so overdramatic. Let's see, where to sit you..."

"No seriously, why isn't the universe imploding or something?" Naruto waved at the bored-looking Shikamaru in the back of the class. "Hey Shika, it's impossible right?"

"Should be. It's a direct violation to the law of conservation of mass."

"I said don't worry about it! Now," Iruka pointed northward, like a captain at the helm of his ship. "Sit over there! Between Sasuke and Sakura!"

...

Naruto had forgotten how boring Iruka's lectures were.

He spoke of graduation, clones that sloppily resembled his for some test -one Jiji had told him not to worry about-, and something about the Shodaime's Will of Fire. He had never been very good at this studying crap. Tsunade'd had to bribe him with ramen -now an enigma in his diet when she had found out he ate nothing but- just to encourage him into learning some Medical Jutsu.

His forehead pressed against the cold surface of the table, he turned towards the smartest student in their class, Sakura. She had given him a warm welcoming the moment he sat next to her, though had seemed a tad reserved.

But did it feel good...?

Not really. He liked Sakura, but he had never liked liked.

The sole reason he had gone after her to begin with was because she liked Sasuke, and he'd wanted to take her away from him. However, Sasuke had -literally- _tons_ of girls going after him, so what was so special about Sakura? That he could feel something was... _off_ , whenever Sakura came into Sasuke's line of sight. It was impossible to explain.

As the day neared its end, Naruto'd gotten so bored he'd decided he needed something to keep his thoughts from considering self-inflicted first-degree murder. Turning to Sasuke, he decided he had found a source of joy. Raising his right hand into the tiger-seal, he aimed his left index at Sasuke's waist.

" _Mokuton_..." Whispering, a small branch stretched out from his finger and met Sasuke's waste. Naruto, arbitrarily, proceeded to initiate a series of pokes.

Sasuke considered this day to be complete and utter crap. The last thing he needed was Naruto -the one responsible for making today appalling in general- poking his ribs.

Sasuke growled, a glare capable of drilling through planet earth over his face. "What are you _doing_...?"

"I'm poking you... What of it?"

"Do you value life...?"

"That depends. Are we talking mine or yours...?"

"You have five seconds... or fire will become your second skin..."

"Hoh, ominous...! How did that work out for ya last time...? Oh yeah, your face ended up all _purple_..."

As soon as the bell rang its soothing melody, Naruto was instantly on his feet and ignoring Sasuke. "Oh thank god!" He strolled his way down, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll fight later, Sasuke. I have things to do."

"Alright class!" Iruka cried. "The day's over! Make sure you don't forget to practice your clone Jutsu for the test a few days from now! No excuses!"

Kiba groaned from somewhere in the room, "Shit! How could I forget about that...?!"

"Cause you're an idiot!"

"Screw you, Naruto!"

Reaching the bottom stair with half of the girls in the class amassing behind him, Naruto stopped when a peculiar hair color skimmed his peripheral. "Oh hey, you're that one girl from that one time! Hinata, right?"

There were times Hinata wished she could suddenly develop a knack for invisibility, or perhaps have a device that produced it. Of course, technologically speaking something so convenient was very far off. There were Jutsus, but she unfortunately knew none. As such, that only left facing the... _challenge_ standing before her.

Now, if only she could somehow open her mouth to speak...

Remembering her father's words, Hinata smiled as solidly as her character would allow. So basically like jelly. "Ye-yes..." Oh no, she couldn't think of anything else to say. She needed to improvise. "N-nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

She had the _strangest_ feeling Father would be disappointed... Hm...

Naruto was too far of an oblivious creature to notice her completely off topic inquiry. Though to be fair they were both in a classroom so the question was practically obsolete from the beginning.

"Oh yeah! So _that's_ why I've noticed the trees have been abnormally happy ever since I got here... You really have keen eyes."

For the life of her, Hinata couldn't stifle the giggle escaping her rosy lips. Part of her wanted to ask him if he'd been serious since he hadn't laughed immediately too. Keen eyes... Hyūga. He totally did that on purpose. At least she hoped he did.

"U-um, so I heard you're a Senju, Naruto-kun. I kinda expected that ever since I saw you make those two bulbs grow years back. I was really surprised!"

"As was I!" He laughed remembering the first fluctuations of _Mokuton_ he felt as a child. "To be honest, I thought I was sick when I felt the first signs of _Mokuton_ pulsing inside me. And with good reason! I felt like I was puking my own stomach."

It reeked of ill intent behind Naruto.

Behind him, a collection of rabid girls glared at Hinata with every intention of spontaneously lighting her on fire. They were talking so casually, so familiarly it seemed Naruto and Hinata were close from years back, something some of them knew was not a fact. She was shy, and he was outgoing - they shouldn't be mixing so well.

As a respected member of the female gender, Hinata was not oblivious to her peers' ugly aura. As she chatted away about frivolous things with Naruto, her smile grew in confidence. She purposely ignored their existence like they used to do Naruto's. So now that he was an acknowledged Senju, they were suddenly ignoring their parents' advice and going after him?

Those girls were shallower than a leftover puddle from an evening drizzle...

"So!" Naruto closed his eyes, his whiskers rising as his innocent smile did the same. "I'll see you around, right? I kinda wanna go train some more and I have to meet my granny somewhere."

As always, his bright complexion was contagious. Hinata's pupil-less eyes slimmed as her lips pulled. "Mm, I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." She watched him take off, her smile not fading even as the groupies following Naruto only glared further. Their hate -and adversity in general- was like paint, and Naruto was her paint-thinner.

Ever since he'd saved her from those bullies, that hadn't changed.

* * *

Most of his colleagues knew Naruto had the stamina of a horse on performance enhancement drugs. Which is why, after jumping, running and flipping over the rooftops of Konoha, at some point he had lost the tail of girls that had been -unknowingly- following him.

Now he stood before the gates of an old building, one the size of the Uchiha clan's main house. "This place looks like it's a couple years from collapsing..." His _Shield of Leaves_ was forced to act when a board fell straight for his face. "Or a couple _days_..."

"It's yours." Sarutobi bravely lined himself next to Naruto, his arms crossed behind him and a smile over his lips. "I'll admit it looks like a millennia old haunted house, but we will start renovating with funds from the Senju's bottomless pockets starting tomorrow. Pockets, might I add, are yours. You are the clan's heir, after all."

Naruto hummed as he shoved his hands in said pockets. Empty pockets, mind you. "I've wondered for a while now why Obaa would want to make me the heir when she's the older and wiser one. It's not that I don't think I'm ready, but... I'm just curious, y'know?"

Chuckling, Sarutobi closed in on the wooden doors. He pushed them with ease and revealed the large compound that resembled a mild wilderness. "Hashirama-sama used to live here, Naruto. It was foreclosed by us when nobody claimed it after decades of warrants and lack thereof. It's the same with the title 'Senju' in Konoha. She doesn't feel worthy of taking the throne. But she thinks _you_ are.

"The grief she's experienced is more than any person should. Every day she had to live with the fact that she had lost everything to a _name_. Everything she had gained was given to her, and stripped from her, by the Senju blood coursing through her veins. Still, she never harbored grudge against it, instead she felt unworthy of it. Senju are supposed to be the strongest, after all. But even with all her strength, it just wasn't enough."

His grandmother had been mingling with such thoughts for this long...?

Foolish was short of how Naruto felt, he felt nearly disgusted with himself. He had thought she didn't want the responsibility, that she was shoving it to him - but now he knew it had nothing to do with that. The truth was that she felt unworthy of standing in the Shodaime's shoes. The loss of her only son further enhanced just how life had deemed her unfit for happiness.

"She's going to be _furious_ when she hears I told you this," Sarutobi laughed. Though deep within, he wondered if such an act was merely to derail his own fear. "Well then, seems she's on her way here. I'll leave you two for now, Naruto. Come visit me in my office once in a while."

"Sure, Jiji." When Sarutobi bursted into a plume of white smoke - _Shadow Clone_ -, Naruto shoved the doors to reveal the contents within. "How much is this gonna cost...?"

"Definitely a pretty good amount..." Tsunade appeared next to him with her arms crossed under her chest. "Most of the workers are the same ninjas who fix training grounds, so yeah, it'll be expensive. We'll probably have to stay in a hotel for now, but it should be back to its pristine condition in just a few day-" She was suddenly hugged by Naruto. "Oi! What are you doing, Naruto?"

The young Jinchūriki had known loneliness for years, but never had he been wide-minded enough to consider that there were others suffering in ways similar to him. There were things still unknown to him, pains yet experienced - but this woman had seen them all and _strived_ to return to him nonetheless. She was one of his personal heroes.

"Obaa..." His voice came muffled, more from being in between her breasts than anything else. "I've never told you this before because it was embarrassing... But I really, _really_ love you."

A few things had ever made Tsunade cry in the entirety of her life, most of them out of grief. Minato's death had destroyed -practically _fragmented_ \- her sanity. The constant years of shedding tears for his death could not be ignored, either. Still, meeting Minato had been one of the happiest days in her life, and she had cried then.

As far as she knew, that was the last time she had cried out of pure joy. And that was _decades_ ago.

But now, as this little copy of Minato encircled her with his short arms, for the first time in decades, she was crying tears of happiness yet again. She hugged his head and allowed the streams to roll freely. They slipped off her chin and met his hair, a smile blooming over her face.

"I really, really, _really_ love you too, Naruto..."

* * *

 ** _~~Days Later~~_**

* * *

The days flew by and Naruto had yet to understand why girls insisted on escorting him home. Frankly, he was starting to feel annoyed by their constant pestering. Obaa had recommended to tell them off, but he couldn't. Being polite to anyone that bothered with him was something he couldn't help, that was just his nature.

She had once laughed telling him he would be haunted by them for the rest of his life if he didn't nip the bud while he still could.

After graduation, Jiji had personally given him the Leaf Hitai-ate he now proudly wore around his forehead. A crisp, blue clothed Hitai-ate that according to Jiji, was the exact same one his mother had used. He became familiarized with her when he gave him a picture of his two parents.

In it was the Yondaime Hokage with an arm lovingly draped around his -at the time- fiancé, and Uzumaki Kushina with a peace sign and grin so very familiar to his. Now that he had a good look at his mother's eyes, he could detect the parallels encompassing his legacy.

It was almost ironic - _Mokuton_ skips his grandmother and father, therefore he gets it. His father had blue eyes, so azure eyes skip him, and he ends up with his mother's violet eyes to hint at the poetics behind his hereditary traits. It was like the standard 'you get some you lose some' ploy from some deity with a peculiar taste in life.

He was fine with it, however, because he loved his eyes. _Mokuton_ reminded him that he was a Senju, and the shade of lilac deep within his eyes helped him remember he was also an Uzumaki. Something that, Jiraiya had said, he would be exploiting some day to make him absorb everything he could about sealing.

After the graduation ceremony, Naruto and mostly everyone from his class had been ordered to his recently restored house for an impromptu lunch. He didn't know what Jiji was planning, but he could guess. He was probably trying to get them to socialize with those from their age group before declaring the teams.

After giving them a tour of the massive gardens on the east side of the property -grown and taken cared of by yours truly-, and the twin metal framed gazebos to the north, they finally came to rest in the fields of greenery and trees to the west. Even from a fair distance, the background was framed by the masterfully constructed house in the middle.

Naruto laid under the hot sun with his scarf curled over his face, Shikamaru to his left, and Kiba to his right. Chōji was sitting crosslegged over them chugging a can of soda, the irritated Sasuke -he was irritated he'd been forced to come- was doing one handed push-ups behind him, and Shino was -unsurprisingly- playing with bugs.

"It's hot as balls out here..." Kiba tactlessly mumbled. "Why the hell aren't we under a giant tree like the girls...?"

"Idiot..." Naruto muttered back, sweat pooling down the sides of his face. "The three of us are trying to see who can last longer under the grueling sun before passing out... If my calculations are correct, which I doubt because I'm seeing _two_ suns, we've been at it for about ten hours..."

"Whose stupid idea was this...?!" Kiba growled. "Seriously, we could die dehydrated out here! It's probably over a hundred fucking degrees!"

"Shika's the one who proposed it," Naruto answered the question lacking any real interest for an answer. "I wanted to have an all out brawl under the molten fire ball, but he said this would be... _cooler_..." he scowled. "Only now do I realize he was being ironic... shit...!" He shoved Shikamaru, only to realize he was snoring. "This bastard's _sleeping_! _HOW_?! It's a billion degrees out here!"

Chōji snickered, "You guys are _seriously_ underestimating Shikamaru's ability to sleep in any situation."

Kiba started crawling his way towards the trees, where he could make out the girls giggling amongst each other. It was a paradise for a man starved of water. "Shade...! Just a little shade...!"

It wasn't until Kiba was nearly half way from reaching the girls' area that Naruto brought his hands together into the snake-seal, molding his chakra.

" _Mokuton: Sucks To Be You, Kiba_..." Over his head, and before Chōji, Naruto grew a tree large enough to shade the whole group. Except Kiba. He was too far away.

Naruto began to roll and laugh.

Kiba could barely manage to glance over his shoulder as sweat crawled its way into his glowering eyes. "Aw, Naruto...! YOU, _DICK_...!" Grumbling, he started making his way back to Naruto's tree. Unfortunately, it was still the closest.

"How long do I have to stay here?" After finishing yet another one hundred push-ups, Sasuke sat against the tree's trunk, swiping the sweat over his face. "We've been here since morning... I rather be climbing a mountain than doing mere push-ups..."

"It can't be much longer," Shino answered. Unlike his peers, _he_ was actually doing something productive - he was keeping the flames of war from breaking out between two neighboring anthills. According to his Parasitic Insects, negotiations were going smoothly, however one side was insisting the former had intruded on the other's land and ended up having an affair with their queen. "Why you ask? Because Senju Tsunade-sama is nearing."

"Naruto! Come here!"

"Crap. Did she see me screw over Kiba...?" Naruto lazily stood back up and stretched, his energy suddenly returning and leaves coming to greet him. Turning towards the house, Tsunade was there with her hands pressed against her waist. "I'm coming!" He trotted his way across the large field and stood firm before her. "Obaa, I have _no_ idea where that tree came from. It's a mystery. I suspect Akamaru; he must have mastered _Mokuton_ somehow."

Tsunade's brow raised at this, but she quickly brushed away the excuse when she figured it was just another of Naruto's shenanigans. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides that, I had the maids make everybody lemonade. They're busy cleaning so I need your help to bring it."

"Bleeeh..." He made a face as he loyally followed after Tsunade, though obviously annoyed. "Can't you use _Shadow Clones_ for this?"

Sliding a glass door open, Tsunade scowled. "What did I tell you about using Jutsus like that?"

"That Jutsus are for combat, not for doing housework. I know, I know... Doesn't mean I shouldn't use them for something so simple, though..." Stepping inside the coolness offered by the air conditioner, Naruto wondered yet again if this place was not a little too modern. "I know you're just punishing me for sprouting a tree to make some shade-"

A sudden crash inside the house caught both the attention of Naruto and Tsunade. The latter stared, and the former nodded. Pulling out a kunai, he followed after her as she squirmed through halls. Reaching one of the many lounge rooms, they immediately stopped, their jaws slacking.

Jiraiya was soaked in so much blood, his usual garbs had turned into masses of sponged cloth. In his arms was a boy of Naruto's age with ruby red hair, and clothes that hinted at Suna's culture. Blood was sourcing from his head in alarming amounts, and countless injuries could be seen over any visible skin.

Jiraiya panted with heavy intakes of air, each more dense than the last. A river of sweat ran down each side of his face, and his pupils seemed dry from lack of sleep. "Tsunade... I knew I'd find you here... You're the only one who can save this kid now...! He's been bleeding for three days straight...! Amazingly, he hasn't lost consciousness ever since I picked him up... I think it's because he's a..."

At Jiraiya's look, Tsunade felt great amounts of worry for different subjects. ' _He's a Jinchūriki...!_ '

Naruto and Tsunade instantly rushed to Jiraiya, the youngest of the two quickly checking if the teen was alive, and the oldest taking his arm to examen his pulse. "Oi! Can you hear me?"

The redhead's eyes seemed practically dead as they wandered between every person before them. He used his remaining strength to try and gain some information.

"Who... are you people...?" He gave an attempt to focus on something more vital, only for his head to pulse in excruciating pain. "Who... am I..."

When his head nodded back, Tsunade felt his pulse go dark.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Since Tsunade never fell in love with Dan (they were good friends, though), he never died in her arms; therefore she never developed hemophobia (fear of blood). Just an FYI, for those who didn't know already. I did try to make it obvious in the second chapter -the obvious affair with Jiraiya-.**_

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 31, 2016._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Senju Household~~_

* * *

Naruto sat in one of the many couches of the waiting room right outside of Tsunade's personal clinic. His hands were antsy, his eyes were nowhere to be seen, and his leaves were quivering feeling the nervousness of their host. At first sight they seemed mellow, but seeing as they kept suffering from sudden twitches, one could tell they were flustered.

Around him, Sasuke leaned against a wall, Shika was sitting right in front, Kiba, Chōji and Shino were sitting to his sides, and Sakura, Hinata and Ino were staring at him, worried. They had all seen the teen in Jiraiya's arms, bloodied and beaten, and the eyes of worry Naruto had. They could instantly tell he was nervous about the whole situation.

The leaves around him, they figured, were like extensions of his emotions. And they were brimming with peaks and dips.

"The kid's stable," Tsunade declared after slipping past a pair of eery bluish doors. Her hands were tethered in red, but she made it look natural to the onlookers. Almost like it was the one of many times. "Either a boss summon took a nap on him, or a meteor had quite the infatuation with his head. His rare blood type wasn't helping the situation, either. That and that sand of his..."

Naruto stood at about the same time everyone else did. "So... who is he? He looked pretty beat up."

"According to his Ninja Registration card," Tsunade glanced over her shoulder.

Shizune came out the double doors as well, her hands bloodied but nowhere near as much as Tsunade's. "His name is Gaara, according to his card. He seems to be a Genin from Suna, though we won't know for sure until Hokage-sama checks his own records."

"Shizune-neechan!" Naruto's grief dissolved for a moment, and he went for a hug which was somewhat hesitantly returned. "It's been nearly a year since I last saw you! How you been? Where _have_ you been?"

Shizune's lack of enthuthiasm to hug him was do to the blood over her scrubs. But just like he, she was just as happy to see him. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. _Somebody_ had to pay Tsunade-sama's debts from around the world..." She sent a withering glare to the whistling Sannin. "Anywho, back to our charge. He's been asking for you."

A golden brow was raised, "For me? He doesn't even know my name."

Kiba coughed. "He was probably asking for a dull-looking blond with the face of a cat..."

"Piss off, Kiba." Naruto offhandedly muttered. "No seriously, why is he asking for me?"

Shizune shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Tsunade suspected why. ' _By all medical standards, the brat should be in a coma right about now... But thanks to his Jinchūriki status, he's already starting to recover at a boggling rate. It's the reason he's asking for Naruto to begin with. With his memory as it is, he's asking for the closest thing he can unconsciously identify with. Another Jinchūriki..._

 _The seal he had was a mess, and had Jiraiya not tampered with it, the beast would've escaped and his death a definite outcome. However, though he shouldn't have a reason to fear sleep any longer, he seems to want to remain conscious by instinct. Cracking a custom that crucial is hard to break, after all...'_

"Naruto," Tsunade started. "Go talk to him. But keep it under one minute because I want to put him to sleep for a few days. We just got through fixing his head, which I figure, was squashed by a dwarf planet weighing a quintillion tons."

"Yes, ma'am."

Shikamaru sat back down and crossed his arms behind his head. His eyes followed after Naruto as the latter made his way towards the clinic down the hall. ' _I'm no doctor, but I'm sure no normal human could come out of getting surgery and still have a hold on his consciousness with a blow to the head as massive as Tsunade-sama claims it to be. What exactly is going on...?_ '

Naruto came into the single room in the whole estate holding a bed with the proper equipment to support an injured patient. The scent of chlorine, disinfectants and sterilizing liquids quickly made his nose scrunch in disgust. That stench had always brought back memories of Anbu headquarters.

In the bed, Gaara was strapped and connected through different patches of wires and machinery. Bandages were around his head, and his eyes were bloodshot. Deep within, Naruto found himself feeling sorry for him.

"Yo, I'm... Naruto."

Gaara made the effort to stop staring out the window, and came to rest his eyes on Naruto. He just stared, a blank look on his face, and his hands clenching the sheets over his body. "I'm... Gaara, apparently..."

They stood there, measuring each other in ways they couldn't even comprehend. Neither knew what to say, the redhead of the two had expected the words to come naturally, but now he knew he'd been wrong. Only the morbid beep of the heart-rate monitor, and the humming of the air conditioner could be heard.

Then it dawned on them - there was no way two people could understand each other if they didn't know anything about the person in question. It just _didn't_ happen.

"So I was wonderin-" Naruto suddenly neared a hand, and before he could breach Gaara's bubble of personal space, sand shot out straight for his arm. Seeing this reaction, a group of leaves instantly sped through the air and clashed against the sand, repelling one another without the other having any idea of what had just happened. "This is..."

Both their eyes broadened at a revelation.

They say friendships are born when a person finds out he is not the only one in a peculiar situation. And as leaves swam over Naruto, and sand influenced their trajectory by providing weight, both teens stared at the other with their mouths slightly parted in surprise realizing they were no longer alone in said peculiar situation.

After a minute or so of stunned silence, Naruto smiled, and Gaara found himself mirroring him.

* * *

 _~~Academy~~_

* * *

The following day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were strewn across their own piece of furniture. Naruto was laid over a desk, playing with the trajectory of leaves and making them wage war against plucks of dust. Sasuke was trying to nap on a desk, and Sakura was glaring out the window.

They were the newly formed, officially instated, _**Team Seven**_.

Sasuke felt bothered by such a 'team' for three very annoying, very frustrating reasons. One, the president of his fan club was in Team Seven. Two, Naruto was also in it, supposedly because he hadn't turned in a single assignment or test for the past decade -had he been a conspiracy theorist, he'd suspect the Hokage pulled that excuse right out of his ass just to screw with him-. And three, that he was in a team at all.

Their supposed _sensei_ being three hours late was not helping...

Sakura was irritated for two things, none of them involving Naruto's very existence, per se. First, and this was the most irrelevant one, their Jōnin sensei was late. Second, she felt uncomfortable around Naruto in general. She had responded to his approaches years ago so horridly, maybe even vulgarly so.

But now he was suddenly a Senju and rumored to have been the winner of Genin of the Year had he not failed every single subject for lack of attendance -a total deal breaker if she ever saw one-.

She wasn't contemplating in appealing to those requests for dates -she wasn't that shallow-, no, she was only ever going to have feelings for Sasuke. She just felt she had been... rude to him. It had been awkward welcoming him back days ago. She felt she needed to apologize formally - he was the heir apparent to one of Konoha's founding clans, after all. As was Sasuke, but she'd liked him before she even knew how popular he was -popularity which to this days she loathes-.

As Naruto mingled with thoughts of Gaara and his similar version of self-defense Jutsu, he couldn't help but wonder what would come out of their relationship. For now, however, he had a slightly more important dilemma - boredom.

Suddenly, he found himself flailing through the air and landing before the chalkboard. He took one of the dirtiest erasers and neared the door. He threw it into the air grinding against the wall, and used a tiger seal to stick out two wooden pillars so the eraser would cling to them without falling down.

"Alright! Now stay..."

Sasuke turned towards the blond practically doing a jig right in front of his desk. "You can't be serious. This guy's a Jōnin, there's no way he would fall for such an uncreative ruse."

"Just shut up and watch!" Naruto sat crosslegged on Iruka's desk, tapping his fingers over his knees like he was playing some elaborate piece on a piano. "Come on... come on..."

' _He's definitely the same idiot I always knew... Ugh, I hate feeling like this..._ ' Sakura felt annoyed with herself. "I never knew the Senju could be so childish, though..."

"Someone's coming! It might be our sensei!" Naruto drew the tiger-seal in one hand, and waited for his prey to open the sliding door. Once the door opened, a silver head poked in, and Naruto made the pillars recede back into their original place, dropping the eraser. It fell squarely on the Jōnin's head. "HA! Got him!"

Hatake Kakashi considered himself a very volatile man.

He could be reading a book involving very naughty maids one minute, and be slitting a man's throat the next -both on Saturday nights-. Which is why, when he allowed an eraser to fall on his head for reasons beyond even himself, all he did was smile under his mask and seem kind at first sight.

"My first impressions is... I don't like you guys."

Their looks of shame was something he enjoyed seeing.

* * *

 _~~Training Ground Three, Next Day~~_

* * *

After introducing themselves -a process Kakashi considered fairly useless since they'd known each other since kids-, he had given them the honor of knowing his name. Usually, the teams he tested weren't even allowed to know _that_ before he mercilessly -and joyfully- failed their asses into the ground.

However, this time he had a reason to be optimistic - and biased, really. These weren't your regular prospects. To the left of the team was Haruno Sakura, one of the brightest minds to grace the Academy ever since Tsunade Senju. To the far right was Uchiha Sasuke, Genin of the Year -like he- and last of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

In the middle stood perhaps the most crucial of all. The last male Senju on the planet with the _Mokuton_ , one of the rarest bloodlines in recorded history.

Kakashi didn't exactly know what Sarutobi was planning, but it was no coincidence these three had ended up on the same team. One did not just put the brightest mind, the strongest body, and a Jinchūriki on the same team and call it mere luck. No, it was obvious to Kakashi Sarutobi had planned to put these three together ever since their colors had started to show.

They were the three closest ninjas to resemble a _certain_ legendary team, after all.

"Ok," Kakashi clapped his hands. "Who here is hungry?"

Naruto groaned the loudest and shouted into the heavens, "I am! My body needs nutrients! It's what makes me capable of using _Mokuton_ at my highest capacity! This is crap and unjust! What kind of monster makes us skip breakfast like this!"

"Good," Kakashi pointed at the three logs behind them. "Because there's an alarm there and two bentos. Whoever gets one of these two bells," he jiggled the aforementioned objects to demonstrate they were tied to his belt. "Will get one of the two bentos I brought. And not to toot my own horn, but I know my way around the kitchen, thank you very much."

Pulling out a beige colored book, Kakashi began to read. He stood there, reading and turning pages for a good three minutes. As the irritation of his students steadily inclined, so did the sounds of his giggling. ' _A stethoscope doesn't go in there...! Huehue, what a naughty nurse you are..._ '

He "hm'd" questionably when he detached his eye from his reading material. "Oh, and by the way, I'm aware there are only two bells. Come at me with the intention to kill, because whoever doesn't manage to get one goes back to the Academy for supplementary lessons. So~... Begin."

"I ain't going back to school! _Mokuton_!" Naruto brought his hands into the snake and crushed Kakashi between two pillars of wood as his teammates headed off into hiding. "Oh, shit. I might've overdone it..."

From a bush east of Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke -silently- slapped his forehead. ' _I can't believe this_ _idiot..._ '

Sakura crawled her way under a couple of leaves, sighing and refusing to even acknowledge what had just transpired in the middle of the field. ' _You'd think someone as strong as him would know what ninja-discretion is, geez..._ '

"Your control has improved."

Naruto was appalled to feel Kakashi behind him.

He had stood _there_ , until literally the last second, and then escaped his attack in a second interval. He swished back and fell into the stance Tenzo had drilled into his head. ' _His speed is... unbelievable... I... I didn't even see him move!_ ' It dawned on him for a moment. ' _This dude's a Jōnin... In technical terms, he should be as strong as Tenzo-sensei..._ '

"Well," Kakashi muttered. "According to Tenzo's _obnoxious_ boasting, anyways. Though to be honest I feel you're still lacking some spunk."

"Lacking...?" Naruto remade the snake-seal for more potency. He recalled the tears of his hard work, the blood shed to get to where he was. "I'll show you _lacking_!"

Kakashi had been tempted to stare at the flailing green chakra oozing out of Naruto's body. It growled and throbbed, forcing the blades of grass under him to applaud back and forth in response. Leaves came and greeted his aura, falling charmed and attracted to his impressive source of energy.

He restrained both his surprise and awe very easily, but he could not stop the pride from welling in his chest at the sight of such power. ' _Your growth not only dwells in the unprecedented, but completely shatters what one would expect from a newly promoted Chūnin, perhaps even a Jōnin, Naruto_.'

"Fine," he stashed his book back into his pouch and gave Naruto his full attention. "I'm experienced enough to admit I won't be able to read and juggle your attacks at the same time. However, I won't use one of my arms. I still have my dignity."

Naruto puffed his cheeks. "I don't like you!"

"Aw, you don't mean that!"

"I do, I do!" Naruto rushed forth with his right leg cocked back. He aimed for his head, but Kakashi raised his left arm, so he struck his forearm instead. Still, he felt content seeing Kakashi's body shudder back from the recoil of his offensive. "Ha! It hurt, didn't it?"

"Nah," Kakashi took the same leg he was attacked with. "Not really." He slung him over his shoulder, and straight for a tree at speeds he would throw kunai and shuriken. He launched after him at about the same speed.

Naruto felt his stomach rise to his throat when Kakashi launched him for a nearby tree. Meters from meeting -and likely shattering- the tree, a crowd of hundreds of leaves immediately came to his aid and pillowed his inevitable crash. He recomposed himself, sweat starting to trail down his face. Seeing Kakashi's fist the moment he raised his eyes, he knew that would hurt.

Had he not had an overpowered defense mechanism, that is.

A dense crop of greenery instantly appeared to take on Kakashi's fist inches from meeting his face. The plume of the small critters exploded in every direction, snuffing out every visible trace of Naruto and doing the same with Kakashi's arm.

Naruto grinned, "You're in my domain now..."

A dome encapsulated both of them, one big enough for just two people.

Kakashi figured that was what he was going for. Crafty, but predictable. " _Earth Release: Hide Like a Mole Jutsu..._ "

"Wait, what?" Naruto pouted as he forced his elaborate building to collapse on itself. He stood there, pouting, with leaves up to his shoulders looking disillusioned and somewhat disappointed. "What kind of a stupid name for a Jutsu is that anyways...?"

"I agree," Kakashi said from the tree above. Unlike Naruto, he was sitting very relaxed over a branch with one leg over the other, using his hand to rest his chin. "But the name of a Jutsu doesn't affect its effectivity. Thank god, because if that were the case, your papa's Jutsus would've been fundamentally useless... He had _terrible_ taste for naming them..."

"You know Tenzo, you know about my dad..." Naruto stood back up and fluctuated his chakra, driving the petals around him into a frenzy of consecutive revolutions. They were flustered and angry. He turned to him, his fists balled and his eyes flashing in suspicion. "Just who the hell are you...? Why do you know so much about me...?"

"Let's just say I'm..." Images of standing over Minato-sensei's grave, of killing Rin, of speaking with Tsunade under Anbu headquarters and packaging new photos to be sent to said Sannin, flashed through Kakashi's mind. "... Like your easygoing guardian angel... One who's been neglecting his duties..." His mask wrinkled into a distinctive smile. "I was also your dad's favorite student... Well, I like to think so anyways..."

Symbolism was something Naruto usually took for granted. But as he eyed this mysterious -and obviously lazy- man sitting atop a tree, looking down at him with his one visible eye brimming with pride and protectiveness, he felt compelled to think he was telling nothing but the truth.

Naruto calmed himself down a little and said, "Then... the reason I'm in your team..."

"Partly," Kakashi admitted with a nod. "By all shinobi standards, you should be leading your own team. But Tsunade-sama and I agree you should earn your rights, not have them be handed to you. Plus, you still need the experience... So," he smiled wider. "What do you think, Naruto?"

A grin, one Kakashi had only seen on Kushina when asked if she liked ramen.

"You're right about one thing," the blond clapped his hands. "I have no intention of accepting handouts! _Mokuton: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_!" He slammed his hands on the ground and crushed the earth under the tree Kakashi was using as a stool. Tendrils extended out of the decimated soil and parts of the same tree Kakashi was sitting on turned traitor. "You're mine now!"

Kakashi's eye of boredom wandered about. "Oh no, quick, mobilize the Anbu..."

Naruto chuckled, "Enjoy your little sarcasm... Check..." He placed a tiger seal over the other. Every single tendril, even the smallest ones, sharpened into spears strong enough to penetrate concrete. "Mate."

' _Oh, shit..._ ' Kakashi's docile and playful demeanor crumbled at the sudden turn of events. He pulled out two kunais, twirled them over his hands, and began jumping and swiping to avoid being skewered. He backflipped and landed on yet another branch, one not trying to kill him. "You're gonna have to do better than that-"

"Mine!" Sakura launched out of some random foliage and came feet from reaching Kakashi. She barely, almost insignificantly, managed to touch a bell with the tip of her index finger. ' _I'm actually getting one...!_ '

"Sneaky, sneaky." Kakashi caught her wrist in a tight vice, and unceremoniously, kneed her in the stomach. "But not sneaky enough." He watched her fall down like a sailor searching for land. "I commend you for the effort, though!"

"AAAAH! Sakura-chan!" Naruto howled at the free-falling cherry blossom in complete outrage. "You totally nabbed that from me!"

Sakura used her unusual flexibility to curl her body back and land on her feet. She panted, but the air molecules refused her, seeing as she was struggling to keep a single breath in her lungs. "Ow... Right in the esophagus...!"

Kakashi chuckled, though had not time to do anymore when Sasuke came from above, an axe-kick aimed straight for his head. He crossed his arms above his head, and took the blow with relative ease.

Sneering, he turned east. "Poof."

A weightless clone.

The moment his 'assailant' disintegrated, Kakashi turned to be met with the infamous Uchiha fireball. Leisurely, he slipped past two branches and landed on the ground a little ways off from Sakura and Naruto. Once the former came seeking retribution, the latter did the same, though riding a large bark of wood.

This time Kakashi _was_ impressed. ' _Tenzo told me he hadn't learned how to ride at those speeds when he left him...! But now, he's even controlling several boards, not just the one he's riding!_ '

Sakura watched Naruto soar over her pink head like a majestic bird. ' _Now that's just not fair!_ '

Easily bypassing Sakura, Naruto stretched out his arms in opposite directions, a tiger-seal on each hand. As he rode the board and surpassed the speeds a normal shinobi could run, more and more spikes sprouted out of the ground and accompanied him towards his target.

"You're mine!"

At the last second, his vehicle arched upwards until he was several dozen feet in the air, with over a hundred spears coming along with. He plummeted to the ground straight for their sensei.

Naruto grinned, "You said with the intention to kill, right?!"

' _Yah,"_ Kakashi thought sarcastically. _"But that's because I didn't think any of you could actually do it!_ ' Kakashi sprung through seals without taking his eye off the blond and the one-hundred deadly looking spikes behind him. ' _Damn, I can't believe I'm using Jutsu against a Genin! I underestimated him!_ ' He slammed his hands on the ground. ' _Earth Release: Rock Shelter... No, I need something thicker to buy some time! Earth Release: Rock Dome!_ '

The consecutive blows of wood meeting rock blew through the entire training ground.

Clouds of dust formed over the center of Training Ground Three.

Once it settled, Naruto stood in the middle, dozens of still standing spears embedded in the rock and soil around him. He clicked his tongue seeing no traces of Kakashi anywhere. Even his senses were fuzzy.

"Tch, that stupid named Jutsu again huh...? How can he _barely_ be standing on the ground? Just how skilled is he...?!"

From behind a tree inside the forestry, Kakashi warily observed Naruto in the center of the ground. ' _I'm tempted to use my Sharingan just to see how far I can push him... He's nowhere near the level Tenzo said he was, he's_ way _above it...'_

His honed ninja senses forced him to react to a sudden barrage of kunai and shuriken coming straight for him.

He cartwheeled to the side and realized he had activated a backup trap. ' _Perfect...!_ ' Part of him was being sarcastic, but most of him really was impressed. "Sasuke, you little tease you... When you come and go as you please, it makes me wonder if you're really interested at all... Quit playing hard to get...!"

Sasuke wasn't even gonna dignify that with a response.

He rushed forth, jumped and delivered two roundhouse kicks to Kakashi's unbelievably hard arms. On the second, the masked Jōnin caught his leg. To counter, Sasuke twisted his waist and aimed a punch for Kakashi's face, but that was caught as well.

Sasuke used his remaining leg as counterweight to squirm out of Kakashi's hold. He bent back and managed to touch the bells with the tip of his fingers. ' _Shit...! I can't reach it, he's not letting me!_ '

Kakashi swung Sasuke into the clearing of the grounds and followed after him. Mid-flight, he scissor-kicked the teen and knocked every ounce of air from his lungs, leaving him incapacitated.

When Sakura reached him, Naruto's eyes found Kakashi striking the air out of Sasuke's body to the west. He was about to move in and take advantage of the situation, but the bell began to ring.

"Ah, crap... Time's up..."

Kakashi took in a single hoarse breath, no more - his pride wouldn't allow more, even when his lungs were begging for it. ' _This is unbelievable... I have two students who managed to graze at least one bell, and another who could've killed me had I not been careful. At this point, it's obvious who made the most stunning performance..._ '

* * *

"SHAAANAAROOOO! THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

"Now, now," Kakashi made calming hand-gestures at the seething cherry petal tied to the middle post. "You may have been one of the two who touched a bell, Sakura, but you were also the one who did the least. And while it may not be entirely your fault, it is still I who decide how to monetize the ranking system. Besides, I'm even giving you guys another chance after lunch!"

Naruto was laughing and eating at the same time. "Oh my god, rice is spilling out of my nose!"

Sasuke tended not to laugh. Hell, he could vow he had forgotten how to do so. But seeing Sakura tied to a stump and somehow breathing fire -Fire Release?- while her pink hair was spraying in random directions, even he couldn't stop himself from smiling just a little.

Confusion immediately surfaced from that, however, to which he lacked a reason why. ' _This feeling... Why does it feel so familiar...?_ '

"Welp," Kakashi waved as he walked away. "I have my own lunch I'd like to enjoy peacefully, so I'll be back when you two are done. Oh, and by the way," he turned back to them, his expression lacking any sort of humanity. "If either of you give Sakura even a grain of rice, I'm failing all of you and making sure you never rise from being Genins."

He was gone in a poof of smoke, one that seemed oddly menacing.

Naruto instantly turned to Sakura with a bulge of rice in his chopsticks. "Sakura-chan, here."

"Oh my g...! He's been gone for _literally_ three seconds!" Sasuke was obviously not pleased. "You idiot, you're gonna screw us all for life...!"

"Naruto..." Sakura hesitated when his innocent, violet eyes turned to her. She started again, but couldn't manage to get any words out. She blushed when Naruto and Sasuke stared at her oddly. She hated feeling so self-conscious around someone. "Never mind..."

Naruto had noticed this odd behavior from Sakura ever since she'd greeted him days back. "Sakura-chan, you've been acting weird ever since I came back... What's going on? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did..."

"What? No!" The last thing she needed was Naruto feeling guilty for her own stupid moral issues. "It's just... I..." She pouted and exchanged glances between Naruto and Sasuke. "I was really mean to you when we were kids, Naruto. I was insensitive to your situation, even when you were so kind to me... Can you ever forgive me for how I treated you?"

Sasuke took the spectator role for now, and eyed one and the other while fiddling with the rice of his bento.

Naruto laughed again, this time forcing a grumpy scowl out of his only female teammate. "So that's what you've been worrying about, huh...? Honestly, you have more depth than I thought, Sakura-chan..." He carelessly shoved his chopsticks within Sakura's mouth, delivering the rice he initially intended. "I'm not the type of guy who worries about stuff like that... Well, not as much as I used to anyways..."

Sasuke gawked as he felt inclined to set his blond counterpart on beautiful, _beautiful_ fire. "You really are mentally challenged, aren't you...?!"

"Oh, shut up..." Naruto mumbled, a bulge of rice in his own mouth. "We're gonna need Sakura-chan if we want to take those bells from Kakashi-sensei. She can sneak up on him and take the bells while we kick his butt or something, I dunno... It's worth a shot, right?"

Sasuke was sharp enough to agree, albeit hesitantly. Sighing, he too accumulated some rice and neared it to Sakura's lips. He nearly bursted into steam by how flustered he felt. He'd never fed a girl before -nor a guy obviously-.

"Here... Open your mouth, Sakura."

Sakura could kiss Naruto -on the cheek- if she wasn't tied up right now. Not in dreams, not even in delusional daydreams enhanced by synthetic drugs, did she ever consider something like this to be possible - Sasuke willingly feeding her.

"Naruto... Sasuke-kun... Thank you both so much...!" She greedily chomped on Sasuke's offered grains, and did the same with Naruto's.

A giant plume of black smoke enveloped them all, and a storm somehow brew itself into existence right before their eyes. Kakashi snuck out of it making scary noises and exaggerated hand motions.

"YOU GUUUUYS!"

When Sakura screamed, Naruto found himself imitating her, though at a lower and manlier -not really- pitch of course. "No way! I totally sensed he wasn't in the nearby vicinity!"

Kakashi instantly made the clouds of evil disappear. He smiled and leaned forward, a thumbs-up in his right hand. "You guys pass! Congratulations, we're officially _**Team Seven**_!"

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 31, 2016._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _ **~~Weeks Later~~**_

* * *

After several -dozens- of D-rank missions, Naruto's patience had reached its limit.

"Stop everything!" Naruto crowed, his arms extended opposite of each other for dramatic effect. He pointed his index finger at the unamused looking Hokage sitting in his desk. "I'm tired of going on pity tasks like painting some old dude's shed or repopulating destroyed forests!

"I want a _real_ mission! Besides... I find it offensive that you keep sending us on missions involving the latter just because I'm a Senju. I can only find Sasuke forced to bring me towels amusing every so often!"

"Oi, Naruto!" Iruka immediately shot back, "You've only been Genins for a few weeks now! You can't request anything beyond a D-rank until you've garnered a decent amount of experience as a team! You won't be getting any special treatment just because you're a Senju, you know!"

Naruto hummed and pouted to Sakura's side, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'm not asking for special treatment... I just want something worthy of our skills! You know pretty darn well we're the best Genin team in Konoha!"

"Hoooh...?" Sarutobi chuckled. "It's rare to hear you speak so boldly, Naruto. Is this confidence, or perhaps arrogance?"

"Neither," Naruto quickly clarified, a pinky rummaging through his ear. "I'm just stating the obvious by piling up the data, like Jiraiya-ojii taught me." He made a face as his eyes reminisced his time in the Academy. "This job looked a lot cooler in the brochure..."

"I don't tend to agree with the dobe," Sasuke, surprisingly, added. "But I also think we're ready for something a little more challenging."

Iruka sighed, "Not you too, Sasuke..."

Sarutobi tapped his fingers on the wood of his masterly crafted table -one ironically carved by Naruto in one of their D-ranks-. As Naruto pulled on one of Sasuke's bangs and Sakura looked on annoyed, Sarutobi observed the gathered prospects, inspecting their strengths and weaknesses.

They were definitely an odd bunch.

Sasuke was hot-headed and cynical, and could be easily swayed by his emotions. Naruto was the other side of Sasuke's coin, yet at the same time harbored some of those weaknesses. Sakura was the levelheaded of the team -if not a little fan-girly-, but offered little ability-wise at the moment. They all had much to grow.

Still...

Worst case scenario, they all had Kakashi's flawless skills to snag them out of any unfavorable situation. The man _was_ a retired Anbu captain, after all.

"Kakashi," he called to gather the attention of said Copy Nin. He tapped his index on the wood under it, gauging his own capacity to ask himself if he should or shouldn't grant a higher-ranked mission. "What do you think? Are they ready for a small scale operation?"

A hollow thump spread within the room when Kakashi's book clapped to a close. He stored his... _entertainment_ in his pouch, and directed his eye down at his students. It's a good thing he took -was forced into- that training to grow immune to puppy-dog eyes with Kushina.

That woman could really put pressure on you.

"No I don't."

He savored their looks of betrayal, from Naruto the most. "However, not to offend, Hokage-sama, but at their age I had already gone on several A-class missions which _you_ had personally given to me. A C-rank is nothing special. I'm aware times have changed, but the tenacity of young ninja still remains... In fact, I dare say it's gotten stronger with these relatively peaceful times..."

Sarutobi breathed a column of air. He considered it, yet battered himself for the mere act of doing so. They were inexperienced, too inexperienced. Hashirama-sama had died leaving behind a legacy that discouraged exactly this, and now he was going to go against it just because he trusted Team Seven. Yes, they were Team Seven, his mind argued back.

This was the team that had breeded some of the greatest shinobi in history; the Sannin, Hokages and various legends.

He rummaged through some scrolls for a moment in search of something small, but worthy of their time.

Ah, perfect.

"Very well then, C-rank it is. Team Seven, I hereby assign you to do some data-based recon on an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Port City. You are _not_ to physically enter the base, you are only to collect and report back your findings immediately. Anbu will be sent to sweep the area with your intel."

"Weak..." Naruto murmured, "The Anbu are always getting the good stuff... Maybe I should join them...?"

"Don't be ungrateful. Besides," Kakashi's eyes wandered off towards the Yondaime's stone head visible through the back window. "You're not cut out for Anbu. I should know..."

Before any further inquiries could be made about Kakashi's choice of words, Sarutobi cleared his throat and regained the attention of the younger members of Team Seven. "You have your instructions, boys and girls. Remember that it's a consensus," he hurled the scroll with the coordinates of the warehouse to Kakashi, and the latter caught it without taking his eye off the window. "That those that break the rules, are scum."

' _But those that abandon their comrades, are worse than scum_.' Sakura glimpsed at their teacher, her mind recalling his words after they had been instated as Team Seven. ' _He seemed so distraught when he said those words to us... I wonder what kind of hardships Kakashi-sensei has been through?_ '

* * *

 _~~Senju Household~~_

* * *

The day to depart was tomorrow, so he and his team had been given the day to prepare for the mission. Something which, Naruto had no qualms with -he had only complained for twenty minutes-.

The mission involved a standard collection of data sparked from suspicious activity formerly reported by Port City's officials. Apparently, there had been some mysterious disappearances in the nearby vicinity, and the board was calling on Konoha -its parent governmental body- to investigate where the city suspected they were being held.

Basically, they were being sent to gather intel so the big-dogs would come and eat the prosecuted. Naruto didn't know how he felt about that.

After the front guards had cheerfully allowed him entrance into the compound, Naruto made his way across the mellow whistling a tune he had once heard Jiraiya whistle.

"Again!"

"Yes!"

Naruto stopped and wandered his gaze towards the grand fields of pasture to the west. There he saw Jiraiya and Gaara, the latter attacking the much grander man with a flurry of kicks and punches -something Tsunade had _strictly_ forbidden him from doing for the first four weeks-. He immediately made his way towards them with his arms flailing back.

But for the wrong reasons.

"Oi!" He cried hysterically, "Let me in! I want in, I want in! Gaara, let's rid the world of the God of Hentai together!"

"Oh!" Jiraiya made hooting noises at the nearing Jinchūriki. "Naruto, my boy! We haven't had a good spar in weeks! Come at me then and show me what ya got!"

"Nobody's showing anyone anything!"

Like divine intervention, Tsunade appeared out of the heavens and slammed her fist in between both parties. The grass spurted in every direction, the rock under it came to greet the sun for the first time in centuries, and the eyes of everyone present turned egg-white with dread.

Tsunade stood, a hand on her hip and a dangerous glint in her eye. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"And you!" She pointed at the red-haired Jinchūriki, the latter standing at attention. "What in the _hell_ are you doing out of bed?! Was the large amount of sedatives not enough to indicate that I wanted you to _stay_ in it?!"

"I'm sorry..." Gaara's eyes fell for a moment, but he quickly regained his determination when he remembered why he was doing this. "But I want to grow strong so I can some day accompany Naruto in one of his missions. I want to be of some use to you, not loiter around all day like I have."

Jiraiya didn't know just how many things were wrong with that wish.

For one, he was already a registered ninja, one from Suna. Not only that, but he was their Jinchūriki. If word got out that they were harboring a Jinchūriki from another country, the balance of power would shift even more than it already had.

' _These are major dilemmas, just to name a few... But to tell Gaara this would be crushing his resolve._ '

"Gaara," Tsunade started, aspirated. "You're already a ninja owned by Suna. Not to mention you're the Kazekage's _son_. Oh, and they also don't know you're alive. If word were to get out we're giving you asylum, you can be sure they will demand you back at the penance of war. By all logical aspects, I should lock you under our basement and give Suna a call lest they find out on their own."

Jiraiya could have slapped himself. Though honestly he shouldn't have been so naïve when Tsunade was involved. ' _Really, I'm more surprised she didn't crush his hopes sooner... Women tend to do that..._ '

Gaara seemed a little jittery hearing Suna brought up. "Do I really have to return to Suna...?"

Naruto neared, and this time, made his intentions clear as he lifted a hand and patted his shoulder. "Gaara, don't you want to go back to your home-"

"No!" Gaara subconsciously denied, his eyes darkening and his entire composure trembling, though no one knew if it was out of fear or something else entirely. "I...! I don't want to go back there...! Can't I stay here... please...?"

"I'd love that," Naruto smiled, a smile that calmed Gaara immensely. He turned to Tsunade with that very same expression. "Tsunade-obaa, can't he...?"

Sighing, Tsunade rubbed her aching temples. "It's not that simple..." Truthfully, she wouldn't mind having Gaara around. He was a Jinchūriki just like Naruto, and she could tell they could understand each other perfectly. They had only known each other for a few weeks, yet they already had a flourishing friendship. "Let's not talk about this right now. Besides, in his condition, he can barely walk to the gate."

"Gaara," Naruto interrupted, arms behind his head. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Gaara instantly nodded. "Sure."

"Oh," Jiraiya chirped. "Can I go too?"

"Yeah," Naruto started walking with Gaara right next to him. "But you're paying."

"Che," Jiraiya ruffled the blond's head. "Sharp as ever I see...! Fine, but no more than ten bowls."

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty. Final offer."

"Fine."

"Oi!" Tsunade growled, the party of three freezing with a noticeable hump.

"..."

She tapped her fingers on the upper corners of her biceps as the three males turned back to her. "Bring me a bowl of salt ramen... And I'm serious about Gaara! If either of you make even a speck of blood drape the wraps around his head, there will be hell to pay, _major_ hell. You have been warned."

"Oh, quit worrying!" Naruto said with a thumbs up, his canines glistening like two shooting stars in a starless sky. "It's only one block away! What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 ** _~~Five Minutes Later~~_**

* * *

"YOU _LOST_ HIM?" Naruto roared, a duet of vanilla crepes in his hands. "I WAS GONE FOR _THREE_ MINUTES!"

"You're so loud..." Jiraiya grumbled, his index cleaving through his ear to demonstrate his -apparently- wounded apparatus. "This young little lady came to me asking for directions. What was I supposed to do, ignore her to watch over a little brat with a bump on his head?"

"YES!" Naruto retorted without so much as an ounce of hesitation. "THAT'S WHAT ANY REASONABLE ADULT _WOULD_ DO!"

Jiraiya nodded sagely. "Well, to be fair, the concept of reason is fairly overrated in our world..."

Jiraiya looked around, but was incapable of finding any little teens with bandages on his head. It was impossible, at least not with this many people walking around. He could use Natural Energy, but that would be a _gross_ misuse of such legendary power. Besides, Ma and Pa would literally tear his ass apart -ow- for even considering it.

"I think it's best we split up. You go north, I'll go south."

"Fine!" Handing the crepes to Jiraiya, Naruto took off north, towards the park he met Hinata.

Once there, he stepped within the field of green enveloping a decent amount of land. He immediately felt Gaara's exact body mass within the confines of the park. Jogging towards the direction where he could sense him, he saw the patch of bands on a teen the exact size of his target.

"Gaara!"

Said individual turned to the source of the shout pulsing through his eardrums. "Naruto..." He spoke in a near whisper, his mouth clinging low. He stared off into the distance, admiring the long landscape dotted by adults and their children. "This place is... even bigger than the one in the compound... It's beautiful."

Naruto stood next to him, one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head. ' _To some degree, he must feeling awed by all this... I can't really blame him. Suna's a wasteland compared to this place. Well, going by the rumors_.' He fell to a squat and caressed the grass below. "Hey, Gaara... What do you think of this place so far? Of us?"

"I..." Gaara observed how the blades under Naruto's palm seemed to follow, even grow under his hand. He had seen this reaction of nature around Naruto before, but to this day he still felt amazed by his very existence. They were so different, yet at the same time so identical. "If there's such a thing as paradise, this place is probably it. But what I enjoy the most isn't its environment, but the people around me.

"Tsunade-sama is someone I admire for her strength, ability and grace. But above all, her passion to help others regardless of who they are... Even someone like me. She has fed me countless times, healed me and scolded me. She offers this warmth I somehow... _know_ I have never had before. Almost like she was... like a... I don't know the correct concept nor expression."

"Like a mother," Naruto turned to him smiling, oblivious to Gaara's look of complete confusion. "I consider her my mother too. She's someone who saved me, who was there for me and fights to protect me. She came to this village, a village she loathes, for my selfish request of coming back. We're on the same boat, you and I; on many different levels."

"Yet I still feel alone," Gaara clenched his fists. "I feel unwanted for whatever reason, like I've been conditioned to feel this way... Like I'm worthless, expendable and nothing more than a tool! It drives me mad...!"

"You're _none_ of those things," Naruto stated firmly. He stood back up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I nearly thought myself just like you years ago. The people in this village used to loath me for reasons beyond my understanding. I did pranks to get their attention, to have them acknowledge my existence, but I _never_ allowed them to downsize me.

 _"Nobody_ has the right to call another human being worthless. Whoever warps a reason to do so, I don't care who and why, I'll beat their asses to the ground until they stop breathing! We all have a right to exist, and you and I aren't the exception! Follow my example, Gaara, and don't give up just when things seem dim. Instead fight _harder_!"

Gaara stared into Naruto's brilliant, violet eyes. There was a fire brimming behind those seldom seen orbs, a fire born in every one in a million people. A fire bigger than Gaara's own, but nonetheless identical.

He smiled and finished the connection by placing his own hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto..."

"No problem!" A grin, one boasting more power and energy than any Gaara had seen before. "What are friends for, right?"

' _Friends...?_ ' Gaara had never heard the word directed to him. It felt foreign, luxurious and underrated, this connection which many took for granted. His mile grew impossibly larger, one _Naruto_ had never seen on Gaara. "Yeah... Friends!"

* * *

 _~~Konoha's Main Gate~~_

* * *

Sakura didn't know how to feel about this boy Naruto was introducing.

At first glance, he seemed a little... unnerving. To be fair, though, the way he was trying so hard to make a good impression was kinda cute. ' _He reminds me of Hinata when she's around Naruto... Wow... I just saw a very naughty image flash through my mind._ '

Sakura was truly surprised to realize her tastes were somewhat same sex oriented. When Naruto and Gaara were involved, anyways.

"So when will you be back?" asked Gaara as Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya conversed behind the four Genins. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Nah," denied the blondest of the group, hoisting his blue pack to better accommodate his shoulder. "Like I said, it's a C-rank mission, so it's really just something we'll probably finish in a week or two. I am excited we actually get to leave the village, though!"

"Naruto," Sakura sounded annoyed. "I don't think you should be giving details of a mission before we even start it."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto winked at her. "I already told him all about it at dinner."

"OI!"

"So," Kakashi started once again when he was sure their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "You both know the risk of him finding out increases as the rank of the missions does, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama. What is the procedure if he starts asking questions? I doubt denying affiliation would work at his age..."

"We've discussed it with Sarutobi and decided you're allowed to inform him," Jiraiya said, his eyes hard and his arms crossed over his chest. "I think we've waited long enough and I have faith Naruto can handle the information. I doubt the occasion will arise, but you have our blessing to tell him. He's grown to trust you, he's told me so countless times now."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi felt hesitant, almost unworthy. "Naruto views you two as his parents. I'm sure he would want to be told by people he feels comfortable with."

Snorting, Tsunade chuckled. "It's unlike you to sound so unconfident, Kakashi." She reassured him with a smile. "It's thanks to you that I garnered enough resolve over the years to come back for my little blond Senju to begin with. You're as much as his godfather as Jiraiya is, and a part of what he considers family. We're counting on you if the situation comes to be."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I understand." Accommodating the small backpack over his shoulder, he turned to his team and joined them. "Alright guys, time to go. I'll take the lead, Sakura you take our flank, Sasuke and Naruto you take our sides. Let's move! I want to be back as soon as possible!"

"Yeah!"

As Tsunade watched Naruto take off with his team, she thought back to the moments she and Jiraiya had blasted him through trees, and the drills Tenzo had made him do every morning at four. He was but a child back then, but now he was a ninja - one heading out to his first real mission.

She looked down at Gaara when the latter's face dropped. "What's wrong, Gaara?"

Gaara raised his head and narrowed his eyes. He could still see Naruto's back, getting farther and farther away. He made a choice then and there. "I need to get back to full health. If Naruto were to ever need me, I would be of no use to him as I am... No use at all. I need to be strong to be worthy of standing next to him..." His hands trembled as he closed them shut. "He could become a criminal for all I care, and I would still be there, at his side, even in the darkest of moments... But as I am now, it's impossible..."

Even though Jiraiya doubted -or at least hoped- that would ever happen, he admired the loyalty Gaara had for Naruto. He himself had seen the young heir grow from a snot nosed brat, to a ninja in just a few years.

He gently, almost warily, placed a hand on Gaara's still tender head. "I like your stuff, kid. I'm gonna make sure you get back to your prime, that I promise."

"And I'll continue trying to get your memories back," Tsunade also placed a hand on his shoulder. "By the time he gets back, I'll make sure you can stand next to Naruto on your own. I want you to watch his back, and I want him to watch yours."

Gaara felt something familiar, yet at the same time new about this picture. Two people, one on each side, their hands reassuringly on his body, and he feeling protected, cherished. He allowed the feeling to sink in, and smiled how Naruto had taught him.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 ** _~~Outskirts of Port City, Days Later~~_**

* * *

"A boredom brews within me the likes of which the world has never seen, Sasuke. A very big boredom. Bigger than your ego. It sounds impossible, I know, but it's true."

"Have you ever noticed that you get bored easily?"

"Are you implying I have some sort of disease?"

"ADHD. Or something like it."

"Your naïveté shocks me, Sasuke. What makes you think I would know what ADHD is?"

"... Hn."

Naruto rolled around his small lump of dirt, but stopped when Sasuke took his eyes off the target to ease the stiffness in his neck. He took out his own night-vision goggles, and absorbed the same scene he'd been looking at for quite a while now. It was a metal-framed warehouse about the size of the Academy, one laying inside a crater made to shield it from prying eyes.

It was like a turtle's shell carved into the earth, though it was far too in the open to be considered obscured. The countless traps they had to deactivate before reaching where they were, however, indicated they didn't want visitors. At least not the uninvited type.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his neck. "Any movement?"

"Zit." Naruto informed, his eyes appraising the wooden entrance. He slipped away to wander his monochrome sight towards its surroundings, but found nothing new. After Sasuke continued his turn, he lowered his standard issue, single-tubed device to check a lightless watch. He lifted a small recorder and pressed it. "Twenty-three hundred-hours; no movement, no individuals leaving or entering the base. Again."

Once Naruto offered the recorder, Sasuke took it without taking his eyes off the building. He too pressed its fuse and started his monologue. "On the map we scribed, points of access include three terms in our scavenge hunt, one of which is attractive but in broad sight. Advised to proceed from point alpha and detour left where more wilderness is visible."

"Don't you think this mission's more suitable for a team that specializes in tracking and locating?" Naruto asked as he stared at the stars above. "I mean, I feel like this mission was never meant to be done by _us_... I feel like it was supposed to be done by some _other_ team from our generation, you know...?"

"You're overthinking things," Sasuke responded as he scribbled some things down. Giving another look to the point of access he recommended, his eyes broadened when he heard a shriek, one almost unnoticeable and perhaps female shriek. "Am I hearing things...?"

"You're not," Naruto quickly stood and glared towards the building. "I'm going."

Once Naruto took a step forward, Sasuke dragged him back down. "We were given strict orders not to enter the perimeter, Naruto...! It's the Anbu's job to comb the area of possible inside threats...! We're done with our assignment, we need to get our data back to Konoha for processing...!"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura crawled her way next to the still flaring Uchiha. "I'm here to relieve you. Kakashi-sensei is still in discussions with the village elders, he said... What's going on?"

"Naruto here wants to rush into the building because of something that may have just been the wind," Sasuke retook Naruto's wrist the moment he had launched forth yet again. Naruto twisted it, and Sasuke went under his arm to avoid a lock.

As they countered each other's counter-kick, they slid back and prepped to go again. "This isn't a damn game you moron...! We aren't kids anymore, we're ninjas...! I won't let you compromise the mission for something so trivial...!"

"Sasuke-kun's right, Naruto...!" Sakura backed up Sasuke's argument. "The linear-conduct states we should avoid doing the unnecessary...! At the very least, let's go get Kakashi-sensei... What you're about to do is _way_ out of protocol...!"

"I _know_...!" Naruto growled, his eyes crawling with indecision. He fell to a single knee, and quickly made use of his hands. " _Mokuton: Wood Clone Jutsu_." Using his cells as a host, he made a wooden clone crackle and come to life right next to him. "Jiji said not to _physically_ enter the base, right? He won't have a problem if I send a clone."

"Wait-!" Sasuke tried to grab the clone's arm before it took off, but it was already going for the access point he indicated in the report. Turning on his heel, Sasuke balled his right fist, and slammed it against the blond's face, his teammate barely stopping himself from falling on his back with his right arm. "You're an IDIOT...! This isn't like we were in the Academy, loopholes aren't supposed to be taken into account...!"

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed to her fallen comrade, but stopped when he held out a hand for her to do so.

Naruto rubbed both the jarring ache and the small dots of blood from his lips. He curled them into a sneer, his eyes sparkling with jest. "You done fretting...?"

When Sasuke took another step forward, and Sakura made to come between them, Naruto's eyes went alive with disbelieve. Everyone instantly froze.

"What the hell is this...?! There are countless people in there, some of them mutilated and opened up like lab-rats!" He winced feeling a sharp pain, indicating something else. "Somebody took down my clone in a single strike...! FUCK!"

"Oi, NARUTO!"

When Naruto took off at startling speeds toward the building, Sasuke and Sakura followed after him without much choice.

Naruto reached the main wooden door and breached it off its hinges with a single kick. A metal door reaching to the ceiling stood before him. Remembering the ventilation shaft his clone used to get in, he shot his eyes left where he recalled it was.

Entering the room next to the previous one, he found it on one of its top corners. From there, he started crawling through it for a distance that felt like kilometers. As he dropped on solid concrete, he held back this evening's ration bar smelling rotten flesh, sulfur and methane all boiled into a single pungent stench.

He corked his mouth, but held himself true only with sheer willpower. When Sasuke and Sakura landed behind him, however, the female of the two couldn't stop herself from going apart from them and doing countless heaves. Sasuke was more used to it, seeing as he had experience with mutilated bodies and their smell.

"Well, well..."

A voice, sultry and sounding somewhat cocky, came from behind them. They instantly turned to come across a man in a black cloak. Through the darkness, they bit back a gasp seeing a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"That old warmonger said I would have at least another week before a team was sent to burn this place to the ground."

Sasuke's eyes fixated through the darkness, "Itachi...?"

"If only," the man chuckled. He lowered his hood, and revealed his pale skin and Sharingan infested head. "No, my name is Uchiha Shin. You must be Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother."

* * *

 _~~Akatsuki Base, Amegakure~~_

* * *

Itachi's steps were refined and unnoticeable as he transversed the hollow hallways of a large tower. His Sharingan glimpsed left and right, registering his surroundings without so much as a millisecond of difference. It was no exaggeration to say that his Sharingan was the strongest since Madara's time, and thus far, nobody could discredit such a claim.

He was living proof of it, after all.

But Itachi was anything but arrogant. Even he would admit his Dojutsu paled in comparison against his leader's eyes. Sure his held the pros to manipulate time and reality within a warped space, but this man's could distort and bend creation at his will in the real world. That, in Itachi's opinion, carried more weigh.

This person was a very dangerous individual, one capable of annihilating villages without an ounce of effort, and continue to fight a Bijū after. Itachi could tell this was a fact when he first saw into his eyes. He wouldn't deny he could hold his own against this man -if only for a while-, but he wasn't arrogant enough to claim he wouldn't fall to his power eventually.

For who could defeat the almighty Rinnegan, the Sharingan's likely progenitor?

...

Itachi stopped before a door, his eyes catching every out of place grain on its surface. He swallowed back a cough, one he knew hinted at his illness only getting worse. The need to cough was like his watch, clicking and reminding him he had only a certain amount of time.

' _Like grains of sand in an hourglass, every particle lost can no longer find its way back to the top..._ '

"Itachi," came the monotone voice of one of the most powerful men he knew. "You may come in."

' _Impressive. He must have heard my attempt to stop myself from coughing_.' As expected from the leader of the organized group of murderers Itachi found himself to be a part of. "Yes, Leader-sama." He turned a knob and stepped in, closing it shut behind him. "You summoned me?"

"You are assigned with securing the Kyūbi once the plan commences, are you not?" Pein sat on the ledge of his window, a foot over it and a hand draped over his knee. His eyes, a miracle their existence, observed the rain he had produced to watch over his citizens. "I've decided to go after him myself, and soon."

Itachi portrayed no emotion over his masculine face. "Was it not you who said the Kyūbi's immense power was too large to seal before the other eight?"

"Indeed," came the empty reply. "But it seems the rumors of the boy being a Senju and a wielder of the _Mokuton_ have turned out to be true. This would not prove problematic had he also not have the Kyūbi inside of him. I fear the combination may grow into a serious obstacle with the passage of time, therefore I've decided to take him now and safeguard the Kyūbi under our jurisdiction. That way, we will have it at the ready when the rest of the beasts are in the statue..."

"I see."

A solid plan, even Itachi would admit. It had its edges, but it was nonetheless a logical approach to something that could prove to be bothersome in the future. The only problem Itachi had was Konoha's fate.

"When do you plan on taking him?"

Pein seemed to be smirking, but on closer inspection, this proved to be no more than an illusion fabricated from his tone of voice. "Let's just say I've been informed by one of Sasori's spies that a slippery snake has something planned for Konoha. I plan on killing two... no, _four_ birds with one stone..."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 31, 2016._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

Naruto didn't know what made him and Sasuke rush head first into danger so foolishly. Perhaps it was the numerous Sharingan implants, or maybe the decimated bodies around them. Regardless, blood is what they sought. Vengeance for those that had already fallen at the hands of this man.

Instants before reaching their target, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glimpse so subtle, even Shin's Sharingan barely caught it. Naruto sent a kick high, Sasuke sent a kick low. Both were stopped with a single appendage, an arm high, and a knee low. Using the inertia from their blows, Shin spun between both their bodies, and rushed back with his intentions clear.

Sasuke blew things way out of proportion and took Naruto off his feet by swinging him from his chest and out of Shin's trail. He went under one of Shin's kicks, blocked another with his left forearm, and realized something instantaneously.

' _This man is no combat shinobi...!_ '

Coming to the conclusion that Sasuke wanted him to flank Shin, Naruto came full turn on his heel and made his way back into the fray. He swung his scarf to the side, and rushed forth, the piece of cloth around his throat clinging closer to it. He pulled out a kunai and prepared to use it.

Sasuke felt a trickle of sweat make its way down his face. "Naruto! Wai-!"

It was too late.

A feet from bisecting Shin, Naruto stopped and felt _himself_ being bisected, _Shield of Leaves_ be damned. A chakra scalpel split the middle of his shirt and opened his flesh all the way down to his abs, starting from his neck. He bit back a very persevering groan as he nailed his teeth shut.

Blood spurted out of Naruto's wound like pressurized water from a hose.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto's blood in the air, felt a loud crack boom within him; one accompanied by raw, unforgiving rage. Like a guided missile, he shot forth and reeled his right leg back right behind Shin's head. His jaw dropped when the attack slipped right over his Sharingan infested head. Of course, this man literally had eyes on the back of his head.

Sasuke took the unfortunate opportune, however, and picked Naruto up by curling one of his arms around his back. He aided him away with a quick jump and regrouped with the still pale-looking Sakura. "Naruto... Oi, Naruto! Are you still breathing?!"

"Of course I am...!" Naruto took the initiative to stand back up, but regretted it immediately. A sting, one painful, fresh and piercing sting made his very skin crawl in withdrawal. "Shit...! This guy's no pushover; I was only barely able to react, and his scalpel split my shield apart like it was made of water..."

"Naruto!" Doing her best to ignore Naruto's blood, Sakura quickly came and took Sasuke's role as support. "Press onto me..."

"But... Sakura-chan..." Naruto winced and pulled back a little from the still pure cherry blossom. "I'm all bloody... I'll get you-"

"I don't care about that!" Sakura interrupted, her pair of emeralds shielded in a crust of liquid. But she refused to shed a single tear. She would not break the twenty-fifth shinobi rule. "Can't we just get out of here?! He's too much for us, we're only Genin!"

"We can't do that," Sasuke frostily intervened, his eyes meeting the Sharingan eyes before him. He knew his pair were also there, just waiting to be tapped. He could feel it. "Not until we find out who and what this guy is."

"For once, I agree with Sasuke..." Panting, and with blood soaking the edges of his ruined shirt red, Naruto stood on his own and balled his fists. "Look around you, Sakura, everywhere... _Everywhere_ you look, dead and mutilated bodies, all with family probably missing them and crying for them right now...! Sasuke's right, we're ninja now! And ninja do not abandon people in need!"

Sakura stared at her two teammates. She turned to herself, registering her small, frail red hands. She had never thought herself weak back in the Academy. She had always consoled herself that she wasn't the brute type, that her major reasoned with intelligence, not brawn.

Curling her quivering hands into fists, Sakura was made painfully aware of her frailness, of her lack of courage. Here stood two exemplary ninjas standing before her, one bleeding with his internal organs practically on the precipice of bulging out, and another who refused to go because he knew it was something that offered clues to his long life goal.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered without taking his eyes off the approaching enemy. "You're a hindrance. Stay behind us or leave and go get Kakashi."

"Oi!" Naruto crowed, berating himself for doing so when he had a very deep slice running down his entire midsection. "Don't talk to her like that...!" He turned to his female teammate. "Sakura-chan, stay behind us. This guy may be out of our league, so me and Sasuke need some space to spread our wings."

"You're no better, Naruto." Sasuke growled. He looked the blond up and down, shaking his head at his condition. "You're both better off staying out of my way. With that injury, you won't be doing me any favors."

"Food for thought, Sasuke." Naruto straightened his posture, though still harbored the insufferable pain from his dangerous injury. "My Senju genes make me a fast healer, and my Uzumaki ones only help supercharge that further. Though even I won't be able to heal something like this immediately."

"Then..." Sasuke turned to Naruto, his eyes challenging and smug. "Can I count on you for once...?"

Naruto ripped his orange shirt right off his shoulders.

Open flesh graced his chest with a narrow vertical line, one glistening under the artificial light of the laboratory. He sniffed his scarf, and cuddled his nose into it. "You're underestimating me, Sasuke." He gave it another twirl around his neck, just in case. "That'll get you killed some day..."

Sasuke grinned.

He didn't know what Naruto was insinuating; perhaps it was a misunderstanding, or perhaps the blond had really hinted that he would someday fall to his hand. Either way, he found his sass somewhat amusing.

"Interesting words... Sakura, free the people in the jail cells. We'll keep the walking pacifier busy."

Realizing there was no way she could stand side by side with these two, Sakura felt herself helpless. She had at her disposition two of the ninjas rumored to be the next leaders of their generation, yet she felt helpless. But then came why.

' _It's because I'm nowhere near their level..._ '

She shook those thoughts away, and decided to do what she could now. "Please don't die, both of you. I'll free the people inside the building."

Sakura took off, unknowingly leaving her teammates to be molded by fate.

"Free them?" Shin stopped a few feet from his two new test subjects. "Why are you trying to halt humanities thirst for knowledge? Have you any inkling in that foolish head of yours what I'm trying to achieve, or are you merely being led by the primitive chemicals and signals in your brain that initiate states of sympathy for your fellow man?"

"Feelings aren't something that can be explained, you monster!" Naruto raised both his fists, and prepared his legs. Sasuke did the same next to him, but on the opposing side. "Feelings come from deep within us and it's what makes us human. We care for one another, not just because its right, but because we know how much we can hurt each other!"

"Now I know you're naïve," Shin crossed his arms before his chest. "Humans in general are a species founded in conflict and war. The latter is a necessary stem on the grand scheme of things. It keeps the species strong, adamant and fresh. It crushes the weak, and allows the stronger genes to manifest into a much brighter future. You two are prime examples of this..."

A chill crawled its way up Naruto's legs. Shin's final words were like an objective claim, one that had no way of being refuted. "You're wrong... Your whole ideal is wrong...! We aren't some simple organisms clinging to nature, we're all conscious and aware of our surroundings!"

"That is why we must be _careful_ ," Shin's Sharingan glowered at his gullible nature. It was downright disgusting. "We humans are as foolish as we are cunning. We're all selfish and impulsive, reasonable yet wild. Contradiction is our founding detail and we strive to hide it. Conflict is the only place where everything is laid bare, and with Orochimaru's help, I will be one step closer to plunging this world into yet another war."

Shin sneered, his tattered lips pulling almost predatorily. "But what of it? You two will still rise stronger either way. Your genes are remnants of the strongest DNA sequence in humanity's history, after all..." He began walking towards them. "All is for the sake of humanity, and its secured future. The means to my goals are irrelevant so long as they are achieved... After all, science is the only logical perspective in this world..."

"You're _insane_..." Sasuke growled.

He looked this man dead in the eye, and saw Shin's Dojutsu morph into what he knew was no longer the standard Sharingan. Here stood a man that had sacrificed everything in pursuit of his goals. He gave his body, his soul and even his sense of morale, gaining what Itachi expected of _him_. Now a question remained.

If he sacrificed everything for his goal of killing Itachi, would he inevitably end up like him?

"No..." His eyes seethed with accumulated fury from years of repression. He no longer saw Shin as a man, not even a living being; all he saw was himself in a few years should he truly sacrifice everything to kill one man. Before him stood a result, one he refused to believe could ever happen. "I'll DESTROY YOU!"

Ignoring Naruto's pleas of restraint, Sasuke dashed forth, his eyes flashing and _remaining_ scarlet. He had activated his one-tomoe Sharingan from the very founding emotion every Uchiha had embraced; hatred.

Sasuke chanted inside his mind the same thing again and again, refusing to believe his own conclusion. ' _I will not end up like him! I won't!_ '

Sasuke went after Shin's life like killing him would help prove himself wrong. As he reached Shin, he took in every twitch of his muscles and memorized them with ease. Two feet from clashing, he jumped and readied his right foot to crash it squarely on the man's face. Shin caught his heel and Sasuke gasped.

A very thin line spread along the two fleshy flaps across Shin's face. "You will _never_ be able to kill Itachi-sama..." He slung the boy over his back, allowed him some flight to grant a false sense of security, and grasped his throat, crashing him into the concrete. "You are _nothing_ compared to him. Side by side, you're just another of the _millions_ of _worthless_ weeds needing to be crushed-"

Shin suddenly found himself catapulted towards the giant, metal door. He crashed, tumbling the whole mass of steel and summoning every dust particle within.

Naruto stood before Sasuke, his whiskers feral, and his eyes a _raging_ crimson. A hum of steam echoed in the room, one sourcing from his chest. The red line running horizontally across his midsection healed in a split second, and the leaf petals in the vicinity turned aggressive and protective of him.

"Worthless...?"

Recalling Gaara's words back in the park, Naruto subconsciously sprouted roots under his feet. He felt them grow, stem and rock the ground under him, but knew not how it was occurring.

"So, you think that just because you have a little power that gives you the right to deny the existence of others...? The way you say it, the way you _spit_ such **_bullshit_**... it makes me think you believe only a select few are worth taking into consideration, Shin."

Naruto filled the room with a sudden flash of green light. "You're _WRONG_!" He shot his hands together into the ram, then to the snake. " _Mokuton: Deep Forest Creation_!"

Sasuke stood on all fours, Shin restored his composure, and both shared something mutually similar besides their Sharingan eyes; the awe of the spectacle taking place.

Roots snapped the concrete flooring open, and tendons of the Jutsu spread upwards and in every direction before Naruto. It expanded until it brimmed the entire width of the room, puncturing gargantuan holes within them and possibly affecting the building's integrity. They sped up knocking down everything in their path and towards their initial target at blasphemous speeds; Shin.

Under Naruto, a single, massive root carried him like the progenitor he was. Throughout the glorious exposure of lack of control, however, some of the large critters penetrated the roof above, decimating it with countless craters. Masses of concrete fell from the ceiling, shaking the entire building's foundation.

Naruto didn't know where the technique had sprouted from, but he had felt it bloom inside him. Tenzo had once told him of the Jutsu's name and effects, but had never showed it to him for one simple fact; Tenzo's _Mokuton_ wasn't strong enough. Still, he truly believed he could keep it under his control, therefore the snake-seal in his hands remained.

Shin warily observed the staggering amount of roots nearing, all massive in scale, and intent on crushing him with the very metal door that kept outsiders out. Moments before being crushed, he was about to use his Space-Time Jutsu to teleport away, but before any of that, he felt a painful pulse reverberating in his chest.

Looking down, he saw what could only be a lightning encased hand sticking out of his chest. He sprawled an alarming bulge of blood, and his Mangekyō Sharingan receded into their natural three tomoes.

' _What kind of power... does this Jutsu have... to penetrate this many inches of steel...!_ '

From the other side of the door, Kakashi sniffed once, his dual eyes steeled into a furious red and a thick lead. ' _I can smell you from the crevice under the door, my good man... And you're definitely not a friendly, nor one of my lovely students... not with a stench of blood as powerful as yours..._ '

 _'Am I to die..._ ' Shin felt his legs buckle from under him. The only thing keeping standing was -ironically- the thing that had him so weak to begin with. ' _By the hand of a man I can't even see! Dammit, and I was_ days _from perfecting the cloning process...!_ ' When the growing forestry before him reached its target, Shin felt his ribs break, his legs shatter, and his lungs crushed under the immense pressure. "Impossible...!"

After energy finally ceased to flow through his coils, Naruto's body crumbled and headed for the floor. Several feet from meeting the green infested base, his usual accompanists formed a bed under him, stopping his descent entirely.

"What..." He heaved, his eyes returning to their original violet. "Was that...? I felt something warm inside of me..."

Kakashi squatted next to Naruto with a hand on his throat. Sighing, he patted the boy on the chest a little harder than necessary. "Looks like you disobeyed orders. Coming from you, I'm not really surprised. But I suggest you be prepared with Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke limped his way next to Naruto and sat right next to him, his normal charcoal eyes also retuning. His mind was in too much of a mess to even be happy about unlocking the Sharingan. "What the hell was that...?"

"I have no idea..." Naruto sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, green is what his eyes perceived. The place still suffered from dim lighting, but at least it no longer looked like a scene from a horror flick. "Shit... If only we'd been sent here sooner... Maybe we could've..."

Sasuke remained silent, but Kakashi thought the contrary. "Maybe it would've been you on those counters."

"I don't care..." Naruto forced his body into standing back up. Peering over his shoulder, he made sure every body laying about wasn't damaged. His control may have not been the best, but he concentrated most of his efforts to avoid doing that. "Protocol, a consensus, laws; I don't care about any of that so long as I save those suffering."

"It's exactly..." They all reacted to the voice west from them. Shin was visible amongst the mass of roots, some of them planted into his shoulders and chest. He was minutes from perishing. "Why humanity is so pitiful... War is avoided... because of your kind... Ironic, considering what you are... a Jinchū-"

A single kunai flew through the air, and unceremoniously, cleaved through Shin's forehead, taking his life and silencing him forever.

All eyes went to the outstretched arm of Kakashi, broad as if he were a golden statue carved by a vengeful god. "Resilience... I hate that in an enemy ninja..."

"Oi..." Naruto muttered. He turned to Kakashi, fear and something reminiscent to anger stirring inside. "He was no longer a threat... You didn't need to kill him-!"

"WAKE UP!" Kakashi howled.

The silence that followed was painful within the confines of their group.

His one eye stared at Sasuke, then at Naruto. "We're ninja. Killing is our trade. I wasn't the one who caused this disaster, nor am I blaming you. But you need to remember we are trained from a very young age to kill. Be prepared to do so yourselves, because there hasn't been a _single_ ninja in history that hasn't done it.

"We aren't paid to be heroes and not always will we be able to save everyone; don't be naïve. If the rules of engagement are twisted, we may even some day end up being the bad guys. That is why I need you to grow from being mere tools, and be human, like in this situation. I won't praise you for defying orders, but I still respect your intention to try and save the innocent."

Those words were soaked up by the pair of young ninja. Obligation as a ninja had nothing to do with what he wanted to get across, they could tell. It was a perfect mixture of logic and humanity. He wanted them to know that like their kunais, killing was standard issue in their line of work.

"Guys..." Sakura walked through the debris as her hands shifted between reaching for them and withdrawing. Among their stares, she fell to her knees. Naruto and Sasuke were about to go to her, but they were held back by Kakashi. "I'm so sorry..." She broke Shinobi rule number twenty five. "I couldn't be of any use to you..."

She took in the remnants of blood running down Naruto's chest, the red over his lips, and the lilac around Sasuke's neck. Both harbored reds, one suffered purples, and both spoke of exhaustion.

She crashed her hands on the floor, unknowingly cracking the surface under the grass. "How can I call myself a kunoichi...?!"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto had never seen someone so distraught; not since he had cried in the forests of the Daimyō's village. He could see himself in Sakura when he had tried to prove to Tenzo he was worthy, that he had accumulated the necessary will to grow beyond his breaking point.

"Then change yourself," Sasuke's voice came as a surprise for everyone present. They stared at him as he stared at Shin's lifeless body. "One grows from adversity and experience. As that bastard said, me and Naruto are prime examples of such a fact.

We were smelted from one shape, and then to another, growing stronger with each transformation. It's about time _your_ turn came... Otherwise," he stood back up a little shaky. "You'll remain as nothing but a bother to this team."

Naruto grinned, "Everything _Sasuke_ said, Sakura-chan! Except that little last unnecessary part... But he's right, I think it's about time you decide where your place in this team is."

Kakashi nodded and gave Sakura a thumbs-up. "We all support you, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto... Kakashi-sensei..." She wiped away her tears and nurtured a smile with their support as an incentive. She sat in their group with her hands folded on her lap, and like the gravitational figure she knew he represented, Naruto was in the middle. ' _I love you three so much_...'

"Now then," Kakashi stood back up with his team in tow. "It looks like we have some serious work to do. I wish being a ninja was all battles and glory, and trust me I wish it was, but we have to clean up after ourselves and help out the citizens still incarcerated in here."

"I already sat them free," Sakura quickly added, yet again wiping her eyes from further shameful tears. "I came back immediately after I heard something similar to an explosion, but I helped several out of their cells and told them to help out the others beforehand."

"Oh," Kakashi patted Sakura's head, ignoring the unhappy pout that came with. "That's our girl. Now then, I guess all that's left is to help them out with whatever we can."

* * *

 ** _~~Next Day, Port City's Gate~~_**

* * *

"Thank you very much for all of your help!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Have a safe trip!"

After working all night and dealing with the constant thanks of the villagers, Team Seven was finally departing for Konoha. As they walked their way out, waving -except Sasuke, he was too proud- and smiling back at them, they held their heads high and enjoyed a renewed sense of accomplishment.

An hour after their departure, they decided to stop for a little impromptu lunch under a nice grove of trees and grass. As was customary, Sasuke moped alone under a tree eating a bento the villagers had prepared for them, and Sakura fawned over him. Naruto and Kakashi, however, had stepped away from them on Naruto's inquiry.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started, leaning against a nearby tree. "I want to ask you something I didn't want to ask in front of Sasuke and Sakura-chan... What was Shin about to call me?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kakashi also leaned against the opposing tree and heaved a sigh. "I figured you would ask. Tell me, Naruto... What did you feel when Shin said those things about the workings of the world? About natural selection, about deciding who should live and who should die?"

"I..." Naruto thought back to that moment and the answer came instantly. He gripped the cloth of the replacement shirt he had brought on the trip, wrinkling and twisting it. "I felt angry... like I wanted to rip that bastard's throat out. I felt rejuvenated, like I had an endless supply of chakra and an incredible rise in my _Mokuton_. And speaking about my chakra... I didn't get a good grasp on the general feeling, but it felt more potent than usual... What was all that...?"

"You're a Jinchūriki." Blatantly saying it was probably the gentlest way Kakashi could put it at this point. He allowed the boy to process such knowledge, his eyes showing he was deep in thought. "Your father died sealing the Kyūbi within you, Naruto; the fox that attacked Konoha over a decade ago. He entrusted you with the future of the Shinobi world because he had confidence that his own child could guide it.

"It is the reason many from Konoha ostracized you when you were young. They were using you as the Kyūbi's scapegoat, thinking you as the beast itself instead of its jailor. Of course, there were those who were neutral, or in other times sympathetic to your situation. I kept watch over you for most of your youth to make sure things didn't get out of control."

"My own father did...?" Naruto considered himself a very forgiving person, to a certain extent, anyways. But this...? "He willingly sealed such a thing inside of me knowing I would suffer for it...? Shit..." He found himself cackling for a moment. "Amazing... Part of me wants to sock one on him, and the other wants to thank him for having such high hopes for me before I could even walk..."

Naruto pushed himself off the bark, shoved his hands in his pockets, and made his way into a ray of light scurrying through the opening of a tree. He stood there, looking upwards and smiling just as brightly as the light meeting his face. "I can't believe he would do that..." He chuckled again, his head bent back. "What should I be feeling right now, I wonder...?"

Kakashi watched him stand a little ways off from him, literally under the spotlight. He could tell the teen was smiling, but he noticed something else. Unshed tears at the edge of his eyes. His natural satellites were calm and harmless as they withered one after another, almost like they were stricken by a powerful disease.

In Naruto's case, Kakashi knew that disease was sadness.

Regretting his words, Kakashi stored his hands in his pockets and made his way back to his remaining students. ' _I knew it... I shouldn't have been the one to tell him... I'm not worthy, am I, Minato-sensei...? Not after so many of my sins..._ '

Staring off into the sky, Naruto ceased his thinking for a moment seeing a hawk soaring the sky. The creature flew down to him, and he stretched out his dominant arm to receive it.

Realizing it was a messenger hawk from Konoha, Naruto took the scroll it carried and sent it on its way. "A message from Jiji...? Crap, we must be in trouble..."

The first sentence made a cold chill crawl down his back. "Team Eight's leader is out of commission and in dire need of reinforcements... Wait, isn't this Kiba's team...?"

* * *

 _~~The Land of Waves, Bridge~~_

* * *

Hinata could have never predicted their mission would end like this; with she, Kiba and Shino, knocking on death's door.

All was well when they had received their first C-rank mission; they had all been excited, in fact. But things had turned too real when the mission had been upped two ranks after an attack by two Chūnins, upgrading it into the realms of A-class. They had insisted on proceeding and to ask for reinforcements when they arrived in Wave; that was their sensei's compromise.

That was a few days ago.

After facing off against Zabuza for the first time, a previous member of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, Kurenai-sensei had given them the order to escort the client home while she kept Zabuza -and his companion, one Hinata had noticed with her Byakugan- at bay. When they had returned to her, their sensei was unconscious and suffering from severe wounds.

Now Hinata laid on her shoulder, blood seeping down her collarbone and into her chest. Kiba was laying to her left with a broken arm, and Shino was the worse off with a kunai through his chest inches from his heart. She raised her head a little, and came across the sight of Zabuza and his exaggeratedly large blade.

Her head nodded to the side and ended pressed against the floor. She felt the steel of her forehead protector under her chin, and came close to spurring out more blood. ' _So this is it...? There's still so much I wanted to do, so much I didn't get to do... I never got a chance to change the Hyūga clan... I wanted to eat more dango with Hanabi-chan... And I never told Naruto-kun how I feel_...'

Kiba growled as he cradled his broken arm to stand back up and serve as a shield for his teammates. He panted, with each breath tainting his jacket only redder.

"Kill me..." He breathed, his left eye going blank from the swelling. "But spare my teammates..." He lowered his head. "Please...!"

' _Kiba-kun..._ ' Hinata knew very well how hard it was for Kiba to swallow his pride and beg for their lives. She was incredibly touched by the gesture, but she couldn't allow it. "Don't... Kiba..."

"A noble offer," Zabuza stopped before the child and placed his blade on Kiba's shoulder without applying any sort of pressure. It was all for the sake of demonstrating his superiority. "But one I don't care for. You see, I warned you the first time we met. The moment you little runts ran off with my target, was the moment your lives were forfeit. Correct, Haku?"

A few steps short of his master, Haku hesitantly nodded his agreement. "Yes, Zabuza-sama."

"Don't be so quick to give up, Kiba!"

With Sasuke going in first, Naruto followed after him. When his Uchiha teammate skillfully kicked Zabuza's sword away, he proceeded to kick its wielder in the face, holding no strength back.

He landed in front of Team Eight, Sasuke behind him, and Sakura to his right. "Not until _I'm_ the one in a bloodied, dead pulp..."

Kiba was starting to think his one eye was showing him things. "Naruto...? They sent _you_ guys...? But this is an A-class assignment!"

"They only wanted Kakashi-sensei to come, but I wasn't gonna leave you guys to your own luck..." Naruto glanced over his shoulder, his hair swishing and his eyes narrowing. There he saw Hinata, bloodied and beaten, her glassy eyes staring at him. He gripped his hands, bruising the skin under his nails. "Hinata..."

' _Naruto-kun..._ ' She must be a pathetic sight. Hinata knew it was out of her control, but laying defeated before Naruto was the last thing she wanted. She tried to raise her head, but it only came halfway up when it collapsed once more. "Naruto..."

Hearing her cracked voice, cracked something in Naruto himself. He turned to their target, his teeth fastened and his eyes shut tight. He slowly, very gently reopened them. A narrow red had ripped his pupils in half, his whiskers had thickened, and his hair had gained some girth.

When it came to combat, Naruto was no fool. He knew he was at a complete disadvantage against _anyone_ in this type of situation. There was no ground, no trees, no leaves; therefore no way to use _Mokuton_ except via his body. He had yet to truly begin honing his water and earth affinities, too. That only left his newly acknowledged source of volatile power.

"We're not on the best of terms, you and I..." His teammates stared bewildered; they could tell he wasn't talking to them. "But we're stuck in this situation together nonetheless... So..." Red chakra bloomed from him, embracing his body and forming a distinctive nine-tailed fox over him. It howled at its enemies, eradicating the mist around and allowing a clear view. "Just this once, lend me your **power**."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, July 31, 2016._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Konoha~~_

* * *

The sky was melancholic as the sun's rays suffered the effects of earth's rotation, bringing about a slight darkness that only helped enhance Gaara's equally gloomy state.

As he sat on a bench at the edge of Konoha's main gate, with the wrappings around his head finally gone, Gaara stared ahead clearly unhappy. ' _Not today either, huh...?_ '

From his seat, he sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. His eyes followed after the average traveler entering through the gate, some of them halting at the call of the two Chūnins keeping track of the daily traffic.

"Not surprised to find you here, Gaara."

Stopping the sand limbs under his feet, Gaara lifted his eyes to see Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sensei..." He felt a sudden surge of guilt at the man's critical eye. "Sorry, I just thought today, he would finally..."

Giving the boy the benefit of the doubt, Jiraiya sighed and slouched next to Gaara. "I just came from Sarutobi's office. Apparently, he ordered Kakashi to head for Wave on an A-class mission involving Team Eight, seeing as he was the closest to the country at the time. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were expected to come back, but I think we all know that didn't happen. I doubt the old man didn't consider this outcome, though."

"I see..." Gaara straightened his back and began to stand back up. Glimpsing under his scarlet locks, he sighed seeing the gates Naruto had left through time ago. "Do they know when they might come back?"

"Unlikely," Jiraiya also stood. "Missions can be extended from their expected rate for unexpected coincidences. As the rank goes up, so do the chances of extended leaves. Don't worry though, Naruto's with Kakashi. He's one of the strongest Jōnins Konoha has to offer."

"I know, but..." Gaara gazed at the horizon provided by the village gates. For a while now, he had been bothered by one very unpleasant feeling telling him, warning him that Naruto was in turmoil. Perhaps not physical, but dangerous nonetheless. "I can't shake the feeling he may be doing something unwise..."

Jiraiya stopped at this.

He too had been suffering from this fleeting morbidity. Part of him knew he could trust in Naruto's abilities, but the possibility of unaccounted factors coming into play were there, lurking around corners which couldn't always be controlled.

' _If anything were to happen to him, I would never...'_

Jiraiya knew he would be devastated beyond repair.

Looking over his shoulder, Jiraiya's eyes were clouded with unease. ' _You would let me know if you needed me, right, Naruto...?_ '

* * *

 _~~The Land of Waves, Bridge~~_

* * *

Sasuke could do nothing but keep his eyes rooted on the marvel taking place before him.

He lifted one arm to shield himself, and noted how the tainted chakra oozing out of Naruto was somehow hot, boiling even. He directed chakra into his eyes, and activated his Sharingan, so he could see the anomaly for what it was.

Sasuke's eyes broadened at the revelation, ' _This chakra... It's shaped like a fox...! Where did he get this from?!_ '

Her arms shielding her, and her body trembling from the bloodlust streaming out of her teammate, Sakura kept grinding back despite her attempts to stop herself. After a while, she concluded that this chakra couldn't possibly be human. ' _What on earth is this?! I can't believe something this powerful exists!_ '

Kiba had fallen on his behind from the first surge of chakra, his eyes broad as he sat next to the unresponsive Hinata. "This is still Naruto... right...?" Gazing over his shoulder, he realized Shino was no longer there. "Where the hell'd he go?!"

It wasn't this often Naruto allowed himself to be consumed by such overwhelming emotions; it was hatred. Hatred for being lied to, hatred for being branded a sacrifice.

The Kyūbi's chakra, now he knew what it felt like. It was like a taste of an addictive, but momentary pleasure. It was like suffering from a blistering blizzard, and stepping into a warm shower, one toe at a time. As more of his body began to delve into this warmth, more could he feel himself growing corrupt, more powerful.

Still, by all logical aspects, he could step into this warm shower just a little more...

' _No!_ ' Naruto clutched his hands to his sides, beckoned his sense of restraint, and held back that thirst telling him to keep drawing. ' _I can't allow myself to drown in this! The more I summon, the harder it gets to control! It's... It's getting to the point that it feels simply unbearable! I feel like any more, and I'll start losing myself...! Why?! I thought being a Senju would help...!_ '

Unbeknownst to him, his genetic composition to allow such a feat was indeed working, but his unstable mind was clouding its effects. His mind and body were not in sync.

Naruto raised his head, fox-like eyes in full view. "You're Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, right?"

Naruto needed an outlet. There was just too much going on inside. Unfortunately for Zabuza, he was one of the few options available.

Splintering the cement under, Naruto blasted forward, his fist cocked. "You'll suffer for what you've done!"

"Haku! Get back!" Zabuza swung his blade at the nearing blond, but the latter twisted inches before any contact was made. ' _He dodged it...?! At that speed?!_ ' He watched the blond twist and turn, all from yards of his eyes. Somehow, he turned enough to land his right foot over his face, pushing him back. "Could you be..." Zabuza slid back and swiped away the taste of steel over his lips. "A _Jinchūriki_...?!"

Naruto landed on all fours, his arms bent at his joints, and his legs doing the same. He snarled and bared his canines, all sharpened and made to pierce flesh. He could feel his humanity starting to slip with each passing second. He could feel his animal side fighting for superiority, and it was winning.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku quickly stood before Zabuza, his arms spread and his guard up. He could feel his arms quivering, each with its own unique wavelength. This boy's chakra was not natural. "I've never felt anything like this in my life...!"

"Stand aside, Haku... unless you want to die." Zabuza recomposed himself and swung his blade to the side. "He's way out of your league. I'm sure you can feel it."

Seeing the blond launch forth yet again, Haku brought his hands together. " _Hyōton: Ice Wall_!"

A massive construct made sheerly out of ice stood before Naruto. He pierced through it, not by destroying it, but by drilling through the middle with sheer speed. He adjusted his stance when he came close to Haku and sent his fist straight for the opposing ninja's chest. He heard a snap and cry of agonizing pain.

Haku was shot cleanly off his feet and into Zabuza's arms, the latter sliding as his body embraced Haku's potential energy and distributed the remains through his body. He sat Haku down, gingerly and with the care many would find peculiar considering his reputation.

Seeing blood trailing down Haku's lips, Zabuza growled. "You little piece of shit... You broke several of his ribs!"

"Duly noted," came the reply from the Kyūbi's Jinchuriki. His eyes crimson, nearly blood-red, were crucial to show his lack of care and thirst for blood. He grinned as his whiskers came up, the latter thick and full. "Team Eight's report said you considered him nothing but a tool. I don't think someone with that mindset would look so furious if that was the case. They said the mighty Zabuza was stoic, after all."

"Don't you _dare_ patronize me, boy!" Plucking the Executioner out of the concrete he had plunged it in to catch Haku, Zabuza dashed forth. Naruto meeting him halfway, Zabuza swung to decapitate him, but the former ninja slid on his knees and bent his head back. "Nimble rat!"

"Overgrown hatchet-user!"

Both flesh and steel clashed in the middle, producing a boom of condensed energy the likes of which the Genins present had never seen.

They watched as Naruto, the supposed dead last of their class, flashed and reappeared again with a ninja that _should_ be of superior quality. And as more and more did Naruto's fists crash against the flat side of Zabuza's blade, more did they seem to grow awed, but at the same time skeptical, by this seemingly sourceless output of power.

For where had this sudden burst of evil, ghastly chakra come from?

Sasuke clutched his fists and his teeth moiled against each other. As further jealousy, further anger surfaced from his Sharingan, more did they seem to spin into a wild frenzy.

A surge of energy began to course through his veins. "I won't let him end it alone...!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Rasping his throat with the howl escaping his lips, Sasuke instantly severed the distance separating him from Naruto and Zabuza's battleground. By some unforeseen force, perhaps that of lady-luck, he landed a powerful blow to Zabuza's midsection, unlocking the second tomoe over his crimson pupils in the process.

Stricken by disbelieve, Naruto quickly regained his composure and jumped, twisting his body and landing a kick over Zabuza's chest. He landed with one hand on the concrete, and Sasuke standing to his side. "This isn't a game anymore, remember? Rivalry has no place on the field."

His breathing flustered, Sasuke observed Zabuza as he neared. "Lone-wolfing falls into that category, too. You said we were a team now, remember?"

Naruto breathed a gush of wind too warm to be comforting.

He couldn't directly see Sasuke's eyes, but he could tell his teammate had struggled to get those words out. "Sasuke..." He smiled, though his expression seemed more devilish than happy. "You've finally realized it huh? That you and I, Senju and Uchiha-"

"Yeah." Interrupting Naruto, both he and his blond companion bent their backs to avoid getting sliced in half by Zabuza's Executioner. Landing on their hands, they both kicked-up to diverge Zabuza's blade upwards, disorientating the much older man. "Together," reestablishing their stance, both he and Naruto reeled their fists. "We can't be stopped..."

Their fists shoving him back at least twice as much as when he caught Haku, Zabuza glared his displeasure at their seemingly effective teamwork. Rising with his blade to the side, he patted away the pain like dust drawn over his chest.

Seeing their disbelieve, Zabuza sneered. "You don't truly believe you can defeat me, do you? Your performance may be admirable, but you're still only Genin."

Naruto grounded his teeth, "He's right."

Sasuke turned to Naruto like the latter had slapped him. "What...?!"

"He has more experienced than both of us _combined_...!" Naruto charged forth, one hand reeled and the other flat to couter any blows. "If you can, keep up with me!"

"Done!"

Zabuza stabbed his blade into the concrete.

Seeing the dark-haired boy coming from the left, he raised his arms and intercepted the kick aimed for his head. Seconds later, he stopped the blond's fist from damaging his esophagus with his knee. Taking advantage of their fallback, his fist struck Sasuke's face, and his other knee collided against the blond's nose.

Zabuza scoffed as they lifted themselves from the ground, each of them groaning in discomfort. "Is that all?"

The red of Naruto's eyes intensified in color, bringing about a thin and nearly invisible red herring around his body that disappeared just as quickly.

" **No**." He instantly kneed Zabuza in the stomach, as if proving that his prior attempt to stop him had been for naught. He pulled on the man's shirt, and planted his remaining fist over the Mist Nin's face, covering his knuckles with foreign blood. " **You deserve nothing but DEATH!** "

Zabuza rolled over the concrete, until his head rested right over his Executioner. Groaning, he laid on one elbow and glared towards his two foes. "What monstrous strength..."

Hearing his last words, Sasuke took Naruto's shoulder and stopped him from advancing. Those were not the words of the blond he knew. "Oi, what the hell is going on with you? Get a hold of yourself!"

His mind clouded in bloodlust, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him too. His fist took its claim over the surface of Sasuke's cheekbone, sending the latter soaring over the surface of the bridge's concrete

" **We're** **even**." Naruto turned back to Zabuza, the fist that struck Sasuke closing shut with an audible crack. **"Stay out of my way.** "

Seeing Sasuke flying towards her, Sakura rushed and caught the teen in her arms. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!" A groan from him was what she received. Her eyes worried, she turned to her remaining teammate. "Naruto! What's going on with you?! Please snap out of it!"

" **What are you taking about...?** " Naruto asked, his voice draped in darkness and marinated in his personal brand of sass. He grinned at her, his canines bare and only slightly less menacing than had they been dripping blood. " **I've never felt more alive in my life...** " He turned to Zabuza with that same expression, only somehow more bloodthirsty. " **Power is... truly wonderful.** "

Naruto rushed forth yet again, this time _cracking_ the concrete under his sandals.

"Aye," Zabuza seemingly agreed. "Power is the sacred blood of society. It's what makes it move." He sneered as he started rising from the floor patting himself clean. Tying his fingers around the handle of his Executioner, he eyed Naruto like a veteran who'd seen it all. "And you obviously can't handle it."

Naruto faltered at the claim, but was no longer capable of stopping. His fist struck the flat side of Zabuza's Executioner, the blade chipping from the assault. His mind was brimmed with thoughts of anger, spite and thirst for blood. Anything else sounded like an insult to his intelligence.

Naruto spun on his heel and struck yet again, his opponent's blade screeching against the impact. " **I can't handle it you say?!** "

"Look behind you," Zabuza instructed. "You'll see why."

" **What**...?" Naruto's clouded mind was actually foolish enough to comply.

There, Naruto saw what would later haunt his dreams.

The grudge-filled, nearly outright disgusted eyes of Sasuke, and the fearful, worried eyes of Sakura, both laying on the concrete. As he turned back to Zabuza, a massive sting spread across his left cheek, one he knew came from a fist connecting.

His _Shield of Leaves_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bounced to his feet and went to stop Zabuza's assault. ' _No, no! Not again!_ '

"Lack of self-control and lack of experience," Zabuza sprung forward with his Executioner high over his head. "You need to be taught discipline, boy!" He brought his massive butcher knife down, unmindful that the Uchiha had suddenly appeared shielding the downed blond. ' _Foolish..._ '

Sakura didn't even think about it this time. She rushed after Sasuke to protect Naruto.

Seeing the inevitable death of her two precious people at a hair's length, she jumped, and instinctively pumped her right fist with chakra. "Get the hell away from them!"

Zabuza froze. Hearing the silent whispers of danger, he retreated feeling it was the wisest thing to do.

Inches from striking Zabuza's face, Sakura's fist continued on its path and crashed against the bridge. The entire structure trembled, cracks spread along the width like the weaving of a freakish spider, and the stone under her fist gave to portray the Land of Wave's ocean.

She stood before the two stunned forms of her teammates, clutching at her suddenly bleeding appendage. The life-giving liquid ran down the length of her arm, dripping and leaving its mark over the silver finish of the floor.

"I don't always just want to standby..." She breathed, her brow covered in sweat and her eyes only half opened. "And only _watch_..."

Naruto stared at the splashes of blood under Sakura's likely broken fingers, the red markings indicating the blood he had drawn from Sasuke personally. Staring at his own bloodied hand, he forced Kyūbi's influence to recede, returning his eyes to their mystic violet.

They flashed a powerful gold once the possibility of losing his teammates came to mind, as if they were reminding the very world of an ancient power that was once lost, but was now reborn in a different vessel.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"UWOOOOH!" Naruto's right hand morphed into a lance made of condensed wood.

Bringing up his blade to use it as a shield yet again, Zabuza gawked at the scene taking place before him. The sight of one of his most unpredictable, fulgurous enemies rushing through his two teammates with a manipulation over wood that shouldn't exist.

The sight of something so peculiar gave way for a split second of carelessness in Zabuza's part. ' _Mokuton?!_ '

Using the crescent loop right under the horizon of the Executioner's handle, Naruto lunged his improvised blade and stabbed through Zabuza's chest. The damage done, Naruto snapped the spear and fell on his backside, the javelin remaining within Zabuza's chest and out his back.

Zabuza stumbled back, blood making two trails down his lips. He grasped the stake in his chest and pulled it out in one swoop. Snapping the thing in two within his hands, he flung them aside without any sentiment of where. "You aimed to demobilize, not kill... Soft to the end..."

"He is, but I'm not."

Zabuza's head nodded back in surprise.

He tried to turn, but was held from doing so feeling a kunai lined against his jugular vein. He caught from the edge of his peripheral the man holding him hostage. "Kakashi of the Sharingan... I should've known such an astounding team would be lead by an astounding man... Still, you can't possibly expect me to give just because of this, do you?"

"Are you sure?"

Zabuza turned towards Haku, where the latter lied injured and a _Shadow Clone_ of Kakashi was overhead. He scowled seeing the clone casually holding a kunai at the edge of his index right over Haku's heart. "Bastard..."

Taking a rabid and nauseating breath of blood, Haku raised his head. "You are... naïve if you think... threatening me with death... will stop Zabuza-sama... I am only a disposable tool to him..."

"Really?" the Kakashi clone made an effort to sound merry. "Welp, keeping you alive is pointless then." He twirled the kunai in his grasp until the point was aimed at Haku's forehead. "Down the drain I guess."

He brought the kunai down.

"Wait!" At Zabuza's plea, the clone stopped the sharp object's descent. Gritting his teeth, he released his Executioner with a large cling. "I surrender. Leave him."

Haku didn't know what this warm feeling overtaking him was, but he liked it, even if it did make him feel a bit selfish. Perhaps it was what many thought as being cared for. "Zabuza... sama...?"

"Don't talk, Haku." Zabuza ordered flatly and without compromise. Huffing, he turned to Kakashi. "But really, leaving your team of Genins to fight someone of my caliber... Does your arrogance know no bounds?"

"Who knows," Kakashi eyed his students with his dual eyes, mainly Naruto. "It was a request that I simply had no choice but to respect... One I find myself regretting. So," he started, Naruto lifting his gaze to equal his. "Did this help you? Does being a Senju make it easier, or harder?"

"It did help, but..." He turned to his injured teammates and felt the overwhelming weight of regret pulling his face down. Gripping his hands into iron-hard fists, he resisted from baring his canines at Sakura again. "I don't need the _Kyūbi_ to grow strong... I'll do so on _my_ terms."

"Naruto..." Kakashi watched him disappear in a barrage of quick and simultaneous jumps, ignoring the calls made by Sakura. Seeing Sasuke's questioning eyes, Kakashi sighed. "His condition is not for me to tell, Sasuke." His sense of duty returning, he proceeded with the mission. "As you may have guessed, Kiba, Shino and Hinata have all been secured outside the bridge, and I've made sure the client is safe at his home. All that is left is to secure these two and move on."

"We were mere decoys," Sasuke sounded annoyed, though his empty expression said otherwise. "Weren't we?"

"A little, sure," Kakashi shrugged. "Though the one doing the fighting and receiving the self-reflection was supposed to be Naruto, not you guys. But as I examen the situation further, it seems my judgement" -he stared at Sakura's still bleeding arm- "was somewhat misplaced... It won't happen again. I swear it."

* * *

Naruto came to the beginning of the bridge in deep thought. Arriving, his lilac eyes became acquainted with Hinata and Shino pressed against the wall of a building, and Kiba standing guard kunai in hand before them. They were surrounded by a very large group of gang members and one very short man in front.

One with a beanie and long raven hair turned to him, seemingly noticing his presence. He grinned, showcasing his more than unhealthy teeth. "Oi! There's still another shorty over here!"

Another with a katana over his shoulder towering over everyone turned to him, his green eyes sparkling with greed. "Gato-sama, looks like we have another!"

The newly arrived leaves around Naruto struggled to stay still.

"Do we now?" The man presumed to be Gato howled. He came forward with his hands folded behind him, looking smug and confident. "Looks like Zabuza missed one it seems. Che, he promised to leave all of you for me to kill. What's with this one still being able to walk?!" He spat at the ground before Kiba. "Damn ninjas are _completely_ unreliable..."

"Kiba," Naruto's voice was off as it flowed through the air. "I take it he's the one at the head of all this?"

"He is," Kiba responded.

Naruto kept walking as if he hadn't seen the large group. "Why did Kakashi-sensei leave all of you alone when you're so injured?"

"After giving us basic treatment, I insisted he go and help you guys." Kiba quickly retorted. "Besides, I can handle this many even with one arm. None of them are ninjas."

"I know," the blond responded. "To be honest they don't even seem to be worth your time."

It was immediately obvious they had all felt insulted.

Gato was unamused as he glared at the child before his army of soldiers. "Kill the blond first."

As soon as they all finished snickering, the gang members rushed head-first like a bunch of raged bulls.

Standing his ground, not a single one of Naruto's eyelashes even twitched at their nearing figures. In the recesses of his mind, he could hear Kiba shouting, screaming for him to move and do _something_. He found his comrade's ramblings somewhat amusing.

The first blade came aimed for his head, but to the surprise of those around, it was halted by the united effort of dozens of leaves. A chain came to stun his knees, but was wrapped in a volley of more of his humble guardians. A knife came from behind him, but as expected, the appendage responsible for producing the inertia was tethered and shoved away.

As the process repeated itself again and again, finally did the criminals start realizing that harming Naruto, was a futile expedition.

The one with the beanie stumbled back grasping his knees, sweat pooling down his pale face. "What the hell is this?! We can't get within a damn yard of him!"

Gato snarled at the petty effort his men were making. "Come on! Come on! If ya can't kill _one_ little rat, how do you expect to get paid, _huh_?!"

"Finished already?" Naruto asked the dozens of tired out thugs. Their hyperventilating was the answer he received. He clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. " _Mokuton: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_."

Screams came from all around as planet earth had seemingly sprung against the group of criminals. Tendrils of wood erupted from the ground, stripping them of their weapons and tying nooses around their necks and body. As Naruto rose from his hunched position, so were _they_ lifted kicking and screaming like helpless children.

Seeing Gato about to dip it, Naruto raised his left arm and guided another root. The frightened man stopped once the root sped by him. Like a hungry snake, it circled around him, biding its time. Once Naruto'd had enough of theatrics, he clutched his hand into a fist and the root obeyed by curling around Gato's throat. As he lifted his fist, so did the root lift Gato's body.

More chakra fluctuated through his coils, and Naruto allowed his surrounding appendages to start choking the criminals in their clutches.

' _Was Shin right...? Are there really scum on this earth that deserve to be eliminated...?_ ' Naruto's shoulders began to shake. ' _Am I a weapon of mass destruction from birth? Was my father really naïve enough to think I would not be classified a sacrifice when he locked that beast inside me...?!_ '

Tears threatened to prickle at the outer edges of his eyes, hinting at the damage already done. What kept them from falling were Tenzo's orders from years ago.

His mind a mess and his fist quivering in indecision, Naruto started clutching harder, until the skin of the surrounding criminals were altered to signal oxygen deprivation.

They would die in moments.

"You're all murderers and rapists anyway..." His voice tightened as his fists did the same. "And I am a ninja..."

"Naruto-kun...!"

A desperate cry from Kiba's location softened Naruto's grip.

He turned, and among the levitating bodies and dozens of branches, he saw the quiet girl from his class, Hinata. She stood in between the disbelieving Kiba, and the finally conscious Shino, her legs wobbling like two unstable pillars.

"Hinata..."

The frail-looking girl somehow produced one of the sweetest smiles Naruto had ever seen. "Please... release them... This isn't you, Naru... to..."

Once she collapsed, Naruto sent forth a group of leaves to catch and accommodate her on the floor. Feeling even more in turmoil than before, he clutched his hands at odds, ordering his extensions to slam the guilty criminals on the ground. He brought forth a snake-seal and used those same lines to secure them on the floor; until they could move no more.

"Naruto."

Turning on his heel, Naruto saw his team exiting the bridge with the two prisoners in hand. A clone of Kakashi was carrying Haku, while the real one had Zabuza restrained with chakra-blocking ropes. He had no words for them; he simply launched himself into the trees and departed, not sparing a single glance back.

When Sasuke was about to go after him, Kakashi dropped a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "I think it'd be best to give him some room to think for now."

Sasuke shrugged his hand away and stared at Sakura for a moment. Still holding her wounded arm, the latter girl nodded.

Sasuke turned back to Kakashi with hardened determination. "There's only one person I've ever seen with eyes as empty as his, Kakashi." He took a few steps forward and stood in the middle of unconscious criminals. "Itachi before he butchered my entire clan..."

None of those present had the moral fortitude to stop Sasuke once he sped after Naruto.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Looks like Naruto is -by all standards- still human. Some aren't going to be happy about this, but making him the invincible, merciless warrior people want takes time. Besides, it's too overused and too cliché to do so this soon, not to mention unrealistic considering how I've written him so far. He'll get there, though, he will. And probably in -hopefully- the least expected way._**

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 6, 2016._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

" _Mokuton_ ," Naruto ran through seals and slammed his hands on the ground. " _Holy Rebirth!_ "

Dozens of trees filled the ground before him, consuming the previously uninhabitable soil. Each was dozens of feet tall and did well to consume parts of his chakra reserves.

Falling to one knee, he closed one eye and kept the other open sheerly out of spite. Guiding it upwards, he registered the cloudy sky and dim lighting.

He still had more, so much more.

Glaring to the side, where more space lacked life and was instead filled with useless soil, he forced his body to respond. He steadied himself once again and remade the seals prior to his exhaustion.

" _Mokuton_..." He kneeled and pressed his hands against the ground. " _Holy... Rebirth..._ "

The sounds of life being born came immediately as trees bursted through the soil like newly sparked rays of thunder in black clouds. The once barren ground now boasted life the likes of which it had never seen in decades, all at the expense of a single blond's special and refined chakra.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees.

"There's more... If you are truly suffering, there will _always_ be more..." He mumbled, reciting what Tenzo had made sure to make him memorize since very young. "Anbu do not cry... If you're in turmoil, it's because you're still not strong enough to keep yourself in check... Get up..." His body ignored him. "Get up, _now_...!"

His body grudgingly obeyed.

Reestablishing himself like his body enjoyed doing, Naruto went through the seals again, though at a slower pace. He could actually feel his chakra clogging as it pressed through his coils.

" _Mokuton_..." He drew the seals yet again, each slower than the last. " _Holy... Rebirth...!_ "

As soon as the first five trees came to be, his knees buckled and his legs gave. Landing face first on the ground, Naruto picked himself up and stood, his legs wobbly and frail.

Pathetic.

He didn't even make a quarter of his last few attempts. " _Mokuton_...!"

"Stop."

He ignored the order processed by his ringing ears; that was undoubtedly Sasuke's voice. " _Holy_..." His digits ran through ox, hare and monkey. " _Rebirth_ -"

"I said _enough_." Sasuke took Naruto's jointed hands within his, disrupting the distribution of chakra. "Do any more and you will face chakra exhaustion, risking permanent damage to your coils and even death." He frowned, "Or was that your intention all along...?"

"I'm not that weak..." Naruto snarled, yanking his hands out of Sasuke's meddling one. His hands once more went through the same choreographed dance they were used to. " _Mokuton_ ," he didn't even try to plant his hands on the ground this time. He processed the chakra through his legs. " _Holy Rebirth!_ "

' _Impossible_...' Sasuke watched with fascination as dozens of trees were given life like never before. The roar of bark snapping, branches growing, and leaves sprouting, continued like raindrops falling with life-giving properties. ' _He didn't even touch the ground with his hands like the first few_ dozen _times..._ '

Sasuke turned to Naruto, only to see his teammate collapsing -ironically- like a tree falling victim to gravity. He landed with an amusingly loud thump as he sighed, deadpanning, "I bet you can't even raise your stupid head."

"Can too...!" Naruto struggled to move his head, let alone raise his chin. On his final attempt, he pouted as his efforts went unanswered. "Alright. So I can't lift my head... Does this fill you with pride?"

"I fail to see how this is my fault," the Uchiha heir courtly replied. He sat next to the blond as if to prove a point, though really he just wanted to screw with him. "So..." he started, crossing his arms and awkwardly staring to the side. "What's with the pouting?"

"Pfft!" Naruto's sudden laughter infuriated Sasuke. "Did they really send _you_ to try and comfort _me_? There is obviously something very wrong with this picture."

"They didn't send me to do anything," Sasuke shot back with a tinge of ire. " _I_ was the one who decided you needed someone, the person in question was irrelevant." Naruto didn't need to know he had reminded him of his soon-to-be deceased elder brother. "What exactly did you feel, Naruto?"

Naruto felt unavoidably humbled by Sasuke's intentions. More so than he should, but not enough to be frank and admit it. It was just so unsettling for Sasuke to worry about someone else.

"I felt... desperation, and confusion; the latter more than anything." Naruto laid there on his front side, unmoving and incapable of doing so. "It's hard to put it into words..."

Naruto had sensed Sasuke around the area time ago, but only now did he wonder; did the bastard wait for him to face exhaustion, and therefore, have no means of escaping?

Naruto could definitely see Sasuke pulling something so twisted.

"Do you think he was right?" Naruto asked, spearing through the momentary silence. "Shin, I mean. Those people I nearly killed, they're all murderers, thieves and rapists. Should I have killed them and avoided the risk of having them on the streets someday?"

A difficult question, Sasuke decided. "Shin was a sociopathic fool drowning in his own sense of self-righteousness. He believed war was necessary, that conflict could not be avoided, and therefore be embraced. You shouldn't let such a disgusting specimen get to you." He mused to himself for a moment. ' _Then again, I'm not one to talk..._ '

"It's hard not to," the empty eyes of the blond wandered about. "He also mentioned something about Orochimaru..."

"The snake Sannin," Sasuke openly contemplated. "That place must have been one of his laboratories. Now someone like him, _I_ wouldn't hesitate to kill."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment going through Sasuke's words. "You think he has more of those places...?"

"Hn, you don't?" Sasuke asked incredulous. "To a monster like him, lives are worthless. We saw it with our own eyes, right...?"

"Hm...? Yeah..."

His grandfather had told him about that man. According to him, he wasn't a very pleasant individual. He did, however, admit that he was quite the powerful ninja. He said he had gone rogue after committing some atrocious crimes that to this day, Konoha had not forgotten.

' _Supposedly in exchange for power and immortality... I wonder if it was worth losing his home..._ '

Darkness had never been attractive to Naruto, but now, after having his first dose injected through his veins via the Kyūbi, he wondered, why had it felt so... enthralling?

A chill made his spine tingle and straighten.

He instantly sat next to Sasuke, feeling flustered and panicked by the mere thought of feeling comfort in darkness. Recalling the thrill and disgust of having the life of another human being in his hands, Naruto clutched the fabric of his pants and continued.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke did not like the dread that came from Naruto's voice. "What?"

Swallowing, Naruto pressed on. "Can you promise me something?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "If it is within my power..."

A team of leaves returned to Naruto's surroundings, like capricious guardians that had sensed self-inflicted injuries were about to be received by their host.

"I can only trust _you_ with this, Sasuke." He turned to his fellow member of Team Seven. "If I ever lose myself completely" -his face hardened- "promise _you_ will be the one to put a stop to me..."

Facial vulnerability was not something Sasuke ever exposed. But hearing him request such a thing... it made his eyes glint with nostalgia. Nostalgia he had only felt once before; when he awoke his Sharingan. Then he recalled his elder brother's words. That made him cringe in the inside.

"You're insane. I won't-"

"Please," Naruto insisted, his voice splintered from emotions running awry. "You're an Uchiha, I'm a Senju; we're members of a species that have fought to near extinction. We're each others' equalizers; it's in our blood, which is why I can only ask you... If I lose myself... Promise you will do it."

Sasuke could tell Naruto needed this. He wanted him as insurance, that should he hurt someone he knew once more, he would be there to put a stop to it. But if Naruto ever _truly_ hurt one of them, then he wouldn't be Naruto any more. If worse comes to shove, and he really did fall into the pits of irredeemable darkness, he wanted him to be the one to do stop him.

Permanently.

Sasuke dragged his legs and pressed his elbows over them, his hands dangling in between. Cursing, his every breath was fuel for his indecision. "If you promise to do the same for me... I promise to do the same for you... Should you truly turn into some twisted version of yourself..." He snarled as the words struggled to escape his throat. "I will kill you, Naruto."

A connection which could never be severed was forged at that very instant. Both Sasuke and Naruto knew this, the former more than the latter.

Naruto smiled at him, one saddened but nonetheless honest smile. "Thank you... Sasuke."

It was at that moment that they wondered for the very first time; if their clans were catalysts for bloodshed, were they not better off extinct?

* * *

 _~~Tazuna's Home~~_

* * *

Kakashi had very good reasons to be worried for his two prodigious students.

One was mentally unstable, and the other was showing signs of _becoming_ mentally unstable. A revenge smitten Uchiha and a mentally conflicted Senju was not something you wanted in your squad. Even their immense talent wasn't worth the trouble.

"Oh, thank God..." Kakashi released a sigh of relief seeing them in the horizon; pulling at each other's hair, but nearing nonetheless. "I didn't sign up for this. Providing sympathy and _feeling_ for my students was not in the job description." He harrumphed once they entered hearing distance. "You guys do realize it's nearly dawn?"

Naruto had the tactless idea to snort and fabricate a lame excuse. "We got lost on the way and ended up having to save a kingdom in distress. Sasuke's now engaged to their future king." He chuckled as if recalling the fake memory. "He's nearly as old as Ojii."

"It's pretty obvious your creativity has been tampered with, Naruto. Jiraiya-sama must be prepping you to take over his masterpiece. Good." Kakashi nodded. "So," he started a bit seriously this time. "Are we all ok?"

Kakashi was bemused by the look Naruto and Sasuke turned to share.

Sasuke shoved one hand in his pocket and stared to the side. "I guess so."

Naruto nodded, his mind reminding him that there was still one more thing he needed to share with his teammates. That specific detail was for later, however.

"Yeah, we're fine. How's Sakura-chan? Is her hand ok?"

"Forget her hand," Kakashi nearly sputtered. "Her whole _arm_ is what suffered the damage. I don't know what she tried to pull but I have a pretty good guess. And unfortunately, I'm not the teacher to help her through it. All I know is that she bursted nearly half of the chakra veins in her arm just to save your butts, so be thankful."

And thankful they were, particularly Sasuke. His onyx eyes made their way to the second floor, where he guessed she was. ' _Foolish girl... She could've ended up crippling herself for the rest of her life._ '

Kakashi smiled behind his mask seeing Sasuke ogling a specific area of Tazuna's house. He could practically read where his student's thoughts lingered. "Don't worry. I treated her arm as best I could and there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage. She does, however, need to lay in bed to give her appendage some time to heal."

Kakashi waltzed through the pair ignoring their questioning gazes, and stopped a foot short of the immediate forest. "I think it's about time I spread some of my knowledge upon you two. I've realized through this whole ordeal that Sakura's not for me to forge, but you two... you two are definitely on my side of the field, in more ways than just combat wise... Follow me."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the suddenly glowing back of their sensei. For the first time since meeting the man, they were seeing what few could recognize; a truly powerful ninja. Without question and without discourteous language -for once-, they both trailed after him when he launched through the forest.

They all stopped within a relatively empty clearing.

"Let's cement something perfectly clear while you're still conscious," Kakashi began, dropping the face of carelessness and branding one of solely duty. "I use the Anbu philosophy as well. I train until exhaustion when I'm troubled. Therefore, I expect the same from you... As many know, I graduated from the Academy at five, and made Chūnin one year later. By the time I was your age I was already an accomplished Jōnin.

"I suffered losses the likes of which you can't even imagine... Years later I joined Anbu and almost immediately made captain. During my years of service I made hundreds of confirmed kills, a portion of which I admit weren't required. After Yondaime-sama perished my team was disbanded under the order of the Sandaime, and I was given time to sort out my thoughts. Now here we are..."

Sasuke was the one to ask the inevitable question. "Why are you telling us all this...?"

"There can be no growth if there is no founding trust," Kakashi's face was made of stone as he thought back to his time with Obito. "Naruto, watch carefully because I will only show you once." He outstretched his arm and clutched his wrist. "First, you spin the chakra in your hand with natural rotation." A bubble of blue waves became visible over his opened hand. "Second, produce the same spin with denser chakra." A flash of blue rebounded off his face. "Then combine them both."

Kakashi reeled the ball of chakra in his hand, " _Rasengan_!" He delivered the controlled orb over the hard surface of a tree, disentigrating half of it and injuring its general balance. The whole structure whined and groaned, until it started leaning to one side and began to fall away from them. "That's the _Rasengan_ , a Jutsu made by the Yondaime."

"You know the _Rasengan_?!" Naruto asked, his excitement parallel to that of a child seeing a new toy for the first time.

"Good, you've seen it before." Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded. "That'll make things a little easier. Did Jiraiya-sama show it to you?"

"Yeah!" Naruto enthusiastically nodded. "He introduced it to me a few months before I returned to Konoha! But the stingy old man only guided me through the first step, then stopped because he wanted me to learn it from someone else or something... I don't mind though, he said he'd make it up to me later."

Sasuke stared at the decimated remains of the tree not far off. "What immense power..."

"Sasuke," Kakashi called. "Your turn." He rummaged through three seals and clutched his wrist, his hand aimed at the floor. " _Chidori_!" The cry of birds sourced from his hand as lightning screeched and turned around his digits. Both Sasuke and Naruto instinctively stepped back seeing stark electricity smothering his arm. "Move."

His students did as they were told as he rushed towards a tree, and unceremoniously, removed the entirety of said tree's bark from one side and out the other.

The whole pillar collapsed right next to him, the Jutsu still in his hand and zero emotion across his face. "And that's the _Chidori_."

"Uaaah..." Naruto dragged as he stared owlishly. "Thank God Sakura-chan can't master that... She'd pulverize me with that thing..." He caught sight of Sasuke staring at Kakashi's still glowering hand like a drug addict eyeing his next fix. "We just agreed to kill each other if either of us steps out of line..." He laughed to himself, excited and at the same time dreary of his timing. "Alright!"

"Gather 'round children, gather 'round..." Kakashi ceased the steady flow of chakra feeding his _Chidori_ , and beckoned them like they were a pair of toddlers. "As you can see, you have a lot of work and bleeding to do, so I hope you're excited." His eye formed a distinctive crescent moon when they rounded in front of him, more than willing to take the challenge. He stared at Naruto especially. ' _Thank you, Jiraiya-sama... Thank you for letting_ me _be the one to teach it to him..._ '

He searched the contents of his pouch and pulled out two rubber balls. He handed one to Naruto and another to Sasuke. "Listen carefully, your momentary goals are mutual. It involves piercing the ball sheerly with chakra in Naruto's case, and lightning chakra in Sasuke's. Naruto, you still have two steps left before you can even _attempt_ to do the _Rasengan_. Sasuke, you have one, but it's twice as hard as Naruto's."

Sasuke stared at the circular object within his left hand, his eyebrow twitching. He readjusted his eyes to deadpan at his sensei. "You do realize this is rubber?"

Kakashi sneered and crossed his arms in a show of defiance. "And your point is...?"

"It's an _insulator_ ," snarled the raven-haired ninja. "No electric current can travel through rubber, let alone pierce it. It would be like trying to start a fire in space with flint and steel."

"That term is incorrect, young grasshopper." Kakashi cleared his throat for effect, and pointed at the ball with his index. "It would actually be like trying to summon a lightning bolt inside that small rubber ball."

"That's not any easier."

"Says who?"

"Says _physics_..."

"Physics is overrated in our world."

As his rival and sensei discussed the workings of traveling electrons, Naruto held his rubber ball at arm's length and shoved chakra into the center like in the first trial. A bead of sweat traveled down the side of his face, but no response came from the object in his hands. "Damn! This is like five times harder than with the balloon!"

"Correction, yellower grasshopper." Kakashi again pointed at the object of their misery. "It's actually about ten times harder than-"

"WE GET IT."

Kakashi chuckled and threw himself over the patch of leaves offered by the collapsed tree next to them. "Excuse me while I take a little nap." He brought down his Hitai-ate over both of his eyes. "Oh, and one little tip for the both of you. Increasing your chakra control may help in bursting that little troublesome bubble."

"Chakra control, huh...? That'll be a real pain in the ass..."

"You know how to increase it...?"

"Yeah...! We just have to walk up trees using chakra...!"

"I see... That doesn't sound ludicrous at all... So how does it work...?"

"You seriously don't know...? Here, let me teach you..."

...

...

Groaning, Kakashi used his arms for support as he lifted his upper body. The sight before him disturbed him on many levels. Naruto had an arm around Sasuke like he were a close sibling, the former's his eyes sparkling in delight. Sasuke didn't seem outright annoyed, but he was staring at the blond like he was too close.

"Have I finally entered some disturbing, parallel universe...?"

"Oh," Naruto chirped, Sasuke still within his personal space. "Kaka-sensei, look what I taught Sasuke!"

Once Naruto released him from his control, Sasuke walked up to a tree and proceeded to walk over its surface like it was a sidewalk.

Sasuke stopped midway up, his hands in his pocket. "It's really not that big a deal."

"Hm," Kakashi raised himself from the foliage and dusted his behind clean of leaves. "I figured someone like you would've already mastered that technique, Sasuke... That was careless of me."

Recalling something, Naruto pulled out his rubber ball and started fiddling with it. "Should I teach Sakura-chan too, sensei?"

Kakashi grinned, "Nah. Don't bother." He observed as Sasuke proceeded to do crunches on the tree without his behind even touching the bark. "Still, to master it this fast... Impressive, Sasuke. You seem to have a pretty good hang of it."

"Ugh, that sounded far too close to a pun," Sasuke muttered haphazardly as he made his way down. "It was simple, honestly. Naruto just taught me how his grandfather taught him."

Kakashi's eyebrow came up in interest. "Oh. And how's that?"

"By continuously dropping me from the summit of a tree until I was forced to learn," Sasuke shrugged. "Barbaric, but effective."

"I'm sure," Kakashi snickered nervously. Still, he could definitely see Jiraiya pushing an eight year old Naruto off a giant tree with hopes that he would master walking on trees. "Alright, so how does your rubber ball dilemma fair so far?"

"We've been walking up trees for a while now, but..." Naruto raised his hand with the ball and whirled his chakra inside it. Bumps surfaced again and again, but none nearly strong enough to pierce its rubbery surface. "It's ridiculously hard, y'know...?"

"Well it is an A-rank Jutsu," Kakashi nodded in approval at his progress. Naruto didn't need to know, but it had taken him _days_ before he could even scramble the surface of the ball like that. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke demonstrated the ball in his left hand for Kakashi to see. He ran through the three appropriate seals, and forwarded his hand with the glob inside. A blue spark lit the tip of his fingers, but not much else.

Sasuke cursed and breathed, exhaustion surfacing just by the simple discharge of energy. "There _has_ to be an easier way... It's impossible to summon lightning inside the ball..."

' _It took me two_ weeks _to start a spark like yours, Sasuke... Kami, you two are monsters..._ ' Kakashi clapped his hands to round their attention. "Believe it or not, you guys are making great progress. However!" He suddenly crowed, interrupting the glaring match his students were having with the rubber balls. "Before we go any further, I want both of you to promise me something."

Naruto stared at his sensei, inspecting him for any sort of trickery or treachery in his intentions. "Promise you what exactly?"

"That these Jutsus will only be used to _protect_ your comrades," Kakashi pocketed one hand and stared to one side. Rin's bloodied, agony infested expression, flashed through his mind. "Not _harm_ them..."

Naruto stared further. The expression of pain his sensei had, he could certainly relate to it. He turned to Sasuke and both realized what they had to do.

"We promise."

Lie.

It was Kakashi's turn to stare at his students. Sighing mentally, he commended their expert use of deceit. It was far beyond their age.

"It's already too late to stop now..." Kakashi pulled out another rubber ball out of his pouch. "Look very closely, Sasuke." The boy caught the hint and activated his Sharingan. "And..." A charge of electricity completely disentigrated the ball over his hand. "Voila..."

Sasuke's eyes went broad at a revelation, ' _The electricity was never supposed to source from inside the ball... It came from the tip of his fingers and concentrated at the center... The ball purposely serves as an insulator to make sure lightning isn't what fries the rubber, but sheer chakra density... That's what feeds the first major spark, huh...?_ '

The glint in Sasuke's two tomoed Sharingan told Kakashi the young lad had seen through the charade. ' _You're definitely worthy of inheriting the Chidori, Sasuke..._ ' He turned to Naruto with another ball in his hand. "Observe, young one." He pushed his hand forward, grasped his wrist, and proceeded to redo the exercise. The surface of the rubber wobbled and quivered, until in one swoop, it exploded into pieces. "Tada..."

Naruto was in an obvious momentary lapse of confusion.

A minute passed, then five, then ten... Eventually, Sasuke had started trying to redo Kakashi's achievement to no avail -he had even passed out twice-, and said Jōnin had begun to read his naughty books and started muttering and giggling.

After half an hour of contemplating, he figured it out with a snap of his fingers. "I get it! You're supposed to concentrate the chakra, and release it all at once!"

Laying on his stomach from his latest loss of consciousness, Sasuke looked up with his eyes lacking any moisture. "You really are mentally challenged... _I_ could've told you that..."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Because it was a test, moron...!"

"A TEST?! A TEST FOR WHAT?!"

Kakashi snickered as his two students proceeded to argue about their differing intelligence. ' _Both of you have been worthy for a long time now. I just wanted to make sure you could handle the Jutsu's complexity... Now then,_ ' he started making his way toward them. ' _Time to pummel you into the ground with physical training... It takes more than knowing how to activate the Jutsus to use them, after all..._ '

* * *

 _~~Tazuna's Home, The Following Night~~_

* * *

"Sakura-chan...?" Seeing the girl sitting on the wooden steps that lead into her humble abode, Tsunami kneeled next to her with worry in her eyes. "Are you sure you shouldn't be resting? Those wraps around your arm are turning a little red, and you haven't slept at all since you arrived last night..."

Sakura smiled and cradled her arm closer to her chest. "Thank you for worrying about me, Tsunami-san. But I can't sleep, at least not until I know both Naruto and Sasuke-kun are ok."

Tsunami returned Sakura's smile with one of her own, "You must really care for those two boys..."

Sakura sat silently for a minute, thinking about the importance the members of her team held over her. She grinned from ear to ear realizing just how deep her feelings went. "Mm, all three of them are like family to me..."

"Mother of God! I can't feel my arm!"

" _My_ arm has dozens of burns. Have you heard me complaining?"

"When was the last time _you_ ever felt _anything_ , Sasuke?"

"I sacrificed my favor with Team Eight to watch over the prisoners for _this_...? You guys have a very generous teacher, you know..."

As the voices came closer and closer to the door, Sakura's smile and anticipation grew like a puppy waiting for her favorite people. The door opened, and in came Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

She worried little over the drops of red and tattered clothing her two Genin companions wore, instead she concentrated on the delight that came from seeing her two boys -Naruto especially-, not brooding or on the brink of breaking, but the complete opposite; they were both smirking.

Before either of the two could demand why she was out of bed, Sakura smiled and resisted the tears trying to prickle at the edges of her eyes. "Welcome back."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 6, 2016._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

"Your speed is inconsistent!"

"Would you _please_ keep up, Sasuke!"

"I'm standing right next to you, loser!"

Kakashi raised both forearms and absorbed the blows launched by his students.

' _Not bad. But you're still sloppy,_ ' in a two second interval, his right fist crashed against Sasuke's esophagus, and his left struck Naruto's face, both while they were still in midair. Both teens collapsed and started hacking, their clothing drenched in blood. "Get up. Not done just yet."

"This isn't fair...!" growled Naruto, his scarf flung to one side to avoid getting it dirty. "Let us use Jutsu...! Then we'll _totally_ pulverize your ass...!"

"Trying to defeat me is not the only purpose of this training," Kakashi reminded. "Your goals are to keep getting back up every time you fall. Your bodies are already very resilient, primarily Naruto's, but they need _more._ Trust me, I wish I'd known this when I was your age."

Sasuke did as the exercise entailed and stood back up. "You're enjoying this, aren't you...?"

"Absolutely sir yes I am," Kakashi squinted as the boy's eyes stumbled upon a deep red. "Oi," he chopped the top of Sasuke's raven head. "No Sharingan. Naruto can't use any form of _Mokuton_ , therefore you can't use your bloodline."

He turned on his heel, and launched a kick aimed for Sasuke's head. Unsurprisingly, Naruto stepped in and took the blow, sending them both skidding over the grass.

"Now get up," Kakashi ordered, his arms crossed. "We still have some time before Sakura brings you lunch." He raised an eyebrow seeing their sprawled figures. They weren't moving, which was odd, because they were in _very_ compromising positions. "They lost consciousness again, huh...?"

Kakashi waltzed his way towards them and stopped just before poking them with his toes. "Really wish I had a camera right about now..." Pulling out his canteen instead, he downed a good gulp of it down. And proceeded to shower their heads with the remains. They sputtered and kicked, disoriented and tipsy. "Ah, you're back I see."

"What the hell...?!" Naruto regained his bearings first. He looked around with his lilac eyes annoyed, and his face pulled into a scowl. He found the perpetrator of his sudden wetness. "Oh God, please tell me you didn't..."

"Relax," Kakashi quickly interrupted. "It was my canteen... this time anyways..." He dropped said item and took both youngsters by the throat -scarf and all-, lifting them as they squirmed to try and break free. "Free yourselves."

Naruto caught Sasuke's nod from his right, and he returned it. Both of them sent their legs away from each other, like a clock's pendulum, and brought them toward each other. Their sandals crashed and they were able to break the hold Kakashi had on their throats.

Kakashi watched them grind over the grass, their hands on their throat. Dropping into his stance, he smiled within the privacy of his mind. ' _I keep underestimating the powerful connection you two have... I've honestly never seen anything like it._ '

Naruto dashed forth with Sasuke to his side. "All out it is!"

"Agreed," Sasuke muttered back.

Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto drop kicked his arms, and Sasuke used him as a springboard with his own kick following suet. "What...?!" He bent his neck and was grazed by the tip of Sasuke's sandal.

If only it'd stopped there.

Sasuke used that same kick and clashed it against Naruto's crossed arms, using him yet again as a proxy surface to launch forth. In that short a distance, Kakashi had no means of escape without Jutsu. Sasuke planted his fist firmly across Kakashi's face, not a single shred of strength held and no mercy crossing his onyx eyes.

"You won't be above us forever..."

As soon as Kakashi was sent crashing for a tree, splintering its surface, both Naruto and Sasuke went after him yet again. Naruto taking the offensive lead this time, it took them one second to come within range. He jumped and Sasuke reeled his leg, kicking Naruto's feet and accelerating the latter teen in the process. Kakashi only managed to see the black of Naruto's scarf before he instinctively ducked.

The tree's bark stood no chance, and half of its surface was torn off its wooden hinges.

' _These two..._ ' Kakashi back flipped a few times to make some distance. He stopped several yards away, his breathing starting to show. ' _They're actually starting to overwhelm me...! Naruto's on a level where I can't afford to fool around. Sasuke still needs to catch up, but his brilliant creativity on attack more than makes up for his lack of physical ability ..._ ' Inspecting his two students, he narrowed his eye. ' _Naruto's muscle tone has increased, so has Sasuke's... What is with the ridiculous growth rate between you two...?_ '

Kakashi concluded their bodies were only outwardly human.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed, his breathing flustered and his sweat pouring. The tree next to him groaned and collapsed on its own weight, a boom echoing across the entirety of the forestry in a way too shallow for it to be natural. "I missed..."

That casual tone of voice was too eerily similar to Tsunade's, Kakashi decided. ' _Maybe he inherited more than her blonde hair after all..._ '

Resting on one of his knees, Sasuke turned to Naruto with scorn in his eyes. "Your fist is leaking."

"Yeah? Well your _face_ is leaking!"

"Wow."

"Yo!" Kiba appeared out of some foliage with his teammates in tow, the female of the two sporting two bentos. He raised an eyebrow seeing the decimated remains of a tree next to Naruto. He stared at the tree, then at his fist, the tree again, and finally Naruto himself. "Did Mother Nature cheat on you or something? Domestic violence is not the answer, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto stared at Kiba like he'd asked the dumbest thing ever. Finally, after a second of thorough reflection, he turned to the tree next to him and stared in horror. "MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He collapsed to his hands and knees, caressing the carcass like the proud pillar of nature it was. "You poor, defenseless thing... Please forgive me..."

Some of the leaves of said dying creature came to greet Naruto. They hovered over his head and hands, as if granting said forgiveness. Naruto, with the glow of unnatural happiness, outstretched his arms and allowed them to orbit his arms.

"Thank you...!"

Kiba didn't even know what was going on anymore. "Well that's not weird at all. Who's hungry?" Akamaru barked his resentment from the top of his head. "Hey, I told you to eat before we left!"

"H-here you go, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata gingerly handed the boxed bentos to Naruto and Sasuke. "I hope you like them."

"Oh," Naruto cheerfully took his and grinned at the flustered-looking Hyūga. "Thank you, Hinata!"

Patting himself several times and wiping some blood away with his bento in hand, Sasuke quickly asked the obvious question. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's at Tazuna-san's," Shino provided the answer. Adjusting his glasses, he continued. "She insisted she would watch the prisoners today with Kurenai-sensei, and instructed Hinata to bring you two your lunches for the evening."

"Cool" -Naruto waved at Kakashi- "sensei! Lunch is here!"

Examining Naruto's prayer chapel with mixed curiosity, Kakashi shoved one hand in his pocket and waved with the other. "I heard. Eat up, you two, but don't sit down. You still have to lose consciousness three more times before you're free to rest. Well, considering the time."

"Damn!" Kiba sputtered, his eyes filled with disbelief. "So no bathroom breaks? No breathers?! _THREE_ losses of consciousness before resting?! When did Kakashi-sensei become such a ruthless human being?!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his hands fiddling with his bento and a face of honest to goodness wonder clearly expressing his confusion. "Isn't every sensei like this?"

"God, no!"

"Hmm..." Naruto was having a hard time believing Kiba. "But... this is basically the same stuff _I_ went through with my grandparents when I was nine... Not to mention the relentless drills with Tenzo-sensei... Really, this is only twice as extreme."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "My training sessions went on until I was at the very least half dead from blood-loss or chakra exhaustion. Preferably both."

Hearing their claims, Kiba and Shino stared. They couldn't believe how dedicated they were to getting stronger, how natural they thought it was to train yourself into the ground and ignore the agonizing cries of pain their bodies surely produced. Differing mindsets are what individualize people, so goes the saying; but never had Kiba and Shino seen such a prime example of it.

The Senju and Uchiha are the strongest in the world; objectively. But it wasn't just talent, it was sheer dedication what turned them into the monstrous shinobi, that to this day, continue to inspire ninja all over the world. You could have all the talent in the world, but if you failed to exploit it, it would remain just that; latent potential.

Now they knew.

Naruto shook his head seeing Kakashi somehow popping a soldier pill through his mask. "So guys, how are your injuries?"

Kiba flicked the broken arm hanging off a white sash with annoyance. "Inspiring as it may be to see you two working so hard, as you can see, I can't do much with this flimsy and traitorous broken arm of mine."

Hinata rubbed her still sore collarbone with the utmost gentleness. "My collarbone is still very damaged, according to Kurenai-sensei... It will take some time to heal."

"And I still have a hole in my chest," Shino bluntly said, drawing a snort and a snicker out of Naruto. "I cannot take part in any arduous activity until I am fully healed, otherwise my injury will reopen. Although Hinata's salve is helping the healing process, I need a Medic-Nin for an immediate fix. As we all, really."

Naruto stopped to think at that. _'I really should've payed more attention to Tsunade-obaa, then I'd be able to help Team Eight..._ ' He sighed staring at the blood dripping from his own knuckles. ' _She was right. Every team needs an experienced medic._ '

A handful of rice and other foods already in his mouth, Sasuke stopped for a moment, taken aback. "This is... even better than usual..."

"Really?" His brow cocked, Naruto stared at Sasuke as the latter gawked at the box like it was some pastry carved by the gods themselves. He unboxed his bento and began to dig in. His eyes bulged and his cheeks flushed. "Wow! You're right, Sasuke! It's like my taste buds were virgins up until this point! Sakura-chan really outdid herself this time!"

"Ano...!" They all turned to Hinata, but the young girl couldn't handle their unwavering attention, so she ended up more flustered instead. "I... never mind..."

Kiba rolled his eyes and patted the smaller Hinata on the head. "Sakura wasn't the one who made it, idiots. It was Hinata."

"Seriously?!" Naruto crowed, his eyes immediately locking with Hinata's. "This is amazing, Hinata! I haven't tasted something this good in a while! Whoever ends up being your husband will be a very lucky man!"

A full, honest smile bloomed on Hinata's face. A smile she had no control over, unfortunately. She realized too late her nervous system was not responding and subconsciously tried to preserve the moment with silence. One of her teammates -Shino- actually had to poke her to bring her back to reality, and only because _he_ could not longer bear the awkwardness.

"I... um... Thank... you...?"

Damn, why did that come out sounding like a question?

"Yeah!"

Hinata had never been so thankful that the boy she admired was as oblivious to the workings of women as the earth was of the dark side of the moon. Convenient, really.

' _Wait... Is that really a good thing...?_ '

She honestly wasn't sure.

"Alright, it's getting too mushy in here for my tastes." Kiba yawned and began his quest back to Tazuna's, his one available hand waving back, and Akamaru barking his excitement. "See you two workaholics back at base. I need a nap..."

Shino too started after Kiba, but Hinata, recalling something, stopped right in front of Naruto. She twiddled her fingers and took something within her jacket.

"Here, Naruto-kun..." She outstretched her arms with the item in hand. "Please... take it..."

Naruto squinted as he looked over what appeared to be a small jar. His mouth made a perfect o when he realized what it might be.

"Hoh, is this the salve Shino mentioned...?" A very uncomfortable and somewhat hesitant nod was his answer. He took the caramel colored jar and stashed it away in his pouch. "Thank you, Hinata!"

As Hinata scurried off and Naruto kept smiling, Sasuke chewed on his food staring at the Senju's fist. The abstract reason for his friend's overpowered healing rid the skin of any damage before his very eyes. "Why bother taking it? You heal cuts like those in minutes."

Naruto took out the flask and merely stared at it, his lips pulled into a smile. "It's the thought that counts."

Now Sasuke was really questioning whether this was Naruto or not. "Since when were you so insightful?"

Naruto grinned. "Since I figured out how valuable friends are, Sasuke..."

Sasuke shuddered in sheer disgust, his head shaking in disbelief. "Ugh... I am going to dance on your grave some day. You know that, right?"

"Lies! Everything you say is a lie!"

"I'm not lying. I am _gleefully_ going to dance on your grave. _After_ I put you in it."

"Keep dreaming!"

"Enough..." Kakashi muddled, his attention not really there. The book in his hands was far more interesting. "I hear talking but no savage eating noises. Hurry it up. I want to see how long it takes before you pass out again... Plus my knuckles are starting to get a little cold."

"You're wearing gloves-!"

"And you're not eating! Put those jaws to work so I can punch them!"

* * *

 _~~Tazuna's, Hours Later~~_

* * *

Naruto walked his way around Tazuna's house and towards the cabin he had built to store the dozens of prisoners Team Seven and Team Eight had secured; it was his turn to watch the prisoners. Kakashi had offered to do it for him, but he had insisted.

' _Zabuza's gonna be there too._ '

The first real ninja he had ever fought. The first real ninja that had pushed him to the brink of darkness.

Standing before the wooden door, he shoved it open and saw all the prisoners hanging from the ceiling. The ropes keeping them bind, even on those that weren't ninjas, had chakra suppressing properties that made sure no funny business would transpire. The only visible light within the building creeped in through the narrow windows, all of it from the moon's creamy color.

Naruto sat crosslegged in the middle, where Zabuza was hanging from, and where Haku was sitting incapable of moving.

"You two look pale... I guess what they say is true. Ninjas who are very familiar with chakra suffer the most when barred from it. But _Haku_ looks healthier than you do, Zabuza. Didn't he have a collapsed lung or something?"

"The prodigal son returns," Zabuza chuckled, his gaze lingering on the floorboards. "You wear that crest on your back well, Senju Naruto."

Several gasps came from all around the room, but not one word; they all knew better than to speak out of line after several days under the hospitality of Konoha ninja. They weren't as soft as the rumors made them out to be.

"So you know," Naruto pulled out a kunai and started digging the floor. With one pick at a time, and with very little desire, the chips kept climbing over the tip of his blade. "It must have been quite the shock."

"Not really," Zabuza quickly added, to the surprise of Naruto. "No Genin can fight on equal terms against a ninja of my caliber. Should such a situation present itself, that Genin can only be two of three things; a prodigy of a very prominent clan, a Jinchūriki" -his eyes lifted to meet Naruto's- "or the son of a Kage level shinobi..."

Zabuza's curiosity gave way to suspicion seeing Naruto's eyes narrow. He grinned, the ropes around his wrists rustling as they kept his limbs from twisting. "Are you the first one to be all three, I wonder..."

"I wonder," Naruto shrugged, seemingly agreeing. "I should warn you, I'm not very fond of mind games." He flicked the kunai up, and the blade landed with half its length hidden by the wood under it. "I'm very impatient when it comes to those sorts of things..."

Zabuza smirked, "It shows." He looked the boy up and down, calculating the difference from the him now and the one on the bridge. "Going by your figure, it would seem you've been training very rigorously. I'm surprised they sent you to guard me regardless of your exhaustion. Especially considering our very... _interesting_ relationship..."

"Training shouldn't excuse you of your duties." Naruto plucked the kunai and laid on his back, using his scarf as a makeshift pillow. "My words. I'm very proud of them."

"As you should," Zabuza nodded. He remained silent for a moment, his eyes narrowing as they came across the whiskers lining each of the blond's cheeks. "Tell me, how did it feel? Embracing that darkness every human being possesses, I mean...? Did it feel accelerating, _liberating_...?" He sneered catching the boy's twitch. "That freedom given when you know you could do anything, and there isn't a single person on earth capable of stopping you, did it make you feel... _alive_...?"

"Shut up already."

"You said it yourself, remember?" Zabuza coyly asked, unperturbed by the venom in Naruto's voice. "'Power is truly wonderful, isn't it...?' I agree with you. This world runs on it, it craves it and it will always be attracted to it. But only a select few have had the nerve to lose themselves to acquire it and achieve levels only seen in legendary historical figures like _Uchiha Madara_."

"Shut up...!"

"Take your grandfather, Senju Hashirama," Zabuza continued. "He defeated Madara and claimed the title of the world's strongest. A title that to this day, has yet to be claimed again. That man got to that level by following the rules, by not curving once. Just imagine... had he done _everything_ to gain power, like Madara, what level would he have achieved...? Maybe even Madara would have come short to that man's power..."

Slowly, Naruto stood, the kunai in his hand clutched. "Keep talking, I dare you!"

"Enough already, Zabuza!" Even Gato decided to speak up. "You're going to get us all killed! You have no idea what this boy is capable of!"

"He's right!"

"This kid's a monster!"

Haku swallowed hearing the other prisoner's protests, his eyes heading for his master. Zabuza and Haku knew _very_ well what this boy was capable of. "Zabuza-sama... he's unstable..."

"The Sharingan's Curse of Hatred," Zabuza chuckled, ignoring Haku's warning and everybody else. "The Uchiha are well known for this nifty little... _power boost_. Who is to say the Senju don't have something rivaling this curse...? Who is to say their precious Will of Fire can't turn into something tainted, something stronger...? Just imagine it, a Senju embracing the mixture of the two... How _monstrously_ powerful would that individual become...?!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto sent the kunai flying.

Struggling from his binds, Haku paled even further. "Zabuza-sama!"

Even as a large river of blood trailed down the side of his face, Zabuza kept on smiling.

"Coward..." Zabuza spat, this time truly disgusted. "Even after pushing you this far, you still won't take my life. What kind of a ninja doesn't have what it takes to take a single life, HUH?! We live in the real world, boy! People die, and the only way to stay living is by becoming strong!"

" ** _He's got a good point there..._** "

Naruto's breathing coming in quick successions, he stumbled out of the shed and collapsed to his hands and knees right next to the door. "This voice..."

* * *

 _~~Naruto's Mindscape~~_

* * *

Darkness everywhere.

No matter how far and how fast he ran across the shallow waters, arms arched back, eyes filled with panic, he could not find a way out. Stopping and eyeing the piping over his head, Naruto bared his teeth and clutched his hands into fists. Hearing something further in, he began running toward it.

Stopping yet again, he found a different route and decided he had no other alternatives. He stopped at the sight before him.

In front of him was a cage, a steel and glorious cage of proportions heard of in legends alone. A cage that could hold omnipotent beings, gods even; ones capable of immense destruction.

"What the hell... is this...?" Realization shone over his eyes. "This is, the Kyūbi's-"

" **MY HOME!** " Massive claws crashed against the railing, sticking out and stopping just feet from Naruto's tanned face. Light entered its abode, and a line of sharp, bloodthirsty canines glistened like dozens of Zabuza's Executioners. " **I finally meet another of my jailers... And this one seems to be quite the interesting one.** "

Naruto didn't like how the demon praised such an observation, "Interesting...? What the hell's that supposed to mean, Kyūbi?!"

" **You're a Senju,** " the beast elaborated. " **A Senju having trouble killing...** " It shook its snout in disapproval. " **Even your great grandfather was quite the murderer. He killed hundreds on his own, thousands even... He was what you humans pride yourselves in being; a ninja. But you... you're a petty worm compared to him.** "

"I'm not my great grandfather...!" Naruto snarled. "And not killing is not a weakness!"

" **For a ninja?!** " Kyūbi roared, the sonic boom pushing Naruto back. " **You're a warrior, a soldier! What you're doing is like calling yourself a baker and refusing to make a loaf of bread, naïve fool!** " The fox chuckled at Naruto's lack of retort. " **Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your goal to become strong? Then, consider this... I'll tell you a little secret as a sign of _good_ will...** " The Kyūbi grinned. **"Let your orange flames, those of the Will of Fire, grow dark... if you do, you may grow to be more powerful than Hashirama and Madara _combined_! Now, can you imagine what we would be _TOGETHER?_!** "

"A MONSTER!" Naruto crowed back, his will working to fight temptation. "I would no longer be myself! I would no longer be able to become Hokage!"

" ** _Hokage_?!** " The Kyūbi howled with laughter, mocking and genuine laughter. " **You have the mettle, the will and the potential to be the leader of the known _world_ , child! All you need to do is listen to _me_...! Every human has that little corner of evil, even you; I've seen it myself... Let it run ramped and let it drive your greed for power. You will see just how fast your _Mokuton_ matures...** "

"The Will of Fire does not turn dark..." Naruto heaved, his eyes flashing gold.

" **Oh, but it has...** " The fox chuckled, its mirth clear over his eyes seeing the familiar gold he had seen over Hashirama's pupils once before. " **Just where do you think your great grandfather's _Senju Sage Mode_ came from...? Pure intentions? No, I know for a fact that ability didn't magically appear in him, boy...! ****The world doesn't work that way!**

 **Just like the Sharingan's next stage, it came from somewhere deep inside a _Mokuton_ user, a _Senju_! Perhaps not by committing genocide, but surely by experiencing loss and suffering...!** "

Naruto had heard of his great grandfather's most powerful technique. " _Senju... Sage Mode_...? I can develop that too...?"

" **Yes...** " Affirmed the fox lord, its voice for the first time silk to Naruto's ears. " **The Senju and Uchiha are more related than the world thinks. Should an Uchiha face loss, he grows powerful because he allows himself to be consumed by darkness, by hatred. Should a _Senju_ face loss, he grows even _more_ through darkness, more so than an Uchiha.** "

"What...?" Naruto questioned, his eyes in a daze. "Why would he...? Because it opposes their nature?"

" **Correct** ," Kyūbi grinned. " **Because unlike an Uchiha, it goes completely against their nature. Be original, boy, be the first Senju to embrace hatred, and the world can be yours in as little as a few years.** "

"I have no interest in that... I have no reason to want such a thing!" Naruto growled, his hands trembling.

" **When you experience _true_ loss, you will have a reason,** " the Kyūbi chuckled. " **And when that happens, _I_ will be there to goad you on... _I_ will be the one standing at your side, ready to jump into the abyss...** "

Naruto glared at the sneering figure standing before him, unafraid of its massive power. "That will _never_ happen... I _swear_ it on my life...!"

The fox laid on its comfy flooring, his tails ensnaring its massive frame with ease. " **We shall see.** "

* * *

Naruto regained consciousness with sweat pooling down his face. Biting his lower lip, he clutched his hair in his hands.

"I won't become a ninja like that... I won't...!" Hearing a swish and the clink of a blade, Naruto adjusted his head to see a kunai one inch from his face. "Sasuke... What are you doing here?"

"I figured this would happen," Sasuke said, the kunai in his hand just a few paces away from Naruto's face. "We made a promise, remember?" The question made Naruto's eyes widen. "We're each other's balancing chord. We kill each other if either one of us is lost, right?"

Naruto kept staring for another minute, the only noise being the cicadas in the distance. After a moment of contemplation, he snickered and Sasuke pulled back his blade.

"That's one hell of a motivation to stay sane, huh?" He grinned when Sasuke scoffed. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"My pleasure," he ignored his counterpart's pout when hearing his honesty. "We've been ordered to return to Konoha. A team of medics and Anbu are on their way to secure the prisoners and we're to make our way back when they arrive."

"I see," the blond stood and stretched a few times. "Then let's get our things together. I still need to smack that brat Inari a few times. Mind lending me a hand?

"Senju,"

Hearing the voice coming from inside the building, both Sasuke and Naruto stopped. Naruto's diamond-like eyes pierced through the darkness and saw Zabuza staring back. "What, you still have something to say?"

The shadow covering the upper portion of the Mist-Nin's face made for a much more striking image. "I'll see you again some day," he assured, blood still flowing down his jaw. "I'm sure."

"Good," Naruto's fake smile gave every indication that he was looking forward to such a meeting. "I won't be a kid for you to torment then."

* * *

 _~~Next Day, Tazuna's Bridge~~_

* * *

"Already huh?" Tazuna took a swig of his bamboo flask as the townsfolk behind him glared; he was obviously very drunk. "Kinda disappointing. I wanted to keep you guys around some more so I could show you off to my boys. It isn't every day that you get to have a bunch of heirs from several famous ninja clans living under your roof, including the Senju clan's heir..."

"I wanted to stay longer, too." Naruto grumbled, his lips pouting furiously. "The weather's awesome, the forestry is huge, and the time I had to train was superb! Besides, why are we leaving already? The team of Anbu aren't even here yet!"

"I agree with Naruto!" Kiba protested, his arm around the blond's neck and vice-versa. "My damn arm just finished healing and I was moments away from starting to train with them!"

"Kiba," Kurenai muttered, her annoyance at levels yet established by human standards. "I said your arm was starting to _look_ better, not that it had healed. You're no closer to being healthy than me."

"I'm tough!"

"No, you're an idiot. Why you ask? Because-"

"You were bribed, weren't you, Shino?!"

"Naruto,"

Unhanding his accomplice, Naruto turned and saw through his team a familiar mask. "Tenzo-sensei! They sent you?"

Tenzo nodded and stepped before Kakashi. "Senpai," he bowed and continued on, leaving behind an embarrassed scarecrow. He stopped in front of Naruto, ignoring everyone else for the sake of priority. "I was sent to secure the prisoners and bring them to Konoha, but I was also rushed here to deliver a priority message to you, from Tsunade-sama."

"A priority message...?" Now Naruto was worried, as his expression entailed. "From Tsunade-obaa...?! What happened?!"

Tenzo nodded grimly, "She said Gaara has regained his memories and that you should hurry back."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know I glossed over the Inari dilemma. It shall be explained later -'cause who here likes filler?-, I promise.**_

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 6, 2016._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Konoha, Nighttime~~_

* * *

"How you doing, Naru- Hey, wait! You need to sign in! Hokage-sama has declared-!"

"Not now! Team Seven and Team Eight will be arriving in a few days!" Rushing past the main gate sentries, Naruto took to the roofs and aimed for his home. ' _I can barely see through this damn rain!_ '

One day.

It took him one day to reach Konoha from the Land of Waves. Usually a trip like that would take at the very least three. But him being a ninja -not to mention a Jinchūriki- means breakneck speeds and stamina are only natural. Tenzo's training deserves most of the credit, though.

"I have to get home...!"

Swishing through the rectangular opening of a water tower, he pressed one foot firmly on the ground and jumped over an entire block of houses. At the sight of his clan's estate within his eyesight, he doubled his efforts.

Naruto jumped one last time and twirled, landing within the walls of his home with elegance and grace. He rushed over the wet landscapes separating the mansion from the gazebos, and past the glass door entrance.

"Tsunade-obaa! Where are you?"

"We're here!"

Docking his sandals and bag at the edge of the stone floor, Naruto reached a caramel colored edge and slid across the wooden base of his home. In the lounge room he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Hokage.

"Oh no... If Jiji's here, then..."

"We need to apprehend him," Sarutobi interrupted. The aged Hokage pressed his worn shoulders on the material of the leather couch, his pipe dangling from one hand. "We should've known this would happen; he's a Jinchūriki too. It should have been obvious his mental stability had been compromised... He's unstable."

"But he's not!" Argued Naruto as he withheld the urge to leap over the couch where Tsunade and Jiraiya rested. "We all saw it! He grew to care for us! Tsunade-obaa, tell him!" He stared pleadingly at the back of Tsunade's head, perturbed by the lack of response. "Tsunade-obaa...?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto, he... He attacked Tsunade."

Naruto stepped back at that.

He stared at Tsunade's sagged shoulders, his eyes glowing in disbelieve and his hands settling next to him. "No way... He said... he said he saw her as a-"

"He didn't attack me," Tsunade growled. She sighed in exhaustion and rested her elbows on her knees, knotting her fingers together. She pressed the jewel over her forehead against the tip of her thumbs remembering Gaara's eyes. "The first thing he saw when his memories returned was me. His sand defense instantly became hostile and surrounded us both. But when he understood the situation at hand, he immediately stood down. Then he apologized over and over and... and left..."

"I've sent Anbu after him," Sarutobi continued. "But the rain has erased his scent. We have narrowed out the odds and assumed he's headed back to Suna. Most of our border patrols have already been briefed, and a good portion of the Anbu are heading there to make sure he doesn't get across, Hyūga especially. I don't need to remind you what will happen if he _does_ get to Suna..."

"All out war..." Jiraiya muttered, his feet tapping against the wood as his mind got to work. "You ruled out the chance that he may be here, in Konoha?"

"The chances are slim, but no." The elder man dangled his pipe from his lips, glaring at his withered hands. "I've made sure to comb every sewer, every street and every house in Konoha no matter the size; the Hyūga have aided in this endeavor. Unless you know something I don't, there is nowhere else for him to hide. Not here."

' _They've looked everywhere, except..._ ' Naruto held back any sort of response that could possibly exploit his realization. "Gaara's part of an exclusive group of ninjas that holds only nine members... If we don't want to be found, we won't be. This is only natural." He turned and began walking. "I'm sure he wants to be found, just not by anyone..."

"Naruto..." Tsunade's guilt was apparent hearing Naruto's words, as was Jiraiya's. "So it's true... you know."

"I do," Naruto solemnly confirmed. "But now is not the time to talk about it, nor do I want to... We have more important things to worry about."

"As heartless as it sounds, I agree," Sarutobi said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You know where he is?"

"Not exactly," Naruto lied, fully aware that he convinced no one in the room. "Just... give me twenty minutes. If I don't come back by then, have Anbu head for the park in Konoha's center."

"This is a bad idea," Sarutobi quickly said, worried. "I know he's your friend, Naruto, but he's not in a condition where you can approach him without caution. Not all Jinchūrikis were fortunate enough to have families that truly cared..."

"I know," Naruto assured, his eyes pleading at Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Which is exactly why I need to go."

Jiraiya groaned as he scratched his chin, his head nodding with obvious hesitation. "You know what to do if you need to get ahold of me, right?"

Naruto nodded back, "I do. Trust me, I won't need to."

Sarutobi sighed and gave Naruto credit for his quick wits in such a dire situation. "Very well... I owe you that much..." He gave but a simple wave of his hand. "You have ten minutes... Go."

Forsaking his sandals as he rushed out of his home, Naruto's eyes scanned the darkness before them with determination and courage.

"It's really coming down..."

Naruto thanked the sky for its attempts to offer him comfort; every drop meeting his face left a trail that took its time to face oblivion at the edge of his jaw. It reminded him of the feeling his leaves gave when they first gathered on him; Naruto briefly wondered if water was growing to _'like_ ' him too.

It was comforting, in a way. Similar to his leaves.

Pumping chakra into his legs, Naruto rocketed across the grass and landed over the walls surrounding the property. "It's a big distance... I need to hurry!"

Naruto jumped yet again and landed over a light post. From there, he jumped again, this time landing over the roofs. The puddles on the roofs shattered as his bare feet ran through them one after the other. He squirmed through a veranda, and pulled on a bar to initiate a series of somersaults.

...

Naruto landed inside the perimeter of his goal a couple of minutes later.

The water hitting him hard and his breathing leaving trails of vapor, Naruto began to walk through the field of grass, his mind elsewhere. He turned to see the tree he met Hinata under, the fields that first saw his abilities take shape, and the place where he found Gaara after the latter had wandered off. It was the same park as back then, only the rain made the picture feel foreign and new.

"Empty..."

The tree where he had planted the bulbs of variegated tulips was empty. Nobody was sitting under it, and there were no signs that anybody had done so any time soon.

It was something he expected.

Naruto sat under the tree, his legs crossed, and his hand caressing the moist grass under him. He laid on his back, feeling every drop of water trailing over his skin and scarf. "You finally got your memories back, huh?"

Patches of the ground next to him rumbled and started to rise, leaving the grass on the surface intact. Under the surface soil, a patch of sand was lifting it. Finally, after the sand readjusted the grass, Gaara, in an orb of sand, allowed his feet to meet the grass.

A spear of sand immediately dropped over Naruto's head and the latter quickly moved it to the side. The spear ended up lodged in the ground next to his head.

Seeing the lack of response -even from Naruto's leaves-, Gaara retrieved the weapon and readied it for another assault. "Why aren't you protecting yourself...? I'm sure you heard what happened, so why?"

"I'm seriously spent," the purple-eyed youth explained sheepishly. He grinned seeing Gaara's perplexed look. "I ran from Wave at full speed hearing you got your memories back, Gaara. It took me an entire day of running to get here. In a way, that helps in explaining something else, huh?"

Gaara found himself examining Naruto's words. He had figured his initial conclusion was wrong simply because he lacked solid info, but now that he had his memories back along with all of his knowledge, now he was certain.

"Gaara, come on..." Naruto smiled. "You're my friend. And I'm pretty confident you value our friendship just as much as I do. Besides, I'm sure you've figured it out. What I am, I mean."

Gaara swallowed as he spoke his next words. "You're a Jinchūriki... like me."

"Yup," Naruto instantly confirmed. "The Nine Tailed fox, no less. I hear that's a pretty big deal... I'm not proud of it, but I won't deny it; not to you, anyways."

"The Kyūbi..." Gaara had wondered why the obscene presence Naruto had was so massive, even by Jinchūriki standards. "How did you know I would be here? Even that I would be underground...?"

"Like I told my folks," Naruto started, admiring the blades of grass stuck between his toes. "I knew you didn't want to be found by just anyone, so you hid in the one place nobody would think to look for you; in the middle of Konoha. Unless they know what I know, even a Hyūga wouldn't think to look for you underground.

The sewers? Sure. But under the ground in a park? No. In Konoha only I can sense things hidden underground just by walking over it. Even Sensor Nin would struggle to find you. It's the reason you didn't leave Konoha, right? You were waiting for me inside a bubble of sand under the ground for days, all on a single food pill diet... yuck. In a way, I know you well, Gaara."

"If only you did," Gaara said. His eyes were somewhat down and his hands kept recalling the gestures needed for a killing blow. He couldn't help it; it was an instinct he developed through the years of being mentally unstable. "If you really knew of my past actions... You wouldn't be sitting so vulnerably."

As Naruto hummed in thought, Gaara clutched his fists to distract himself.

"I don't really care," Naruto snickered seeing Gaara wide-eyed by his naïve, and somewhat foolish, honesty. "I'll tell you what I see now, Gaara. I see a confused lad, one expecting rejection and refusing to grasp that little tinge of hope because he doesn't want to be hurt again. I can relate to that, y'know...? I once had the same thoughts about a pair of people you know very well..."

"I've done horrendous things," Gaara's voice lost its integrity. It was narrow, to the point and fragile. "Even now my memories with you are waging war with the memories of my past... I can see your kindness, but I can also see the countless victims whose lives were taken just to quench my thirst for blood... I was misunderstood, shunned, and attempted against even by my own father, my family! What makes you so sure I won't eventually do the same to you?"

"Simple," Naruto lifted a single fist. "Because unlike them" -he took command of a root under them and surrounded Gaara, though avoided making contact- "I can keep you true to yourself whether you like it or not. I'm a _Mokuton_ user, after all. If I can't do it, nobody can." He sat up and lowered his appendage, forcing his extension to return underground once more. "I'm also bound to learn sealing at some point so, you know... Though I doubt I'll ever need it to restrain you."

Gaara felt unavoidably annoyed by Naruto's somewhat naïve outlook on the situation. "What makes you so confident you won't?"

Naruto rolled his eyes realizing he had to repeat himself.

"We're Jinchūrikis, Gaara. I know your pain very well. Sure I was fortunate enough to find shelter in the arms of my family, but I grew up with loneliness too. So, logically..." Naruto stood and neared the edgy Jinchūriki. Without fear, he patted Gaara's shoulder. "You should know harming you would be like harming myself..."

Gaara could only stare as his sand, and Naruto's leaves, followed a similar pattern in their movement. Each petal, each grain passively floated about. Both elements had a single job, each took action once their progenitor faced danger; this was natural. But as they coexisted without any signs of doing otherwise, Gaara was forced to admit there was no malice in Naruto's words.

"Would you really accept me, Naruto...? Even though I've hurt so many...?"

"You're a Jinchūriki, Gaara." Naruto plaufully punched him in the shoulder, jokingly like two old friends. "We have to stick together. If not, we'll _both_ end up mentally unstable. Then Sasuke will be forced to kill me! I don't know about you, but I don't wanna know what it feels like to be on the business end of his _Chidori_."

Since he held memory, and since Gaara had possessed a shred of sanity, he had wondered; could such a compassionate human being exist? Would he not care about the sins he had committed? Would he spark a friendship with him?

This previously theoretical fantasy, whom he'd only dreamed of, was standing right before him.

"Naruto, would you allow me to follow you...?"

"No," Naruto stretched out his hand before the red-head misunderstood his answer. "I don't want you to follow me. I want you to stand by me. I want you to watch my back in exchange for watching yours. How 'bout it, bud?"

It was then that Gaara decided.

He would follow Naruto even if he fell into the pits of irredeemable darkness, he would allow his practically nonexistent loyalty for his village to disintegrate. He would become his shadow, his first line of protection and his ultimate defense. His _Shield of Sand_ would no longer be his alone.

As Gaara shook his friend's hand, Naruto's protectors began orbiting them. His sand, not one to be left out on an opportunity to do the same, quickly imitated, using the same grains that made up the spear he attacked Naruto with.

"My tattoo..." Gaara muttered, caressing the tender flesh where the words for 'love' stood. "It means I will protect only myself, Naruto..." -his smile grew a little- "I guess that is no longer true..."

* * *

 _~~Senju Household~~_

* * *

"We're home!"

"We're... home..."

Tsunade rushed past Jiraiya -shoving him face-first into a wall-, and slid across the slippery floor with grace and stability. She stopped right in the middle of the entrance hallway, her arms crossed even before stopping completely. She glared with power only seen in the eyes of the beasts locked within Naruto and Gaara.

"You," she pointed at Gaara and spoke with the authority of a supreme commander. "Where have you been?"

"Ma'am," Gaara clapped his heels together only because Naruto did the same. And because he was terrified. But that was besides the point. Honest. "I-I was underground, in the central park. I knew Naruto was the only one who would figure out I'd be there, so I took shelter and waited."

Naruto snickered under his breath, aware but not caring when Gaara turned and narrowed his eyes at him. "Tch, what kind of a Jinchūriki fears a _Medic Nin_...? Ha!"

Rubbing her agitated temples, Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, where is your team exactly?"

"I'm not scared of you..."

" _HAH_?!"

"563.1 miles southeast, ma'am!" Naruto saluted like the soldier he was sheerly to increase his odds of survival. "I can give you the exact longitude and latitude, just toss me a map! I swear to _God_ I'll rat them out to you, just let _me_ walk away clean!"

"Misleading counterintelligence. I taught you well, Naruto." Jiraiya rubbed his face as he stood at Tsunade's side. He leaned against her and grinned seeing Naruto squirm under Tsunade's glare. "Well, I imagine they have their reasons as to why they're not with you." He poked his fellow Sannin's side. "Come on, let them go. Haven't they been through enough these past few weeks without you punishing them?"

"I don't know..." Tsunade said skeptically. "Maybe I should have them run around the estate until the sun starts to wake. And from the looks of it, it'll probably be a while." She scoffed at their grimacing; as if that'd be enough to actually make them break a sweat anymore. They were Jinchūrikis, after all. "I'm just glad you're both ok..."

"Hm?" Naruto's ears perked at a possible point of escape. "Did you say something, Tsunade-obaa?"

"Yes," she quickly confirmed. The glint in her eyes made all those present reel in concern for their personal safety. "That I'm gonna _neuter_ Kakashi when I see him! What was he thinking taking a team of Genin to an A-class mission? It's outrageous!"

When Naruto began to cackle, everyone present did the same. Everyone except Gaara, he was far too entranced by this warmth overtaking him. It felt comforting, warm and fuzzy; something completely foreign to what his memories told him he was accustomed to. Eventually, he delved in it and cracked a smile.

' _Is this happiness...?_ '

Gaara had found yet another underrated feeling, one he knew many people took for granted.

"You four truly resemble a family," the group turned to see Sarutobi. The much elder man smiled, his head nodding and his hat covering the upper-portion of his face. _'I would never be able forgive myself if I ever tried to separate you... I doubt Naruto would forgive_ anyone _for such a thing... But for Konoha...? Damn this weakness of mine..._ '

Sarutobi sighed.

"Gaara." Sarutobi took the tone of the dictating commander he was. "Do you remember what left you in the critical state Tsunade reported?"

"A little, sir." Gaara courtly replied, his mind struggling to recall the fleeting memories. "The last thing I remember before the incident is being sent on a solo mission to investigate Suna's emergency bunker in the outskirts of the Land of Wind. After that, I was caught in an explosion that even my _Shield of Sand_ stood no chance against. From the category, I can assume correctly that the village's _entire_ stock of Explosive Tags were inside."

" _Holy_ SHIT..."

Naruto gasped, outraged. "Tsunade-obaa!"

"What? It's appropriate!" She paused for a moment as she contemplated the information. "He had no signs of burn injuries, though. So he was probably tossed around like a ping pong in his little bubble of sand. Which, in turn, ended up injuring him physically... Really, it's a miracle he's not deaf, let alone not dead."

"Moments later," Gaara continued, nodding at Tsunade's observation. "I managed to dig my way out of the debris with whatever strength I had left, and crawled through the desert for quite a distance. It took nearly all of the One Tail's chakra for me to survive. At one point, I'm pretty sure I had more chakra in my body than blood, as Tsunade-sama probably knows..."

Sarutobi nodded, his eyes closed and his brilliant mind formulating the perfect course of action.

"Listen, all three of you. Gaara has yet to be reported MIA by Suna, but we will take advantage of that by claiming Jiraiya arrived days ago with news of bodies sighted along the border of the Land of Wind, near their bunker. To avoid all risk of being found out, you will dye your hair and be registered as a Genin of Konoha. Tsunade, I may need you to remove his tattoo. We're dealing with ninjas here, so a _Henge_ won't be enough.

Missions I cannot forge without attracting attention, so I urge you to do a few. The only people who will know this are those who already know; Team Seven, Team Eight, and Team Ten. Anybody else will be silenced. Gaara." He walked through them without so much as a glance. He slipped on his footwear on the stone floor and smiled back. "I suggest you start choosing which team it is that you will serve as an intern in..."

* * *

 _~~Next Morning, Shopping District~~_

* * *

"Your laughter is obviously exagerrated, Naruto."

"I'm sorry!" Naruto heaved, his eyes watering, and his face bursting with cackles and giggles far too raw to be considered dignified. As people eyed his outrageous laughter with raised brows, Naruto pointed at the reason for his uncontrollable fit. "Black hair doesn't suit you at all! You look like a dorkier, tattooed version of Sasuke! Honestly it's like they put both of you in a blender and you're the result!"

Gaara, his hair turned raven per the Sandaime's order, twirled one of his stark black locks and glared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Part of him wondered if he could get away with first-degree murder in public.

"Did you get everything on your list?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Wiping a tear away, Naruto inspected the bags in his arms and rechecked the list in his hand. "We _literally_ have like a million different ways to avoid doing this mundane stuff ourselves. Why are we doing it again?"

"Because you keep forgetting to raise the toilet seat cover every time you use it," Gaara sounded like he had somewhat of a grudge against the blond's crime. "Apparently, Tsunade-sama thinks we should share punishments because our rooms are next to each other... Seems hardly fair..."

"Gaara." As they walked, Naruto raised his grocery infested arm to the sky, and spoke with a voice several notes lower than that of a nearly fourteen-year old teen. "You should know that a ninja... nay, a _man_ , does _not_ raise the toilet seat cover to wiz. He uses pinpoint logistics to pee through the loop like a _real_ man. Why else would they come out shaped like hoses straight out of the production line?"

"You ask the most idiotic of questions, Naruto."

"Why thank you, Shikamaru." Naruto and Gaara turned to see Shika and his team. "Seriously though, what is the evolutionary purpose of having them shaped like hoses? Wait..." He stared as his mind processed just who was standing behind Team Ten. "Asuma-sensei?! _You're_ this smart-ass' Jōnin leader?!" He shook his blond head. "How I pity you..."

"He's not all that bad," Asuma smirked and patted the annoyed Nara on the head. "How have you been, Naruto? Has the training with Kakashi been up to your standards?"

"Yup!" The lad, unceremoniously and very Naruto-like, lifted his shirt to reveal the clearly toned abs covering the lower-portion of his upper-body.

Asuma whistled, Shikamaru gawked, Chōji paused, and Ino leered.

" _These_ started getting more prominent a few weeks ago! I guess after years of training my body just wasn't willing to show muscle, but now it just exploded from one day to the other."

Ino blushed as she suddenly found herself admiring and poking Naruto's stomach. "My God. I've touched _rocks_ that are softer than these."

"Ino." Chōji commenced eating chips once more. "You're drooling."

"That I am, Chōji." Ino admitted, her eyes refusing to part with Naruto's flawless, and in her opinion, majestic squares of flesh. It was like the gods themselves had carved them using symmetry which could only exist in the fourth dimension. "However, unlike other women, I'm more open about my desires." She leaned against her fellow blond, simpering. "Had you not been placed on a claim already, I'd be all over you, my friend."

"Claim? All over me?" Naruto slimmed his eyes in muse and leaned his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Ino sighed, her hand mussing up Naruto's head while the latter made a fearsome pout.

"I feel for her, I really do... But _you_." She slid on over to Gaara wiggling her perfectly groomed eyebrows. "Where have _you_ been all my life?" She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing in scrutiny. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Crap," Naruto grimaced. "If _Ino_ can recognize you, Gaara, then how hard will it be for someone from Suna to? Guess you really need to remove the tattoo after all." His face fell passive when Gaara looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Are you really ok with that...?"

"Yes," Gaara instantly answered, a smile splitting the tension between his lips. "I told you, right? My tattoo signifies that I will forever love and protect only myself. It is pointless to have it when that is no longer true. It has become obsolete thanks to you and the people around me..."

A bright smile blossomed over Naruto's face, one challenging the sun for dominance. "Gaara..."

Shikamaru exchanged glances between the two. He ended up sighing and grumbling, "Why do things get weird every time Naruto is around...? What a drag..."

"That's friendship for you," Asuma nodded.

Watching the small group as they chatted about frivolous things, he smiled seeing Naruto attracting the group using that gravitational pull he unknowingly had.

Asuma followed after the leaves scurrying about as they guarded and observed Naruto, like he had done so times before.

"Naruto," he called, halting further banter between the group. "Are you participating in the Chūnin Exams?"

"The one a few weeks from now?" He asked, grinning like a full moon. "I sure as hell am! I'm getting promoted to Chūnin on my very first try!"

"Everyone expects you will," Shikamaru sneered. "You were easily above Chūnin level when you arrived months ago. Really, I'm more surprised you didn't get directly promoted."

"I have a proposition for you," Asuma once more interrupted, purposefully rustling the sash with the letters 'fire' over his waist. "My team and I are going on a small training trip to get ready for the exams. How about you come with us and I start you on what I'm sure will be _very_ beneficial for your _Shield of Leaves_." He caught one of the humble critters hovering about. "Elemental _Ninjutsu_..."

Naruto's eyes broadened hearing this. He stared as Asuma smothered one of his guards in wind chakra, then released it to resume its duties. The petal swam as it coughed away the remains of Asuma's chakra, like it felt uncomfortable.

"Wind Release...? But, how are you so sure I have the same element as you...?"

Asuma glimpsed at the stone head of the Yondaime in the distance, and at the violet in Naruto's eyes. "Call it a hunch..."

* * *

 _~~Senju Household ~~_

* * *

Leaving all of the grocery bags over the kitchen counter, Gaara's eyes headed for the blond who was doing the same. "Are you really going?"

The sight of Sasuke's maturing crimson eyes, their intensity and the power they represented, instantly appeared in Naruto's mind. Following its tail came Shin and his blitz of his shield, the latter clearly too fragile to withstand said attack.

"I said I would, right?" Naruto retorted, his friend's back and the Uchiha crest on it making his crest feel oddly irritated.

He stretched his slightly numb arms to one side, then did the same with the other. "Besides, Asuma-sensei's the only one who can teach me if Wind Release really is my affinity. I'm also rather interested in enhancing my _Shield of Leaves_... I mean, I have no idea what he means, but I'm curious!"

"I see..." Gaara nodded understandably, but still had another question. "But what about Team Seven...?"

"I leave them in your care," He gave Gaara a thumbs up. "I can only trust their well-being to you, bud. You did have the idea of joining us as an intern from the get go, right?"

Gaara paused, taken aback and feeling bashful for who knows what reason. "Well... I did consider it..." He smiled realizing Naruto trusted him enough to take care of, what he knew, were precious people to him. "It will be my honor..."

In a moment of open contemplation, Gaara asked a question he had been withholding ever since he'd regained his memory and had witnessed Naruto's extremely powerful bloodline. "Say, Naruto, I was wondering... What is your _Mokuton's_ limit...?"

"Limit?" Naruto cackled and held his stomach like a merry old man. He held any further laughter, however, seeing Gaara stoic, more so than usual. "Oh... you're serious?"

Forgive his caution at not being exactly... _excited_ to share his personal stats, but even Naruto wasn't oblivious enough to tell everyone he met about the limits of his sacred bloodline. Of course, Gaara wasn't just anyone. He was a Jinchūriki, like he, and one of his very close personal friends. Not being able to trust him was nearly as sacrilegious as not being able to trust Sasuke.

Though Gaara didn't have it in him to ever try and kill him, unlike the former.

"Why the sudden curiosity, though?" Naruto found the need to inquire.

"I..." Gaara's gaze wandered, and his dark locks of hair perfectly showered his tattoo. "I have a favor to ask, but I don't want to ask the impossible of you, so... You know, I require more information to ever consider asking for your aid."

"Oh, a favor huh?"

Well, that certainly puts more perspective over the whole situation. A lot of _favorable_ perspective. Naruto nodded, the hand on his chin further indicating he approved of Gaara's intentions.

"Ok," he continued. "But my potential over the general expansion of Mokuton is frankly, and these aren't even my words, unlimited. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Your ability to develop forests," Gaara was relieved Naruto had hesitated to tell him anything involving his bloodline. It was one less thing to worry about, to be honest. "I want to know just how much strain that brings to your body, and how many acres, if at all, you can grow."

Naruto leaned against the grocery infested counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "Embarrassing as it may be to admit, I've only recently started on that. If I concentrate on that alone, though, I may be able to produce a lot. Why do you ask?"

The sight of Konoha's bountiful greenery, and Suna's dead deserts, flashed through Gaara's eyes. His request had nothing to do with the Land of Wind as a nation, but of its people, and of the planet as a whole. He shared the philosophy of many scholars through time; the earth was never meant to have injuries as large as those.

"... Um, do you think... you will ever be strong enough to reforest-"

"Naruto! Tsunade! Come to the livin' room! Now!"

"Comin'!" Naruto called back, his eyes rolling hearing Jiraiya screaming across the corridors. Tsunade dislikes loudmouths at home. "We'll have to talk later, Gaara. If Jiraiya-ojii has suddenly developed the marbles to be screaming indoors, it must be important."

Gaara watched Naruto scurry away, the helpless request for him to wait dying in the back of his throat. He sighed and decided he would have his chance another day.

He no longer harbored any real loyalty for Suna, that was a given. His loyalty lied with Naruto alone. Yet, there was this small, naïve part of him that wished for a world that knew not the existence of deserts. A world where everyone has access to water in quantities higher than the bare minimum. A world of only blue and green.

A world where everyone's lives has a chance to be changed for the better. He was sure, that like he, Naruto wanted something similar.

...

"Keh, 'bout time." Jiraiya grumbled, his grandson grinning as he flopped over the couch's surface like some lazy slob. "You know Tsunade doesn't like it when you prop your feet on the couch like that."

"Meh," Naruto quipped, his left pinky rummaging through his left ear. "Tsunade-obaa isn't the only owner of this house."

"Feet off the couch, brat."

"Yes, ma'am." He instantly sat straight the moment he registered his grandmother's voice right next to him.

He never could sense her presence without constantly relying on the extended field his _Mokuton_ offered, and even then it was difficult. A ninja capable of coming within arm's length of another demonstrates the absolute superiority he/she has, according to Tsunade.

"How does she keep doing that...?"

"It'll be a cold day in hell before you demonstrate absolute superiority over me, boy," Tsunade offhandedly informed, her posture relaxed and her legs crossed. She sent a high pitched glare that screamed death at Jiraiya. "And _you_. What makes you think you can scream your ass off in this house?"

"I bear gifts, your majesty." Jiraiya bowed sarcastically, and, a tad mockingly. "See here," he brought forth two small scrolls, one wrapped in a yellow bow, and another in green. He smiled, the glint over his eyes telling them that he was excited for this. "It's something I've been wanting to do for a while now..."

Hooting like some prehistoric man, Naruto's greedy hands quickly made to try and open his as soon as Jiraiya had handed it to him.

"Is it another photo of mom?" He pulled on the hamstring, only for it to send a charge of electricity through his arm and over his chest. "Ok, ow. What the hell? Did I fall for another of your pranks again, Ojii?"

"It's sealed," Tsunade concluded, without even trying to open hers; Naruto squirming is all the information she needed. She narrowed her eyes as she inspected the workmanship. "Storage Scrolls, and with an extremely powerful seal... _Minato_ would've struggled to open something of this caliber, maybe even _Kushina._.."

"That's right. So don't even try!" Jiraiya puffed his chest hearing Tsunade's words. That their son and his wife would struggle to unseal something of your creation, was and still is the greatest praise for any unwitting Sealmaster. "Inside those two scrolls lie items that personify two of my greatest hopes; that it will bring about Naruto's everlasting happiness, and that you, Tsunade, will accept."

"Ok," Tsunade nodded. "But why the need to seal them like they're top-tier intel?"

"Because they're that valuable. To me, anyways." Jiraiya elaborated, "They're set to unlock after Naruto becomes a Chūnin a few weeks from now. It's one of the clauses I need fulfilled so he can become our... Well, you'll see when the time comes. Plus, I want it to be a surprise for you, Tsunade. _And_ a promotion gift for you, Naruto!"

"Hm..." Naruto searched the small scroll for dents, but as expected, it was flawless. "So it really won't open until then, or until _you_ open it, huh...?"

"Yep! The only other way for the seal to break is if I die and the parent chakra keeping the locks bind disappears. I set it that way just for kicks!" Jiraiya howled with merry laughter, though the other two present only stared at him owlishly in response. "Oh, come on! I'm kidding! As if anyone could ever kill _me_!"

"I resent that." Tsunade said, smirking as she recalled that fateful day in the bathhouse. "But I know enough about seals to know that what you say is true. Some of Minato's Storage Seals also broke when he died, so..." She sighed, her bangs of golden hair casting a shadow along the length of her eyes.

She mentally kicked herself for showing such an expression before Naruto. The saddened eyes of the teen followed after her, and she immediately made quick work of it by wiping it from existence.

"Hey!" She rustled Naruto's equally golden hair to make him painfully aware of her love for him. "I have you now and you have us, so stop making that face."

"Yeah...!" Naruto turned to his grandfather with mirth enhancing the glow over his Uzumaki eyes. "Besides, you're right! If Jiraiya-ojii can fair against Jiji, then it's obvious he can take on anyone else! Just... just..." The strong fingers of grief pulled on Naruto's face, turning his boisterous grin to nothing more than a sad smile. "Just promise me you really won't die before you see me accomplish my dreams..."

For the strangest of reasons, Nagato's legendary eyes crossed Jiraiya's mind then and there. It was as if the situation he was currently living had occurred before. It was somewhat of a deja vu. He shuddered internally feeling the morbidity wash over him, but quickly did what many shinobi do with unpleasant emotions: he locked them away.

Jiraiya smiled, "I promise."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 6, 2016._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Hyūga Compound, Dojo~~_

* * *

In a way, Neji had never been one to believe in superstition; his obsession with destiny aside. His way involved logic because logic never failed you, it never betrayed you. Logic is what drove his immense animosity towards the Main House of the Hyūga clan.

 _They_ had killed his father.

 _They_ had stripped him of his mother.

They are, and will forever be, the _root_ of all his hatred. Hyūga Hinata is no exception to this.

...

Neji dropped his stance, and only stared, eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Pathetic..." He growled under his breath, his charge, on her knees, trembling and coughing blood like some common Genin. He turned toward yet another of his most hated figures. Though unlike the sheer disgust he felt for Hinata's very existence, the hatred he felt for _this_ particular character could not reach critical mass.

Not if he wished to remain healthy, that is.

"As you can see," Neji bowed. "My time is wasted here, Hiashi-sama. She lacks the raw, explosive talent of a ninja. She cannot awaken what she does not have; a superior ninja like me training with her will not change that. I even avoided injuries that would otherwise harm her outer appearance, per _your_ instruction. I beg you" -he straightened his stiff figure- "do not allow the few hours of freedom I have after chores be wasted on... _enhancing_ her training."

Hyūga Hiashi mentally sighed. Neji's show of respect was flawless, no one could deny such a thing. But you did not need the all seeing Byakugan to see that his little exposition of respect was no more than a mere act being lead by condescending impudence. Calling it patronizing wasn't even worthy of the boy's animosity.

The child did, however, harbor a single shred of reason.

"Very well. It would be unfair to strip you of the little free time you have to train with an inferior partner. And you, Hinata." His presence claimed all attention within the dojo. Disappointment could clearly be seen over his eyes. "I pray you have, at the very least, made progress in the one goal you have."

Hiashi stood, his noble figure oozing the displeasure he felt for his daughter even further.

"The clan has decided you are no longer required to become a ninja so long as you fulfill what has been asked of you, yet you _persist.._. While admirable, it is both unnecessary _and_ hazardous. Your body must retain its pristine condition or your chances of being noticed by your target will decrease when both of you come of age."

"I know him... H-he wouldn't notice..." Hinata struggled to breath, let alone stand from her sprawled figure on the wooden floor. "... A girl as weak as the one you want me to be, Otou-sama... Besides." She made a real effort to stand as blood splashed the material under. Though do to her condition, all she could manage was a feeble inch from the base of the room. "I _refuse_ to be nothing more than a weak, pitiful wife... irrelevant of who my husband will be...!"

"Exemplary. And perhaps so," Hiashi retorted. "But the fact of the matter lingers; your body is at stake every day you live as a ninja. It is an indisputable fact." He made his way towards her and turned the exhausted girl on her back. "Just look." He traced the thin and vulnerable skin over Hinata's collarbone. "A wound on your _first_ mission outside of the village. Disgraceful."

Neji hardened his fists into tight balls of flesh seeing Hinata loss consciousness. ' _It takes more than hard work and grueling determination to become strong, otherwise we would all be monstrous warriors regardless of our lineage. Try as you might, you will never become a worthy ninja. Your destiny lies in serving as nothing more than a strategical bargaining chip for the Hyūga clan, Hinata-sama..._ '

"Hiashi-sama," came a voice from the screen-door on the opposing side of the dojo. "Senju Naruto is here for Hinata-sama. He insists on speaking with her personally."

" _Senju_ , huh?" Hiashi rose from his kneeling position, patting his robes free of imperfections in the process. "Neji, take care of it. And treat him as he deserves. He is the last surviving member of the Senju clan with the _Mokuton_ , after all."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji exited the dojo with one last scowl in Hinata's direction.

As he made his way to the front gate, he imagined the structure of what would surely be a dignified and proud individual. Perhaps like he. Surely he knew of where his social standing was and carried his frame like the noble heir of a clan.

"Excuse the wait, Lord Naruto. My name is Hyūga Neji-"

"Hm?" Naruto turned to the new, younger Hyūga coming to greet him, his right index digging through his nose. "Oh. Crap." He clapped his hands together in an attempt to cloud the undignified act he had been doing, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, I hope this doesn't sound racist or anything, but why do you Hyūgas all look the same?"

Neji should have known better than to expect class from a person named _Naruto_.

"What business do you have here, Naruto?"

"Oho," Naruto quipped, grinning. "At least you're not like the other bunch of kiss-ass Hyūgas with a blank stare. I don't really like that whole 'Naruto-sama' or 'Senju-sama'... It feels incredibly 'decadent', as my folks say. Anyways, I need to see Hinata. Tsunade-obaa sent me to check on her collarbone to see if it's healing properly."

"Hinata-sama is..." Neji's eyes lost further color as Hinata's unconscious form passed through them. "Indisposed. However." When the veins around his eyes bulged, he struggled little to find Hinata, the latter being carried by a concerned Ko. He concentrated on her collarbone, and saw but a small dent that would heal by tomorrow. "I can assure you the healing process is fairing well, thanks to Senju Tsunade-sama's initial treatment."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked in a matter of fact fashion. "Then" -he began to walk through Neji and without a doubt in search of Hinata- "you won't mind if I see her myself, right?"

"Oi." His Byakugan returning to its slumber, Neji took Naruto by the shoulder.

Naruto held his guards as best he could, but didn't bother to stop his body. He turned on his heel, went under Neji's arm, and locked the Hyūga's appendage behind him.

' _What's... with this nimbleness...!_ ' Neji had actually struggled to keep up with Naruto's fluent movements. He didn't, however, struggle to show opposition like his pride told him to. He swung his remaining arm back, aiming to strike Naruto's left cheek. ' _He's one year younger, yet he can manage at this range_ _... against_ me _?!_ '

Naruto released Neji and managed to duck under his attack, but not before attempting to sweep him from his feet. The older male jumped, however, and turned in midair to launch a palm strike to his chest.

Naruto actually wondered what was taking him so long.

' _It's over._ ' Literally inches from striking flesh, Naruto caught his wrist, in a moment so strikingly fast that even a blink would have been too slow. ' _Impossible...!_ '

"Not really," Naruto sneered seeing the expression on Neji's face. "You're just not as good as you think you are..." He reeled his right fist until his elbow could bend no more, and without a single thought, crashed it against Neji's esophagus. "Besides, I find it insulting that you aren't even using your Byakugan... Oh? OH!"

It seems he underestimated the skill of this particular Hyūga.

Within Neji's other hand, as if by meager coincidence, resided Naruto's fist. It had not made contact with the fair-skinned teen after all. In fact, the hand hadn't even budged.

"As expected of a Senju," he said in a monotonous Hyūga style. "But one fatal mistake a ninja must never make is underestimate someone of significant talent. You are, in every sense of the word, the definition of power sealed within a volatile vessel. Unprecedented, unknown and most certainly, unpredictable..."

"You may very well be almost as fast as Sasuke," Naruto retrieved his appendage with a quick yank. "But I have to take one thing back."

"Ah," was the only response from the smirking Hyūga. "And what is that?"

"That just like the rest of them," Naruto chuckled, his right fist gradually starting to tighten into its full potential. "You really are nothing more than a kiss-ass..."

The leaves curiously dangling behind Naruto distracted Neji's eyes for only a few milliseconds. Yet, it was more than enough for him to miss the fist coming straight for his face. However, he knew, that even if he had been given the extra time, it would still have been difficult for him to stop him either way.

Why?

Because it took Tsunade, a member of the three legendary Sannin, to stop the fist that currently needed but a single digit of distance to strike him.

Cold sweat made a trail down the side of Neji's face. ' _His speed was... even greater than Lee's...?_ '

"Oi," Tsunade rebuked. She did not look happy. "I thought my instructions said to _check up_ on a patient, not make me _another_."

"I... misunderstood?"

"Of course you did." Tsunade released the blond's wrist, who at the very least had the grace to look bashful. "I shouldn't have sent you to begin with... Honestly, why are you picking fights everywhere you go?" She shook her head when her young bundle of sunshine just shrugged in dismissal. "So, what did they tell you?"

"Oh," Naruto nodded towards the dumbstruck brunette behind Tsunade. "This dude said she was fine or something like that. But I wanted to make sure so I started making my way in, and so we grappled and blah blah blah... You know the routine."

"Right," Tsunade muttered flatly. "If they say she's fine, then she's fine. Come on. Didn't you say you needed to pack for your trip?"

"Yeah," Naruto followed after Tsunade as the elder woman started walking out. "I nearly forgot..."

"Figures. Now hurry."

"Right."

"Hey."

Neji watched them stop as though they'd been frozen on the spot. The tallest of the two sighed, and the other turned.

He had never done something like this, but something went alive the moment the other Genin had basically declared his superior skill. And Neji did not have superiors. Especially not when they were younger than him. Senju or Uchiha, it did not matter.

"The upcoming Chūnin Exams..." Neji growled, his eyes starting to brim with real emotion for the first time in months. "You're participating." It was more of an order than a question. "You will be my target from the get go, _Senju_ Naruto." The edges of his lips perked, as if influenced by some new phenomena which he had no control over. "I will _destroy_ you..."

Naruto stared at the eager looking ninja who clearly thirsted for blood. His blood.

"You said your name was Neji, right?" Naruto pointed, a gesture both Tsunade and Neji thought to be rather peculiar. It was completely unorthodox, and completely disrespectful. "I'm coming for you. I **_swear_** it."

Tsunade quickly matched Naruto's pace when the latter began walking. She gave the blond a lasting glance from the corner of her left eye. After a few more seconds of tense silence, she could no longer hold her tongue.

"What was that, Naruto?" She sounded oddly wary of him. "Even for you, you're not one to get serious over a little brawl. Especially not like _that_."

Naruto thought back to the moment his body had reacted instinctively to Neji's hand on his shoulder. He frowned as the canines under his upper lip began to show.

"I smelled Hinata's blood on his hand..."

* * *

 _~~Hokage's Office~~_

* * *

"Gone?" Kakashi inquired yet again, his one visible eye irritated; a rare sight. "What do you mean, _gone_?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, and from the incredulous look Sakura had, she couldn't either. ' _The bastard... He leaves just when we get back from our first real mission..._ ' He was annoyed with himself that he actually cared Naruto hadn't even given them a warning. ' _He must have gone to train with someone who specializes in a specific area... Will the gap separating us only get wider...?_ '

"Naruto..." Sakura nibbled on her lower lip as she cradled her still tender arm. She had seen a Medic Nin and had rid some of the pain, but she still felt it weak.

Searching through her back-pouch, she unfolded the note given to her by an aquiantance she and Naruto shared. It was a note that clearly read:

" _Go to my Grandma's, she will heal you completely in literally 30 seconds. If you don't, I'll tell her you refused because you're scared of her! I swear I will! I got in trouble once for telling Jiji Gaara had tried to kill me after I ate the popsicles he was saving in the fridge. You should've seen Gaara's face! Haha!_ "

 _'He actually wrote 'Haha'..._ ' Sakura giggled as she refolded the small piece of parchment. "Fine, I'll go tomorrow... Idiot..."

" _Why are you so nervous?!_ "

" _Well, I... I just... I'm just in need of a moment._ "

 _"A '_ moment' _? You're serious?"_

 _"Tsunade-sama, please! It's just that, they're not just anyone!"_

 _"But you already met them!"_

" _Before I had my memories back! This is_ entirely _different..."_

 _"Oh my God. Get. In!"_

 _"W-wait!"_

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and in stumbled Gaara, his hair a dark obsidian, and the signature tattoo that used to read "love" missing from his forehead. The teen's gourd -colored a lighter yellow- had been replaced by one several times smaller that hung from his waist. His robes were a mixture of red, but also a lighter green, signifying his supposed loyalty to the Leaf.

"Aren't you...?" Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke flashed the two tomoe Sharingan he had developed, just to make sure. "You're that kid Tsunade saved from death in the idiot's compound."

"His name is Gaara," Sarutobi said, his eyes remaining on the piece of paper set before him. "I'd like you all to avoid calling him that in public, though. I've also spoken with the other teams who know of his... conditions." He leveled his eyes with Naruto's team. "As of today, he is Team Seven's new member."

"WHAT!" Sasuke, surprisingly, was the one to roar with fury first. The onyx in his eye sockets burned with hatred and fury. "Are you telling me he's supposed to be Naruto's replacement? No _fucking_ -!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi cut the teen off before any further damage could befall his future. "Enough."

"How can you be ok with this?" Sasuke turned to the Jōnin, his eyes in disbelief. "After all we've been through, after all the time we've spent together, are you seriously-" At the sight of Kakashi's scowl, the young Uchiha heir stopped. He had never seen Kakashi without his trademarked aloofness. ' _This thick atmosphere, it reminds me of..._ '

"Just one thing," Kakashi turned to the poor sap standing next to Tsunade. "I'm sure Naruto will be back shortly. But is this little Genin part of a major movement that only a select few know of?"

Tsunade smirked at him, "Geez... How is that you haven't become Hokage yet, Kakashi?"

"Can't be bothered to." Kakashi gave his distinctive half-moon smile as he turned back to Sarutobi. "Well, that's good enough for me. I am a bit grumpy that I wasn't informed beforehand, he is my precious pupil after all, but I'm sure my little Naru's absence has been taken into account so our team's dynamic isn't affected. Am I to assume my new puppy's fighting style is similar to Naruto's?"

"Very much so" -the Third nodded- "there are so many parallels in their styles, in fact, that it's almost uncanny."

"Oh," Kakashi popped. "How's that?"

"Well," Sarutobi chuckled when the object of their conversation swallowed his nervousness. "As you know, Naruto can manipulate wood, and at its core, represents life. Young Gaara here can manipulate sand, and at its core, represents death. I personally find myself to be a fan of this little chemistry they have going on, seeing as they're very good friends."

"Sand, huh?" Sasuke purposely slurred, his voice low and his eyes soaring to Gaara. In a sudden shift of his elbow, a kunai slipped down his bicep and into his hand. He slung it towards the new member of Team Seven.

Before Tsunade could intervene, Gaara lifted a single hand. Between the temper of the blade and the ring, sand shot out of his gourd and ensnared the knife moments before the object could even enter his personal bubble. Commanding the sand limb, he dropped the kunai over his hand. And shot it straight back at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke merely tilted his head and shoved his index finger through the kunai's loop. The weapon twirled around his digit, until it gave away the remains of inertia it possessed.

"Not bad." He made the kunai disappear just as quickly as he had launched it. "But don't let your guard down around me, _Gaara_. I considered killing Naruto countless times before I could even think him worthy of being around my _shadow_."

Gaara scoffed. Naruto was right. Sasuke really is the greatest prick you will ever meet. That, and his loyalty when truly gained, is the most valuable piece of shapeless devotion you will ever receive from him. According to his blond counterpart, anyways.

"I'm not here to replace Naruto, Uchiha. He will return shortly." Gaara pointed out, his arms crossed and his voice warning him that he would not use honorifics. "I'm here to fulfill a favor that he asked of me. And I don't plan on failing him."

"Favor?" Sakura took a random step forward, but grimaced as a small twinge of pain made her reel in discomfort, something that did not escape Tsunade's keen eyes. "What favor is that...?"

Sasuke's shoulders seemed to tense at that.

"To protect three of his most precious people," Gaara said without hesitation, his mind formulating a plan to make sure Naruto wouldn't find out he was so blunt about the fact. He would likely kill him otherwise. "Though hesitant to admit it, you three are what Naruto considers family. I am part of that family. As such, I will not allow anything of severe consequence to befall any of you. I swore I wouldn't."

"Family..."

Sakura nearly flinched at the warmth at which Sasuke muttered something under his breath. With impressive stealth, she glanced at him under the guise of her pink locks. Her eyes widened seeing the small smile on his face. It wasn't one of his arrogant smirks, it was one of his honest, and extremely rare smiles.

 _'I've never seen that expression on Sasuke-kun's face..._ ' Part of her, the silly side, felt jealous that Naruto's existence could bring out what she had never out of Sasuke. Nevertheless, she smiled as she imagined their little group huddled up together, smiling and laughing like a true family. ' _It's all thanks to you, Naruto... Thanks to you, Sasuke-kun is..._ '

The glow over Kakashi's face said he was far more than aware of Sasuke's aura. "Naruto's actually doing it..." He stepped his way over to Gaara and offered his hand at the young man. "Welcome to the team, Gaara-kun. My name is-"

"Hatake Kakashi," Gaara immediately shook the man's hand with clear awe being restrained. "You're one of the people responsible for crafting Naruto into the ninja he is now. It's an honor to... _truly_ , meet you, sir."

Kakashi chuckled as he ruffled Gaara's hair, the latter teen staring questionably. "Such respect! I think I'm going to enjoy being your teacher, Gaara... Hmm, if only I had a team made entirely out of you... I can dream though."

"That's rude..." Sakura grumbled, her pale cheeks puffy and red. She smiled at Gaara and saluted, her emerald eyes glistening. "I'm Haruno Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaara-kun. Well, meet you again."

"Here is your first mission as a team, Gaara." Sarutobi tossed a scroll to the unsuspecting Kakashi, who caught it without removing his eyes from Gaara.

"Oh, man..." Kakashi clipped his tongue several times in disapproval. "Good thing Naruto isn't here. He would throw a super tantrum seeing we're back to these kinds of missions... Landscape work. In _his_ compound... Well, you can't expect to get something above D-class with a new member."

Sasuke sighed; this would be a very long day. Hopefully Naruto would be back soon.

* * *

 _~~Senju Conpound~~_

* * *

"Sakura! Come!"

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Sakura stood back up from the weeds she was removing and turned to the person who had addressed her from across the field.

"Tsunade-sama...!" She turned to the boys plucking the same fields she had been picking. "Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, I'll be right back! Tsunade-sama is calling me."

"Hn."

"Take your time."

Sakura dashed across the desolate green pastures as fast as she could, a lump building in the back of her throat with each step she took. ' _Oh, God. Why am I so nervous?_ '

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Tsunade was the strongest Kunoichi in history and the best Medic Nin the world had ever seen up until now. She was quickly becoming one of her biggest idols, if not her personal hero.

She stood at attention before the female Sannin, her eyes shyly staring up. "What can I help you with, Tsunade-sama?"

"Help me?" Tsunade took Sakura by the arm, only for the girl to wince and try to pull. "It's pretty obvious that the one who needs help is you. The nerves in your arm are tender, aren't they?"

"N-no...!" Sakura felt childish for the most obvious of reasons, but she could not bear the thought of bothering Tsunade the Slug Princess for something so trivial, even _if_ Naruto had recommended it. "It's not really that bad...! I'm sure that in a few days I, I will have full mobility!"

Tsunade sighed as her hand glowed green. Her eyes narrowing, she immediately pressed a finger over the length of Sakura's forearm, as if she were tracing a line.

"There we go," she muttered. "Ugh, just what are they teaching in Konoha's hospitals...? The quality of this treatment belongs in a third world country, not in a first power like Konoha... Something this careless could cost lives in our line of work." She stopped for a moment, her eyes nearly bulging. ' _No way... I've never felt such rect and clear chakra pathways...! Even Shizune's pale in comparison...!_ _Wait, this type of injury..._ '

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared, the girl in her mist wincing by the sudden outburst. "Come here!"

"What is it, Tsunade-sama...?" Shizune waltzed out of the house mop in hand with a look of aspiration on her face. "Oh, hello, Sakura-chan."

"Shizune-san," Sakura nodded with a still nervous smile. "Good evening."

"Shizune, feel these puppies," Tsunade commanded, handing said arms to Shizune.

"Ehhh...?" Shizune dragged the word, as if Tsunade were asking something completely ludicrous. Finally, after much thought, she took Sakura's arm and followed her master's example. "Wha...?! Tsunade-sama! This is-!"

"Sakura." Tsunade once more started, an expression of absolute business taking its place across her brow. "Do you have any interest in being a Medic-Nin? Or more specifically, study under me?"

Sakura would later be embarrassed to admit that she had passed out immediately after Tsunade's _clearly_ lucrative offer.

* * *

 _~~Amegakure~~_

* * *

The rain was cold against his even colder skin, though Pein couldn't very well tell if this feeling was a feeling at all. For all he knew, this was nothing more than chakra telling him it was water what ran down his pale skin, and into his black and red coat. He lifted his head, glancing at his village from under his bangs of hair.

His eyes, their existence an insult to the gods themselves, glowed like two soft to the touch pearls. What looked like retinas, circular in shape at the center, seemed to twitch as power ran through them. Power, that he knew, could destroy this very village in an instant. In a single whisper, even.

Many would call this ability a gift. He called it a burden.

He was God, and as he should, wielded immeasurable power. He knew this was only natural, but he could not get accustomed to the general feeling of omnipotence. He felt as though a single twitch of his hand could destroy the very earth under him, that he could not move carelessly without risking the very country that had given birth to him. He would love to believe this was presumptuous of him, but it was most certainly not.

He turned this village into what it is now, but could much more easily level it into the ground.

As many know, power is the founding trait of existence. This is true for gravity itself, one of the four fundamental forces in the universe. And even gravity, the mother of matter and life itself, was more than willing to answer to his call. And with each order, chaos was sure to rain.

"Pein," Konan called, her last remaining fragment of hope sitting under the merciless torrent inches from falling into an endless void. "Will you not reconsider taking troops?"

"No," came his voice, somewhat hoarse no thanks to the perpetual rain taking place around him. The image of a smiling boy came to mind, one with eyes equally as purple as his, but with much brighter yellow hair.

No sense of guilt came to him realizing he would have to destroy this child's world for the sake of theirs.

"I will be more than enough to bring one Jinchūriki..."

* * *

 _~~Suna~~_

* * *

Temari was not one to show emotion. She was a ninja. A ninja in a man's world. When it came down to being a worthy soldier, such abstract concepts were unneeded, _dangerous_ even. Emotional women were stereotypes that have followed the female gender for generations, and she wished not to feed such tomfoolery any further. She would, however, take advantage of it.

Some claimed she was the wallflower between her father and her younger brothers, claims which to this day she embraces; it would make it easier for her to slice their unsuspecting necks open.

Alas, she was not entirely immune to feelings, mostly due to the fact that she was still human. Then again, who wouldn't cry knowing their younger brother had been killed like a dog gone bad?

"Gaara..." She pressed her forehead against the glass of her room's window. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, each with more volume than the last.

Gaara used to be everything a modern society hated; a murderer, a psychopath, and above all, a _Jinchūriki_. Despite all this, Temari had loved him. He was her younger brother, and she should have protected him better. But in the end, she failed him. She should have tried harder to be closer to him. She should have ignored her fear and tried to offer him comfort.

She should have never given him that scroll, the one sending him on his first solo mission in months... She should have protested.

" _Temari_ ," Kankuro called from the other side of her door. " _You need to eat_."

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed," she snarled.

" _That was over a_ week _ago,_ " Kankuro retorted, coming off somewhat accusingly in the process. He sighed as his left hand came up to grasp the handle, but dropped the act in the end. "You're not the only one having regrets, you know."

"But I _am_ the only one _mourning_!" She barked back, as if it were Kankuro's fault Gaara had perished. She berated herself for her inability to control her temper when it actually mattered. "I'm sorry, Kankuro..."

"Don't be," the warpaint cladded puppeteer quickly shot back. "In a way... in a way, you're right, Temari... Father hasn't said a word about it, the village seems relieved, and even our fellow ninjas look like a weight has been lifted from their shoulders. But life goes on, and now more than ever, we need to stand closer together... We're all we have, after all, and... I don't want to lose you too..."

Temari exhaled a bloated breath of air, her chair whining as she arched her back. She thought back to the one moment she had held Gaara with fondness, and her heart was jarred with utter sadness.

' _I only held him once... when he was a baby... I really am a failure of an elder sister..._ ' In a moment of self-disgust, Temari kicked the chair from under her, and took the giant fan sitting on her untidy bed. Hoisting it across her back, she instantly kicked the door open too, startling Kankuro in the process.

"What?" She gave him a brief and uncaring once-over. "I don't plan on staying depressed forever. It's not my style. Plus, we have work to do... You want us to come back alive from Konoha, right?"

Kankuro grinned, shook his head, and chuckled. "Of course. But was busting the door really necessary?"

"Absolutely. Now come on, I need a moving target."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 _~~Kazekage's Office~~_

* * *

Orochimaru, for the first time in his life, was truly thankful to his former master. The job of a Kage was dull and unrewarding, like pushing paper, only three times more excruciating. If he'd been given the job as Hokage like he should have all those years ago, there is no doubt in his mind he would have gone insane by now.

As he signed another irrelevant form, one he knew would cause minor change in Suna's economy simply because he knew they were screwed either way, he contemplated what he would have for dinner.

"Kazekage-sama."

"What?" Orochimaru responded behind a thin curtain, a customary trait in Suna's culture which he found extremely convenient.

"You have a visitor by the name of Kato."

"Permit him entry."

"Right away, sir."

Perfect. He's here. And right on time, too.

Had Orochimaru not been a dedicated atheist and scientist, he would think the very gods themselves were putting the pieces together in his plan like perfectly coordinated clockwork. First he rids himself of a potentially devastating, not to mention volatile, weapon of mass destruction that all of Suna despises, aka Gaara. Then he gets word that Shin had perished, leaving all data for his vultures to scavenge for a potentially new branch of research.

And now, who knows what Kabuto is here to report. Considering he came personally, it could only be good.

"Kazekage-sama," Kabuto bowed before the sheet like it were a deity itself, making double sure they were alone. He readjusted his frame, only to grin maniacally. "I have returned from Sasori-sama's company. It would seem the one going to retrieve the Kyūbi child is none other than the _leader_ of the organization...! This is, without a doubt, far more than what we had anticipated!"

Orochimaru stood, his robes as Kage rustling as he made his way to the window east of Kabuto. He analyzed the contents of the village under his command, his hands interlocked behind him. He took a deep breath and removed his hat, revealing the face of his somewhat recent victim.

"Do you believe in fate, Kabuto?"

"I do not," the addressed fellow quickly said. He chuckled nonetheless, as if amused but unwilling to admit it. "And I know for a fact you do not either, Orochimaru-sama."

"Indeed," the snake Sannin nodded, his patch of crimson hair following. "I believe in circumstances proven by facts. But I'm also a firm believer in the multiverse theory, that which states there is more than what we can see. Do you see how these two beliefs contradict each other?"

"Counterintuitive," Kabuto answered the question lacking any solid desire for one. "Is what I would classify it, my lord."

"Very proper." He nodded once more. "But this is the only explanation I can conjure without sounding like some religious fanatic with the delusion that a god exists, therefore destiny does as well... I believe we are in a universe where all the pieces are stacked on our side by sheer, statistical coincidence. Concur?"

"Immensely." Kabuto smirked, "We may have lost a powerful and volatile piece when we killed Gaara, but we gained one several times more dangerous and with a single goal in mind. Once he aims to retrieve the Jinchūriki they house, he will clash against Konoha's military might in the process. And both Suna and Sound will be there to guarantee neither Konoha or Akatsuki's leader comes out alive... Only we will be left standing and with the heirs of both the Senju and Uchiha in our hands, yes...?"

"Yes..." Orochimaru licked his lips, a chuckle reverberating in the back of his throat. He could already see himself manipulating those powerful bloodlines.

He turned to Kabuto with an equally malicious sneer. "And who are we to not take advantage of the possibilities this universe has offered us, right...?"

* * *

 _ **~~Weeks Later~~**_

 _ **~~Konoha, Training Ground Three~~**_

* * *

Sasuke dodged bullet after bullet of sand, his feet planted on the ground without moving a single inch. His eyes cried a bloody red as they followed after hundreds and hundreds of sand particles, each coming closer to striking him. Sweat trailed down the sides of his face, and each drop sticked to his long bangs of hair without choice.

"Faster!" Sasuke howled, his Sharingan struggling to keep up, and the couple of tomoes in his pupils registering without giving any room for error. One struck his left shoulder, drawing blood and pain from the far reaches of his brain. Another grazed his left bicep, followed closely by his right leg, but with no blood in sight. ' _Shit! How much longer can he go on?_ '

Gaara lowered his arms as the last drops of chakra he was willing to expend started to drip from his face in the form of sweat. He took heavy intakes of air and slowly sat down, his eyes meeting the ones across from him.

"Your reaction time has improved drastically..." Gaara breathed out, his intake of air starting to regulate itself. "But your Sharingan... It is still..."

"Immature." Sasuke fell to a single knee, scowling at the reflection of the kunai standing right before his eyes. Only two tomoes were painted over the crimson voids that his clan was hailed for. He began to stand back up. "I need to train harder..."

"Oh no you don't." Sakura dragged him back down, despite the nasty frown Sasuke was giving her in return. "You're overdoing it again, Sasuke-kun. Besides, we all agreed that I would get to heal any minor injuries for _my_ training before you started kicking each other's teeth in again." Her hands glowed green, and she neared them over Sasuke's small wound. "Come on... come on..."

Sasuke winced, "Too much chakra!" Following a heartfelt round of apologies from the girl trying to heal him, the raven-haired teen scoffed. "Where did you even learn any of this...? I thought you said you rejected Tsunade's offer because you didn't feel worthy."

"I did reject it, but Shizune-san gave me a few scrolls to get me interested." Sakura gave a goofy and toothy grin. "I mean, I'm only a member of Naruto's team by sheer luck... I'm not from some fancy clan like you or Gaara-kun, either... There's no way plain, little ol' me would be able to handle what she has in store... I'm not yet worthy of receiving training from someone as amazing as Tsunade-sama..."

Sasuke sat there, appreciating the dedication Sakura had for their team, and at how enchanting the green hue of her chakra bounced off her hands and into her already emerald eyes. He suddenly took Sakura by the wrist while she worked.

"You're underestimating yourself," Sasuke said, as if he were chastising her. And in a way, he was. "Not only were you the top student academically back in school, but you also mastered walking on trees _and_ water in _literally_ ten seconds. You are obviously far from your average Kunoichi."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura smiled as she witnessed her patient's injury closing right then, a sense of gusto and pride welling in her chest. "Thank you..."

"Unneeded." Sasuke stood the moment he no longer felt pain, his face as stoic as ever. "I'm only stating facts. Nothing more."

Gaara smiled at his two teammates, "I guess his suspicions of them might be right..."

"Hello!" Kakashi snickered when both Sasuke and Sakura jumped at his sudden introduction. "Come, Gaara!" He waved for the young Genin, and he immediately joined them. "I can appreciate your guys' determination to achieve a last minute breakthrough, but the exams are about to start, you know...?"

"Are you seriously stomping us for being late?" Sakura deadpanned, her eyes very narrow lines. "Your hypocrisy... I'm drowning in it, Kaka-sensei..."

"Quiet you," Kakashi patted the girl's pouting head. "Just hurry up, will ya? Besides..." A glint unlike any other sparked in the depths of his eye, one his students noticed. "There's someone waiting for you guys in the lobby of the Academy..."

Sasuke and Gaara's eyes broadened, as if they'd been told something which neither thought possible.

Gaara reacted first, then Sasuke and Sakura. Their group quickly found itself transversing the forestry and made record time reaching the village. They jumped over buildings as if they were molten rock, lasting only milliseconds before they had jumped yet again.

The Academy could finally be seen.

Sasuke passed Gaara only because the latter allowed it, and because the Jinchūriki didn't know where the lobby of the Academy was. The young Uchiha raced through corridors, his hands flailing back, and his mind working to guarantee they had taken the quickest route towards their goal. Finally, after a few seconds of running, they could see said lobby.

"Don't look so glum, Lee."

A familiar voice echoed. It was brimming with confidence, but no arrogance.

"They don't hand these sashes out to just anyone. Then again, mine doesn't represent the same things as Asuma-sensei's... It's the only reason I'm in the exams at all."

Team Seven became acquainted with the sight of Naruto and a green cladded ninja crouched before him, the latter obviously panting and injured. The blond, however, looked like he had barely broken a sweat. Even his leaves were lounging about, unworried by the whole situation taking place.

Naruto held the same attire as weeks ago, but with one strikingly different addition to his wardrobe. Across his waist was tethered a white sash, and once he turned to them, they noticed that sash had a word drawn across it; "Ember". It was without a doubt a sash that indicated he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, but with a distinctive goal that differed from the standard one that read "Fire".

Physically, Naruto held no major differences. His hair, however, was a little longer on the right side of his head than the left. It was long enough to be brushing his right eye, but not cover it. In a way, it reminded them of a tweaked version of Ino's style.

Naruto grinned and waved once he addressed the group. "Hey guys!"

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 6, 2016._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~The Land of Earth~~_

* * *

Itachi had never been one for conflict. In fact, he considered himself somewhat of a pacifist. Thankfully, his _partner_ more than compensated for his lack of thirst for battle. This allowed for him to be easily swayed.

"I'm all for getting extra credit with our leader, Itachi-san," Hoshigaki Kisame, his massive frame walking even with Itachi, said with his unique form of sass. "But I have a feeling you're not telling me everything there is to know about this sudden urge to round-up intel on Iwa's Jinchūriki. You do know he's _my_ target?"

"Indeed," the Uchiha prodigy courtly replied. "But the situation I presently know of calls for actions of dire consequence. I need to... divert our leader's attention... Are you not pleased to fight a powerful opponent in part of my selfishness?"

The fish-man grinned, "Aye." Excitement made a chill crawl dow Kisame's back, one he and his legendary blade shared. "I'm more than willing to bring down the Jinchūriki on my own. In fact, I _request_ I be allowed to take him down on my own-"

"That I cannot allow." Itachi ignored the surprised grunt Kisame turned to give. There was a certain shift in his tone that indicated Itachi was no longer playing around. "It would be wise to not misunderstand my generosity, Kisame. You can savor the battle for as long as you can.

But know that I will finish it in a moment's notice as soon as I deem it necessary. What I am trying to protect with our actions..." At that exact moment, the smiling face of his younger brother sprouted in Itachi's mind. "... Is beyond your comprehension..."

"And you are willing to travel halfway across the planet to protect whatever this is...?" Seeing as Itachi didn't even dignify his inquiry with a response, Kisame knew he was serious about their self-assigned endeavor.

After serious contemplation, two things kept him from showing any form of opposition; the thickness in his voice, and the next-level Sharingan suddenly forming across his eyes.

"I see..." Kisame smirked. "I understand completely, Itachi-san."

Itachi had never steered him wrong. He knew between the two who was the mightiest warrior, and even at twice his age, Kisame knew Itachi was on a whole other level. Only the gods knew what could drive such a fierce man to such distances in order to protect a single form of existence. And Kisame did not wish to challenge such a reason.

* * *

"In short, you want to defeat me, a Senju, just to prove your worth to the world." Naruto shook his head, his green spandex-cladded foe raising one of his overpopulated eyebrows. "Why bother with the approval of others? You are who you are, and nobody has the right to deny that. It took me years to come into terms with that, Lee. Let me save you the trouble..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Lee raised his left fist and pressed his right against the small of his back. "But you can't possibly understand what I've been through; not when you are the heir to a clan hailed across the world as the strongest. I've fought since I've held memory. I've trained since I could walk. And even through constant discrimination for my inability to use chakra, I've persisted solely so I can prove to the world that I can do it too. Someone as prodigious as you... can't _possibly_ understand."

"I can't, huh...?" Naruto produced a bittersweet smile, his memory going back to before that fateful show-and-tell in class. He forced his leaves into action with a pulse of his unique chakra signature, making them aware that their help was needed. "Alright, Lee... Let's do it."

"With pleasure, Naruto-kun!" Lee split the distance separating them at an impressive speed. Feets from reaching his opponent, he sent a powerful kick for Naruto's chest. Only for it to be stopped with a resounding boom as it met a solid wall of leaves. "Wha-!"

"Nope," the blond denied. "It'll take much more than that to pierce through my shield. Not to mention," he stretched out his opened hand and took control of the blades keeping Lee's foot back. "Not end up losing a _limb_..."

Naruto clutched his hand into a fist.

Leaves shrouded in a thin layer of wind chakra appeared among the group, hinting at what Lee already knew; they were being enhanced by Wind Release chakra, effectively turning the numerous leaves into very sharp, very small blades. They reeled, surprising Lee, and without hesitation, plunged into his leg.

This time the one surprised was Naruto, seeing as the ones below the knee were unable to penetrate as deep as the ones above.

' _What...?_ ' His eyes narrowed as blood turned Lee's upper-leg a darker green. ' _For them not to penetrate that area alone means something harder than steel is present..._ '

"UWA!" Lee reeled his remaining leg, his face expressing the pain he was feeling. " _Leaf Whirlwind!_ "

Lee's first kick was aimed at the pinnacle of Naruto's head, but it struck another group of leaves instead. He received the desired effect, however, when the blond felt the aftershock of his appendage striking so close. His remaining kick was used to free his other leg from the restraints the sharp knives had on it with sheer momentum.

Lee back stepped and assessed the damage with but a brief glance. "As expected of a Senju! You truly wield power that is unique only to you."

"Well, this variation, sure..." Naruto smiled as Gaara's image came to mind. "But I wouldn't say it's entirely unique to me. To be honest I can't even say I'm the first one to use this type of self-defense Jutsu. Still, it's cool, right!"

"Yeah!" Lee exclaimed, his fist raised purely to express his agreement. "Perhaps even your future children will wield such amazing power, Naruto-kun! You will not have to worry when they go out and play with other children!"

"OH!" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "You're right! Even bullies will struggle to do anything to them! I would've never thought of that, Lee! Thanks!"

"My pleasure! Now then." Lee smoothed out his posture and dropped into his stance. Arms at odds, and his heels removed from the surface of the room, he exerted a breath of hot air. "Allow me to truly test your shield's durability..."

Lee rushed.

Naruto's eyes broadened a bit. ' _Fast... But._ '

"UWOOO!" Lee's fist struck Naruto's shield, though it proved to be a pointless attempt to damage the younger Genin. He jumped high into the ceiling, and tested his luck from above with a scissor kick. ' _A dome now?!_ ' As the leaves grouped together to encapsulate Naruto, he gained more speed and accumulated all of his strength into his single appendage. "Pierce it!"

The destructive blow met the seemingly impenetrable dome, encrusting nearly half of it into the floor. The cloud of dust that resulted swallowed the hall for seconds, and as it cleared, it became apparent that the leaves at the pinnacle of the dome _had_ been damaged, but were healing just as quickly.

"You won't get to me with strength alone." The dome imitated an explosion, revealing the unharmed and smiling Naruto inside. His guards hovered around him, like calm but deadly interpreters of his emotions. "It's no longer as easy as it once was..."

The Chidori immediately appeared in Naruto's mind, followed closely by Shin's chakra scapels.

As Lee's breath became more obvious, his eyes found what his opponent may be hinting at. The leaves dangling closer to Naruto were smothered in a clear cloak of wind chakra. Realization hit him almost instantly.

"I see..." Lee sucked his teeth seeing what this meant. "You use the flat side of the leaves closest to you, the ones soaked in wind chakra, to deflect the blows with the near invincibility they offer. The rest only serve as temporary shock absorbers and hold the front lines so the last line of defense can do the real work... Not only that, but you also use them as sharp blades, too... You really are amazing, Naruto-kun..."

"I could've probably taken your leg with that first attempt, Lee." Naruto grinned and outstretched his arms. "But I didn't weponize my shield so I could sever the limbs of people I like. I did it because this guy I know is getting uncomfortably close to my combat ability. And I just don't find that funny."

The green, paper-thin pieces of trees brushed his hands, receiving a portion of his chakra and returning to the skies right after. Once the lot of them had gained a sharp edge, Naruto brought his hands together into the snake seal.

"Be careful now," the blond smirked. "They don't have much mass and attack power as a single unit."

Lee arched his neck to avoid the singular leaf trying to puncture him. In the end, a silver of blood carved a trail down his neck. "Sharp... is an understatement..."

"But when you clump them together" -he formed a tiger seal, the edges of his lips perking in anticipation- "they become quite the dangerous little bugs..."

Lee pointlessly raised his fists as the knives slowly, predatorily, circled around him. There were hundreds of the blades, and every single one had the edge of a kunai, ready to slice flesh. At long last, they came from all around, leaving not a single point of escape. It took Lee a moment of brilliance to plan his next move.

" _Leaf Gale!_ " Lee brushed the floor at the same moment a few of his attackers had come within reach. Countless offenders met his shins, and in the process, were repelled. _'I knew it. They may be sharper than kunais, but their inferior mass can't compare to the stopping-power of real knives. Still, I can feel them chipping away at my weights with each blow...!_ '

" _Leaf Hurricane!_ " Lee launched into the air and kicked every blade heading towards him. "UWOOOOH!" At the end of his cycle, he landed with the tip of his digits keeping him from falling forward.

"Not bad," Naruto outstretched his arms and released the energy bottled up inside. The pebbles under his feet trembled, the portion of hair brushing his right eye zigzagged not unlike his scarf, and the green hue his chakra naturally oozed glowed much more prominently. His body far lighter than before, the blond widened his stance and grinned like many times before. "It's my turn to test you, Lee!"

"It would be my honor!"

It took Naruto a mere five seconds to realize that facing Lee in close-combat was a _poor_ choice. Still, as his wrist came up over his left temple to block a well-placed right kick, his mind argued that this was good. He could use this stranger's ability to test his own. To prove his Taijutsu's worth.

As he arched his back, dodging one of Lee's fists, Naruto twirled in the air. The sudden show of finesse had the older male perplexed, but since very young Naruto had been taught never to waste precious energy, despite his bottomless stamina. And at the last second, he sent a coordinated fist while he was facing the ceiling, striking Lee's nose mid-spin.

"Ugh!" Lee stumbled, his sandals screeching as the laws of the universe did as they have since the beggining of time. After the energy pushing him subsided, his left forearm came up to wipe his nose. He was astonished to realize blood had sourced from that single blow. "Only Guy-sensei and Neji have ever drawn blood from me with their hands alone..."

"Neji?" Naruto inquired, his feet landing without disturbing the very dust particles surrounding him. He straightened himself up, his eyes narrowing. "You mean that Hyūga with the blank stare? The one hailed as the Hyūga clan's prodigy? What's your relationship with that human-doll, Lee?"

"I see you've heard of him." Lee's voice for the first time sounded irritated and hostile. "And I know he can be a tad hard to deal with at times, but I would appreciate it if you did not insult my teammate any further. You know nothing of him."

"I know enough." Naruto's nails began to dig into his calloused hands, the scent of Hinata's blood on Neji's hands producing such a reaction. "He's more of an emotionless doll than my best friend. I could see it in his eyes. Hinata's blood on his hands only helped cement such a fact further... I've been injured in training at the hands of my family as well... but never have I seen a single shred of self-satisfaction on their faces... not in the way _he_ had it..."

"Neji has gone through a lot!" Lee shot back, his attempts to defend his rival's honor earning a well-timed snort from Naruto. "Albeit by mere rumors, I've heard of the disasters my eternal rival has suffered... It's that clan, the Hyūga who have turned him into what he is..."

"Excuses are cheap," Naruto planted his right fist over Lee's left hand. "It's the reason we all have one! So don't talk to _me_ about a past filled with turmoil!"

"You don't understand!" Lee aimed to sweep his opponent's feet from under him, but all he received was a foot against his right forearm. "The amount of anguish" -he sent a straight for Naruto's vulnerable stomach, only for it to be stopped with a raised knee- "the amount of anger" -Lee pushed Naruto back with a single fist against the latter's crossed arms- "it was no mere momentary suffering... All of his life, he's been nothing short of a slave!"

"Slave...?" Naruto raised his arms over his left shoulder, stopping Lee's leg from meeting his face. He frowned as Lee's words made him hesitate. "What are you talking about?"

"The Hyūga clan are split in two sections!" Lee managed to flip Naruto over his back, and after his opponent quickly straightened himself, he continued. "Neji is a part of the Branch Family. They serve and protect the Main Family, the one his cousin belongs to. Despite the fact they all share the same blood, they don't hesitate to show prejudice even in public! They mark them with a seal that can kill them instantly and treat them as if they were cattle, sacrifices to be made should the need arise!"

"A seal that can kill them...?" Naruto reiterated, the memories of his youth telling him such a seal really did exist. ' _Ojii once told me of something similar being used on prisoners... Konoha actually allows this to be used on their_ ninja _...?_ '

The mere thought was repulsive.

"That is not all," Lee growled through grinding teeth. "Guy-sensei once told me that the current head of the Hyūga clan once had a twin, but that this man was set-aside by the clan for being born mere seconds after the current head. To add insult to injury, the remaining twin was sealed, and shoved into the branch family. He was killed not long after, as a sacrifice to save his older brother...! Can you guess who this man was...?"

Naruto was sharper than people gave him credit for.

"HE WAS NEJI'S _FATHER_!"

Naruto could only look on in horror. His expression was so frozen in place that it remained even through the impact of Lee's fist colliding against his cheek. Blood carefully slipped through the cranny over his lips and sympathy was sparked alongside the pain steadily making the left side of his face go numb.

After a second of reflection, Naruto took a single step back to absorb the blow, using the chakra under his sandals to keep himself from being launched back.

"So that's how it is..." Naruto whispered under his breath, the sight of Hinata crying over a simple flower still very clear inside of him. "Even still..." He clutched his hand recalling the day she stopped him from committing genocide - only someone strong could do that through broken bones. "Even still...!"

Then came the sweet gesture of her special salve, despite the fact that his genes made the whole thing pointless.

"SHE IS NOT THE HYŪGA CLAN'S PROXY!"

Naruto's eyes flickered a livid red, and Lee found himself flying through the air, until his body ended embedded into the opposing wooden wall.

" _Mokuton_!" Naruto slapped his hands over the ground, filling its contents with chakra. The broken boards around Lee healed and reconnected, sealing him in a cocoon of reinforced wood. "Hinata is kind, strong, and would never hurt anyone who didn't have it comin'! If Neji wants to pick on someone." He rushed, a javelin made of wood growing in his right hand. He lunged the lance and stabbed it _inches_ from Lee's throat. "Tell him to pick on **_me_**."

Lee couldn't budge; the boards were far too strong. He took his time to admit that this blond could have killed him had he wanted to. He had underestimated him. And such was his mistake to bear.

The boards receded, and Lee fell on all fours, his breath labored. He raised his head seeing a leaf just passing by and locked eyes with Naruto.

' _Had I removed my weights and even used the Gates, would I have defeated him, or would he have found another way to make my technique useless?_ ' He lowered his head to check on his weights, and only just realized that over half of their mass had been chipped away by Naruto's leaves. _'Is this the power of the Senju clan... or my mere lack of discipline...?_ '

"Don't look so glum, Lee," Naruto relaxed his posture and pressed a hand on his waist, right below his new sash. After an exchange of words, he grinned feeling a number of erratic footsteps. He turned to his team feeling his adrenaline die down. "Hey guys!"

"Naruto! It's really you!" Sakura was the first one to run to Naruto and give him an excited bear-hug. She settled down once her teammate started turning blue, though only just. "Hm?" She frowned, her lips pursed. "Heeey...!" She twirled the small truffle of hair brushing his right eye. "What's with the hair?"

"Oh, this?" He asked, his index curling the tips. "Ino's idea. She basically used me as her personal doll nearly all the time we spent in our trip. She said it would suit me but, I dunno... Does it look weird?"

"Actually, no..." Even she was surprised to admit that Naruto looked a little less childish with that new hair dew. It was as if he had a much more mature glow about him. "Oh, all of the attention you're gonna be getting..."

"Attention?"

"So you're back," Sasuke stepped up followed closely by Gaara, the both of them halting to observe a leaf smothered in what appeared to be Wind Chakra. "I knew it..." the Uchiha smirked. "You left to train your affinity for wind to fuse it with your shield..."

Naruto grinned back, "I know you're sharp enough to know it's not the only thing I left to improve, Sasuke. Just as I know you did more than just perfect that Jutsu we've both been struggling with... Am I wrong?"

"I couldn't say," Sasuke responded cryptically. "What I can say... is that I may be even stronger than _you_ now..."

"I see your arrogance has yet to subside..." Naruto stared, and his rival did the same. It took a moment of reevaluation to paint the smirk of confidence over his face. "It was only a few months ago that you were struggling just to _keep up_ with me, Sasuke. Do you seriously think you have surpassed me in that short of a time lapse...? Of course, we both know there's only one real way to find out for sure. And even then, only without any spectators to bother us..."

Stark electricity sparked in and out of existence over Sasuke's fingers, and chakra began to swirl down the length of Naruto's arm. The challenge in their eyes was present, and the curve on each corner of their lips screamed that they wished for nothing more than to fight then and there.

The desire to reestablish his superiority was nearly overwhelming to Naruto.

And the desire to prove he was worthy of Naruto's rivalry was nearly suffocating to Sasuke.

"Enough," Sakura shoved her two teammates away from each other to establish her dominance. "Why can't you two just shake hands like normal people for once, jeez..."

"He's an idiot Senju. There's no way I'll lower myself to such depths."

"Yeah? Well you're a stuck-up Uchiha, bleh!"

Gaara's chuckling interrupted the expected reunion between the two clan heirs.

"Gaara!" Naruto took his dark-haired friend into a one-armed embrace, greeting him like a normal person for once. "Man am I glad to see your pitch-black head! How'd the intern job go? Sucks being in my shoes, huh? Especially when you have to deal with snooty-moody over here..."

"Bite me."

"You'd like that, so no thanks."

"Well," Gaara said, his voice between stoic and amused seeing Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other. "He did try to kill me seven times, but Kakashi-sensei stopped three of those. I think he started losing interest after I saved Sakura, though."

"Sakura-chan?" This time, Naruto actually sounded worried. "Saved her from what?"

"She somehow managed to choke on a tomato."

"I... see..." Naruto deadpanned at his flustered-looking teammate as she played with her hair rather innocently. "How did you even... never mind." He made his way to Lee, who quite attentively, kept on staring at his shins. "Lee," he called, gathering his senior's attention. "I know for a fact you didn't show me all you have..."

Lee flinched as if he'd been found out. Another _prodigy_ mocking his lackluster performance.

"It's cool though," Naruto said. "In fact, I'm glad. Wanna know why...?" At Lee's look of wonder, he continued. "Because I want you to give me _everything_ you've got when we both reach the finals."

Lee's head nodded in surprise. It was the first time a ninja recognized by the world as a genius had ever offered any sort of positive feedback. In fact, it was the first time anyone besides Tenten and Guy-sensei had ever believed in him. It was an odd feeling, to have his skill recognized by someone like the Senju clan's heir.

Lee stared to the side, refusing to believe the outcome of what he considered to be his loss. "How are you so sure that I'll reach the finals at all...?"

"Idiot," the fact that Lee flinched told Naruto the boy suffered from a bad case of poor self-esteem. "You're basically me before I knew about my heritage, Lee! If I don't believe in you, then that would make my claims in the past nothing more than empty shouts aimed to convince others and not myself. I'm all for admitting my mistakes... but not when it means destroying my roots. You can't forget where you come from!"

Lee stared, his mouth agape, and his eyes actually welling. There was just too much truth in his words, honest and blunt truth. He recalled his days in the Academy, and remembered something about a boy one grade under him; a boy who was ostracized and hated for unknown reasons. It wasn't until he stared up at Naruto, his blond locks rustling, that Lee realized that boy and the one standing before him, were the same.

He took Naruto's hand when the latter offered it. "Naruto-kun... Thank you..."

"Have some more confidence in yourself, Lee. And live for yourself, not for anybody else." He clapped the spandex-cladded youth on the shoulder. "Oh, and tell your buddy Neji I'm coming for him next. I have a few words I want to get across... Though I can't say they'll be mere words, if you know what I mean."

"If you can do to him what you did for me," Lee rubbed his eyes on his forearms and took the 'good guy' pose. "I'll gladly tell him. And yes, I will see you at the finals, I swear it! Now then." He suddenly appeared before Sakura, her hand in his before anyone could object. Like a swift romantic, he placed a dainty kiss on her knuckles. "Fair maiden, forgive my foolish neglect. My name is Rock Lee! And I wish to pronounce my unwavering affection for you!"

"EEEEHHH?!"

Naruto and Sakura gawked at the kneeling figure of the Taijutsu-expert, the former of the two speaking first. "Lee! I see you do _not_ waste time!"

"I'm flattered, I am!" Sakura exclaimed, her face, though, indicating she was more than a little repulsed. "But I think you should go see a doctor! You're hemorrhaging all over the floor! And there's a _very_ large puddle of blood around the knee you're using to kneel!"

"Irrelevant facts!"

"I DISAGREE!"

"Oi," Sasuke's hand clutched Lee's wrist. He held it in a vicious grip, as if it were Lee's neck. "Are you blind?" His voice froze all playfulness in the atmosphere; Naruto was surprised to see he was holding himself back. "You're making her uncomfortable. Buzz off."

"Hnmm..." Naruto hummed, a cheesy grin on his face. "What have we here. Staking your claim, eh, Sasuke...?"

"Yeah, _sure_." Sakura gave her naïve teammate a crooked and disbelieving look. "Are you teasing me, or are you teasing him, Naruto?"

Lee knew better.

As he stared into Sasuke's eyes, he recognized the emotion circling within only because he had seen it once before. ' _Those eyes... are the same ones Neji has when he looks at Tenten..._ '

Lee could still remember that fateful summer day, the way Neji seemed so ready to kill.

"I see..." In the end, Lee released Sakura's hand and immediately felt Sasuke's grip lessen. He stood back up, smiled, and tried to get his message across with his eyes alone. ' _Stop repressing those feelings, Sasuke-kun._ ' Sighing, he began to take his leave. "Yosh! See you guys in the exams!"

"And go to a Medic-Nin to take care of that leg!" Naruto got in as Lee dashed away, a grand smile on his face. "What a great guy. A lot of potential. Hell, he could probably kick your ass, Sasuke. You know, had you kept your tough guy attitude and continued to defend your lady's honor."

"Pft," Sasuke scoffed. "Think what you like."

Sakura chuckled, her eyes slim to further enhance the effect of her awkward laughter. "That's enough, you two..."

"Right." Naruto gave Gaara a suggestive glance, and the latter shrugged as if indicating Sasuke had little hopes of changing any time soon. "Gaara, I forgot to tell you." His eyes fell passive, and Gaara knew he was about to request something important of him. "I'm going to be participating in the exams with Team Seven. Jiji said you've finally been registered as a ninja who was born, raised, and trained in Konoha.

And to keep you close to us, I asked him to give you a mission using the strings of my recently acquired title. Ya see, with this new little sash comes a hefty responsibility. And I can't afford to be there to do my duty all the time, which is where you come in... In other words, I want you to share your shield, _our_ shield, with one more person."

Now Gaara was intrigued.

"Our shield...?" He questioned, aware that Naruto would never ask something of this caliber without this person being of great emotional value. "Who exactly...?"

"Well..." Naruto sniggered. "I guess you could say she's my little sister..."

"Your WHAT?"

Two of Naruto's precious teammates chorused, his only reply being the silly grin on his face. "It's the easiest way for me to address her!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sakura said with a hand on her forehead and another on her hip. "But I thought you were an orphan, Naruto. What's this about a sister suddenly popping out of nowhere? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It's not like that!" Naruto quickly added. "Let's just say we grew up together, ok? And by together, I mean _really_ together..." He stopped. "I'm talking taking baths when we were kids together." He blinked as they stared. "Seriously, if I had scars she would know with pinpoint accuracy if I had one on my-"

"Too much intel!" Sakura quickly stopped him. "I'm starting to worry about this girl...! You didn't take advantage of her at one point, did you?"

"What? No! That'd be weird!" He grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms. "If anything, she's the one who teases me..." He grumbled further seeing Sakura obviously not believing him. "Fine. I'm the one teasing _her_. Relentlessly." He sniggered. "To be fair though, she's really cute when she's flustered."

Gaara figured as much, "What's her name?"

"Ah, her name is-"

"You three do realize you're late." Kakashi waltzed his way between Sasuke and Naruto, the latter looking up at him with mirth as he patted his yellow noggin. "Hello. I'm serious though, you're hanging on by a thread. I like your hair by the way..."

"He's right! Let's go!"

"Be safe now," Kakashi eye-smiled his little younglings away, their shoulders getting farther and smaller. Still, as they headed for their first Chūnin Exam, he knew they were also on their way to becoming adults. "They grow up so fast... Don't they, Gaara...?" His eye showed concern once Gaara's head dropped a little. "I assume you're feeling a bit left out...?"

Gaara sighed, "A little... But it's not only that; I feel a grudge against this person separating me from them. As if it were her fault... I know it's illogical, but I can't help it... why?" He winced as he realized Kakashi was giving him a strange look. "Ah, I'm sorry... Did I say something strange...?"

"No," Kakashi chirped. "It's odd, is all... that Naruto hasn't told you what he enjoys the most these days..."

Now Gaara was the one giving his temporary teacher a strange look. "And what's that...?"

Kakashi smiled, his hand gingerly patting Gaara's black crop of hair. "That feelings aren't supposed to be logical."

Somehow, Gaara knew Kakashi spoke the truth. He thought of the day Jiraiya saved him, the struggle Tsunade faced to heal him, and the unwavering friendship Naruto offered him. It was moments like those that made him understand that even if the person in question was not to blame, he couldn't stop himself from resenting her because she was separating him from Naruto.

In a way, he realized he was doing this subconsciously so he wouldn't blame Naruto himself...

Gaara exhaled a column of hot air. "Now I feel foolish..."

Kakashi snickered, "Now there we've all been! Come on... I was instructed to bring you to your new charge. I should warn you though, don't let her pretty little face hook you."

Gaara scoffed at Kakashi's meaningless banter, "As if _I_ could fall victim to such common emotions, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good point... We'll see, though..."

* * *

"That's a pretty big door..." Sakura said nervously.

Naruto turned to his female teammate with his brow raised, his hands casually stored in his pockets. "It's just a pair of double doors, Sakura-chan. They're not particularly big, y'know. In fact, the doors to my _room_ are-"

"She's talking about their metaphorical meaning, idiot." Sasuke wondered yet again how Naruto could be so uncultured. "They represent a barrier of sorts," he explained as his blond rival began to walk to said door. "Our entire future rides on what we can accomplish behind these doors, and should we decide push through, we will either rise victorious or burn down in a blaze of-"

Naruto jumped, twirled and kicked the pair of doors open, leaving the wood unharmed but destroying the golden satchels keeping them bind. He landed on his feet without unsheathing his hands from his pockets, ignoring the fact that causing such a large disturbance in a room filled with ninjas was _not_ a good idea.

The soldiers in the room immediately brought out kunais, and others had even gone so far as to prepare their special ninjutsu to kill any offenders.

"Look, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned, his hand swaying to portray the edgy group of murderers sprinkled about. "They're only ninjas, like us. Be worried when we're facing something completely unfamiliar, and even then you can leave it to me!"

Sakura gawked seeing the lengths Naruto was willing to go to reassure her. "Oh, Naruto..." she giggled. "How I've missed you and your shenanigans...!"

Naruto smiled, "Aw, I've missed you too, Sakura-chan."

"The _hell_ happened to the door?" Kiba came sporting Team Seven's rear, only just noticing Naruto. He proceeded to sigh. "Nevermind. I just noticed the embodiment of the chaos theory is among us."

"Kiba, bud!" Naruto gripped Kiba's neck in a playful arm-lock. "I missed you too!"

...

"Stand down, Kankuro." Temari said from another side of the room. She sheathed her weapon to encourage her bother to do the same. "It's just some rookie trying to show-off."

"Right," Kankuro replied, releasing the strings he had already placed on his weapon. "Where the hell's Hitori? The first exam is about to begin."

"Bathroom," Temari muttered, her legs over her desk to release some of the tension from her body. "He goes to the damn toilet every two hours. Why the hell did Kazekage-sama assign us such a weak and unreliable teammate to qualify us?"

"Because he's easy to get rid of," Kankuro replied. "He's only meant to last until the third exam, according to Kazekage-sama. Then we're to do what we please." He stopped for a moment as he heard a fleeting whisper from his neighbors. " _Oi_ , did you hear that...?!"

"Yeah..." Temari grit her teeth as her gaze wandered to the blond with the overly-extravagant entrance. "Looks like that previously unimportant rookie has turned out to be one of our prime objectives; the Senju clan's heir. Remember, we are to gather as much intel about him as we can. We are not-"

"To kill or harm him, I know..." Kankuro finished for her. "What interest does the Kazekage have with this idiot anyways...?"

"Tch, just another batch of arrogant Konoha-Nin. We'll show them...!"

"Wait wait, isn't the blond one _that_ clan's heir...! Is he wearing the Fire Daimyō's _sash_...?!"

"Shit, I thought he'd be participating in _next year's_ exam..."

"We need to get rid of them first... that'll teach Konoha..."

"Naruto!" Kiba howled at his fellow Konoha-Nin. "Did you just paint a target on all of the Konoha participants before the damn exam even started?!"

Naruto stared owlishly, his lips puckered. "Why do I feel like I'm on trial here...?"

"OI!"

"N-now now, Kiba-kun!" Hinata quickly came to the rescue. "I'm sure whatever Naruto-kun did was for the benefit of his teammates..."

Shino pushed up his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose. "I don't need my insects to detect a fair bit of bias here, Hinata."

"Ehhh...?"

"What's all this then?" Shikamaru, unsurprisingly, arrived last with his team right behind him. "Party's started without us I see... Wish the _exam_ had started without us, too..."

"Hinata-chaaan~!" Ino gushed, thankful that she had the necessary inches to encase Hinata's smiling head in her arms. "Did you like what I did with Naruto's hair? He looks cooler now, right?! I did it with you in mind...!"

Naruto's keen ears perked at this. He turned to Ino and Hinata, his eyes slim to demonstrate his confusion. "With her in mind? Why's that, Hinata?"

The entire group glared at Ino, though Naruto somehow failed to pickup on that.

"Ano... Ano..."

"You should all try to be a bit more inconspicuous-" Kabuto instinctively caught a kunai-armed hand just before it came any closer to his throat. He followed the source of the arm, and realized the perpetrator was none other than the Senju clan's heir. "My my... What impressively honed senses...!"

It was when Naruto turned to him with discord that Kabuto knew stopping the blond's harmless defense-mechanism had been a bad idea.

Naruto's discord turned to suspicion in a moment's notice. ' _His shady intentions triggered the survival instincts Tenzo-sensei planted in me... He_ stopped _them, too... There's no way in hell any normal Genin could stop something of that caliber, even if my response had no intention of causing any real harm. Tenzo-sensei told me that guys like these...are seriously dangerous..._ '

There's one thing Naruto is best at, and that is being a ninja who listens to his gut feeling.

"How many times have you taken this exam?" He asked cautiously, only with a bit of hostility.

Kabuto was aware that this question was a trap. If he lied, it meant he had something to hide. If he told the truth, it would reveal his above-Genin level of skill despite failing the exam several times. Either way the boy had shoved him into a corner by paltry misfortune, not skill. Thankfully, _he_ actually had experience and could always find a loophole.

Kabuto smiled, in a way so deliciously reassuring, it had saved his life countless times before. "I'm flattered you think I'm worth asking _that_ much... But, I'm more curious of how you managed to gain a sash that indicates you are a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja..."

"Wait, a WHAT?!" Kiba slid past Naruto, and only just noticed the distinctive sash with the word "Ember" inscribed on it. He took the blond's shoulders and pressed his forehead against his. "How the hell are you moving ahead of us so fast! This a _total_ display of favoritism!"

"It's only a sash," Sasuke offhandedly muttered. "It's not something to go crazy about."

"I agree," Shino said. "However, I'm entitled to ask why it is not the same as Asuma-sensei's?"

Naruto stared to the side and chuckled, his index cheekily scratching at his cheek. "Eheh... Well..."

"I can answer that."

The entirety of the room's eyes turned to the busted door.

There they saw a smiling, frail-looking girl. She lacked the battle-hardened aura of a warrior, so everyone present instantly deduced she was not a ninja. Her attire was composed of fine and extravagant pieces of crimson silk, most of it covering the fair, and milky skin under it. Her fiery red eyes, and her stark black hair, summoned in the minds of every Konoha ninja present the primitive desire to protect her.

But for one reason, and one reason alone; because it was thanks to royalty like her that Konoha was formed.

Seeing the insignia in the girl's beautiful headwear, Sakura was the first to realize it. "This girl... is the Fire Daimyō's daughter...!"

Naruto's eyes flicked left and right. ' _There are Anbu agents_ everywhere _... But, where's Gaara-_ ' Halting his train of thought, he smirked as he stared at the frame of the door right behind his charge. _'I see... there must be people he knows in here..._ '

"Hello," the girl twirled her fingers to attract the attention of one specific person. "Naru-nii."

Sighing, Naruto stepped up and left his disbelieving friends behind him. "I thought I told you to wait at home, Hazuki... This place is dangerous y'know...?"

Frankly, the room exploded into more shouts than questions.

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 9, 2016._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

"Her name is Hazuki-hime," the Third told Gaara, his kindness present even in his voice. "You are to provide security when her Guardian is unable to. You have been given this assignment because Naruto considers you worth trusting, Gaara-kun. Despite your previous affairs. Know that she has been informed of your condition and of your previous affiliations to Suna..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Gaara bowed expecting her to do the same. "As Hokage-sama said, my name is-"

"Sabaku no Gaara..." Hazuki hiccuped realizing she had interrupted him, the tips of her fingers gingerly covering her lips. "Excuse me! I'm not usually one to interrupt others mid-sentence but, I'm just a little excited to meet you!"

Gaara now knew why Kakashi had found it necessary to warn him.

As the -once- heir to a prominent clan, and by far one of Suna's strongest assets, Gaara was used to meeting beautiful women. He'd attended extravagant balls in the name of his nation, met influential dignitaries and their scantily-dressed females and even had dinner with the Wind Daimyō's daughters.

Of course, all of this took place under the strict supervision of his father; the one man even _he_ was not insane enough to challenge.

So why, he wondered... Why did this girl, no more beautiful than the last, provoke this throbbing sensation in his chest and this warmth on the tip of his ears...?

Thankfully, as she eyed him curiously among his silence, his stoic appearance remained despite his body trying to do otherwise.

"I see," he spoke as calmly as ever, fueling his self-confidence. "I assume Naruto has somehow spoken to you about me."

"Yup," Hazuki responded, her head nodding to further amount her response. "He also told me about how you two met. When he asked who I wanted around me when he was unable, I explicitly told him I wanted _you_."

Was she teasing him?

The glow in her eyes and her bubbly aura made Gaara wonder; had her personality been influenced by the overexposure to Naruto? Somehow, Gaara knew this would only make his job harder, though inadvertently a little more interesting.

"Why me?" Gaara found the need to ask, calling her bluff.

She shrugged. "I wonder..."

Now Gaara was _sure_ she was teasing him. "It matters little."

Hazuki giggled, "Naru-nii was right. You really are too easy." She took the liberty of nearing him, and bowed lower than he did; the ultimate sign of respect a noble can give. "I hope you will take good care of me, Gaara-kun."

He would. Not for Naruto, but because he wanted to.

Gaara realized this was the first time he had set himself a goal where Naruto was not the first to benefit from. He did, however, admit that the reason he was suddenly falling victim to these strange and new feelings, was because he allowed Naruto inside to begin with.

Sarutobi produced a stealthy chuckle seeing Gaara's face change in the most subtle of ways.

"Gaara-kun" -he slung a scroll into the unsuspecting Jinchūriki's sand- "everything you need to know about this mission is in that scroll. Also, there's some intel in there you need to take careful analysis of... You two may take your leave."

"Uwaah...!" Hazuki began a series of pokes against Gaara's sand as the latter inspected the contents of the scroll, oblivious to the way she kept trying to poke through. "It really is like Naru-nii's, just based on a different element... That's so cool..."

' _An entire_ _team of Anbu, huh...? She is the Daimyō's daughter, after all..._ ' Gaara's eyes went wide for a split second. ' _I see... So Kankuro and Temari are taking the exams, huh...? I shouldn't be surprised. Still, I should keep my distance for now..._ '

A thought occurred to him seeing their names inscribed in that scroll, a painful one. He recalled the way he treated them, his sister especially. He had never been very close to one or the other, and whenever they tried to, all he gave in return were threats and insults.

He would make sure to ask for their forgiveness, he owed them that much.

As Gaara covertly hid the scroll within his robes, his look of regret ceased. "Very well. Where would you like to go, Hazuki-san?"

"Wait. Hazuki- _san_...?" she questioned, obvious distaste deepening the pitch of her voice. "Could you at least remove the ' _san_ ' part?"

"No."

"why~...?"

"No. I'm already pushing it as it is..."

Hazuki booed incoherently, but Gaara was having none of that, seeing as he simply stared to the side with his arms crossed. In all honesty, Gaara felt he shouldn't even be calling her by first name; he only did so because she was the closest thing Naruto had to a female relative. The fact that she was the Fire Daimyō's daughter only complicated things further.

"Oh," Hazuki suddenly chirped. "Um, I know this is sudden, but there's somewhere I _really_ want to go... Will you take me...?"

"Of course," Gaara said, as if her question countered what he considered an objectively sound request. "It's my job to go wherever you wish and protect you should the need arise. It matters little if I am opposed, less there is a chance of immediate harm to you, of course. Foregoing that, rest-assured I will take you anywhere and guard you with my life."

"Great," Hazuki smiled. "Then would you please take me to where the Chūnin Exams are taking place-"

"No."

"Why?! You didn't even let me finish?!"

"The exams are closed to non-participants, Hazuki-san," Gaara calmly elaborated, truly doing his best to ignore the angel/puppy -hybrid?- eyes she was making. "What is your reason to go there in the first place? Besides the obvious candidate, I mean."

Midnight blue hair was the first thing to appear in Hazuki's mind hearing that question.

She smiled. "You'll laugh at me if I tell you... Mainly though, I just want to meet the friends Naru-nii has mentioned in his letters. So... please? Just for a little...?"

* * *

 _~~Academy~~_

* * *

" _Gaara-san, Ember has entered the room. She's speaking with her Guardian. What now?_ "

" _Nothing,_ " Gaara muttered into the transmitter, his knuckles going egg-white from clenching them. " _There is no one more dedicated than he when it comes to protecting her..._ " He didn't know why it annoyed him to admit such a thing. It countered logic, something he was only _starting_ to realize was inevitable when emotions were involved. " _I can assure you that..._ "

"This place is dangerous, y'know." Once the shouts had died down, Naruto outstretched his hand and ordered some of his guardians around Hazuki. "You're always doing whatever you want..."

"It's the reason you love me, Naru-nii." Hazuki smiled warmly as her new friends began to dance around her, minding their distance. "There is also a certain group of people I wish to meet no matter what... To reassure myself."

Naruto's look of aspiration turned into one of realization. "I see..." He chuckled, his eyes slimming. "Honestly, whose the one watching out for who here...? Come on, I'll introduce you." He offered his hand so she could near them, and she happily took it. "The guys' names from left to right; Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. The girls from right to left; Yamanaka Ino and Hyūga Hinata."

"And I assume these two..." Hazuki said, her eyes starting to glow. "Are they really them...!"

"Yeah," the blond affirmed. He patted Sasuke's shoulder and gave Sakura a brief ruffle of her hair. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, my rival and the closest thing I..." He sniggered nervously, quickly dismissing whatever he was about to say. "Anyways, this is Haruno Sakura. She's the girl I told you reminds me of Tsunade-obaa."

"It's an honor!" Hazuki bowed, and the entire room gasped.

"Oi!" one Kiri ninja cried. "Is the Fire Daimyō's daughter bowing to a bunch of _Genin._..?!"

"No way!" A female ninja shouted. "Who the hell are _they_ to have someone like her bowing to them?!"

"They're Konoha-Nin," another from Grass explained. "Maybe she's trying to inspire them."

"By _bowing_ to them?" The Grass ninja's teammate asked. "I'm pretty certain that's illegal in _several_ countries. They aren't even her guardians. This is disgraceful."

"Oi, oi...!" Shikamaru quickly spoke first. "Hime-sama...! You're the Fire Daimyō's daughter, you shouldn't be bowing to anyone...! You're _royalty_...! If anything, the ones bowing should be us! We swore when we became ninjas that we would protect the Hokage, _and_ the Daimyō, right before we were given our Hitai-ates...!"

"That's right, so please...!" Ino followed suit. "My dad will turn my mind into _putty_ if he finds out you bowed in my general direction without reason! Seriously, please stop...! You are _literally_ killing me!"

Even Sasuke could only gawk. "This behavior... is unbecoming of the Daimyō's daughter..."

"I'm especially thankful to you, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san." Hazuki straightened up, to the relief of those she was in front of. "But even more to you..." Her smile grew, and a thin blanket of moisture covered her scarlet eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Me...?" Sasuke didn't realize it immediately, but it came to him after seeing her glimpse at Naruto; the reason she was thanking him. ' _I see... So she knows of the darkness dwelling inside of Naruto... She's seen it with her own eyes... just like me... But she lacks the ability to stop him... unlike me..._ '

"Please."

"Oi..." Hazuki, to the surprise of Naruto, removed herself from his personal bubble, and took Sasuke's hands, the latter only staring in confusion. ' _She's not usually this bold around new people... In fact, she's usually nervous around them..._ '

Little did he know, Hazuki's boldness was a product of his own creation.

"Don't ever leave him be, not even when he wants you to..."

The hope in her voice was the only reason Sasuke allowed her to take his hands. That, and a sense of mutual understanding; that both, deep down, considered Naruto their flesh and blood.

"Ah..." Sasuke replied.

Hazuki smiled and nodded. "Thank you..."

"What's up with you today...!" Naruto scolded, pulling on Hazuki's ear despite her girly wailings. "Oi," he whispered at Sasuke. "What did she say to you...?"

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke retorted, to the annoyance of Naruto -and his amusement-.

As the Daimyō's daughter went around greeting Naruto's friends one by one, Kabuto chuckled. He had missed his window of opportunity and decided to return to his team. As he did so, he lamented things hadn't gone better, but concluded that it wouldn't matter once the second exam comes around.

After all, unlike him, Lord Orochimaru isn't one to miss whenever his fangs are aimed at vulnerable prey.

"Hyūga Hinata, right?"

Hinata bowed, low and respectful. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, Hime-sama. We were mere toddlers when we last saw each other, if I remember correctly."

At first, everyone was surprised they knew each other. But after careful contemplation, they realized it wasn't so farfetched considering Hinata was once the heiress to the most powerful and influential clan in Konoha.

Hazuki nodded. "You've grown to be very beautiful, Hinata-chan. I'm glad... I'm glad it was you, that Naruto has..."

"Eh...?" Hinata, for just a split second, detected a silver of pain deep within Hazuki's crimson eyes. It was as if Hazuki were trying to tell her to continue where she left off. ' _It can't be... Hazuki-sama... you too...?_ '

"I knew you would be the only one to notice..." Hazuki giggled, despite the grief she was obviously keeping in check. "Ehehe... Yup. Me too... It's a little juvenile, huh..?... But it was truly something _far_ out of my control." She took Hinata by the shoulders. "Listen... Naru-nii's an idiot when it comes to these things, so I'll be rooting for you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata could only stare. "Hime-sama..."

"Hazuki-san," a deep voice said from the other side of the door, one only Naruto heard clear enough to identify. "It's time."

"Mm." Nodding, she turned back to Naruto. "Naru-nii, Father and I will be watching when you reach the finals! So you better not lose!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned and flexed his right arm. "Tell the old man I'll be winning without a doubt, so he'd better be betting on me!"

"Yup," Hazuki waved as she made her way out of the room. "Bye guys, please take care of Naru-nii for me."

As nearly the entire group bowed to show their respect, Kiba was the first to straighten and comment on the situation. "I'm honestly speechless. I can't believe this idiot actually has a relationship with the Daimyō's _daughter_ of all people..." He paused as he considered something. "Hey Naruto, mind hooking me up with your sister...?"

Naruto was instantly ringing Kiba's neck, "Go anywhere near her and you'll be the _first_ to know what it feels like to have a tree grow up his ass!"

"That is not a pretty picture," Shikamaru muttered, receiving snickers from most of the group.

Gaara observed as Hazuki walked her way out of the room, her composure as dignified as ever. He followed after her two steps short and respected the silence she was insisting on keeping. It wasn't until they were truly alone, their Anbu escort trying to find yet another spot to guard from the shadows, that Gaara finally lined himself with Hazuki.

Seeing her face, it was as if his heart was being swallowed by fire from the inside.

"So this was your plan all along..." Gaara finally said, his head turned to her. "You wanted to see it with your own eyes, the girl _he_ subconsciously picked... Forgive me for saying this, Hazuki-san, but your actions... are _beyond_ foolish."

"I know..." Tears ran down the length of Hazuki's cheeks, her smile and composure remaing even through her sniffling. "I know..."

"Of course," Gaara responded, his fingers guiding a sand limb over Hazuki's hair so he could remove the leaves burrowed in it. "He was the first to address you as his little sister, wasn't he?"

As more silent tears ran down her cheeks, Gaara nodded. "I see..."

He could only imagine how much suffering she went through as the years with Naruto only made her fall in love with him more. But when it came down to it, the most Naruto could offer was his love as an elder brother, nothing more. All she could do then was take what he offered, or risk compromising their relationship.

Gaara could not blame anyone for Hazuki's suffering, however. He better than anyone knew how futile it was to love unconditionally, despite it being one-sided. All Gaara could do was protect her, and hope. Hope she would one day cease her suffering, and love again.

* * *

 _~~First Exam~~_

* * *

"I knew it..." Naruto stared at the question sheet before him and grinned with vigor. "I don't get a _SINGLE_ one!"

"You!" a Chūnin from one side of the room howled, his eyes flashing. "Keep quiet or you'll be disqualified!"

Naruto proceeded to stick his tongue out at the Chūnin when he wasn't looking. "Asshole... Sure, _he_ can scream his ass of because _he_ already went through this crap..." Two taps on the desk behind him made Naruto look over his shoulder, though he quickly turned seeing another Chūnin trying to set him on fire with his glare alone. ' _Hinata...? Is she trying to tell me something...?_ '

Naruto wondered something immediately, ' _Maybe she mastered...? No, Ojii says few ninja ever bother to..._ ' He rubbed the back of his head and tapped his neck a few times. He asked if she could understand him and waited for a reply. It came as several soft taps on the desk, though they were a little too loud and a Chūnin immediately turned to her.

" _Not so loud,"_ Naruto tapped back, his neck starting to itch from the frequent contact. " _My Mokuton lets me feel your taps on the wood even if they're small and unnoticeable... You don't need to make it so obvious."_ He pouted feeling his neck itch. _"Hey, I feel itchy, think you can use your Byakugan to see the amount of taps on my knee?"_

Hinata giggled as her Byakugan came alive to see under Naruto's desk, " _Ok. Are you finished with the first question?"_

" _Nope,"_ came his shameless reply. " _Haven't even written my name! These questions are obviously impossible..."_

 _"They are,"_ Hinata confirmed. " _The real test is to see if we can accumulate intel even if it is impossible. Look around, mostly everyone has resulted to cheating and are getting disqualified as a result..._ "

Naruto began to look around and confirmed Hinata's assessment. " _Crap, you're right... Have you finished the first one...?_ "

" _Yep,"_ Hinata replied. " _I'm also finished with the second, the third, the fourth... And pretty much everything else."_

" _Seriously?!"_ Naruto somehow managed to tap back scandalously. " _We started like ten minutes ago! You're amazing, Hinata!"_

" _Not really,"_ Hinata quickly sent back, her cheeks a little flushed. " _They're not_ that _difficult... I'm sure Sakura-chan finished before I did."_

" _I see... Wait."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow, his pride surfacing. " _What do you mean, "not that difficult"? What are you insinuating, huh?"_ When Hinata openly snorted to restrain her laughter, Naruto sniggered. " _Sorry, I almost got you in trouble."_

Hinata shook her head as if Naruto could see. " _Don't worry... Maybe there's a way for me to give you the answers?"_

" _Not through code, it'd be too complicated."_ Naruto sat back and thought hard, drawing further giggles from the girl seated behind him. " _I can't think of anything...! And you?"_

Hinata also thought long and hard, until an idea popped into her head when she recalled Naruto's _Mokuton_. " _I got it, Naruto-kun. You said you could feel the taps on the wooden desk from this distance, even if they're_ _small in size. Then, if I erase all of my answers and redo them, will you be able to feel the tip of my utensil as it writes them over the surface of the wooden desk...?"_

"OH!" Naruto accidentally shrieked, startling those around him.

Standing from his chair in a threatening fashion, the same Chūnin said, "Final warning, brat!"

Neji turned towards Naruto, his Byakugan activated. ' _To think a fool like him defeated Lee. There doesn't seem to be a limit to how interesting he... Hm?_ ' He noticed the succession of taps taking place under Naruto's desk, and the same going on under Hinata's. _'I see, so that's why I sensed her Byakugan earlier. She must be giving him the answers. Should I...?_ '

Neji turned to the Chūnin straight across from him, but just went back to his test. ' _No, it's too easy. I want to make him suffer first... Besides, tattling is unbecoming of a Chūnin. And considering how twisted that Ibiki guy is, there's a chance he will disqualify_ me _for it_.'

Naruto immediately sat back down, pouting as he heard Hinata tittering into her jacket. " _You're evil, Hinata..."_ He grinned, deciding to tease her a little. _"I'm actually surprised you haven't stuttered_ once _throughout our whole back-and-forth. You're usually all flustered and nervous when we talk."_

" _I can't afford to make mistakes like those in code, Naruto-kun,"_ Hinata semi-smugly pointed out, her confidence soaring to new heights. She wondered if this could become some sort of a routine between them. " _So... will our plan work?"_

" _Yeah!"_ Naruto sent back, his excitement apparent in his taps. " _I'm ready whenever you are. Oh, and thank you, Hinata... You really saved my butt..."_

Hinata smiled sweetly, " _I'm always happy to help you, Naruto-kun."_

It took them a little more than ten minutes to complete their assignment, though only because the technique they were using was entirely experimental and it needed to be perfected. Nonetheless, after countless little squabbles, Naruto managed to get everything down, much to Hinata's relief.

' _Phew,_ ' she thought. ' _Now we can relax-_ '

Naruto suddenly shoved a thumbs-up into the air, prominently and in the middle of the classroom like some torch which everyone having trouble could follow. Sasuke saw it, and he smirked. Sakura saw it, and she squealed -internally-. Everyone stopped to see it, and little by little, the number of ninjas being sent home were decreasing exponentially.

Like a true ninja, Naruto inspired those around him with symbolism alone, not just theatrics.

Ibiki noticed this first hand as he stared into those Uzumaki eyes from a distance. They were challenging, smug and confident. What drove Ibiki himself to sneer was the sheer _balls_ the kid had to have to be smiling at _him_ of all people. His speech about being a ninja, of protecting and merchandizing intel, seemed to have had no effect on him.

' _Interesting..._ ' Ibiki privately thought to himself, his eyes not leaving Naruto's. ' _You have courage, Senju-boy... But that arrogance may be your downfall if you're not careful._ ' He cleared his throat in a resounding fashion, stunning every participant. "Listen up. Everyone turn your tests around and put your hands on the table. Now!"

All of the would-be-Chūnins did as they were told, some of them cursing seeing as they hadn't finished yet.

"I've explained how I will be monetizing the score, so I won't delve deeper, but..." Ibiki chuckled, his rubber boots groaning as he trailed the chalkboard at the front of the room. "I've decided to do something a little _special_ for this batch... a final question. Should you decide not to take it, you will fail, regardless of the score you got on your tests. This is a team exercise, so if you give up, your entire _team_ will be disqualified..."

This sounded awfully shady to Neji, even as his fellow-Genin seemed relaxed by the prospect. "What reason would we have to refuse this question, then? And if so, what was the purpose of the question sheet in the first place?"

"It's a trick," Kankuro claimed, his eyes narrowed. "And not a very good one..."

"Interesting viewpoints." Ibiki clapped, though everyone knew he was patronizing the pair. "I couldn't give two shits what you think the purpose was. Just know, that if you fail, there will be no second Chūnin Exams... I'll personally see to that."

"That's _bullshit_!"

"Yeah! There's people who've taken the exams over three times in here!"

"You don't have the authority!"

"Hoh," Ibiki smirked. "What would you little Genins know about the judicial system within Shinobi armies? Have any of you ever taken the time to see that our countries aren't exactly _fair_? The strong can do whatever they please with the weak, it's how our villages thrive... As far as you know, I've already _gained_ the right to court-martial your asses until you turn 70 for cowardice and incompetence... So, want to take the risk...? Or do you want to back down now, and take the Chūnin Exams _next_ year...?"

' _There's no way..._ ' Shikamaru argued with himself. ' _Even if he_ could _court-martial all of us, no court in the_ world _has the authority to accuse this many Genin, not when they're from several different nations... Unless... unless he's saying the truth and our home nations have already given the go-ahead... After all, a coward has no place among the ranks of Chūnin...'_ Shika shook his head to clear his thoughts _. 'No, he's trying to scare us using psychological warfare! He has to...!_ '

"What's it gonna be then?" Ibiki asked one last time. "Take the question, fail, and remain a Genin for the rest of your lives, or don't take it, and participate next year...?" He grinned. "You may leave if you wish."

As time passed, Naruto sat there, his hands firmly on the desk. After a moment, even the two strangers to his sides got up and left, leaving him alone from both sides. Minutes passed and all he could feel were the hands on the tables separating as people stood up to leave. After nearly half of the participants were gone, Naruto began to worry his friends would follow.

It wasn't until he felt Hinata's hands separate from the desk that he instantly raised both of his. This ended up visibly disappointing Ibiki.

Even Ibiki was startled, however, when Naruto brought them down on the desk, forcing a boom to spread along the confines of the classroom. He glared up at Ibiki, unmindful that the wood under his hands was cracked like perfectly woven spiderwebs. Still, as he eyed Ibiki from under his golden locks, the scars left behind by the inertia of his hands instantly disappeared in a flash of green chakra.

"As if that'd be enough..." Naruto snarled at Ibiki, their eye-contact bound by pride alone, "to scare us..."

It was obvious to Ibiki that this brat, despite his unsavory choice of clothing, had the necessary requirements to be Chūnin. Maybe even beyond.

Ibiki chuckled as even his Chūnin seemed impressed by this little-blond enigma. "Admirable... Does anybody else wish to toss their future away?" He nodded as they all stared back, determined to see things through. "Very well. And to all of you, I say... Congratulations! You passed the first exam!"

As soon as everybody began to celebrate, Shikamaru slouched back into his seat, his left eye closed and his lips pulled. ' _Shit... I can't believe I almost caved. Naruto really did a number on everyone. Come to think of it, I don't even_ want _to be Chūnin... I should've just given up, it'd be less troublesome._ ' He turned to Chōji and Ino. "Tch, as if I could do that to them..."

"YOOOOSHAAAAAA!" Lee stood on his desk and aimed his index at Naruto from clear across the room. "I'm one step closer to you, Naruto-kun! Observe as I dash through the next trial and make it into the finals, where our youthful confrontation shall take place! This time, however, I will go all out from the start! Prepare yourself!"

"LEE!" a girl with twin buns crowed from another corner. "Get your ass down from there! You're gonna get us disqualified!"

"I cannot, Tenten!" Lee pressed a balled fist against his chest to personify his passion. "For you see, my blood is _boiling..._ with _youth_...!"

"UWOOOOOOH!" Naruto also stood on his desk, his index sharply aimed at Lee from the lower desks. "I anxiously await your challenge, Lee! And I, too, will go all out in the finals, my new Jutsus included!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura howled, pointing from yet another corner of the room. "Not you too!"

"Enough!" Ibiki growled. "You're far too early to be making such ridiculous claims. The true test begins from here. You will become painfully aware of what it means to be ninjas." He prepared to remove his headware. "And of its consequences-"

The room exploded into gasps seeing a brown blur break through the window and somehow stick a banner across the chalkboard.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Mitarashi Anko hollered excitedly. " _Bow_ before the sadistic, bondage-loving goddess standing before you; but do not wail! Because cry as you might, Mitarashi Anko-chan will be the proctor for the second exam and boy do I have a treat for you-!" She narrowed her eyes seeing so many still standing. "What the _hell_ , Ibiki? Weren't you supposed to thin out their numbers?!"

Ibiki sighed, "Weren't _you_ supposed to wait until _I_ called you? Besides" -he eyed the blond with purple eyes still facing Anko- "we have some pretty interesting prospects in this batch..."

"Hooooh..." Anko followed Ibiki's gaze and came across lilac eyes.

"I've met _toads_ that look saner..."

Anko grinned maniacally as a kunai whistled through the air.

Naruto saw the kunai coming ages before Anko had launched it, hence the reason his _Shield of Leaves_ had no trouble stopping it. He didn't expect the blade to be a simple distraction, however, seeing as Anko appeared with yet another kunai right behind him.

"Oh," Naruto chirped. "Not bad."

"Right back atcha', blondie." Anko nicked his cheek, drawing blood, just so she could clean it with her tongue. "Mm... You know, we snakes use our sense of taste to spot our own kind... And I gotta tell ya, the raw potential _you_ have gives _me_ the chills..."

Hinata watched on in worry, a lump building in her throat seeing Naruto bleeding for the first time in her life. She remained calm, however, since she knew how Naruto's Jutsu worked. If this Jōnin had managed to wiggle through his shield, it meant Naruto had allowed it.

"Really?" Naruto asked with very little interest. "Even though I'm still under contract with the toads?"

"Oh, I can taste that too..." Anko chuckled. "But I have a feeling you would do _much_ better under my tutelage... In fact, I wager ten rounds of dango they would be more than happy to take you in, despite your previous affairs... that's how much potential lies within you when it comes to snakes..."

"Jiraiya-ojii wouldn't like that," Naruto said nonchalantly. "And I happen to be rather fond of toads. Besides, how do I know you're not just saying that so I change wagons mid-race?"

"You got me there..." Anko sighed, giving Naruto a mouthful of sweet dango breath. "It's a shame, that you won't even consider accepting what would surely make use of your full potential... Just remember this," she whispered into his ear. "Like the roots of your beloved trees, snakes enjoy burrowing into the earth too..."

Naruto didn't know why, but her words brought a chill down his spine. ' _What's that even supposed to mean...?_ '

"Favoritism's over," Anko declared. She made her way to the front of the room and stood next to Ibiki. "Now then, unlike my associate's paltry excuse of psychological torture, _my_ test will be more physical. Fight or die. Simple as that." She waved them to follow. "Now come on. By the end of it, half of you will be going home. Whether via body bag or your own two feet... Well, that'll be up to you..."

* * *

 _~~Outskirts of Konoha, Training Ground 44~~_

* * *

"Aw, shit... the Forest of Death..."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Somebody illuminate this imbecile."

"Allow me."

"OW!"

"Shut up and listen, you cowards!" Anko grumbled under her breath as she urgently searched her person. "Ah-ha! Sneaky one aren't ya...!" She shoved the form in her hands forward for all to see. "Everyone needs to sign one of these! This way, if you croak, _I_ won't get hanged! A dead Genin on my record does _not_ bode well for my future! It's a big no-no for cute little Anko-chan! Not if I want my pension after half of you are gone and dead, anyways..."

Anko took out two scrolls, one that read "Heaven", and another that read "Earth".

"Now then..." Her playful demeanor ceased to exist. "Time to get down to business... As you can see, I have two scrolls. Each team will be given one, _your_ job is to get both by the end of the five day mark. Once you acquire both scrolls, you are to rush to the middle of the training ground and open them.

"If you open either or both before getting to the tower in the middle, you will be disqualified..." she sneered. "I wasn't kidding when I said half of you would be going home today... Get to your assigned gates and wait for it to snap open."

Once Team Seven had reached its gate, the tension was obvious.

"So..." Sakura muttered, all so she could split the nervousness within their group. "Oh," she started excitedly. "Naruto, I didn't ask when we first got together as a team, but now I just _need_ to know... Where did you get that scarf?"

"Ah," Naruto smiled, in a way Sakura had only seen a few times before. He snuggled his way into the scarf, catching Hazuki's scent deep within it. "Hazuki made it for me, right after I told her I loved her like a younger sister..."

Sasuke kicked the door before him, rattling the aluminum loops that made it. "You really are an idiot."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyes fierce. His rival had insulted him before, _many_ times before, but this was the first time he sounded like he meant it. "What's your problem...?"

"My problem is your stupidity," Sasuke fumed, his hand grasping Naruto's shirt in a fierce vice. "How can you not see what's right in front of you?"

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away, angered himself. "Look who's talking..."

Sasuke took another step forward. " _What_ did you just say...?"

"Stop," Sakura ordered, holding her temples to ease the coming migraine. She shouldn't have brought it up. "The last thing we need before the exam is conflict between the three of us... Let's just concentrate and-"

A click rounded all of their attention on the door, indicating the seal keeping it bind had been removed.

"YOSHA!" Naruto kicked the door open, dislodging the straps keeping it steady. "Let's get that scroll and get to that tower already!"

Sasuke glowered. "Seriously, what do you have against doors?!"

"Shut up! Team Seven, go!"

* * *

 _~~The Next Day, Before Nightfall~~_

* * *

Either the gods had something against them, or the chances just weren't on their side.

After joyously roaming the wilderness, savoring their first taste of guerrilla warfare, something became cruelly apparent to Team Seven. Finding opponents was easy, finding one who had a Heaven scroll, was not.

With their fifth encounter just finalizing, and Sasuke standing triumphant over them, he breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

Then, he cursed. Cursed like never before. He cared little if other ninja came to investigate. In fact, he welcomed such a chance.

"Let me guess..." Naruto grumbled, landing next to Sasuke and immediately sitting. "You had no luck either...?"

Sasuke cursed once more for good measure and destroyed the scroll with the potency of his chakra alone. Recalling his blond counterpart had led a scuffle prior to his, he turned. "Did they...?"

Naruto sighed, "Here."

Sasuke caught the scroll and read the print in front. "Earth..."

Naruto sniggered as Sasuke proceeded to binge on a whole new batch of curses, ones even _he_ had never heard. "Oh well... at least no one's reached the tower yet. According to the wooden clone I sent to guard it, anyways..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow seeing Naruto chewing on some peculiar looking pieces of lettuce-like leaves. "What are you eating...?"

"Dunno," Naruto muttered. "I got it from the Mist ninjas I just beat the crap out of. They had it in their pouch right next to their scroll. I took it by accident, but it's been keeping me in a good mood ever since. Want some? It's not poisonous, I checked."

"No," Sasuke refused. He briefly wondered if he should remind Naruto not to eat plants from foreign countries. "Let's go back to camp, darkness is about to settle in..."

"Yes, ma'am..." Naruto dusted his buttocks clean and followed after Sasuke.

Arriving in the small clearing where Sakura was cooking fish over a small fire, Sasuke slouched next to his female teammate. "We're back... With nothing to show for..."

"Welcome back," Sakura greeted, smiling once Sasuke quickly took a fish from the fire and started digging in. "At least you came back with an appetite. Eat up, I just finished eating myself. Any injuries you need me to check?"

"None."

Sakura giggled, "I'm actually glad to hear that."

"You should've waited for us, Sakura-chan..." Naruto landed just as flawlessly as Sasuke, though his face was pouting furiously. "Now I feel bad..."

"Dobe," Sasuke said mid-bite. "Make us some tea. I did it last night."

Naruto groaned, "Yeah yeah..."

"Ah," Sakura popped. "The bamboo flasks are by the river, Naruto. I just finished washing them." She grinned as her blond teammate merely waved back, stopping only to do some over-the-top stretches.

To Sakura, the past couple of days had been some of the happiest in her life.

Seeing Sakura's smile, Sasuke turned to her with suspicion. "What are you so happy about...?"

"Hm?" Sakura giggled. "Ah... Well, it's just funny how much we resemble a family... We bicker, we argue and sometimes we even fight, but in the end, we're all back to caring for each other before we know it... It's as though we've been together for years... Which is why I feel I should cherish these moments, you know!"

Sasuke hummed, his onyx eyes flashing a very strong and familiar crimson. ' _I'll get stronger... to make sure it stays this way..._ '

For the first time since Itachi massacred his family, Uchiha Sasuke, avenger and the last of his notorious clan, was aware that revenge was slowly taking the second spot in his list of priorities. And not for himself, but for Sakura and Naruto. He would get stronger, and hunt down Itachi, _without_ losing either of them.

Finishing his first fish, Sasuke took another from the rack and stopped, a smile spreading across his lips, one not seen since his years with Itachi; _before_ his vicious crime.

"I'm back!" Naruto declared, his teammates looking up at him with what appeared to be smiles on their faces. He blinked and Sasuke's smile was gone, only Sakura's remained. "Weird... Here, Sasuke."

"Ah..." Sasuke caught his flask and downed a good portion of it. "Wha-?" He coughed as a sting made the very fine hairs on his neck stand erect. "What the hell kind of leaves did you use to make this...? It's bitter, but it has a very strong taste..."

"Good, huh?" Naruto started on his meal and chugged his own flask to down some of the fish sticking to his throat. "Whew...! This really hits the spot!"

Sasuke didn't know why, but he gulped some more just to keep up with Naruto out of spite. "Not bad" -he hiccuped- "But why do I feel _fuzzy_..?"

Sakura stared at her two teammates in bewilderment. "What's up with you two? Your faces are getting all red..."

"UWOOO!" Naruto jumped to his feet and riled his chakra, tempting the surrounding leaves into his orbit. "I feel _awesome_! It's as if I could take on Jiji and Ojii _combined_!"

Sakura slapped herself. "Oh God please no..."

"Oi!" Sasuke also stood, the bamboo flask stubbornly staying in his hand. He wobbled a bit, but quickly recomposed himself as yet more liquid traveled down his throat. "Quiet down, ya idiot... Yer gonna attract attention of other ninjas..."

"Shat up!" Naruto howled, downing even more of his 'tea'. "You're killing my buzz, Sasuke..."

"Sorry, zorry..." Sasuke slurred haphazardly. "I just, you know... I just, wanna make sure we... uh, don't get caught...! Yeh!"

Sakura pulled on her hair. "Good God you're both _drunk_ , aren't you?!"

"Nah... wut...? Nah...!" Naruto shook his head, though somehow managed to keep drinking. "Oh, man... That plant, that dry plant I used to make this... I gotta buy some more..."

"Ya mean," Sasuke hiccuped. "Ya mean the plant, the one you got off of... off of those Mist ninja, you used it to make this...?" He cascaded the drink from over his head, and into his mouth. "Nice... We should save some for later..."

"Plant?" Sakura stood and began to search Naruto's pouch, the latter still chugging on his seemingly endless flask. "Where the hell is it...?!"

"Woh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto slurred, whispering right after. "Not in front of Sasuke..." Sasuke laughed hysterically and he quickly followed suet, the former of the two raising his hands in prayer. "Chasuke, yer gonna fall... Yer gonna fall...!

"Oh shit...!"

"AHH, what did I just say...!"

Sakura found the remainder of the plant Naruto likely spoke of and sighed in relief. "At least it's not _lethally_ poisonous..."

"Come on, get up... get up...!" Naruto helped Sasuke back up, the latter's arm around his back. "Ya know what..." He hiccuped. "Ya know what, Chasuke... I really... I really admire you man... I see you like, like a brother... Wen I 'ave a son, Im'a gonna name him Chasuke... like you..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied, patting Naruto's back. "Me too... me too... You're like, my rival, y'know...? But before that, you're my brother... You hear me...? Ya 'ear me?!"

Naruto laughed in absolute glee. "I hear ya, I hear ya...!"

Sakura deadpanned, "How can you both be so _intolerant_ to this crap...?!"

"Ya pizz me off a lot, y'know...?" Sasuke clinked bamboo flasks with Naruto. "But... butt... I do it 'cause I care, alright...? I mean, you get on my nerves, like... a lot... But I still lovez this team..."

"Hic, really man...?" Naruto patted Sasuke's back, too. "Awesome... To be honest, I used to think you were a prick, but... Wait, what was I saying...?"

"Aaaa~!" Sasuke chortled and Naruto mirrored. "You're drunk, Naruto... yer drunk!"

"Ok, that's enough." Sakura forcefully sat the couple down and laid them on their backs. "You two need to get some sleep and sober up _real_ fast. If someone were to attack us now, who knows how we'd manage..."

"Your future waifu's right..." Naruto told Sasuke, much to the latter's chagrin. "I... hic, wouldn't beat a cactus at a wrestlin' match right now..."

Sasuke mocked Naruto's logic with an exaggerated snort, "Idiot... Why would ya wrestle a _cactus_...?"

"Uggghh..." Sakura groaned as her two beloved drunks slowly, and thankfully, drifted into an intoxicated sleep. "You two are such a hassle~...! I guess I'll have to take the whole night's guard... _Again_..."

* * *

 _~~Next Morning~~_

* * *

Naruto awoke with a _raging_ headache the very next day. And as his eyes steadily adjusted, his genes immediately made quick work of the pain so it wouldn't affect his combat ability. Then, holding himself up with his hands, he came across Sakura, her smiling face deprived of its usual warmth, and instead misplaced by a deep sense of exhaustion.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto slapped himself, hard enough to make the surface of his skin tender and red. "Shit, you've been up for two days straight now, huh...? We're such idiots... I can barely remember what happened last night..."

"It's fine, Naruto." Sakura yawned. "I'm a Kunoichi, I can handle this much..."

"You wouldn't need to if it weren't for us..." Naruto stood, dusted himself clean and neared Sakura. He took the kunai from her trembling hand and guided her to where he was sleeping. He forced her on her back, despite her whining and insisting that she was fine. "Just get some sleep, ok? I'll take care of patrol for a few hours."

"Fine..." Sakura finally gave, her voice a wee-bit rasped. "But do me a favor... Can you check what's going on a few clicks northeast from here...? I heard some kind of an explosion not too long ago... I didn't want to leave you two alone, so... you know..."

"You got it. Just do _me_ a favor and try to rest. I'll leave a clone to guard you guys just in case."

Naruto launched himself over the massive branches, his legs using strictly refined chakra so he wouldn't damage them. He stopped, however, sensing somebody behind him. But as his neck twisted to take a look, the signature was gone, and nothing was there. He felt unnerved by such a thing, considering only very light animals or _very_ skilled ninjas -like Kakashi- could get away with such an effect.

It was then that Anko's words about snakes came to mind.

An explosion attracted his attention once more, only this time he concentrated vigorously because it was close by.

"I won't give..."

Naruto heard an anguished cry, his mind arguing he knew the owner of said voice. He began to run faster, and once he arrived at the scene, his heart dropped and his stomach sank.

"Because that's the type of ninja I am." Hinata declared, her lips colored a deep shade of red, and her body in obviously harsh conditions. She was moments from collapsing.

"Ridiculous..." Neji spat, his outer-appearance flawless in every sense of the word. "I've had enough of your naïve words, Hinata-sama..." He fell into a stance only seen among the older members of the Hyūga clan. "Any last words?"

"Just a few..." Hinata smiled, her face at peace. "May your animosity toward the Main House of the Hyūga, die with me..."

"Naïve to the end." Neji shook his head and tried to ignore the remorse bottling within. "It's a shame, that we were not destined to care for each other like brother and sister, like we should have from day one..."

Hinata managed a stifled giggle, "Perhaps not on your end, but..."

Neji dashed forth, his palm reeled. "Enough!"

An orange and black blur came between the two, and before either Hyūga could blink, the attack was stopped by a hand on the offending arm's wrist.

Neji could not stop himself from feeling fear, crippling and nearly _overwhelming_ fear, at the sight of purple eyes. It's not that he feared their owner, far from it; it was the _drive_ behind them. His Byakugan had the ability to discern with perfect precision how people felt in the inside, and as he examined his new opponent's eyes further, only one thing reflected from them... the intention to kill.

" _Neji_..." Naruto snarled, the unfamiliar energy crawling though his veins making the very ground around them rumble. Energy, which had been slumbering within him ever since he awoke his _Mokuton_. "You _really_ don't learn, do you...?."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Finally, the Curse of Hatred has shown itself within Naruto. And just when Sasuke's has begun to disappear. Coincidence? I dunno, maybe...**_

 ** _Don't worry, peoples. As I've said before, they're barely teens. Gaara's just confused, and Naruto doesn't even realize he's deepening his relationship with Hinata. No official romance as of yet._**

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 9, 2016._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

Danzo was a man of horrible, truly atrocious secrets. It was hard to deny that.

Secrets involving murder, betrayal and espionage were only a few of the things that he kept to himself. It's the reason he created a branch of government solely dedicated to keep leaks from happening. But it was never enough, not by a long shot. Shin, the latest of 'hiccups' in his organization, was a prime example that you could never stop every single leak. No matter how hard you tried.

Still, the side branch did its part. If it hadn't, large leaks would be causing the death of thousands instead of the occasional sacrifice, with him following suet. But it wouldn't stop there. _War_ would quickly escalate almost instantly, killing thousands and thousands more. Konoha would be the first to fall if that were to happen. And Danzo wasn't about to let that happen.

Konoha was already vulnerable as it is. And Danzo could blame only one man for such an unforgivable crime; the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi _Hiruzen_.

Few knew of the secret war going on between Hiruzen and he. He would spearhead the Uchiha massacre, and Hiruzen would "remove" his militaristic powers. He would conspire to let Orochimaru get away, and Hiruzen would cease to fund any of his ongoing projects. It was a back-and-forth deal, one where collateral damage was almost always expected.

A few years back, however, Hiruzen went too far.

The moment he had embarrassed him in front of the council during the Senju affair, destroying his every chance of ever becoming Hokage, Hiruzen was done for. There was no way around it.

That was when Orochimaru came strolling by.

It took years of planning with him -nearly a decade-, but the time was dinally drawing near. Orochimaru had taken control of Suna's government, Sound was on hold for his order, and the Akastuki's leader was on his way to deal the finishing blow. The damage to Konoha would be severe, but it was for the sake of rebuilding to create something stronger.

All he needed to do now was let Orochimaru have what he wanted in exchange, besides pity revenge; Uchiha Sasuke. And Orochimaru can have his Uchiha, so long as he steers clear of the boy Danzo was betting on to become the next Hashirama.

For even Danzo was not proud enough to dismiss the amount of potential _that_ brat harbored. He knew because he had long-term experience with the Senju; Tobirama and Hashirama, his former teachers. He had witnessed first hand just how powerful the Senju can become and he knew Naruto was no different.

He had seen for himself how Hashirama decimated entire divisions of armies, molded kilometers of landscape, all with a simple whisper of his signature Jutsu. Of course, his Uzumaki heritage could not be ignored either, especially considering who the boy's mother was. And his father, the Yondaime Hokage, was the cherry sitting on top.

The Senju and Uzumaki couldn't, _shouldn't_ be underestimated, especially when a combination of the two had the _Mokuton_.

So yes, Orochimaru can keep the revenge-crazed Uchiha. The Senju boy would be easier to mold if the rumors of him wanting the title of Hokage are sound. He would make him his protégé, and offer to make him his successor as the next in line to become Hokage; _after_ he declares his unwavering loyalty to him, of course.

First and foremost, though, Danzo needed to make sure things went according to plan.

First, the Akatsuki's leader must perish between the mayhem and Hiruzen removed from the Hokage position _permanently_. From there, all he needed to do was move first and cease Konoha before anyone could react. And only then, after years of loyal service, could Konoha finally find itself in a golden-age, one not seen since the Uchiha and Senju clans were still flourishing.

As for Uchiha Itachi... It mattered little. Uchiha Sasuke is by far one of the strongest of his generation. He wouldn't die. He would need to make sure of it. He doubted Orochimaru would allow it in the first place.

Danzo's most trustworthy -and young- agent, Sai, appeared right next to him with a scroll in hand. "Danzo-sama... a message has arrived from Orochimaru-sama."

Giving the scroll a taste of his blood, Danzo unfurled the parchment and nodded under the scrutiny of his surrounding Root agents. ' _Good, everything is as it should_ _. If all continues as planned, a world with Five Great Ninja Nations will be a thing of the past... Instead, we will live in a world with_ four _._ '

* * *

 _~~Command Center~~_

* * *

"So," Hiruzen smiled. "How fairs the exam...?"

"Sandaime-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"At ease," the man quickly said, his numerous subordinates bowing as they returned to their jobs. He hummed as he inspected the monitors, nodding in approval. "Several teams have already been disqualified I see... Where's Anko? I heard she needed to brief me on something important."

"What the _hell_ do you mean they were dead?!" Anko roared, her teeth audibly grinding. "Give me that!" she snapped the sheet from her pale-looking subordinate's hand, her eyes making quick work of the data within. Her own skin began to turn egg-white seeing the report. "Oh, _crap_..."

"Anko," Sarutobi addressed cautiously. "Why the commotion?"

"Sandaime-sama..." Anko crumpled the paper in her hand into a neatly tight wad, her eyes brimming with rage. "We've found the bodies of several little Genin within the forest, all of them killed in a way only one man can... It's that bastard... Orochimaru... He somehow managed to get inside the forest."

One worry quickly flooded Sarutobi's mind with dread. ' _He must be after Naruto...! So, he's finally made his move..._ '

"Sir... Sir!" Anko repeated, her voice pitching higher to gather her leader's attention. "He's probably after the Uchiha and the Senju boy! We need to mobilize the Anbu right away! There isn't a Chūnin on earth capable of holding someone of his caliber! Hell, even I can't! And sending mine will only end in slaughter! We need to stop the exams immediately to focus all of our resources on him!"

"No," Sarutobi stated firmly. "Knowing Orochimaru, he's probably stalking them as we speak, biding his time... What we must do now is hope both of them can keep him entertained long enough for us to make our move."

"That is completely up to you, sir," Anko quickly pointed out. "But let me just say one thing. Failing to secure those two immediately is a grievous mistake we do _not_ want to make... And forgive my candid fear, but not telling a certain former student of yours about the immediate danger her blond is in is something even _I_ know is unwise..."

"Indeed..." Sarutobi warily stared at one of the monitors, acknowledging Anko's fears. "Little choices are available... And I have a feeling halting the exams would mean the death of both boys..."

Sarutobi found himself in quite the conundrum. One where every choice he had was the wrong one.

"So..." Anko began, her colleagues surrounding her as she spoke. "What will you have us do...?"

Sarutobi sighed, rubbed his temples, and steeled his gaze. "Fetch me Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'll be needing them once we decide what to do."

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death, North~~_

* * *

Kiba pounced over a massive root, his eyes struggling to look through a collage of leafs. Akamaru wiggled his tail against his hood to communicate his thoughts, and he nodded his head in agreement. He sniffed a few times in an effort to identify the ninjas below.

"Kiba," Shino landed on the same branch, his voice lower than usual. "Is it anyone we know...?"

"Yeah, In a way..." Kiba cryptically said. "He's that one kid who said he'd take on Naruto in the final round of the exam... the one in green spandex... The girl with twin-buns standing next to him must be his teammate..."

"I see..." Shino gestured to the two below. "Then, I assume their other teammate is the Hyūga we saw with them... He must be the clan's prodigy, the one said to be on the same level as Naruto and Sasuke, potential-wise..."

"Oh yeah..." Kiba concentrated for a moment, his eyes closing shut. "Crap, what was that kid's name again...? Hinata told me once, but I can't remember... What was it...? Ah, Neji...! Yeah, that's it..."

Shino stared through his sunglasses, mulling things over in his mind. "We should ask for Neji-san's help." He raised a single hand, seeing Kiba about to argue. "Set your childish pride aside, Kiba. Hinata has been missing since she wandered off on her own and the female bug I planted on her has long since been unresponsive. I won't risk her well-being for anything, and I know neither will you."

"Of course not...!" Kiba grit his teeth and withheld the urge to snarl. "But... We're a team specifically _made_ for tracking, and we lost _Hinata_ of all people...! It's just so frustrating...!"

"I know, but giving up on the exams to find her is something even Hinata would frown upon. Besides, if anyone knows how to throw us off a trail, it's her. Now" -he launched himself through the leaves and did not doubt Kiba was next to him- "let's move."

"I'm worried about Neji, Lee..." Tenten turned to Lee only to see he was digging through his left ear. A vein bulged on her fist. "Oi, LEE! Comfort me, damn you!"

Lee turned to his female teammate, smirking from one cheek to the other. "Don't underestimate Neji, Tenten. Neji's one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, in our generation. Worrying about his well being is pointless."

"Exactly my point..." Tenten replied, elaborating once one of Lee's overpopulated eyebrows came up in confusion. "I never said I was worried about him. What _I'm_ worried about is that he might actually kill someone if they piss him off for real."

Lee stood pensive for a moment. "I see your point... But how are we supposed to find him? Guy-sensei says there are only a few things harder to find than a Hyūga who doesn't want to be found."

"You two!"

Lee took his stance; left hand forward, right hand back. "You two are..." He didn't drop his hand entirely, but he did loosen his frame a little. "I see... You two are Hinata-sama's teammates and Naruto's friends! The ones we saw with him during the first exam!"

"So what?" Tenten prepped a scroll in one hand and a kunai in the other. "I happen to think Konoha ninjas are the ones we should be the most wary of."

"Understandable," Shino agreed. "But I implore you at least allow us to get our message across. Had we truly meant you harm would it not have been wiser to ambush you, considering you are missing a teammate as well?"

"That we are," Tenten shrugged. "Or maybe he's hiding and heading for you as we speak?"

"Unlikely," Shino pushed up his lenses over the bridge of his nose. "Why, you ask? Because I know your teammate is a Hyūga, just like ours. And had he been here, he wouldn't have allowed us to get the sneak on you. I also considered your prior statement, but realized it was pointless when I noticed the look of confusion in your eyes-"

"Enough mumbo-jumbo," Kiba muttered. "It's obvious we're both pissy for very similar reasons. And I think we've all figured out that our missing teammates isn't mere coincidence anymore. It's obvious their disappearance is related to one another."

"The chances are astronomical!" Tenten argued. "Unless your gate is close to the one we came out of, I can't help but think you're full of crap. We came out of the last gates for God's sake...!"

Turning to Shino for insurance and receiving a nod in return, Kiba began to dig through his pouch. "We came out of the last gates as well; gate 25. In fact" -he dropped the Heaven scroll right in between both their groups- "I wager we have the same scroll as you do."

Tenten stared, her twin-buns nodding as she sighed. "Lee."

Lee dug through his pouch and dropped their scroll right next to Kiba's. "It seems the scrolls weren't distributed as randomly as we thought... In fact, I have a feeling the distribution _may_ have been tampered with..."

Shino stared at both scrolls, his hands folding in a rare flash of anger. ' _Why do I feel like we're being manipulated by a force far beyond our level of understanding...?_ Who _is pulling the strings...?_ '

"Oi, Shino."

Shino snapped out of his reverie. "What is it?"

"Did she say anything to you?" Kiba inquired. "Hinata I mean."

"Nothing important," Shino replied. "She said she was going to do some recon, that is all. Nothing was off about her claim considering her level of skill in that field... Did Neji-san say or show anything to the either of you?"

"Besides the usual cold indifference?" Tenten asked sarcastically. "Not really. I _did_ ask him where he was going, but all he did was look back at me and just... leapt. The only thing worth noticing about his appearance was his Byakugan; it was activated."

"Wait, his Byakugan was activated?" Shino frowned. "Hinata's Byakugan was activated, too... I didn't give it much thought at the time, but my bugs were antsy then... As if some sort of signal was being emitted by her Dojutsu."

"I've heard about that..." Lee pressed a hand against his chin. "They say Byakugan users can detect when another is active, so long as they're within range."

"Wait, did you guys say your teammate was Hyūga _Hinata_..." Tenten stopped as a massive explosion to the south demanded her attention. "Neji, you wouldn't..."

* * *

 _~~Forest, North East~~_

* * *

As Shikamaru laid on the grass staring at the crowded sky, his frown came instinctive seeing the massive array of foliage and greenery, not clouds. His thoughts wandered onto Naruto and he couldn't help smirk at the symbolism.

"Bastard's probably in his element right now..."

Chōji landed right next to him, careful of his surroundings. "Shikamaru, sorry to interrupt your downtime... but I think you better come and check this out... Ino's lost it..."

Shikamaru raised a perfectly good eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"She's started her career earlier than her dad probably expected."

Shikamaru was _not_ a very active person and he honestly wasn't sure why -he had a pretty good guess though; _Dad_ -. But when he remembered what Ino's dad had for a profession, Shikamaru instantly leapt to his feet and launched towards their campsite, Chōji right behind him. He could only wonder what unfortunate soul had fallen into Ino's web, and if so, pray he still retained some of his sanity.

"Ino!" He landed to see a teen, perhaps one year older than he, on his knees, tied and stripped from the waist-up. "What in the hell...?"

Ino removed her hands from the head of her test subject. She turned to Shikamaru, mirth in her eyes seeing fear in his. "What?"

"Who the _hell_ is he...?!" Shikamaru promptly asked. "Ino, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Probing him for information using the highly-sought after Kinjutsu of my clan?" Ino petulantly crossed her arms across her chest. "So what? I'll be doing it eventually..."

"Yah," Shikamaru sassily agreed. "But that is after _years_ of experience under your dad's tutelage. Besides, I thought you said you didn't want to learn any of your clan's advanced techniques because you didn't want to become a T &I agent like your dad."

"She's surpassing me, Shikamaru."

"What...?" Shikamaru watched Ino stare at her hands, and then back at him. It took him a moment to realize she was talking about the rival she had in Team Seven.

"I don't want to be just about my looks anymore... Not when Sakura..." Ino continued on her project, her hands thick with chakra as they transversed her target's head. "I know Senju Tsunade-sama offered Sakura the chance to train under her as her disciple. I also know the _idiot_ didn't accept her offer because she feels she's not ready or worthy... Hearing that made me realize something about myself..." She nibbled on her lower lip. "I felt the same when it came to my dad... though I didn't want to admit it..."

Chōji stared, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "Ino... We never even picked up on it... So in our trip, this is what you were doing...? You were training on your own...?"

"I understand your reasoning," Shikamaru continued. "But risking the mental stability of another human being, even if he is our enemy, doesn't make what you're doing morally correct. Look, I'll talk to your dad and explain things. Hell, I'll take on a training regimen with my dad alongside you, but let's take it one step at a time."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I'll hold you to that. But relax, I'm only working on trying to get his name, date of birth, directions to his campsite; simple things that won't risk permanent damage. I'm not the evil gremlin you think I am, Shika. Though that's not to say I can't _cause_ permanent damage if I wanted to..."

"Well," Chōji decided to add. "Shikamaru thinks you're more of a demon than a gremlin, Ino. One bound to this realm by the tears and misery of those closest to you. His words, not-"

The Nara heir coughed into his fist in a exaggerated fashion. "To be fair I said that after you left us to paint a shed on our own with the excuse that you were pregnant of all things. We had obvious reasons to be furious. Not to mention Asuma-sensei covered you, God knows why!"

The vein on Ino's forehead bulged. "I was having cramps and it was making it difficult to walk, ok!"

Chōji snickered as his two friends bickered amongst each other, his eyes picking up on a shiny object not three feet away from their guest. He made his way to it and picked it up, noticing it was no less than a forehead protector. Wiping the steel bearing the insignia, he grunted in realization.

"Hey guys" -he turned to them and portrayed the object for them to see- "take a look at this. Whoever this guy is, he's a ninja from Grass."

"Hoh..." Shikamaru inspected the ninja for any potential characteristics that would tell him who he was, but he found none. He was an average ninja from an average nation. "How did you manage to capture him in the first place?"

Ino gave Shikamaru a lasting glare. "What are you implying...?"

"That you found him unconscious and tied him up."

"Chōji!" Shikamaru grumbled as his best friend did what he does best; share his honesty. "I'm just curious, alright? You got to admit capturing a Genin on your own is no easy task, even if he is your average joe."

Huffing, Ino returned to the task at hand. "If you _must_ know, I caught him with his pants down... literally. As he was... relieving himself next to the nearby lake, I changed bodies with him and had Chōji tie me up. After that it was a simple matter of inducing a coma through variations of the Mind Control Jutsu. Easy as pie."

Shikamaru snickered, and Chōji couldn't stop himself from doing the same. " _So_... did you take control of his body after, or _during_ his bathroom break...?"

Ino's face became beet red. "S-shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Right you are..." Shikamaru ceased his teasing with a triumphant fist-bump with Chōji. "Have you managed to dig anything from him?"

Ino sighed. "Only the name of some girl named _Karin_... Probably his teammate or something considering he seems to hate her with a passion. She's also the one who has his team's scroll."

An explosion sourcing from the southwest snapped Chōji and his teammates into attention. "What was that...? It didn't sound like the usual explosive tag..."

"That" -Shikamaru swallowed- "was an explosion of _chakra_... I recommend we stay away from it... Only top-tier ninja can cause explosions like that."

Ino sighed yet again. "We need to go that way."

Shikamaru groaned. "What the heck for...?"

Ino released the Jutsu she was using on their prisoner and pointed toward the explosion's general direction. "This guy's teammates are close, and according to his recent memory, they're in that direction. We'll have to go straight through whatever the hell that was or go around it and risk getting attacked ourselves. Either way, it's our best shot at a scroll; a three versus two chance is no doubt the best we'll be getting in this damn forest, so I say we go for it."

Shikamaru scoffed, his grin large and bright. "Would you look at that, you're actually acting like a true ninja for once..."

Ino blew a raspberry. "That's because I _am_ one, idiot. Seeing Naruto in the first exam just inspired me a little, that's all..."

"I see that now." Chuckling, Shikamaru eyed Ino with newfound respect. "Alright, let's untie this guy, leave him somewhere he won't get gnawed to death, and head out... Let's _pray_ Ino's right about this."

* * *

 _~~Forest~~_

* * *

Neji watched as Naruto's chakra affected the very nature of the forest surrounding them; leaves orbited him furiously and the massive frames of the surrounding trees were wobbling in anticipation. His still outstretched palm began to feel the pressure being applied by Naruto's hand, but all Neji did was smile.

That smile turned to a smirk, and that smirk turned to a grin.

"I've never felt more excited..." Neji's chakra became visible as a thick tint of forlorn blue dangling between his arms and shoulders. His Byakugan shone like two dwarf stars and his fingertips began to let out thin drapes of energy to prep themselves for battle. "In my entire life" -he demonstrated his smirking face to the pair- "I've never felt _more_ excited..."

Naruto raised a single half-tiger seal. " _Wooden Clone Jutsu_." Next to him, a wooden copy of him formed and took Hinata's arm over his back. The original clarified one thing. "Nothing happens to her."

The clone nodded. "Obviously."

As the clone carefully took her to a spot overlooking the clearing, Hinata watched in fascination as the chakra of both ninjas seemed to coexist with each other, only to come back as electric charges that said it was the last thing they wanted. She activated her Byakugan just to see how monstrous their auras were.

' _This chakra..._ ' she thought to herself. _'Is_ nothing _like what Neji-niisan has ever showed against me... And Naruto-kun's... it's as if it were waiting for some sort of catalyst to explode..._ '

"After you proved your worth against me back in the compound..." Neji began. "It was like an epiphany... an epiphany that led me to train like I've _never_ trained before. For days on end, I didn't sleep, eat or rest so I could concentrate on becoming stronger... Our encounter, for the first time in my life, gave me a goal to strive for, a purpose... to defeat _you_..."

Naruto merely stared, still frowning.

"I came here with the intention of settling things with Hinata-sama, and I knew things would end in one of two ways." Neji lifted two fingers from his unoccupied hand. "One, she would lose, and I would harm her to the point that she would never become a full-fledged ninja, or two, she would _still_ lose, and I would do something I would later regret... In a way, I'm thankful to you... you may have just saved my life."

Naruto's left cheekbone twitched.

"What's wrong?" Neji's sneer increased in size. "It's no fun if I don't get a response out of you, Uzumaki..." He chuckled. "That's right, I know you're not registered as an official Senju, not yet anyways. In fact, the only Senju thing about you is that _Mokuton_ of yours, and even that isn't very impressive..." He huffed in aspiration seeing no words escape the blond. "What, you don't have anything to say about that, either-"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, at a timing many would find odd and misplaced. "I'm afraid I can't hear you... let me get closer."

Using speed and fluency far beyond your run of the mill Genin, Naruto dragged Neji toward him, and planted his fist across the Hyūga's cheek with so much vigor, so much rage, every leaf stopped, almost awestruck.

Neji was driven through one of the Forest of Death's enormous constructs and a quarter way into another, all the while Naruto chased after him. It took no less than three seconds for him to reach Neji, and already his hands were weaving through seals.

" _Mokuton_!" Naruto howled, tainted chakra streaming through his arms at speeds he could actually feel the substance within them. " _Cutting Springs Jutsu_!"

Regaining his bearings like a good ninja should, Neji's Byakugan warned him of the incoming assault. He snapped to attention seeing a spear growing out of Naruto's hand. As the latter threw it straight for him, he noticed it was no simple wooden spear, but a dangerously volatile Jutsu meant to do very serious harm.

Neji dislodged himself from the tree he was in and leapt into the air, just in time to see the spear lodge itself inside of it and explode into a number of branches, affecting the integrity of the giant pillar.

He landed on a branch, a kunai in his hand and his Byakugan keeping Naruto a close target. Scowling fiercely, he wiped the blood running down his right cheek and jaw. He was confident Naruto didn't know where he was, hence his surprise the moment the blond turned toward his exact location, confident that he was where his eyes rested.

' _No way...!_ ' Neji argued with himself. ' _There's no possible way he could know...! He couldn't have seen me hide halfway through launching that Jutsu!_ '

"You can't hide from me!" Running horizontally parallel to the length of the tree's bark, Naruto reached one of its branches and reeled his leg. "Neji!"

"How?" Neji growled, raising his left forearm to absorb the blow Naruto sent. "It's impossible...!"

"Nothing's impossible!" Naruto dipped under Neji's palm and commanded a fleet of wind chakra-enhanced leaves to cover his left fist. "I'm a breathing example of that!"

"I hate your kind!" Neji ducked under Naruto's attack, ignoring the destruction it brought to the massive root behind him. "You spout nonsensical claims just for show, with nothing to back it up but foolish determination! You're just like that sorry excuse for a ninja down there!"

Neji followed up with a chakra enhanced palm into Naruto's esophagus, still very much ducked. The blow met a perfectly crafted sheet of leaves, however, and an explosion of chakra against chakra blew them both apart and into the embrace of gravity.

As they fell, a landing platform where they could both stick to became available. Neither wasted the opportunity. Shuriken began flying back and forth, both dodging and weaving while still being able to launch two for every one the other threw.

It became such a deadly routine that Naruto's _Shield of Leaves_ couldn't properly adjust to Naruto's moving figure, and Neji's Byakugan couldn't calculate the eventual destination of every sharp knife flying through the roaring wind. As their platforms neared the floor, one of Naruto's shurikens altered the path of one of Neji's. This ended up grazing Naruto and Neji's shoulders respectively.

Ignoring the momentary flash of pain in their shoulders, both ninjas jumped and transferred their momentum to their flooring just feet from reaching the ground.

The direction of their jump, however, was straight toward each other.

Naruto raised his right hand, a team of enhanced leaves following after the appendage like loyal subordinates.

Neji raised his left hand, raw chakra pulsing over the tip of his fingers like five flames garnering fuel to deal maximum damage.

The boom of the confrontation spread across the Forest of Death for kilometers across. To those closer to it, a hum of energy lingered and a flash of blue and green light bounced off the walls, punctuating their encounter with lasting effects that insisted on preserving the moment.

Hinata watched on from a comfortable distance, her lavender eyes disbelieving seeing the spectacle start to reach its climax. She turned to the clone of Naruto holding her up, and only just noticed its hardness.

She smiled, thinking of him. "I knew it... You've become so strong, Naruto-kun..."

"That he has."

Shikamaru landed right next to Hinata to check for injuries, his teammates mirroring. Ino took Hinata from the clone and sat her down to start patching up whatever seemed to be still bleeding, while Shikamaru and Chōji assisted.

"This is bad..." Ino sadly lamented. "Hinata, you'll have to withdraw... With nasty bruises like those, I don't need to be a doctor to know that you're probably bleeding internally. You need to see a Medic-Nin _immediately._ If you don't, permanent damage will end your career as a ninja prematurely."

Another blast inside the clearing forced Chōji to stare, this time in awe. "I can barely see those two moving... It's as if they're flashing in and out of existence..."

"I can see them," Shikamaru said next. "But I'm having trouble keeping my eyes fixed every time they clash."

"Hinata!"

Kiba and Shino arrived next, followed closely by Tenten and Lee. The former couple instantly kneeled next to Hinata, their faces showing concern for their downed teammate. Seeing her condition, the one with the white puppy on his head snarled and turned to the clearing, his fangs showing.

" _Neji_...!" he growled, Akamaru doing the same. "She's not even the one who had the scroll...! I'll make him pay for this!"

"Enough, Kiba..." Shino said, stopping only to swallow the rage clawing its way up his throat. "Just look..."

They all did as instructed, and saw as Naruto's _Shield of Leaves_ hovered over his torso and arms to block Neji's palms. The counterattack had Neji backing off as Naruto summoned a barrage of chakra-coated leaves to chase after him. They stabbed the ground inches before Neji, the latter somersaulting again and again only for more to appear behind him.

"They're on a whole other level..." Incapable of restraining his impotence, Shino planted his fist against the grass. "We've been slacking off, Kiba... What else could explain this distance that keeps getting larger between us and our peers...?"

"Shino..." Kiba stared, his jaw hanging. He had never seen this side of his friend, and it brought a tinge of frustration with himself as well, because he was right. He glanced at Hinata, then back down at the ongoing brawl. "Fucking dammit...!"

Lee sympathized with the look the two had. "We've all been there, you two... even Naruto has. What matters is getting back up to try harder... that's what Guy-sensei and Naruto taught me. There's no point in crying when you have the power to get back up and try again."

Tenten knew where Lee was coming from because she had seen him get back up more times than anyone. She smiled, her lips pulling. "Lee..."

Kiba and Shino listened, their eyes traveling down to Hinata's face.

It was when she smiled that both got back up and resumed watching the fight going on below.

Kiba grinned and roared, "She's right... Kick his ass, Naruto!"

"If anyone can do it..." Shino nodded. "Naruto can..."

"I _still_ can't believe someone a year younger is evenly matched with Neji..." Tenten's nervousness drove her to start chewing on her nails. "If they remain this deadlocked, I bet it'll be really close..."

"Deadlocked...?" Naruto's wooden clone asked, his face smiling all throughout the development taking place within Team Eight's members. He snickered feeling their eyes digging into the back of his head. "I wonder about that..."

"I'm ending this, Neji." Naruto widened his legs and made the standard seal for his Mokuton; the snake. "I'm about through hearing you insult us again and again. I'm done here."

Neji glared as he panted, his stance falling into yet another form. "Be my guest, Uzumaki... It's not like saying it will make it happen and I can tell by your body language that frustration is present."

"We'll see," Naruto went through several seals and slammed his hands over the ground. " _Mokuton: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_."

Neji observed as dozens of sharp roots exited the ground to meet daylight, all of them around him to make sure he had nowhere to run. It wasn't until all of them seemed to stare at him, waiting for Naruto's command, that Neji realized he had only one choice remaining.

"Very well..." Neji breathed in, then breathed out, his left hand forward and his right towards the sky. "You're all within my range..."

Naruto's eyes turned cold. "Go."

" _Eight Trigrams_ " -Neji gained momentum- " _Sixty-Four Palms!_ "

"Eh...?" Hinata managed to catch a glimpse of Neji's form, and as she did so, she smiled. "Neji-niisan... You truly are, the Hyūga clan's prodigy..."

"Hinata!" Ino scolded. "Lie down, will ya! Or use your Byakugan to see if you really need to!"

"Two palms!" -Neji blew two roots away with but a tap of his fingers- "four palms!" -he obliterated four more, turning them into lumber- "eight palms!" -another swish of his hands, and eight more were destroyed with complete grace and fluid movement- "Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms!" In the blink of an eye, half of the roots had been decimated. " _Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!_ "

It was a clean and calculated process for Neji, but it was a mere instant for everyone else watching. In the span of a few seconds, all of the menacing roots that once threatened him, were no more.

"Let's see you stop this!"

"What?"

Neji turned, and did not catch Naruto's follow up attack because of the harsh concentration necessary to execute the _Eight Trigrams_. A spear was heading straight for him and it would take mere instants to strike him.

It took one instant for him to react.

" _Kaiten_!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What...?!"

The spear was turned to particles the moment it came in contact with the blue field around Neji, like a bar of wood crashing against an immovable object.

"Ohh...?" Naruto grinned. "Not bad, this is the first time I've felt pushed by someone my age... It seems it'll take more than brute strength to finish you off."

"Yes," Neji agreed, his Byakugan intensifying in power. "I've come to realize the same of you, Naruto..." He began walking toward him at a simple and calculated pace. "Your shield is the most powerful type of self-defense Jutsu I have ever seen, perhaps even stronger than my _Kaiten_... But it's not perfect. I've learned this through trial and error."

Neji thought back to his palm-strike to Naruto's esophagus and their midair shuriken battle moments after.

"There are two weaknesses your shield possesses." Neji lifted two fingers from his right hand, cockily referencing the moment before their battle. "One, the most obvious of the two, attacks applied with your wind affinity's polar opposite. And two, raw and flawless precision."

The scowl on Naruto's face told Neji more than a thousand words ever could.

"You're within my field of divination..." Neji took a _masterful_ example of the Gentle Fist stance. " _Eight Trigrams..._ "

"That Jutsu again...?" Naruto readied himself and informed his followers of the attack that followed. "No, even if he did... that speed isn't enough... I'm sure of it...!"

Neji humored Naruto's deduction by smiling at the very end. " _One Hundred, Twenty-Eight palms_..."

"What...?!" Hinata managed to sit up, but regretted it immediately. "It can't be... Even some Jōnin, even some elder members of the Hyūga clan... Neji-niisan, how did you manage to learn something so advanced without someone having to teach you...?"

"What? What's going on?!" Ino asked, seeing everyone's disbelief. "What's the big deal? It's only twice the amount as before, right?"

"Yes," Hinata elaborated. "It's also twice as difficult to learn... And for Neji-niisan to have mastered it, despite the fact that someone has to teach it to you, someone from the _Main_ Branch... it speaks volumes of his talent..."

"God..." Kiba mumbled. "Guys like these two, just can't be human..."

"I need a dome...!" Before he could draw his next breath, Naruto gasped as Neji appeared two feet away from him. ' _With this much speed...! He's not even letting me make a...!_ '

"Two palms! Four palms!"

Naruto felt the two strikes stopped inches from his chest, though the leaves responsible were immediately stunned upon impact do to the injection of foreign chakra.

"Eight palms! Sixteen palms!"

"Shit...!" He was forced to take a step back feeling the energy behind Neji's blows land even closer, this time right over his stomach. "Cover me, damn it!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

Naruto formed a wall, but before they even finished settling, half of them were branded useless due to the disruptions in chakra signals keeping them alive. More arrived to replace the fallen, but even those simply suffered the same fate.

"Sixty-four palms!"

' _I can't do it!_ ' Naruto winced as two blows managed to pass through his shield and strike his left arm, right below his shoulder. _'He keeps knocking every leaf he hits with Gentle Fist, and I can't make more fast enough to block him!_ '

"One hundred twenty-eight palms!"

"NGH!" Naruto was flung through the air, spinning counterclockwise do to the area the attacks struck. He slid as he regained his composure and used his right arm to stop the momentum. He stood back up, his left arm hanging next to him. "Amazing... you're the first one to get through my shield with speed alone, Neji..."

"Over one hundred strikes... and all I got in were a dozen hits on your left arm..." Neji lifted his Byakugan eyes, his breathing increasing in rhythm. "Your shield truly is a marvel of modern Jutsu..." He angrily wiped the sweat from his brow. "Why does someone as strong as you waste his time with _her_...? It defies logic...!"

"There you go again...!" Naruto growled. "You say it as if she's not meant to be taken into account simply because she's not as strong as you... It really pisses me off!"

"She's supposed to be the Hyūga clan's heir!" Neji howled, his very hands trembling in candid anger. "She's supposed to be strong, dignified, everything a Hyūga ninja should be! Instead she is shy, weak and sloppy! Her stance is solid, but frail! Her emotions get in the way, and she leaves herself open to be countered because of it! Someone like her was never destined to be the Hyūga clan's heir!"

"If you know her faults so well, then help her!" Naruto remarked, his opponent stopping at that. "She's your family, your flesh and blood! When I consider treating someone I acknowledged as my little sister the way you treat Hinata, it disgusts me... I can't even imagine it. But you... you do it to the point that you would've killed her had I not interfered..."

"You wouldn't understand..." Neji hissed. "The things I've been through, the amount of anguish I've received because of them... You could _never_ understand!"

"I'm sick of hearing that excuse from everyone!" Naruto lifted his right arm in a half-tiger seal. " _Wooden Clone Jutsu_."

Neji was surrounded by a dozen wooden clones, the exact number of hits he got in with his last Jutsu. Every one of them had a wooden spear in his hands, and every one could be seen with leaf guardians around them. He turned to the original and noticed he was no longer there, meaning he was undoubtedly among the clones.

"No matter," Neji claimed, his stance widening. "Either way, all of you will be turned to shreds in a moment's notice..."

"LET'S GOOOO!"

Neji inhaled, " _Kaiten_!"

The moment the clones attacked was the same moment they were gone, turned to wooden shrapnel. All that remained were the leaves blissfully dangling around Neji, as if they were protecting him.

"You lose."

Neji gasped hearing Naruto's voice coming from everywhere, as if the leaves were the ones doing the talking. As a hum of energy reached his ears, Neji cursed seeing the surrounding leaves being led by air currents, not Naruto's natural ability.

"I see..." Neji dropped his stance and lowered his arms. "For me to fall like this... A Henge disguising you into leaves..." A poof right behind him only helped solidify his theory further. "That ball of energy in your hand... is it the legendary Jutsu the Yondaime invented...?"

"That's right," Naruto smiled. "It's my old man's legacy..."

"Your old man...?" Neji's mind did a double-take, then he sneered. "Hmph... It would be an honor to fall at the hands of such a Jutsu... But I think you know I'm not one to go down without a fight."

Neji's left hand began to glow a very humble blue.

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah... A word of warning, though... Unless you surrender, the damage you will receive is unlike anything you've ever felt before. It'll seriously hurt."

Neji nodded. "So be it... UWOH!"

As soon as Neji began to turn, Naruto reeled his right hand, blue orb in hand. The charged palm strike met the seemingly invincible ball of blue chakra and it was shoved aside like it was never there to begin with. Neji could only watch helplessly from all angles.

" ** _Rasengan_**!"

"KUH!"

Neji could literally feel the Jutsu shredding his skin, his flesh and his blood. His back met the floor, but the level of destruction still had much more to give, as he was quickly made aware of.

In a sudden blue flash, the ground around them exploded and a thick cloud of dust shrouded the entirety of the decimated clearing. It rustled the tree's leaves, forced a massive crater, and drowned the forest in a boom loud enough to be heard throughout the entirety of its reach. Not until a few seconds passed did the middle of the war zone become visible, though obviously still warped by the residue chakra still in the air.

"Ngh..." Neji managed to open his eyes to see Naruto standing victoriously over him, his headband nowhere to be seen. He tried to chuckle, but all that came out was a stifled groan. "In my life, I've grown too accustomed to being looked down upon because of the seal on my forehead... It is nothing new to see you looking down on me too, Naruto..."

"You're wrong, Neji." Naruto outstretched his hand to him. "The only time I look down on anyone" -he thought of his moment with Lee- "is to help his lazy ass back up."

Neji stared in disbelief. "Even after everything I've said to you... after everything I've done to Hinata-sama... you still, outstretch your hand to me...? Why...? Why do you let me live...?!"

"She loves you, Neji." Naruto took Neji's wrist in a gentle grip. "I can't do any more than this. Still, now that I've kicked your ass, maybe you'll learn to appreciate her a little more... Just do me a favor and protect her when I'm not there to do it" -he grinned- "she is your younger sister, after all."

Neji grit his teeth to fight the pesky irritation in his all-seeing eyes. "Perhaps you are right..."

"Yup!" Naruto snickered. "Hm?" Recalling something, he paled and pulled on his hair. "Oh, CRAP! I forgot I left Sakura-chan and Sasuke unconscious back at camp! Guys!" He waved at the crowd to gain their attention. "Bring Neji and Hinata for me! I'm gonna go see if Sakura-chan's up so she can take a look at their injuries! Kiba, you can follow my scent, right?!"

"Eheh..." A bead of sweat traveled down Kiba's forehead as he awkwardly nodded in agreement. "Yeah... of course."

Tenten giggled. "Despite the fact that he's one of the strongest Genins I've ever seen, this guy's a real airhead, ain't he?"

Shikamaru chuckled nervously. "Well... Naruto will be Naruto. Come on guys, Sakura's the only one experienced enough to determine their condition." He sighed in melancholy, but felt content nonetheless. "I guess there goes our chance at a scroll..."

Ino started her own giggling fit. "Oh well... friends come first... This time, anyways."

* * *

 _~~Team Seven Camp~~_

* * *

Naruto landed right outside of the hollowed out tree he had made for his teammates. Something strange occurred the moment he landed; he began choking on his own supply of air while his legs simply gave.

Naruto began to pant as cold sweat made several trails down the sides of his face. Chills made bumps on the surface of his skin, and the fine hairs on the back of his neck began to stand erect. Then, out of nowhere, his vision began to sway and return on its own, as if it were being controlled by some sort of on and off switch.

"Wha..." Naruto muttered, his left arm numb, but at the very least finally feeling _something_. "What the hell is going on with my body...?"

A slithery chuckle reverberated across the campsite and the temperature started to plummet at a steady but certain pace.

"That," the owner of the chuckle said, "is what happens when you fight an opponent of the same category as you for the very first time... an opponent which forces you to try your very hardest to defeat... Your lack of battle experience with such opponents is mostly to blame... Be thankful, though... had you fought someone _truly_ the same level as you, blood is what you would be coughing, not air..."

"What...?" Naruto slurred, forcing himself to stand and face the speaker. "Who... are you...?"

"Me?"

What appeared to be a female, _ripped_ her face off like it were paper to reveal the masculine face behind. The pale man licked his lips, and a grin took a hold of his face, one that clearly resembled a snake prior to eating his next meal.

"My name is Orochimaru... I'm here to bestow a gift upon you, Naruto-kun. A gift specifically designed to spark what was entirely unique to your great grandfather, _Senju_ Hashirama."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, August 31, 2016._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _ **~~Years Ago, Daimyō's Villa~~**_

* * *

"It's freakin' simple!"

"The hell it is! And stop abbreviating crap! You know how Tsunade hates that."

Naruto very much disliked the back-and-forth arguing with his grandfather. Usually because he was always -not really- right. This time, it was about the logical approach to fighting off a superior ninja's thirst for blood.

"Fine!" Naruto clapped his hands together, forcing the circulation of chakra inside his arms. "DOOO IT~! I challenge you!"

"YOU FOOL!" Jiraiya smacked Naruto over the head, the latter squirming under the large bump forming over it. "Thirst for blood is no game! If you're not properly prepared, I could end up seriously traumatizing you. If anything I shouldn't have told you about it until you were older."

"Owie..." Naruto pouted and rubbed his head, his teary eyes glaring up at the large man standing before him. "I can do it!" he insisted. "I _have_ to do it! I'm tired of having Tenzo-sensei lording it over me every time I spar with him! Plus..." He pouted again as he crossed his arms. "Hazuki-chan keeps giggling at me every time I come back to the palace looking like I saw a ghost... She thinks I don't notice, but I do! And it _pisses_ me off!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Look kid, I get where you're coming from. But it's dangerous. You're not ready for it. Killing intent is an art capable of dismantling the ranks of entire _teams_ of ninja. It can freeze others in their tracks, and kill some who aren't properly prepared. I can't take the risk with you. You're far too young!"

"You said it yourself!" Naruto clutched his fists to his sides, his chubby face showing pure courage, like that time he stood before an army of Anbu. "I'm a Senju _and_ an Uzumaki! I can take it! Besides... I'm gonna need it eventually, right?"

A Senju _and_ an Uzumaki...

As the fact became more and more clear to him, Jiraiya closed his eyes shut and stared somewhere else entirely. ' _You're right... All the more reason to teach you, considering who will be coming after you... But it's not that simple... Even if I did teach you to endure it, that snake bastard has a thirst for blood even larger than mine and Tsunade's combined... His sick nature grants him this, and only a few can measure up..._ '

"Ojii!" Naruto whined. "Just let me get a taste of it! I'll show you I'm tougher than you think!"

"You could be the toughest prodigy of all time for all I care!" Jiraiya poked Naruto's forehead, forcing the boy to take a step back. "One thing still remains unchanged! You're _eleven_ years old! You won't be able to stay true, let alone on your feet."

Naruto snarled. " _Try_ me...!"

Jiraiya groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. "If it'll shut you up...! I'll show you, but only for a _literal_ second. And only if you grant me one thing in exchange."

"Eh...?" Naruto blinked. "Uh, sure... whatever you want..."

Naruto stood confused for a moment, but quickly nodded realizing he would actually show him. Constantly annoying his granddad didn't usually work on the old man. If anything, it just made him ignore his pleas more, not less. All the more reason to be wary, Naruto figured.

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him, simply stared. The clearing remained unscathed noise-wise, except for the birds chirping and going about their business. The rustling of tree branches presented itself as a gust of wind came passing by, driving leaves to begin orbiting their position once they came in contact with Naruto's aura.

Naruto stared into his grandfather's eyes, his nervousness finally getting the better of him as he swallowed.

Then, after a grueling moment of confusion, Naruto felt what he would not in years to come.

He fell to his knees, and a thousand ways of how he would die flashed through his mind, all at the same time. This evening's lunch came to greet his taste buds, and he discarded whatever content still had a solid state. It wasn't until later that he saw his leaves laying next to him, dry and destroyed due to the emotions of dread taking over him.

Careful analysis of his surroundings brought goosebumps to his arms and legs. Not a single chirp could be heard. Not a single breeze could be felt. It was as if nature itself feared the repercussions of making any noise, making any movement. And for good reason. Naruto himself felt like moving would make his several visions come to fruition, despite the fact that he knew his grandfather would never.

' _This..._ ' he began, finally making a coherent thought, ' _is what a Sannin's killing intent feels like...? It's amazing... Even though it was only for a second, I can tell Tenzo-sensei's is nothing in comparison..._ '

"You get it know?" Jiraiya asked, his arms remaining crossed. "This isn't a game, Naruto. If you ever face someone with a killing intent more powerful than mine, I don't want you to fight; I want you to _run_. Because if you decide to face this opponent, whoever it is, you can be sure of one thing..." His eyes ceased to produce any warmth whatsoever. "You _will_ die. Perhaps this is bound to change some day, but as you are now, and unless I tell you otherwise, you are to run and wait for me or Tsunade to get to you. Ya got that?"

"Someone as strong as you and Tsunade-obaa...?"

Even Naruto was not foolish -or arrogant- enough to ignore the difference between he and his grandparents. He had heard tales, legends even, of their extraordinary power and unyielding spirit. It didn't mean he feared such an opponent, it just meant he was smart enough to know how impossible the situation was. And going up against a Sannin, according to Ojii, prodigy or no, it meant one thing above all else; certain death.

"Promise me..." Jiraiya reiterated, knowing full well Naruto never breaks his promises. "Promise me you will _never_ fight someone of that category on your own. Promise you will wait for me and Tsunade to get there. In exchange" -he knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder- "I promise we will get to you in time."

"Ojii..." Naruto looked away, his juvenile pride forcing him to do so. Nevertheless, he knew how important this was to him and his grandmother, so he gave the only answer he could to give them peace of mind. "I promise."

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death~~_

* * *

"You are..." Naruto took a careful step back. "Orochimaru... the third member of the three legendary Sannin..."

"To have the future Heir of the Senju clan know who I am..." Orochimaru tittered, his eyes gazing predatorily. "How flattering... I assume your grandparents, my silly old friends, told you who I am?"

Naruto suddenly turned to the tree his teammates were in, to get them and run, but as soon as he did, Orochimaru was already sitting on one of the very same tree's roots. Impossible, was his first thought. His second thought drove him to turn back to the Sannin's previous seat, only to see no one there. As he turned back to the tree again, his teeth began to quiver seeing Orochimaru standing a mere two feet away from him.

"Fascinating..." Orochimaru grinned as his hand removed the patch of hair brushing Naruto's right eye and hitched it behind the boy's ear. "Your eyes are that of an Uzumaki, but your body is that of their progenitor; the Senju..."

 _'It's even worse than Ojii's, only this time I can't even take my eyes away from him..._ ' The only movement his body could produce was the trembling in his arms and legs. ' _He's concentrating all of his killing intent on me alone... It's like trying to move under the pressure of a massive, nearly-frozen waterfall...! My Shield of Leaves is having trouble understanding my signals...!_ '

"Gah!" Naruto fell to his knees before the man, the latter only staring in honest interest. His eyes widened as that feeling from back then returned, that feeling of powerlessness, of desperation. ' _Am I really... gonna die... like this...?_ '

"Relax..." Orochimaru made a pitiful attempt to lull Naruto's worries with a twisted grin. "You are not meant to die here, my young prodigy... Those images going through your mind are lying to you, they are far from reality. I can assure you I haven't the slightest intention of killing you. You not need be afraid."

"Afraid...?" Naruto bit his lower lip, drawing blood and sending a sharp pain to the very ends of his skull. Steadily steeling his mind, he raised himself from his knees and clutched his fists to his sides, glaring with utmost potency at the Sannin standing across from him. "Who's... _afraid_...?"

"Ahhh..." Orochimaru felt giddy seeing the scene before him.

Looking into those Uzumaki eyes, he felt moved by the ferocity behind them, despite the obvious strain the body was going through to remain standing.

' _The body is unfamiliar with this much concentrated killing intent, but the mind has been honed to withstand it with sheer determination... Jiraiya saw this coming, it seems..._ ' He chuckled. ' _Unfortunately for you, Jiraiya, warning him at all has had an adverse effect on him... He's developed a subconscious fear of overwhelming odds. It's the only reason my killing intent is hindering him at all..._ '

Blood ran down Naruto's lips, crimson and lively blood. It was when a single drop met the Uzumaki crest over his heart, reminding him of his origins, that he turned right and lifted his left leg, guiding the appendage in the direction of Orochimaru's face. He missed him entirely, but he had never meant to do any immediate harm. Instead, he used the momentum of the swing to gain more strength and turned completely, deciding to use a kick similar to that of a butterfly's flapping.

Orochimaru was launched into the air, and Naruto did not waste the opportunity. He dashed across the land between he and his teammates, his hands coming together into a hastily put together seal. A clear problem became apparent to him, however, and he ended up switching seals once he felt the change in air current above.

"I won't make it...! _Mokuton_!"

"Not bad..." Orochimaru licked his lips with his obscenely large tongue, his eyes content with the tinge of pain on his chin. "But I must say, Jiraiya slacked off in your physical training, Naruto-kun." He calmly, professionally, ran through seals and absorbed a monstrous amount of air. " _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_."

The tree Naruto built to protect his teammates, one he was particularly proud of, was ripped off its roots and launched across the forestry with ease. It was destroyed as it met a larger, much more sturdier tree and even that one was cracked down the middle, further emphasizing the power behind the Sannin's Jutsu.

Naruto landed far from the point where everything was flattened, sighing in relief. He made the hare seal and concentrated vigorously to check on his teammates. He picked up their signatures in a cocoon of wood that had traveled through the earth and had appeared somewhere else entirely.

"Shit..." Grinding down the tree to sit down, Naruto panted as exhaustion started to creep up on him. "First Neji, now this guy... Why does all of this have to happen on the same day?"

"Why indeed...?"

Naruto lifted his eyes to see Orochimaru, that infuriating smirk still painted over his face. "Why?" he found himself asking. "Why me of all people...? What do you want from me?"

Orochimaru made his way toward Naruto, his steps echoing in the latter's ears as he stepped over the wood under them. "Your ancestors, Naruto-kun. I'm after what's inside of you, that ability to control wood, and by extension, the Bijū... I would be lying if I said I was interested in your Senju blood alone, however.

"No, there's more to you than that. I know because only two Senju in _history_ have ever developed _Mokuton_. There's something special about you and your grandfather. I inted to find out what that is. And I'm not stopping until I do... You'll find I'm quite persistent when it comes to obtaining something that peaks my interest."

"I'm not your lab rat..." Naruto stood back up, his arms coming up to defend him. "You want my ability so bad...? Why don't you try and take it..."

"You've already proven yourself to me, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru stopped for a moment. "I have no intention of fighting you. All I want is to give you your gift and be on my way. What I have to offer is something nobody else can give you. I know once you realize this, _you_ will seek _me_..."

"I already have a master... And his name" -Naruto clutched his fists harder- "is Jiraiya!"

Orochimaru sighed as the child rushed toward him. "So young, so naïve..."

As soon as Naruto jumped to deliver his fist over Orochimaru's face, arm reeled, everything slowed. In a split second, the blond was in the air, Orochimaru's fist planted between his stomach and lungs.

Naruto coughed and blood spilled from his lips, this time not of his own will. He felt his back crash against the hard wood behind him, Orochimaru's arm keeping him from sliding down.

All Naruto could manage was lift his gaze and stare in disbelief. "Ngh... How... did you...?"

"Get through your shield?" Orochimaru allowed Naruto to slide down a little, only to stop him once again with a hand against his throat and scarf. Over his knuckles, a clear red hue representing chakra of a nature opposed to wind was present. "Your fight against the Hyūga truly was quite something." He grinned. "You had me at the edge of my seat."

' _Dammit..._ ' Naruto clutched Orochimaru's wrist with everything he had. ' _I'm sorry, Ojii... I couldn't find a window to retreat..._ '

"That's right... just let it slip, Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru neared Naruto until he was face to face with him. His teeth became more prominent, as if preparing to dig into him. "Accept your destiny. As soon as I give you this seal, our fates will become permanently entwined as master and pupil... I know you can feel it too, this connection about to be forged..."

What frightened Naruto above all else was the amount of truth behind Orochimaru's words. He was right. He _could_ feel it.

It was the possibility of having his grandfather forcibly replaced that drove Naruto to snap into attention just before Orochimaru's teeth came close to meeting his neck. That, and a tremendous amount of rage.

Life reentered his eyes.

Naruto tied his legs around Orochimaru's arm, clutching it right where his elbow bent. The action had the desired effect, and the Snake Sannin's grip lessened enough for him to squirm out of it. He kicked himself off Orochimaru's chest and sticked over the tree's shaft with calculated chakra, his hands -ironically- using the snake seal.

" _Mokuton_!" Naruto guided several strong blocks of wood around Orochimaru with the intention of restricting his movements. "Care to try again...?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Why do you insist on resisting me? What drives you to fight so hard, Naruto-kun?"

"The Senju and Uzumaki are not criminals!" Naruto clapped his hands in prayer, digging Orochimaru into the massive branch under them knee-deep to further keep him from trying anything. "We aren't the ones destroying. We're the ones building. Not because it's easier, but because it's right."

"How nauseating," Orochimaru scoffed. "All you are doing is following the path of your ancestors because you are too cowardly to carve your own. Let me guess, and this is nothing more than a wild swing... but is your dream also to become Hokage?" He sneered seeing the boy scowl. "You are too predictable, Naruto-kun...

"You wish for power, only so you can protect those closest to you; I see nothing wrong with that. You want to become Hokage, only so you can be acknowledged by a village, that until recently, despised your very existence for something completely out of your control; that is what I cannot stomach. I've seen ninjas like you come and go, and they all share one common trait that you lack."

"A common trait...?" Naruto didn't know why he was listening so intently, so diligently. It truly made no sense to him. "What are you getting at?!"

Orochimaru eyed him from below without even bothering to raise his head. "You are still alive." He oiled his lips with more saliva feeling the wood tighten in response to the boy's anger. "Your great grandfather was powerful, Naruto-kun. Far more powerful than I. But he could have grown much more. All he had to do was embrace that little corner of thirst that said: _more_... Had he done so, I've no doubt Madara would have stood no chance at all. In fact, I've no doubt the _world_ would have stood no chance at all..."

Naruto was reminded of Zabuza's words all those weeks ago, Kyūbi's too. And just like then, he felt tempted by such a result. "I'm not interested in becoming such a monster... So long as I have enough power to protect those I love, that's more than enough for me!"

"I see..." Orochimaru grew a grin so malevolent, so twisted, a chill ran down Naruto's spine. "Then, should I assume you are powerful enough to protect your precious people now...?"

Naruto scowled. "And if I am...?"

The blocks around Orochimaru instantly disintegrated. Pure and thick chakra rushed out of him, as if terrified of its own progenitor. The tree the blond was sticking to groaned and wined, and only the leaves before Naruto were keeping him from using his arms for protection from the violent torrent of chakra.

Naruto could feel his sandals begin to dig into the tree's mantle. And as he did so, he could hear the cracks being made under the source of the unholy storm taking place around him. It got to a point that his own release of chakra had to come into play just to repel Orochimaru's.

In a hail of purple and blue, a humble green could be seen. It was enduring, resisting and fighting... all so the third and final Sannin wanting to take Naruto under his wing did not get his way. All so Naruto could remain true to himself and his principals.

After the tremendous exposure of energy, it disappeared just as fast as it came.

"It's excessive, I know," Orochimaru admitted, scowling. "But you need to be humbled, boy. You're a prodigy who comes only once every few centuries, nobody can deny that. But as you are now, and unless you are properly honed, you will remain as nothing more than what me and your grandparents find on the soles of our shoes; nothing but filth."

Naruto collapsed, his mind and body exhausted. All he could do was raise himself from the branch and remain on his hands and knees. He felt like an insect who had just endured a monstrous storm, a storm that had carried on for hours disguised as seconds.

This sense of powerlessness, of disappointment with himself... it made him _sick_.

He raised his blond head and locked eyes with Orochimaru. His two lilac orbs flashed a very bright yellow, like two golden coins representing a sudden and momentary surge in energy.

"Yes..." Orochimaru lulled, his steps dainty and his voice like silk. "There it is..." He squatted before the boy and took his chin in his hand. "My initial hypothesis was right. You and the Uchiha somehow share something mutually similar; the Curse of Hatred. And just like they can reach a second stage in their bloodline, so can you in the form of _Senju Sage Mode_... It's possible that the only way for you to achieve that next stage is to come into terms with the Curse of Hatred within you, Naruto-kun..."

"Another stage...?" Naruto muttered. "The Sharingan has another stage...? Then, that means..."

"That's right." Orochimaru bared his teeth as a grin split his lips apart. "Your rival, Uchiha Sasuke, may some day surpass you if you're not careful..." His grin somehow grew seeing yet another flash of gold pass through those Uzumaki eyes. "I see... You hold your teammates very dear, don't you...? Perhaps I should go after them as well..."

"Don't you _dare_...!" Naruto's eyes turned crimson. This time, it _was_ the Kyūbi's influence. "If you touch him, if you go anywhere near him or Sakura-chan...! I _swear_ on my mother's memory that I will _kill_ you, OROCHIMARU...!"

Orochimaru watched in awe as leaves huddled together above them, all of them aimed at him. "The report said your defense Jutsu responds to Mother Nature's desire to protect you... But as a man of science, I know Mother Nature is synonymous to Natural Energy... Which means you've been subconsciously processing it in small quantities since very young, despite your constant movement..."

He released Naruto's chin, and for the first time since meeting him, took a sober expression. "I knew it... Your version of Sage Mode will be more perfect than any the world has seen so far... All you need is a catalyst, a spark..." He took Naruto by the throat, his fangs taking aim. "Allow me to be that spark..."

"Here's your spark!"

Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared behind Orochimaru and planted his left heel over the back of the Sannin's head, the latter's body perfectly embedding itself into the branch under them. Following his surprise attack, Sasuke took Naruto and shoved him back.

Naruto, unceremoniously, crashed against the bark of the tree behind him, hard enough to produce a stumble. "Ngh! Sasuke...! You're awake...?"

"And you're slipping again," Sasuke growled back. "I could feel the taint in your chakra from where you left us. What's going on?"

"It was only for a second" -Ino landed next to Sasuke with Shikamaru and Chōji carrying her- "but I managed to take over his body long enough for Sasuke-kun to get him! And guys, I'm seriously, the amount of creepy things I saw in this guy's head puts anything else I've seen to shame! Cruel, unforgiving _shame_!"

Shikamaru tsked. "I know you usually exaggerate, Ino. But somehow, after feeling that outburst of chakra not too long ago, I have a feeling you're not kidding..."

"Please get up, Naruto-kun!" Lee landed next to Chōji, Tenten right next to him. "You must not lose to anybody until our battle in the finals!"

Tenten deadpanned. " _That's_ what you're worried about? Not the fact that this snake dude just released more chakra than what we've ever felt _Guy-sensei_ release?"

"Ah yes," Lee nodded. "The challenge excites me!"

"Worry a little, dammit!"

Shino appeared somersaulting with Kiba at his side. "Hinata and Neji are well hidden. Sakura is with them now and is applying proper treatment."

Ino glared, grumbling under her breath. "What do you mean, 'proper treatment'?"

Kiba did not have the grace to hide his snickering. "He means something besides hastily put together bands, Ino."

Ino, not so maturely, stuck her tongue out at the two. "I did the best I could..."

* * *

"Jeez, Ino..." Sakura shook her head as the bandages around Hinata merely exploded at the first sign of being touched. How Ino could do such a crappy job, Sakura couldn't fathom. Then again, not everybody could get them right on their first try like she did. So Shizune-san told her, anyways.

"Crap..." She traced the nasty blue spots lining Hinata's bare stomach, her own stomach sinking. "Great. It had to be something I know _absolutely nothing about_. Dammit..." She turned to Neji's panting form. "You're no better... Hell, you're probably worse off... It _is_ Naruto's handiwork, after all."

Neji swallowed the bile in his throat, his eyes focusing on Hinata's peaceful-looking face. "Can you do it...?"

"Do what?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Heal your injuries? Like I just said, you're-"

"No!" Neji winced as his own shout made his entire frame shout back in pain. "I mean _her_... Can you save... _her_...!"

Taken aback, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Hyūga. She used that look that would usually shut Naruto up, and sometimes, even Sasuke. "Well, aren't you the self-righteous asshole all of a sudden... Do I need to remind you that the reason she's in this condition to begin with is because of _you_...?! Don't try that card on me, Hyūga. Because if I catch even a whiff of trickery in your part I swear to _God_ I will leave you here to die!"

"I care little for your self-imposed nobility as her friend...!" Neji snarled back. "I've dishonored myself long enough, and I can't make amends if she dies...! So unless you have something productive to say, please let it be something that will help Hinata-sama...!"

Noticing no malice in his words, Sakura sighed as she pressed her opened hand against Hinata's side, right below her breast line. "Hinata, I know this hurts, but I need you to pay attention... Can you hear me?"

Hinata gingerly opened her eyes, the long eyelashes framing them flapping open. "Sakura... chan...? Yes... I can hear you..."

"Tell me if this hurts." Sakura pushed chakra inward, carefully examining Hinata's face for any sort of reaction. Seeing none, she assumed there was no damage there. "Ok good," she adjusted her hand on the abdomen this time. "Here we go again." She tried again, but stopped immediately after the girl squirmed in agony. "Damn... her vital organs are damaged... I can't heal something of this caliber..."

"You have to...!" Ignoring the excruciating pain in his body, Neji reached over Hinata and took Sakura's wrist. "If she dies by my hand, I will follow after her... I will not leave her alone, not again..."

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata mumbled, her voice barely audible but nonetheless pleading. "You mustn't... say that..."

Sakura gasped seeing Hinata's head nod back. "Hinata! Oi, Hinata!"

Neji, despite the sore lack of strength and his frail state, produced a grip fierce enough to make Sakura look back into his pale, colorless eyes. "Save her... I will not die if she doesn't... I give you my word as a Hyūga..."

"You're not listening...!" Sakura hissed. "I don't have the knowledge to-" she stopped. Her hands glowing a pale green, she guided them over Hinata's abdomen. "I can't heal her, but I can prolong her life by keeping the blood where it needs to be long enough to get a _real_ Medic Nin..."

Sakura's own words made her feel disappointed with herself, _fiercely_ disappointed. Here she was, in a real battlefield, her friends depending on her, and she had nothing to offer. All she could manage was a measly first aid. Had she taken proper training, like she'd been offered, Sakura knew she could do more.

Alas, her stupid self-doubt had hindered such a possibility.

A war cry from Naruto made her look over her shoulder, worry in her jade-colored eyes. She turned back to the business at hand, repeating to herself that self-pity would get her nowhere in life. She needed to be like Naruto. She needed to be brave, hardheaded and brash. She needed to do what she could now.

' _Someday,_ ' she swore. ' _Someday soon... I'll be a real medic and be as strong as Tsunade-sama! I'll show Naruto and Sasuke-kun that I'm worthy of being in Team Seven! I may not be from some fancy clan, or have what it takes to become an Anbu like Kakashi-sensei, but I'll get there! Even without magic eye powers, or unbelievable chakra density, I'll get there! Just you watch!_ '

After stabilizing Hinata's condition and patching Neji up with some standard chakra restoration, Sakura froze.

"What in the world is this feeling...?" Neji asked, his elbows serving as support. He tried activating his Byakugan, but found he was too exhausted even for that. "It's as if... despair has been materialized into something you can touch..."

"This chakra... this feeling..." She shot back to her feet in an instant, her lips quivering. "Naruto..."

* * *

"Guys..." Naruto mumbled, the Kyūbi's influence receding as soon as Sasuke and everyone else came into full view. One knee at a time, he raised himself from the foliage under him, the striking image before him leaving him slack-jawed.

Their backs to him were etched into his mind, to remain there for the rest of his life, and to remind him how far these people were willing to go for him.

Sasuke stood front and center, like a true Uchiha taking command. Shikamaru was next to him, a kunai dangling from his index. Ino and Chōji were arguing about the latter still eating, while Kiba and Shino were formulating plots of probable attack points. Lee and Tenten, on the other hand, were arguing about the former's relaxed demeanor, though the match seemed to be one-sided.

Naruto was thankful. Truly thankful. Still, as he recalled who their opponent was, he gripped his hands next to him and took a step forward.

"You guys! Be careful! This guy's Orochimaru! He's a Sannin like my folks! You have no idea how dangerous he can-!"

"I concur," Orochimaru chuckled as he lifted himself from the tree, taking bits and pieces of wooden shrapnel with. From his hair hanged a single wooden needle, and he took it without any visible malevolence. "I'm pleased to see Konoha's future leaders rounded to greet me. I'm honored, even. But I suggest you start your way back. That is" -he flung the wooden needle- "if you don't want to die a pointless death."

Sasuke's Sharingan came alive. It was the only thing that allowed him to see the projectile, and it was the only reason a small trickle of blood sourced from his cheek. Then, like holy retribution, everyone, including _he_ , fell to his hands and knees.

The malignancy of Orochimaru's killing intent washed over them, smothering them like a second skin. They trembled and hunched over, their dainty hold on the ground being the only thing keeping them from falling face first. As they waged an internal war unlike any other in their life, they listened with mute dedication as Orochimaru's steps came closer and closer, nerve wrecking as it was.

Orochimaru moistened his lips as he took Sasuke's chin. "What beautiful eyes you have, Uchiha Sasuke... Tell me, do you think your Sharingan is anywhere near as powerful as your _brother's_...?"

Feeling sick to his stomach, Sasuke could only half-glower half-stare in a delirious daze. Despite his endless desire to pummel the man before him, it was meaningless bravado. He was completely paralyzed.

Naruto's left hand twitched as he managed to catch Orochimaru's words. _Inside the blond's mindscape, the Kyūbi's snout furrowed and his bloodshot eyes snapped wide open._

After a moment of silence, it was _Orochimaru's_ turn to feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand erect.

" **I told you, didn't I?** " Naruto's deepened, primal voice asked. " **That if you go anywhere near Sasuke or Sakura... I would kill you.** "

Orochimaru was frozen solid for a very brief second. This, however, was apparently enough for the blond Jinchūriki to plant his burning fist across his left cheek, driving him through three thick trees and branches with ridiculous ease.

A boom spread across the forestry. A boom of a body made of flesh and bone crashing against the solid dirt below.

Naruto landed in front of his friends, on all fours and glazed from head to toe in a red herring that seemed to have a life of its own. A single tail grew before their very eyes as their blond enigma seemed to be struggling to keep it in check. Ears began to take shape atop his head, and claws of the same material began to form with magnificent similarity to a fox's.

Naruto released a primitive and screeching howl, one felt by every non-Jinchūriki present. That howl snapped all of them out of their KI-fueled reverie. But after they returned to their senses, it became horridly apparent why they were no longer affected; Naruto was fighting fire with fire.

Wiping a little drool from the corner of his lip, Sasuke was the first to look up. "Shit... this is bad..."

"I... I can't breathe..." Ino slurred, her hair sticking to her face due to the sweat enveloping it. "What kind of Jutsu is this...? I can barely hear myself think..."

"It can't be a Jutsu...!" Shikamaru groaned out, his left knee coming up to support his weight and his hands guiding the nauseas Chōji to an upright position. "I don't know what this is, but no Jutsu can produce this much raw killing intent... Not without a direct source..."

"Then..." Lee started, also placing all of his weight on his left knee. "This can only be coming from Naruto-kun... or something else entirely...?"

Naruto stood back to his own two feet, his ephemeral tail coming in and out of existence by the work of bubble-like matter. His hands cracked as he outstretched them, the nails on the end of them looking sharp and ready to pierce flesh. His hair increased in density, as did his whiskers, and even his eyes.

"We've seen it once before," Kiba said, Shino nodding his agreement next to him. "All we know is that it gives him an unbelievably powerful surge in power..."

"Wait, wait!" Tenten urged, her very eyes feeling heavy from the chakra in the air. "Then, why didn't he use this against Neji... Unless..."

Sasuke stood back up, his two tomoe Sharingan spinning. "It's an unpredictable wildcard..."

They all watched as the end of the scarf around Naruto's throat waved, flapping back and forth with the aid of his chakra. The leaves around him seemed calm, stoic, and under Naruto's complete control. And just like their user, they too were covered in a red herring mutely similar to his.

In a momentary slip of concentration, the oppressing feeling of superiority oozing out of Naruto forced all of them into a prolonged grimace. It was as if the aura around Naruto was trying to grow of its own will, and all they could do was stare.

Without so much as a whimper, and like mortals stumbling upon a deity, all they could do was stare.

"Oh, my..."

Laughing like never before, Orochimaru sprouted out of the branch unscathed, even a little rejuvenated. His arms were crossed over his chest, and a look of absolute glee was present, all packaged in an aura that said he was nothing short of excited.

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered, her steps dainty as she landed within the Konoha-Nin. She made her way forward, until she reached the space separating them from her blond teammate. She snapped her eyes back at Sasuke, however, when he put a hand on her wrist. "Sasuke-kun... Let me go. I need to-"

"No," Sasuke growled. "You know as well as I do how risky it is, Sakura. I won't let you rush to him so foolishly. Remember what happened in Wave."

"I _have_ to..." Sakura whimpered out, her eyes trembling with despair and unshed tears. "I need to make sure it's him... I need to make sure he's ok, that he's still the Naruto we know..."

" **Sakura.** " Naruto spoke to them for the first time.

He turned his head, showcasing the canines growing under his upper-lip. His eyes were menacing, far more than anything Sasuke or Sakura or their friends had ever seen. Still, deep under that malice, a grin could be seen. A cheesy grin both Sasuke and Sakura could take comfort in.

" **Don't worry... My Mokuton has grown a lot since Wave.** " Naruto's grin faltered a little, but they could still detect what made Naruto who he was. " **Unless I lose myself completely, you will _never_ see me like that again... I promise.** "

Swishing through four hand-seals, Naruto squatted, his left hand flat against the root under him. The wood sizzled as it came in contact with the chakra covering his entire limb. " _ **Mokuton: Wooden Dragon Jutsu.**_ "

The entire tree trembled as a miniature earthquake rocked the very foundations of the nearby forestry, worrying everyone present that their flooring would collapse from under them. After the effects subsided, a group of roots thicker than _houses_ loomed over them, shadowing the area in a darkness that only made Naruto's eyes all the more brilliant.

Those roots bunched together, consuming each other like starved predators, the sounds of wood twisting and breaking spreading throughout the area. The moment they finished, a serpentine dragon with a short, trunk-like nose hovered over Naruto's head. Its eyes were as red as its master's, and its size and length dwarfed anything in the surrounding area.

The dragon screeched its intentions at Orochimaru, its composure as vicious as one would expect from a mythical creature of immense power and destruction.

Orochimaru's _roaring_ laughter was what brought perspective to the situation at hand. "Well, well..." He clapped as he stared into those crimson, sanguine eyes. "This is proving to be rather entertaining, Naruto-kun. Please. Don't hold back..." His eyes ceased to produce any mirth whatsoever. "It will make humility easier for you to understand."

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Senju Compound~~_

* * *

Sipping at her tea to rid the dryness in her mouth, Tsunade took the view offered by one of the compound's gazebos with a sober smile. She could make out the oddly placed trees -Naruto-, the angry roots sticking out of the ground -Naruto-, and the vacant lots littered with gaping holes -definitely Naruto-.

It was no mystery as to why, then, that Naruto entered her mind at that precise moment, and all she could do was smile some more.

Noticing this, and as she sipped at her own tea, Shizune made a wry smile. "What are you thinking about, Tsunade-sama?" she asked knowing they knew she knew and therefore made the whole process pointless. "Are you perhaps reconsidering what Sarutobi-sama asked of you?"

"Pfft," Tsunade placed her teacup on its saucer rather angrily. "He _wishes_."

"Careful!" Shizune protested lightly, her hands gingerly checking Tsunade's teacup for dents. "Naruto gave these to you for your birthday, remember...? Speaking about birthdays, his is coming up, isn't it?

"It's exactly thirty-seven days from now," Tsunade offhandedly muttered. Recognizing her mistake, she turned back to Shizune to see her smirking. She blushed a little. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face or Iruka'll start getting love letters signed in _your_ name!"

"Love letters?" Shizune giggled. "What are we to you, academy students?"

Tsunade huffed to try and reclaim some dignity. "To me? Yes, yes you are."

Shizune sighed, her fingers tinkering with the small napkin next to her tea. "You know..." she started warily. "Maybe you _should_ reconsider Sarutobi-sama's offer..."

"Don't start with that, Shizune." Tsunade sipped some more tea, this time putting the cup over its saucer gently and with serious eyes. "It's not just Naruto what's keeping me from taking that offer. It's the fact that I proposed such a project in a time of war, and was totally ignored. _That_ is what pisses me off."

"But that was _then_..." Shizune tried again, this time a bit more desperate. "Setting up a hospital with _your_ name on it will concentrate the entire planet's medical focus on Konoha! We'll make _huge_ advances in medical science, landmark advancements...! Not only that, but you'll be teaching and guiding new medics from around the globe! Even _Sakura-chan_ might be lured into your tutelage!"

"Sakura, huh...?" she pouted. "To think that little brat refused me..." Tsunade's eyebrows jumped in annoyance at the thought. "I could make her the best damn doctor this world has ever seen! And she has the _gall_ to refuse me because she feels she's not worthy...! News flash, muffin: _I_ wasn't born a genius Medic-Nin, either!"

Shziune chuckled her master's angry grumbling away. "Well, your intentions aren't exactly pure, either."

Tsunade closed her eyes and brushed her lips with the napkin next to her tea, her demeanor the definition of innocent and pure. "I know not what you speak of."

"The fact that you're denying it makes it more obvious~." Shizune singsonged. "It's clear you want to train her purely so Naruto-kun can have a skilled medic every time he goes out on missions."

"That is a nice bonus, aye," Tsunade confirmed with a sagely nod. "But there's more... I can feel this kid can do some real good for the world... Hell, she might be the one who finally surpasses me in Medical Ninjutsu."

Shizune smiled, her lips lined with skepticism. "Now you're just blowing smoke."

"No, I'm serious..." Tsunade tied her fingers together and rubbed the jewel over her forehead. "I feel as if... as if she's capable of _more_ with the slug summons, more than me... It's a weird feeling. I talked to Jiraiya about it, and he says he felt the exact same thing when it came to Minato and Sage Mode."

"Tsunade."

Both females turned to a whirlwind of leaves appearing right next to them. Leaves began to sink in their teacups as a result, which drove them to the conclusion that the _Shushin_ had been hastily performed.

As the leaves cleared, Jiraiya appeared in the middle. He was sweating. As if he'd been moving at full speed. This settled trepidation into the pit of Tsunade's stomach.

Jiraiya eyed Tsunade warily, his fists tight and trembling. "It's Naruto," he finally said. "Orochimaru, that snake-loving bastard, he's..."

The porcelain loop on Tsunade's teacup fell right off, without anyone even coming close to touching it. It was a very grim sign.

Shizune, being a firm believer of bad omens knowing her master's poor history with them, cupped her mouth in horror. "No..." She faced Tsunade and made a pitiful attempt to comfort the female Sannin. "M-maybe it came off because you treated it roughly just now... right...?"

Tsunade took in the image of said teacup, her head starting to feel a bit unattached with reality. The last time that had happened was when she was blissfully happy, like now, moments before she had received a letter that said of Minato's death. And even the tea set she had been using then was a gift from Minato.

It was Jiraiya's hand on her shoulder, his face firm, that snapped her back to reality. "Don't you dare even think it. We won't let him. But we have to go, _now_."

Tsunade rushed after Jiraiya the moment he had disappeared in another _Shunshin_.

* * *

 _~~Command Center~~_

* * *

Tsunade had never seen such a busy-looking workplace, perhaps only in hospitals. Left and right, ninjas were shuffling through data, throwing stacks of maps, and shouting instructions to colleagues and leaders.

In the middle of all this chaos was Sarutobi Hiruzen, his commanding officers of the Anbu standing next to him. They were around a rectangular, wooden table, a large map spilling from its edges due to its sheer size. On the map were small pieces likely representing Anbu units, and although there existed a number of them, the map was too big to be shadowed in any way or form.

"Old man!" Tsunade roared, her cry drowned by the equally loud activity happening about. "Tell me what's the situation with Naruto!"

"Not now, Tsunade!" Sarutobi sought to communicate back. "If you want to help, try to stay out of the way until I have a fix on his whereabouts! We can start a thorough search then instead of the wild goose chase Orochimaru has us in!"

"You don't know where he _is_?!" Tsunade managed to get through. "I thought the whole damn forest was wired two days prior to the exam!"

"All of our equipment has become useless!" Sarutobi pointed at the spiraling messes the monitors around them were showing. "We were sabotaged! And that's just the gist of it! All communication signals are being intercepted by some form of encryption Jutsu we can't pinpoint the location of! Said signal is producing dummy signals and explosions our Sensor-Nin are mistaking for Orochimaru's location! Whoever did this, it had to be a spy who had been infiltrated for years in advance! There's no other explanation!"

"Sir!" An Anbu appeared next to Hiruzen. "Bravo's messenger has arrived and he says these two" -he pointed at two red dots on the map- "are fake! Nothing there besides the occasional giant creatures that inhabit it! Also, Bird's team is asking whether they should continue searching or head to their preassigned mission in Kumo!"

"Tell them to keep searching, obviously!" Sarutobi tapped the table repeatedly with his index. "We can't go on like this..."

Tsunade growled as Sarutobi dismissed her once more. "Just tell me where Naruto was last spotted in! I'll go there and check it out myself!"

"It's pointless!" Sarutobi argued, his eyes fixed on the map despite answering Tsunade's question. "We've searched there and beyond! Even I've gone to try and catch something we may have missed! All I found were remnants of tweaked Uzumaki seals! I don't know where Orochimaru gathered such knowledge, but he's using it against us! Just wait until we figure something out!"

Tsunade clutched her hands into fists. "Would you just tell me where he was last-!"

"Boar!" Hiruzen interrupted, his voice high and commanding.

An Anbu with a boar mask stood before the man, his back straightened. "Sir!"

"You are to search here!" Sarutobi pointed at another area in the map. "Go there, investigate the area, and come back immediately! This is the last spot we saw Team Ten before the signal was jammed! We have reason to believe they are with Team Seven! Go!"

"Sir!"

"Hiruzen!" Tsunade howled, her desperation altering the sound of her voice. She received no sign that Sarutobi had heard her. She bit her lips hard enough to turn them the color of Naruto's eyes. ' _Naruto, if something happens to you... I can't even imagine what it would do to me..._ '

...

Reading Tsunade's thoughts, Jiraiya's patience reached its limit.

The entire _room_ fell silent feeling Jiraiya's chakra make its presence known. As he stood next to Tsunade, his expression and aura reminded those that knew who this man was; one of the most powerful ninjas still breathing, and more importantly, Naruto's grandfather.

Everyone froze, even the Anbu agents who had been ordered to leave. Only the breathing of the people in the room could be heard. And even they were careful not to attract the attention of the unpredictable Sannin.

"Jiraiya..." Sarutobi narrowed his age-withered eyes. "What are you-?"

"Answer her," Jiraiya interrupted, his interruption coming on purpose. "Where was Naruto last seen?"

"You can't be serious," came the Sandaime's retort. "Even if I did tell you, what we're doing is following Orochimaru's plan!" Staring at his student for another minute, he sighed seeing Jiraiya's expression unchanged. "Has Anko reported any sightings of suspicious activity within the forest?"

"None," the Anbu commander in the animal mask next to him said. "Sir, the forest of death has a radius of ten kilometers. Even if we combed the entire twenty kilometer _perimeter_ with the units available, it might be too late. Maybe, and if Master Jiraiya is willing, with _Senjutsu_... he can pinpoint his location without being interfered by the signals being emitted..."

"It's a possibility," Jiraiya nodded. "But I need Naruto's last known location just in case distance is a factor. You never know in a plan made by Orochimaru."

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya, her jaw hanging from her mouth. "Jiraiya... You..."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, his flamboyant personality returning just so he could grin back at her. "What? Am I not allowed to blow a fuse if Naruto's safety is at stake?"

Tsunade smiled, her eyes warm and thankful. "You really don't know where to draw the line, do you...?" As she snickered seeing his grin growing, she turned back to Sarutobi with hardened determination. "So, what's it gonna be, old man?"

Sarutobi sighed as he pulled his pipe from his robes. "Very well... Look here, both of you. This is where Naruto's team was last seen." He gestured with his pipe on an orange spot on the map. "That was a few hours ago. I _truly_ hope you have better luck than I did..."

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death~~_

* * *

Kabuto hummed a merry tune as he finished setting yet another set of explosive tags. Getting up from his spot on the ground, he turned to a mold of dozens of cables and rerouted their connection to each other, short-circuiting their signals.

Kabuto watched them squirm, until a plume of white smoke blew past him and ceased altogether. He smiled, satisfied. "That should add ten more seconds to Konoha's search..."

Not until they pinpoint every single one he did prior to the one he just finished will they fix their trashed system.

He made sure to rebury the wires just as soon as he was finished, so they wouldn't look tampered with. Rising to his feet, he shot a shuriken straight at a camera hidden in a group of flowers, merely to spite whoever was unfortunate enough to fix it.

' _It took me nearly two days,_ ' he chuckled to himself, lowering his arm. ' _But I am finally finished with Orochimaru-sama's instructions. I had to go all out just to buy him some time with Naruto-kun. Undisturbed time, to be fair. Somehow, though, I doubt everything will go exactly as planned... You never know with ancient, not to mention tampered Uzumaki seals._ '

Kabuto squatted and placed a tag engraved with markings over the ground. "This will add a few more seconds... Relative to the Anbu's response time, anyways..."

"Kabuto-san."

Misumi Tsurugi, his supposedly Genin-level teammate with clear glasses, and Yoroi Akadō, another with dark glasses, appeared next to him as he finished planting the seal underground.

Kabuto stood back up and clapped his hands clean of filth. "So?" He inquired, his lips smiling, but his aura indicating he expected good news. "What's the news...?"

Tsurugi turned to Yoroi and exchanged a momentary glance of confusion. "The deed is done. We've both finished doing our part in our side of the forest. Konoha should be disoriented beyond repair for at least one more hour or so."

"Good..." Kabuto walked past them and stopped one step short of their backs. "And the scroll in case things are stretched longer than anticipated...?"

This time Yoroi was the one turning to Tsurugi, though the latter seemed to be staring at something else. "I have both scrolls with me. The Genin I encountered was barely able to put up a fight. I disposed of the body, as instructed. It seems we miscalculated the interference of Uzumaki Naruto's previous classmates, though. They've ended up fighting alongside him against Orochimaru-sama."

"Ohhh...?" Kabuto merely responded, aware that there was a chance that would occur long before the plan began to take shape. "What of our little Sound team? Are they in position to retrieve the body should it prove necessary?"

Tsurugi cleared his throat, an effort to try and fight the feeling of danger his gut was trying to warn him of. "I have instructed them to be ready to move in just as soon as things go wrong..."

"Good," Kabuto clapped once, and did no more. He stood there, his back to his teammates and vice versa, their wariness starting to surface in the form of twiddling fingers. "Very good... Now, what of the scapegoat to take all the blame?"

Tsurugi swallowed, his eyes locking with Yoroi's through his sunglasses. "S-scapegoat...? We weren't..."

"Oh," Kabuto quipped. "That's right. You two weren't told, were you? We need to shift the blame of everything we're about to do so _I_ can walk right out of Konoha... Kimimaro-kun's condition has become a bit unstable, you see... And Orochimaru-sama says he might be of use to Naruto-kun some day... So..." he smiled. "Any volunteers...?"

The moment both Tsurugi and Yoroi made an attempt to draw a kunai, was the moment Kabuto was forced to act as well. Two chakra scalpels humming and glowing took their place around his hands. Before either of his teammates could reach their pouches, Kabuto was already on his way to their necks.

Pure chakra cleaving through flesh was heard throughout the small clearing.

Kabuto stared at his bloodied scalpels, no emotion in his eyes. He turned to the decapitated forms of his diseased teammates, and still remained emotionless, void of all humanity. It was as if he were staring at nothing more than hunks of flesh and bone, not living, breathing people.

"They say it gets easier with time," Kabuto muttered, his scalpels disappearing and his hands adjusting the collar over his shirt. "Why, then... do my hands sweat every time I do it...?" He pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose, a bead of sweat traveling down the side of his face. "I doubt Nonō-san would've liked me using the chakra scalpels she gave me... for _this_..."

All is for Orochimaru-sama, he told himself. Like he had been for years now.

* * *

Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto's Jutsu, a Jutsu larger in scale than anything he had ever seen before, towered over them and growled like the mythical creature it stood for. It shadowed every single one of them under a dark tint, the only things reflecting light being his Sharingan and Naruto's eyes.

Sharingan...

Sasuke bit his lips, until the skin was bleeding red. He stared at Naruto's monstrous Jutsu, then at the reflection of the kunai in his hand. Two tomoes could be seen on each retina, none more spectacular than the last. Why, he asked himself? Why was Naruto advancing his bloodline at a faster rate than him?

' _He's a more skilled ninja than you are..._ ' Sasuke's ego mocked him.

Seeing Sakura on her knees next to him, a victim to Naruto's overwhelming chakra, Sasuke's Sharingan began to glow a stronger red.

Naruto stared at Orochimaru's challenging eyes, his mind clear and controlled. He brought forward a single half-tiger seal. " **Listen to me...** "

The dragon growled as it moved at a speed unbecoming of its size. It reached Orochimaru, jaws wide, its eyes folding to portray its anger. It bit down exactly where Orochimaru was standing, destroying the root and pulverizing its remains within its mouth.

Naruto jumped and stuck to his dragon's head, right over its eyes. He swished through tiger and hare before caressing the dragon's head. It murmured back in response, seemingly understanding the latter's orders. Naruto held on as the wooden serpent tied its long body around different trees, careful to keep its balance.

Seeing Orochimaru standing two trees away, Naruto spread his arms to gain control of the leaves around him.

Orochimaru watched on as the creature rampaged about, a sneer growing as it came closer and closer. "I see there's no sense of restraint in this one... He might end up alerting Konoha of our location..." He bit his thumb and ran through several hand-seals. " _Summoning Jutsu_."

Naruto held the dragon back once smoke enveloped Orochimaru's location. He frowned as his wooden dragon growled to share their combined displeasure. The dragon whipped its head back, as if feeling defiant of Naruto's control.

" _ **Stop...**_ " Naruto snarled, his chakra having to strengthen his connection with the advanced Jutsu.

"Like pets, Jutsus needs to be kept under control, Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru snickered as the smoke cleared, revealing a large and fearsome-looking snake under him. He gently petted the brown and black scales, command present in his eyes. "Your grandfather could manipulate dozens at a time, so I'm a bit disappointed seeing you struggle with one... You have some large shoes to fill, I'm afraid."

" **True** ," Naruto slapped his hands in prayer, his scarf rising behind his hair. " **But unlike me, he didn't start using Jutsus as advanced as these until his twenties.** "

Orochimaru's smile fell a little. "Right again... I'm surprised you know that. They don't teach that in the Academy's curriculum."

" **My grandmother homeschooled me**." Naruto ordered his dragon to rush, and it did. Its teeth pierced the serpent's back, dragging a hiss of pain from the creature.

As the dragon began to wrap around the snake's equally long body, Orochimaru cocked his right arm, his left running across Naruto's Jutsu to get a feel of its durability. Without warning, his right fist collided with the dragon's body. Shrapnel of wood flew in every direction, and a crack ran down its abdomen, leaving it no choice but to release Orochimaru's snake.

"You truly are powerful for someone your age," Orochimaru admitted, his snake glaring furiously at the dragon across from it. "But I can't shake the feeling that you're a lot more composed now. More in control, more... stoic. I wonder, could this be the effects of your Senju blood countering the naturally given hatred of the Kyūbi's chakra? It must be hard, maintaining this delicate balance, I mean..."

Naruto scowled as he fed his dragon chakra to heal its injuries. " **What are you getting at now...?** "

"It isn't obvious?" Orochimaru innocently asked. "I know _that_ chakra doesn't come for free. I know your emotional state dictates how much control you possess over it. And I know that too much can leave you without the ability to distinct between friend or foe. But as you are now, fueled with your ever-growing Mokuton, I can tell your control is flawless. So flawless, in fact, that unnecessary emotions are being ignored... suppressed, even..."

" **You're wrong about one thing...** " Naruto clutched his fists hard, until he couldn't stop them from shaking. " **I can still very much feel the hatred I have for _you_...** "

"Ah... But that's the beauty of it." Orochimaru leaned to one side and gestured with his hand at all of Naruto. "Your reason for fighting remains, even when the scale leans more to reason driven by hatred. Perhaps if the Kyūbi were more cooperative, this minor side effect wouldn't exist, but... I personally find it charming."

" **Anything you like can never be good!** "

Naruto jumped right off the dragon's head, right arm outstretched. Through sheer instinct, he fueled the red chakra around his arm and created a long extension of itself. He grabbed the branch of a tree and used it to fling himself in the direction of the smiling Orochimaru.

The snake Sannin nodded, approving of his methods. "Clever."

Naruto blew past Orochimaru as the latter bent back. As soon as he landed, Naruto sent a kick for Orochimaru's head, but the snake Sannin merely ducked. His fist came seeking Orochimaru's face, but the man caught it in his hand. Orochimaru ignored the way the crimson chakra around the blond ate away at his skin at an alarmingly high speed.

Orochimaru cocked his remaining arm, eyes brimming with confidence. The appendage, however, also ended up being stopped by an opened palm from the much smaller Naruto. Merely to show his dominance, Orochimaru began to tighten his hold on Naruto's fist, with the latter mirroring as best he could.

Orochimaru chuckled, his chakra circulating and nearly visible to the naked eye. "You've gotten stronger, not just faster..."

Naruto held back a grimace as he felt his hand being crushed under Orochimaru's strength. He howled as his pride urged him to call for more chakra, more power. And like its solemn duty, power came in vast amounts.

A stronger red aura became prominent over Naruto's shoulders, adding to the already crimson array covering his body. He ceased his drawing, however, feeling a second tail starting to make its way into existence.

Orochimaru frowned for the very first time at Naruto's output. Like a savvy veteran, he shoved Naruto's arms aside and kicked the blond's feet from under him. Before the collapsing teen could even touch the snake's scales, however, Orochimaru took the boy by the throat and dashed them both right into an opposing tree, embedding Naruto in the element which he uses to fight.

Orochimaru ignored the burning, scathing sensation crawling up his arm, and instead opted for glaring at the Jinchūriki. "I see your game, boy... You're not really fighting, you're buying time so the Kyūbi's chakra has a chance to spread across the forest... aren't you?"

Naruto grinned, his bloodthirsty canines in full view. " **Took you this long to figure it out, eh...? Guess you're not as smart as you thought...** "

"The way you cling onto that flicker of hope... How insolent." Orochimaru's expression sobered as he brought his other arm back. "Is the trust you have in Jiraiya really so grand, or are you just that desperate to prove his superiority to me?"

Naruto kept grinning, " **Your ego is almost as big as Sasuke's...** "

Orochimaru plunged his hand into Naruto's stomach, hard enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head. " _Five Elemental Seal_."

The Kyūbi's overwhelming presence disappeared in an instant.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees as Orochimaru took a single step back. Staring at his left hand, dread began to fill him seeing the red herring covering him starting to make its way back to the seal in his stomach. He raised his head as best he could, but found his strength was being sapped, likely from the seal Orochimaru placed on him.

"It's pitiful seeing an Uzumaki like this." Orochimaru said calmly.

Naruto's eyes were instantly filled with the rage of a swirling storm. "What... did you just say...?!"

Orochimaru only stared as he brought his right hand up, his fingers dressed in five distinctive purple flames. "What I used is a simple five pronged seal. You need only know the _basics_ of sealing to be able to unseal it. As an Uzumaki, it's a shame, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto growled at his own inability to do anything. All he could do was glare. "Ojii said I wasn't ready when-"

"Stop," came Orochimaru's reply, his expression doing well to get his disappointment across. "Do not make petty excuses for me, child. It is unnecessary."

That did it. That was enough to make Naruto familiar with a new type, and potentially self-destructive, form of hatred. _Self_ -hatred. Because despite the disgust he felt for this man, despite the unfortunate situation he found himself in, despite _everything_ , he was right. As an Uzumaki, he _had_ to have a mastery over sealing, it was his duty.

And he _would_ master it.

For his mother's memory, and for the legacy she left him, Naruto swore it then; he would master the _shit_ out of sealing.

Sluggishly, Naruto began to crawl his way back to his feet. He clutched at the fabric over his heart; the place where his insignia of the Uzumaki rested. "I swear on my mother, that I, _Uzumaki_ Naruto, will become the best damn Sealmaster this, or any other world, has _EVER_ seen...! I SWEAR IT ON MY _MOTHER'S_ HONOR!"

Orochimaru sneered seeing the boy furiously gripping the insignia of the Uzumaki over his heart. "Bold words. _Very_ bold words. But something that isn't impossible. At least, not in your case." He shoved the boy back, and his dainty stance collapsed as he fell on his behind. "But even you will need truly spectacular dedication to get that far. And with the route you're deciding to take, I'm afraid there's a chance this won't come to be. Unless..."

Orochimaru grinned as his fangs came into the open with clear intentions for the second time that day. He rushed his head forward, the defenseless Naruto glaring with all his might.

"I thought I made it clear!"

Sasuke appeared out of the tree behind Naruto, and like the merciless ninja he enjoyed being, struck Orochimaru's face with his dominant foot. Not a single shred of muscle was held back.

Orochimaru was sent spiraling back, until the snake he summoned caught him without problems. Rubbing at the place where Sasuke delivered the blow, he walked his way to the top of the snake's head. He was surprised and impressed to taste a little bit of iron behind his lip.

"That kind of precision..." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, suspicious of his sudden growth. "And that kind of execution and ability... I've only seen it once before." As his snake began to near his two targets, he smiled seeing Sasuke's eyes. "As I thought... Your Sharingan has finally matured."

"What...?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke from the floor, the latter merely allowing for a glimpse of his left eye. "Sasuke, your eyes... They're just like... Kakashi-sensei's...?"

Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru, his eyes showing an even three tomoes on each retina. He disappeared as he rushed Orochimaru, his body making use of the perfect distribution of chakra within his legs. He caught a twitch of Orochimaru's shoulder, indicating muscle tension, and knew almost immediately what his intentions were.

At a short three feet from Orochimaru's kick meeting his chest, Sasuke snaked over his appendage, as nimble as can be. Midway through his acrobatic feat, he sent a kick aimed for Orochimaru's face, but it was dodged just as flawlessly as he dodged.

Sasuke slid along the back of Orochimaru's snake and jumped back to the branch Naruto rested on, his blood-red eyes not separating from their target. _'I can see him. I can counter. And I can react... If there's one thing I've ever done better than you, Naruto, it's Taijutsu..._ '

Orochimaru sighed and dispelled the snake from under him. "This has been a bit vexing, boys. But you've proven it to me yet again..." He appeared between both unsuspecting youths, his arms crossed, smiling from ear to ear. "The Senju and Uchiha truly are... magnificent... I'm glad I've found you."

Sasuke turned on his right heel, left leg spinning. He snarled as his attack was stopped by Orochimaru's left hand with little visible effort. He prepared himself for impact as Orochimaru spun him, until he released him seemingly at random.

Sasuke was shot in the direction of Naruto's useless form. Instead of crashing into him, however, Sasuke took him by the waist and used the momentum he had to initiate a hasty retreat.

...

Sasuke dropped Naruto on a branch just thirty seconds later, his eyes scanning for any sign of Orochimaru. "Naruto," he started. "Tell me you still have something up your sleeve..."

"Only this..." Naruto brought his left hand forward to show the tiger seal he had. "It took everything I had to keep it at bay for this long, _truly_ everything... and I _was_ going to use it... But not in the way you would've liked... Probably..."

Sasuke was suddenly glaring at Naruto with every single ounce of hatred he had. "You better not mean..."

Naruto's guilt drove him to break his eyes away from Sasuke's. "Don't ask me why, but I felt death was better than letting that bastard put that seal on me... At least that way, it would've given you guys a chance to escape..."

Sasuke had always had the desire to pummel Naruto. In fact, he could swear on his life he had never _not_ had that feeling. But now, as this pitiful shadow of his former rival stared about incapable of even looking him in the eye, Sasuke, for the first time in his life, had the desire to _kill_ Naruto himself.

The answer as to why that is, however, shocked Sasuke: because the bastard had planned to leave him, like many others had.

Sasuke decided he didn't, and _couldn't_ keep that knowledge to himself. "Naruto... I-"

"Running is pointless," Orochimaru appeared yet again right in front of them, that petulant smirk refusing to leave his lips. "Unfortunately for you, Naruto-kun, I'm not leaving until I do what I came here to do. Whether you or Sasuke-kun gets it... Well, I'll leave that up to you..."

Sasuke pulled out two kunais from his holster. Clearing up mixed feelings would have to wait. "You seriously think we'll give just because of who you are...?"

Orochimaru's smile tightened as he responded, "It wouldn't be as fun if you did..."

Sasuke was the one to smirk this time, his two kunais suddenly turning into two dozen. "I'm glad." He swung his arms back and planted the kunais over the tree's surface, creating a line long enough to reach nearly halfway up the massive tree. " _Nara, you're up!_ "

Naruto was momentarily startled hearing Sasuke's voice in his head. " _What the hell? Did he just..._ "

" _Keep_ _embarrassing thoughts to yourself, lads!_ " Ino giggled through the frequency of her own creation. She turned to Sakura and winked wryly, who could only glare as she treated Hinata _. "I'm not kidding. And please keep your emotional tinkering to a minimum, too. It's my first time connecting twelve people together and I have no idea how that will affect us!_ "

On the other side of the main tree was Shikamaru horizontally sticking to it, his hands discreetly together in the rat seal. ' _It's a drag, but... Shadow Possession Jutsu!_ '

Shikamaru's shadow wrapped around the tree and used the shadows of the dozens of kunais planted in it. From there, it used Sasuke's shadow and connected with Orochimaru's, restricting the latter's movements, if only for a moment.

Sasuke made the ox seal as he gathered all of his chakra. " _Lee! You're next!_ "

From the bottom of the tree his friends were on, Lee flew upwards, the bands around his arms free to roam. " _Observe, Naruto-kun! As your senior, it is my duty to help you overcome this challenge!_ "

" _Lee!_ " Naruto thought back, his friend's voice loud in his mind but missing from his field of view. " _Where the hell are-_ "

Lee appeared under Orochimaru, his leg outstretched as it sent the Snake Sannin flying. He appeared behind the man moments later, his white bands wrapping around him to simulate a neatly packaged cocoon. Once the initial procedure was finished, Lee made his resolve known with a loud and dragged out shout that would last until the very end of their journey.

Naruto watched in awe as Lee twirled Orochimaru head first, drilling through the edge of the branch he and Sasuke were on. He wasn't surprised to see Sasuke looking on just as amazed as he; both of them were having a hard time understanding how Lee could master such a complex-looking Jutsu.

Lee wasn't finished, however. As he spiraled down in complete control of their direction, Lee took the height into account and realized this would be his most destructive Lotus yet.

The wind whistled as Lee and Orochimaru plummeted, the stress of the Jutsu starting to make itself apparent through the former's muscles. Everybody winced as they received a taste of the stress Lee was getting through his exceptional use of Taijutsu.

Still, Lee felt satisfied with his performance once he released Orochimaru mere feet from the ground. " _Forgive me, Guy-sensei... But this too is for my ninja way... Primary Lotus!_ "

The crash that followed raised the earth from the surface of the forest an impressive distance into the air. The quake was felt all the way to the top of the tree, with the silence echoing as intensely as the destruction that came before it.

Sasuke switched to the hare seal, a strong spark flashing across his hands the moment he did so. He scoffed seeing Naruto's eyes starting to widen. _"Shino, was the blow successful?_ "

Shino appeared from the shadows of the tree next to them, his hands stored in his jacket. " _The bugs I planted at the surface of the landing spot inform me they were taking the chakra out of_ something _. I can only imagine it being Orochimaru._ "

" _Good.._." Shikamaru nodded to share his approval. " _Kiba, Chōji! You two are next!_ "

Orochimaru only bothered to open a single eye from the crater he found himself in. "Quite the ambush they prepared, truly fascinating... But, is that all...?"

Kiba pounced from a different tree to any of his friends, with Chōji doing the same from an opposing side. They gained speed as they went through the procedure required to start their clan's special Ninjutsu.

" _Finally!_ " Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked his excitement from atop his head. He flicked a soldier pill over his head, and his partner began to chew as soon as it entered his jaw. _"Alright, Akamaru! You know what comes next! Man Beast Clone!_ " His partner turned into a near perfect copy of him, though appeared a little more feral do to the soldier pill he ingested. " _Fang Over Fang!_ "

Chōji followed Kiba's example and pressed his hands together into the ram seal. _"Expansion Jutsu!_ " His body burst in every direction, forcing him into a larger and rounder version of his former self. " _Human Bullet Tank!_ " He began to roll in midair, gaining momentum and energy by the second. " _I can't see a thing!_ "

Kiba took the lead, though only because he could actually tell where he was going in the dense dust still in the air. " _Just follow me, Chōji! I'll lead you straight to him! I can smell this snake-bastard even through black smoke!_ "

It was when both attacks met him simultaneously that Orochimaru finally admitted it; these twelve colleagues that clearly knew each other, obviously weren't normal Genin. He had suspected such a thing when he had first seen them with Naruto, but now he was sure. All twelve of them, even those he hadn't seen contribute physically yet, had the potential to grow into truly spectacular ninja.

In a way, it was as expected; most of them were heirs to Konoha's major clans, after all.

From atop the tree, Sasuke completed his sequence of seals by switching to monkey. _"Tenten, right?_ " It wasn't obvious in his voice, but everyone in the feed could tell he was smirking. _"Do what you can._ "

An unamused-looking Tenten marched her way past Sasuke, her arms crossed and a simple scroll in her hand. She walked to the edge of the branch almost disinterested, a little casually, even. Then, like she hadn't a care in the world, Tenten dropped the scroll in her hand and allowed gravity to do its thing.

After completing what she had intended to do, Tenten turned on her heel with her hands innocently clasped behind her. _"I'm done,_ " she said.

Sasuke could only stare, as could Naruto. Only Neji was smirking among their group.

Finally, deciding to end the suspense, Sasuke spoke first. " _Wh-?_ "

The entire tree was suddenly shaken by an explosion several degrees higher than the previous explosions combined. And unlike the others, black smoke resulted from it, but it dispersed before it came anywhere near the gargantuan stature of the surrounding trees.

" _Holy_ shit _!_ " Kiba rang through the frequency. _"Watch where you drop that crap, woman! I nearly ruptured an eardrum! Just what in the world did you do?!_ "

" _I'm entitled to ask that myself..._ " Shino said next. _"I may have lost one or two bugs in that explosion..._ "

Tenten giggled, " _That, was about 3_ pounds _of explosive tags. I was saving it for a rainy day. I never thought I'd be using it during the Chūnin Exams, though. I'm honestly surprised myself_."

" _I like you, Tenten,_ " Ino confessed. " _I can't help but admire that brutal knack for overkill you have_."

It was as if everyone could see the moment Tenten shrugged. " _I like to do things right on my first try. I'd rather overdo it then do it again._ "

" _Tenten,_ " Lee said next, coming off a bit serious. " _You're an inspiration to us all._ "

Neji nearly rolled his eyes, " _I knew you would enjoy that, Lee._ "

" _Of course!_ "

" _Naruto-kun...?_ " Hinata's small voice followed, the exhaustion present even in her mind. " _Are you there...?_ "

" _Hinata...!_ " Naruto nearly crowed as he found the strength to stand. " _How are you feeling? Are you stable? Does it hurt anywhere?!_ "

" _Stay calm, Naruto!_ " Sakura quickly urged. " _She's stable for now. She needs to be treated, but as long as I'm here she won't be at risk of anything beyond some mild discomfort._ "

As he made his way back to Sasuke, Kiba smiled knowing Naruto's concern would make Hinata feel cherished. " _How are you feeling, Hinata?_ "

" _Kiba-kun...? Yes, I feel fine..._ " Hinata managed a smile hearing Naruto's reply. " _I can tell you're safe, Naruto-kun... I'm glad. I'm really,_ really _glad..._ "

Nearly the entire group smiled feeling Hinata's emotions wash over them, making them feel warm internally. It was like being nestled between the arms of someone who would love you forever, unconditionally and without compromise. They all connected the dots, and after a moment of contemplation, deducted that it was thanks to Ino's Jutsu that they could share their feelings like so.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Sasuke asked, aware that only Naruto would be hearing him. "You can feel their desire to protect you, to make sure you're safe. You can feel their relief knowing they did everything they could to ensure Orochimaru doesn't have his way." He turned to his blond teammate and outstretched his hand. " _ **Chidori!**_ "

The cry of a thousand birds spread across the area.

Naruto gawked seeing that brilliant Jutsu in Sasuke's hand, his mouth resembling a perfect circle as the pure blue reflected from his eyes. A feeling of desperation took him when Sasuke's Sharingan turned to him. He didn't know if it was Ino's Jutsu to blame, but he could feel it; what Sasuke meant. And at that moment, what was most prominent of all was the _drive_ Sasuke had to protect him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered. "This feeling, you're..."

Sasuke didn't respond, he merely turned back to the task at hand. "I know you're not the type to step all over other people's feelings, Naruto..." He increased the chakra in his Jutsu to the max, his output of electricity rising threefold. "So don't say you'd rather die than take that seal, because that's exactly what you're doing when accepting your own death so easily."

Uchiha Sasuke, at exactly that moment, had become his brother; Naruto subconsciously accepted it.

Naruto stood back to his feet, his right hand still in the tiger seal. "I hate it when you try to take my role, Sasuke..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow of confusion once Naruto came to stand next to him. "What are you-?"

A roar echoed in their ears as a serpent-like snake plummeted from the trees in the east, its eyes no longer a crimson and angry red, but a passionate and powerful green. Its head stopped just on the edge of the branch, seemingly waiting for them to climb on. Naruto jumped on first, his fellow leaves coming to escort him.

"Get on," Naruto said, his face back to that confident twerp his teammates knew and loved. "We're ending this in one blow... We'll go for some ramen afterwards."

Sasuke nodded and jumped on, careful to keep his blazing Justu clear from their bodies. "I thought you said your grandmother forbid you from eating ramen. You know, that whole rushing into the lab and fighting against Shin on your own."

Naruto grinned, "I wasn't alone. You were there, Sakura-chan was there... Technically, I was never alone."

Sasuke scoffed, a chuckle escaping him despite the restraints he had on himself. "I see..."

"Now then," Naruto waltzed around Sasuke and outstretched his hand. Chakra began to swirl over his fingers, creating a torrent of winds that influenced the trajectory of their long bangs of hair; a blue sphere had formed over his hand. "This is all I have left... I've been fighting the urge to pass out for quite some time now... I won't be surprised if I do the moment I deliver this..."

Naruto stopped for a moment, his dragon growling as its patience was tested. "You do know even this might not be enough to kill him?"

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes and focused on the chakra signature he could make out below. "What other choice do we have...?"

Naruto nodded and raised his tiger seal. He sealed it shut and the dragon turned and twisted, enraged as it plummeted down, at speeds the two ninjas on its head had to stick to so they wouldn't fly off. Two distinct shades of blue left a trail on their route toward the ground, combining the moment the dragon began to turn as if he were preparing to drill into the earth.

Shikamaru landed on a branch not too far off, just at the moment to see Naruto's dragon in a complete dive toward the forest's base. His eyes widened once he caught sight of them, both of them. He was able to make out their Jutsus, their faces as they cemented something in him once and for all; the amount of potential they both had. It scared him, in a way. Because should either ever divert from their path, only God himself knew the amount of impact they would bring about in the world.

Time seemed to continue once Shikamaru's brilliant mind finished making its calculations. "These two, might really be the ones to shape the future of this world..."

" ** _Rasengan!_** "

" ** _Chidori!_** "

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, January 1, 2017._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 ** _~~Years ago, Konoha~~_**

* * *

 _"They're the ones that started it," Naruto grumbled, his lips pursed. "Stupid Iruka-sensei... Always taking everyone else's side..."_

 _Naruto kicked a random pebble standing in the way, his face pouting furiously. He turned back to the road that led to the Academy and stopped just to stick his tongue out in their general direction. Finished with his petty attempt at retribution, he continued on his way to no particular place or direction._

 _Naruto sighed seeing the sky starting to lose its color, as if warning that darkness was not very far off. He groaned feeling his stomach start to rumble in protest, no doubt angry it had nothing to provide nutrients. He dug his hands into the pockets of his undersized shorts and pulled out whatever they contained. He sighed yet again seeing a mere three coins, eight coins short of a good meal at a dango shop._

 _Deciding he had no choice but to skip dinner -too lazy to hunt or fish-, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to go for a walk._

 _After hours of pointless droning, Naruto came across a lake not far from the Uchiha clan's compound. He did not know how he ended up there, but Naruto ignored the reason in favor of exploring it. He ran his way to it and noticed that a small pier ran across the lake._

 _At the edge of said pier was Uchiha Sasuke, the kid he hated above all else in his classroom; even more than Iruka-sensei._

 _Naruto stopped himself from climbing the remainder of the hill keeping him from the lake moments after noticing Sasuke. Instead, he observed the boy as he sat at the edge of the small pier with obvious despair. He couldn't blame him, however, considering his clan had been massacred a short time ago._

 _From the rumors he had heard, his entire family had been killed as well, at the hands of his elder brother, no less. It was like something out of a horror story to Naruto._

 _..._

 _Without his knowledge, Naruto's feet began to climb the remainder of the hill, until they were firmly standing atop a cemented sidewalk. His hands still in his pockets, Naruto's lilac eyes softened at the sight of Sasuke's hunched figure. He felt a pang in his chest which he couldn't very well identify, a sour and unpleasant pang that urged him to join him._

 _Before Naruto knew it, he had outstretched his arm and even opened his mouth to speak. But before saying anything at all, Sasuke turned, his onyx eyes red and puffy_ _from crying. Feeling like a fish caught out of water, Naruto immediately brought his hand back to awkwardly scratch at his head, a sheepish grin across his face._

 _Not being in the mood to act social, Sasuke glared and turned away from the blond, his eyes returning to their original purpose of staring at his reflection. He innocently glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto's reaction and wasn't surprised to see him glaring in complete outrage._

 _Naruto mentally kicked himself for trying to -yet again- start a conversation with Sasuke. He marched his way across the sidewalk as his hands kept themselves busy in his pockets. Once he was sure they were both out of hearing distance, he peeked over his shoulder and found Sasuke doing the same._

 _Both boys immediately turned away from each other, deciding their pride was more valuable than a possible interaction. Feeling not so alone in the world, they smiled, the sun finally setting in the distance._ _For one of them, it was his first time smiling in weeks._

* * *

" _ **Rasengan!**_ "

" ** _Chidori!_** "

The exact moment they reached the floor was the exact moment Naruto and Sasuke released their Jutsus. Destruction was forced to a higher tier of meaning as the wooden dragon exploded upon impact, dealing maximum damage with its mass alone. Then came the systematic booms of two destructive Jutsus colliding with flesh, dirt and grass, all in a split second of difference of each other.

The center shockwave blew dust in every direction, obscuring vision halfway up the height of the giant pillars of the surrounding area. The trees closest to the explosion were bruised by dents the size of lamp posts, and only a massive crater remained to tell the tale of what had caused the damage to the environment. Residue chakra could still be seen coming in and out of existence in the cloud of dust, speaking volumes of the density of chakra required to create such destruction.

Sasuke appeared with Naruto on the branch they left behind, the latter's arm around the former's back. Both of them were panting, but Naruto's were more shallow and rapid. Sasuke's, on the other hand, were regulated and mild, but the sweat in his brow indicated he had exerted himself beyond his limits.

"You know what" -Shikamaru landed grinning from ear to ear- "I'm beginning to question whether you two are really human. Cause seriously; _damn_."

" _Hey._ "

"Shikamaru...!" Naruto grinned back as he tried to take a step forward, only to collapse and have to resort to use both of his closest friends for support. "Woh, I feel, kinda woozy..."

" _Oi!_ "

"You overdid it again," Shikamaru remarked dryly, though his smile remained. "Coming from you, I'm not surprised. But you could at least _try_ to stop worrying us so damn frequently. It's _gotta_ be shaving years from our lifespan."

" _Stop ignoring me, dammit!_ " Kiba finally snapped. " _What the hell happened? Is everyone alright? Is it done?_ "

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, his expression softening. "This is all you. It's best if you let them know."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded. " _Hey, guys... How you doing...?_ "

From Ino's location, Tenten audibly growled into the feed. _"Dammit, stop stalling and kill the suspense already! Just tell us if you landed the Jutsus successfully!_ "

Naruto turned to Sasuke, the latter nodding in approval under his right arm. " _Neji, do me a favor and take a look, will ya? I know you're tired beyond all hell, but this is kind of important._ "

Neji reopened his eyes, the veins around them growing in size. " _One moment..._ "

Neji made his way to the location where he could see Naruto's group from overhead. Once there, he started his way toward the floor, where dust was heavy and residue chakra was even heavier. For a moment, he could see nothing within due to his exhaustion and the density of chakra in the atmosphere. Still, as he adjusted his focus to better see the insides of the dust, he made out something immediately.

Neji's eyes broadened at a revelation. _"This may be optimistic of me, but I think there's a body in the middle of all that destruction... A body mangled beyond recognition, and without a single indication that it harbors any life...! I think... I think Orochimaru, is dead...!_ "

Hinata nibbled on her lip as her own Byakugan confirmed Neji's evaluation. " _Naruto-kun... I can see it, too...! You guys may have really...!_ "

Landing next to Kiba, Chōji grinned, his right hand pumping into the air. _"WE FREAKIN' DID IT! I say we celebrate with some barbecue! Naruto's buying!_ "

" _YOSHAAA!_ " Lee somehow crowed through the line. " _Behold the power of youth, my dear comrades! We managed to defeat a_ Kage _-level ninja_!"

Hearing Neji and Hinata's deduction, Naruto allowed himself to hope, his eyes turning to Sasuke. "Oi, do you think we really...? I mean" -his eyes actually watered a little- "could we have actually done it...?!"

Sasuke could not help but notice that he and Naruto may have just done the impossible by working together, something he didn't take for granted.

"Naruto," he started, the left side of his lips rising. "That time in Shin's lab, you remember what I told you, right?"

"Heh, about killing someone like Orochimaru...?" Naruto's face started losing color, and after a moment of silence, his head simply nodded forward. "Yeah... I remember..."

Seeing Naruto's eyes starting to fall over, Shikamaru sighed. "Let's take him back to Sakura. It may be too late now, but maybe she can knock some of the stupid out of him."

Sasuke scoffed at Shika's banter, his head nodding in agreement.

...

After regrouping with all their scattered friends, Naruto was rested between Hinata and Neji, Sakura sitting overhead. All twelve of them had smiles on their faces. Most of them were sitting around the injured, except for Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba; they were conversing about the events each of their teams went through.

Tenten was balancing a kunai on the tip of another as Ino watched in fascination. Chōji was eating chips next to Shino, who was happy to have found a form of rare bug he could breed with his own. Sakura had her hands over Naruto's face, and while the latter was conscious, his eyes were closed to gather all the energy he could.

The atmosphere between the group was warm and welcoming. They represented in every sense of the word a united unit, a group of soldiers who survived what countless others would not. And as they joyously socialized amongst each other, they were ignorant to any outside threats because they were in each other's presence, and they trusted each other to be capable of handling it.

It was no surprise that no shred of hostility existed among them, despite the life or death exam they found themselves to be a part of. It was all thanks to what they survived as a team.

After a small portion of his health had been restored, Naruto instantly pounced to an upright position, startling Sakura in the process. "Woohoo! I finally feel somewhat better!"

"You _don't_!" Sakura flicked Naruto's ear, dragging a startled yelp from the blond. "For God's sake, Naruto! You just finished fighting two ninjas! And one of them was a Kage-level _Sannin_! At least let your body acclimate to the condition its in before you try and move, otherwise you'll risk a serious injury."

"But I'm fine! Look!" Naruto raised his arm so everyone could see, and as they all turned, they saw as the chakra burns in his arms healed right before their eyes using the last remnants of the Kyūbi's chakra. "If anything, I-" he winced as a sharp pain inside of him brought him back down on his behind. "Crap...! Looks like I'm still not ok internally... Must be my exhausted chakra network..."

Kiba, like many others, still had his mouth open in disbelief. "Did your wound just heal in a literal instant...? I know you're a Senju and all, but isn't that overkill even for a _Senju_...?!"

"Yeah," Chōji agreed. "And what about that ridiculously powerful increase in chakra back with Orochimaru...? It looked as if you were fighting toe to toe with him...! We even thought Shika's plan would go to waste."

Naruto realized his mistake far too late. He returned all of his friends' gaze with one of his own, but unlike theirs, his wasn't brimming with worry and suspicion. After coming across Hinata's worried eyes, then Sakura's troubled ones, Naruto finally gave with a melancholic sigh.

Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the latter turning to come across warm and kind emerald eyes. "Naruto, do you... do you have something to tell us?"

Naruto stalled the question as long as he could. But after another few seconds of tense silence, he crossed his legs and rested his elbows over them, his bangs of blond hair cascading over his right eye. Everyone began to near Naruto once they realized it was a serious matter, with Sasuke squatting right in front of him to make sure he did not miss a single detail.

Naruto sighed one last time, his fingers twiddling with a leaf that had been attracted by his own sense of vulnerability. "What you're about to hear is classified intel. I don't need to tell you what will happen to us if it ever gets out." He waited for any sort of response, but all he received was silence, indicating they wanted him to continue. "You all know the tale about the Yondaime and the Kyūbi nearly fourteen years ago, right...?"

Shino nodded hearing this, his wrist pushing up his glasses. "It is common knowledge among Konoha's citizens. It's the tale of how the Yondaime died to kill the Kyūbi, correct?"

"That's a lie," Naruto frostily retorted. "The Kyūbi _can't_ be killed. Not by conventional means, anyway. The truth is... the Kyūbi was sealed. Inside a newborn baby, no less... But it wasn't just any random baby, either; it was the Yondaime's firstborn son... It needed to be a baby because a baby's chakra network is still undeveloped, therefore a perfect host to adjust to the Kyūbi's immensely powerful chakra. And well... To put it bluntly, Shika, do you remember the date the Kyūbi attacked...?"

Shikamaru's eyes began to widen. _Everything_ , even their childhood together, was starting to make sense to him now. "October... 10..."

Tears began to drop from Hinata's cheeks as she stared at Naruto's troubled eyes. "Naruto-kun... T-that's the same day you were born... Then, that means you're the Kyūbi's host _and_ the Yondaime's only son... right?"

Sasuke's teeth were grinding against each other. "How could I have never realized this myself...?"

Kiba's eyes and mouth were wide open. "Naruto... I... I treated you like dirt when we were kids... I'm sorry..."

"Screw you...!" Naruto somewhat playfully retorted. "I'm not telling you guys this so you can feel bad for me...! I just, you know, I feel I needed to... I do admit I was a little scared, though... I thought you'd hate me for it, like the villagers did..."

Sakura gingerly took the edge of Naruto's scarf between her fingers, her tears falling despite her attempts to hide them. "I... I never knew... Why didn't you ever tell us...?"

Naruto chuckled, "Eheh... Well, to be fair, _I_ didn't know either. Not until recently..."

"It was right after we left Port City, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked. "I remember you taking Kakashi to the side. I couldn't care less back then, but now, things have changed..." He glared at Naruto. "Back when we were kids, we were the same... Why didn't you ever approach me?"

Naruto had an immediate response to that, but instead of using it, he closed his mouth shut and lowered his gaze. As Sasuke's glare helplessly intensified, his mind struggled to bring back memories of a lake near the Uchiha compound.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "If I remember correctly, you guys are classified as _Jinchūrikis_ , right?"

Naruto nodded. "I bet your smart-ass figured it out ages ago, huh?"

"No," Shikamaru denied. "I had my suspicions with Gaara, which eventually lead me to wonder about you, but I never imagined things were this convoluted. Your parentage, though... that... that has me in more of a trance than anything..."

"Seeing that Jutsu, it should've been obvious..." Neji commented, who had been silent out of respect for Naruto's feelings. "That Jutsu he used to defeat me, the _Rasengan_ , it's a Jutsu made by the Yondaime himself..."

"Amazing..." Lee muttered under his breath. "So my new rival is the Fourth Hokage's son, huh...? What a challenge it will be to surpass you, Naruto-kun."

"Wait," Tenten suddenly urged. "This is all making sense and all. But going by what you're saying, doesn't that mean your _dad's_ a Senju, too?" The silence she created was unsettling even by her standards. "I mean, by the crest on your chest I can tell you're an Uzumaki, and we all know the Yondaime was most certainly _not_ an Uzumaki, so... What does that leave?"

Ino stared at Tenten with as much interest as everybody else. "She's right, isn't she...?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "Believe it or not, my old man is the son of my grandma Tsunade, and my grandpa, Jiraiya. It's the reason some of you guys have heard me calling her Tsunade-obaa... It was a genuine honorific, not just me trying to mess with her..."

Chōji's fingers stopped picking chips for a moment, guilt apparent in his face. "Me and Shika used to hang out with you when we were kids... How did we never catch any of that...?"

"The same reason nobody could believe he was a Senju," Shikamaru replied. "How could someone who everybody thought was a loser consider he was the son of a Hokage who was said to be one of the strongest ninjas to ever live? To gullible fools, it was an insult to even consider it."

"I concur."

All startled eyes snapped toward the source of the unfamiliar voice. At the entrance of the hollow tree they were using for shelter was Orochimaru, unhurt from head to toe; even his clothes lacked a single imperfection. His arms were smugly crossed across his chest, and his eyes held a hint of amusement; the type a psychopath would have once triggered.

"I-impossible...!" Neji stuttered, his left arm helping him into an upright position. "We saw it with our own eyes...! He should be dead...!"

"You are centuries too early to think you can put a genuine scratch on me, little _Genin_ ," Orochimaru informed. "Lost limbs, fatal injuries... Such things mean nothing to me..."

Lee, as the most able ninja present at the moment, was the one to act first. He rushed Orochimaru, his leg cocked behind him as he flew through the air. Horror etched everybody's face, however, seeing Lee, a proficient Taijutsu expert, knocked from the air with a merciless elbow to the face. He rebounded off the floor, only for Orochimaru to bring his heel down on the back of his head.

Lee was immediately knocked unconscious, blood seeping from the side of his head.

"LEE!" Tenten shrieked.

Orochimaru wiped every trace of playfulness from his face. "Unfortunately, time is running short, and my patience is wearing thin. I no longer have the luxury to hold back and play with you."

"Ino!" Shikamaru howled.

Nodding nervously, Ino responded, "I'm on it!"

Once their minds had been connected once more, all of them rushed; even those that shouldn't be moving. Naruto and Sasuke were at the helm of the group seeking to get a quick blow in.

Orochimaru lifted a single hand as he riled his chakra. After they were mere feet from him, he released whatever chakra he had bottled up.

The hollow tree they were in was blown apart by the pressure alone. Shrapnel flew in every direction, the only objects following a perfect line being the bodies of the Konoha-Nin. They rolled on the floor like rag dolls, their arms and legs ending up on awkward and odd angles.

Kiba raised his head to see Orochimaru nearing, his eyes fixed on Naruto, who laid motionless behind him. "I won't let you..." he snarled. "Not today..." He snapped his head back seeing his partner. "Akamaru! Let's go!"

Orochimaru's expression and direction remained unchanged seeing Kiba rush toward him with his partner on his head. Once the boy's fist was inches from his face, he took Kiba's arm and struck him under his elbow, breaking the arm in an instant. Kiba released a blood chilling cry feeling the pain, but Orochimaru was not finished. His fist struck the Genin's face, breaking his nose and sending him flying back.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled from the floor, still unable to move due to his exhaustion.

Shikamaru cursed, "Dammit!" In an act of desperation, the young Nara brought his hands together to use his clan's signature Jutsu. " _Sha_ -!"

Orochimaru appeared before him, his right leg reeled. "The genius architect of their last assault. Ridding you will make them all collapse..."

Both Ino and Chōji felt their stomach sink seeing what was about to occur. "SHIKAMARU!"

Ino and Chōji barely managed to come between Orochimaru and his target, just in time to share the damage done equally among their group. Only Shikamaru was able to lift his arms to absorb his share of the impact. They were launched back, skewering through two massive trees each, their mental connection flickering between on and off.

"SHIKA! INO! CHŌJI!" Naruto cried, the seal on his stomach keeping him from drawing any of the Kyūbi's strengths. It was becoming more and more apparent to him where he lacked ability-wise. "Stop this, Orochimaru!"

"I can stop whenever you like," Orochimaru informed. "All you have to do is accept the gift I want to give you. Otherwise," he appeared over Hinata's barely conscious form, his leg high in the air. "I am going to kill every single person here..."

Naruto felt himself about to snap. "HINATA!"

" _Kaiten_!"

Neji appeared under Orochimaru and the latter was forced to jump back to avoid the blue field materializing around him.

Neji stood before Hinata, his usually flawless form sloppy and tilted. And while his Byakugan proved to be activated, they lacked that solid shine that they showed when they first fought against Naruto. Instead, they were clouded and glossed with exhaustion. Combined with his injuries, Neji was having a hard time just standing.

Orochimaru sneered, "The Branch family comes to do its solemn duty once more..."

Neji only stared, his panting being the only indication he hadn't passed out on his feet. "Duty...?" He struggled to keep both Byakugan eyes open, so instead opted with keeping only one. "No, you are wrong... I do this not out of duty... not anymore..." He managed to raise his palm at an angle that he could feel comfortable with. "I do this because I want to..."

Hinata's eyes widened hearing Neji's words.

Orochimaru chuckled, his hands calmly going through seals. "A noble sentiment. _Wind Release_ -"

" _Fire Release!_ " Sasuke ran past Naruto, the latter staring helplessly as his best friend was forced to protect them once more. " _Great Fireball Jutsu!_ "

"Sasuke!"

Sakura raised her head hearing Naruto's desperate cry, her heart pounding in her ears. She raised herself from the dirt below and looked around. She settled on Ino once she came into view. Like her, Ino was sitting, unmoving and lacking any type of sign she was breathing. It was as if she were unconscious.

"Ino...?" She finally said, worried. "Hey, Ino...?"

Ino stood back to her feet, her arms limp and scraped from beginning to end. "Sakura..." she finally said, her body still facing away from the pinket. She began to turn and her grinning face became fully visible. "I may have a potential problem here..."

Once she turned completely, a bark of wood could be seen encrusted deep inside of her abdomen. The grin she had softened, and a river of blood began to pour down her mouth and onto her outfit, drenching the upper portion of it a colorful red. She instantly fell to her knees, her eyes starting to turn glassy and lifeless.

Sakura's already pale face turned even whiter. "INO!" She rushed toward the Yamanaka heir at full speed, her mind drowning out the pain in her body so she could catch Ino in her arms. "No, no no...! This is all wrong, this isn't supposed to be happening..."

Ino's blue eyes almost seemed green as tears welled inside of them. "Sakura..." She smiled feeling the euphoria granted by adrenaline. "I feel faint... Is that normal...?"

"Of course not you idiot...!" Sakura's fingers gingerly examined the wound in Ino's abdomen, the tips of them immediately turning crimson. "Oh, God... Ino..."

Ino, dazed and disoriented, cupped Sakura's left cheek with a wry smile. "D-dammit you're so pretty... I've always envied... your stupid soft skin..."

"Don't do this...!" Sakura growled, her tears mixing with Ino's as they landed on the latter's cheeks. "There's still so much we have to do together...!"

"Ino!" Chōji cried from a distance, his back against a large root. He cursed feeling his every breath as excruciating as a broken femur. He tried to lift himself, but was knocked down by a wave of pain that peaked over his right shoulder, signaling it could be broken. _'Yep, broken shoulder. I can't even breathe without it hurting...!_ '

Sasuke knew glaring was useless at this point, but he did it anyway. Shino was standing next to him, equally tired as he, but with a strong mentality. Tenten stood on his other side, in her hands a blade and a scroll. Weapons were littered everywhere, but without a single one ever coming close to coming in contact with the Sannin across from them.

It was as if Orochimaru were suddenly _invincible_...

Orochimaru unclenched his right hand, his legs bending at the knees. "I grow bored of this..."

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened seeing Orochimaru nearly blink out of existence. He was the only one to see him appear in front of Tenten, plant his opened palm right above her chest, and appear behind Shino and he a moment later. But before they could even react, both could already feel their face being pushed down as they crashed against the floor.

Tenten was sent flying back until she was stopped by a sturdy tree, a few of her ribs breaking on impact. "Crap..." She slid down, until she ended up on the floor, unable to move. _'This may really be the end of us..._ '

Orochimaru kneeled next to Sasuke, his hand brushing away the bangs of hair covering his neck. "Now that we're here..." He grinned, his canines ready to dig into flesh. "We might as well see what will result from _you_ , Sasuke-kun..."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

...

Naruto's desperate and furious cry stopped Orochimaru from doing any more to Sasuke and Shino, who could only just lift their heads from the dirt under them. Sasuke turned to Naruto, his eyes receding to their original onyx. Shino also stared at the blond, the lenses on his sunglasses cracked down the middle.

Both remaining fighters gasped seeing Naruto somehow stand back to his feet. What surprised them above all else, however, was seeing Naruto willingly making his way toward Orochimaru. They examined him for any type of sign that gave away his intentions, but all they found were signs of resignation.

Orochimaru smiled seeing Naruto nearing him without an ounce of hostility in his movement. "Well, well... It seems you've finally understood... Should I assume you have decided to take the seal in Sasuke-kun's stead...?"

Naruto wordlessly stopped a short three feet away from Orochimaru, his shoulders sagged and his head staring at the small amount of leaves around his legs. Finally, after a moment of silence, the guards near him fell, as if resigned to their fate.

"Just get it over with already," Naruto snarled, his hands fiercely clutched next to him. "And leave them all alone!"

"As you wish," Orochimaru chuckled, his fangs bare for Naruto to see. "You should know, however, that your chances of surviving this Cursed Seal are a little over twenty percent. Even _with_ your pros as a Senju-Uzumaki. But if you do survive, it will be irrefutable proof that _I_ can turn you into one of the strongest ninjas to ever walk the earth... Of this, I am certain."

Naruto's eyes began to widen. "One of the strongest...? You...?"

Orochimaru nodded. "That's right.

Naruto quickly glared up at the man. "Then would you really risk whatever the hell you're planning with such a high chance of death...?"

Orochimaru licked his lips like a snake would, "Hm, I wonder about that..."

Naruto turned to see Sakura with a bloodied and delirious Ino in her arms. Then, he turned to Neji, the latter on his knees in front of Hinata, his palm still outstretched. He turned to see Lee and Shikamaru unconscious not far from there. Tenten was battling to fight unconsciousness a few yards away from Chōji, and Kiba was cradling Akamaru in his unbroken arm.

Finished with what he wanted to see, Naruto took out a kunai he had been keeping as a good luck charm. It was the kunai he took from Sasuke in their first encounter in the Academy all that time ago. He flicked the kunai upwards, and it landed right in front of Sasuke's face, who like a true ninja, immediately recognized it as one of his own.

Sasuke managed to remove his arm from under him and took the kunai by the handle. He turned back to Naruto, who didn't have it in him to return his look of confusion. "Naruto... what are you trying to...?" Realization hit him seeing Naruto's hand showing a peace sign over his head. "Oi... OI! Did you learn _nothing_ from what you felt through that Jutsu...! You said it yourself, right? That you would rather die than take that seal. So why are you deciding to take it _now_?!"

"I said I was willing to die to keep that seal away from me, Sasuke," Naruto clarified as he removed his scarf. "But I never said I was willing to let you guys die. You heard him. There's a twenty percent chance I'll live. My odds aren't that great, but" -he turned to Sasuke and gave a grin- " I guess it's better than nothing..."

"Stop, Orochimaru..." That expression on Naruto's face, Sasuke had seen it once before; on his brother several years ago. "I SAID STOP-!"

' _I'm sorry, Jiraiya-ojii, Tsunade-obaa...'_ Naruto smiled. _'In the end, I couldn't keep our promise...'_

 _Orochimaru plunged his teeth into Naruto's neck._

The amount of pain Naruto felt was equivalent to the amount all of his friends felt in the _entirety_ of the exams. As a black, inky dragon circled a swirling pool over his left shoulder, Naruto screamed as much as his lungs were capable of screaming. Tears of agony made trails down his whiskers as Orochimaru removed his teeth from him.

Then, falling to his knees, all eyes came to rest on Naruto.

First there was a flash of green light, a dark and powerful flash of iridescent, blinding light. After the initial brightness came the trembling, as if the earth itself had suddenly caught a cold. Then, like everything prior acting as a mere introduction, the two phenomenons combined, giving way to one of the greatest expositions of raw chakra ever witnessed.

Even Orochimaru could only stand back once the flailing green form of his potential pupil exploded into a green frenzy. _'This... is ungodly... It isn't even normal chakra... it's Natural Energy...! The seal is unearthing what was once being suppressed at a rate his body can barely handle... This isn't a Curse Seal transformation...! This is what the boy's Sage Mode will eventually become!_ '

Naruto spread his arms apart and clutched his fists, his eyes switching between a bright gold, and their usual enchanting purple. Strings of green chakra threatened to enhance the color of his golden hair, and burgundy markings could be seen struggling to form a swirling tattoo under his forehead protector.

The earth under him cracked and small pebbles nearby disintegrated the moment they came too close to Naruto. Trees began to sprout all around their location, all of them tall and with a perfectly full head of lush leaves. One final, lasting blast lifted the dust remaining and uncovered the pure bedrock slumbering under it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but were really seconds, everything stopped. Naruto was still on his knees and his friends were hopeful that the blond had survived yet again; like he always does. But before anyone could even utter a single word, reality came crashing down in the form of Naruto simply falling back, like he were nothing more than a sack of rice.

 _Everyone_ knew what that meant.

Sasuke was the first to start crawling his way to Naruto, Hinata and Sakura being the first to start sobbing. "Naruto..." He lifted his bleeding arm over the other, his eyes starting to feel _numb_ for reasons beyond his knowledge. "Oi... Naruto..." He ignored the background of cries coming from behind him; it was as if nothing else existed. _'Not again... Please..._ '

Tsunade and Jiraiya suddenly appeared a few yards behind Orochimaru, the former already in his version of Sage Mode.

Orochimaru ignored the two old friends landing behind him and instead focused on the results before him. ' _Hmm, what an interesting development...Time for part two, then..._ '

Sasuke reached Naruto and immediately placed his finger against the blond's throat. He lowered his head to stare at his chest for any sign that he was breathing, but found no movement whatsoever. He went higher to focus on his face and saw someone he could barely recognize.

Naruto's half-lidded eyes stared at nothing, as if void of any life or light.

Images started filling Sasuke's head the moment his flickering Sharingan came across Naruto's grape-colored eyes. Images of when they were children who were misunderstood and lonely with nowhere to truly call home. He saw through Naruto's eyes as the blond made several attempts to make contact with him, to _speak_ to him. Unfortunately, every time he did, all he saw was himself dismissing the blond without exception.

It was an endless loop which was finally severed the day they had both been placed on Team Seven.

As he explored the blond's memories of him one by one, including those of the discrimination he suffered, Sasuke dragged himself to an upright position and closed Naruto's lids entirely, his hand shaking uncontrollably. Seeing his eyelids _remain_ closed, Sasuke's mind could not handle the trauma. It simply turned itself off.

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death, East, Moments Earlier~~_

* * *

Jiraiya sped across roots at speeds normal ninjas wouldn't dare to match. A wrong step or even a slight breeze would be bad at such a pace. He could even put his own body at risk if he wasn't careful. Only another ninja of similar quality would be able to keep up with him, and even they would find it difficult.

Tsunade was one of those few ninjas capable of keeping up with Jiraiya, though even she was struggling to keep up with him, despite her limitless chakra control. But the reason she was having trouble at all was because of the two summons on Jiraiya's shoulders; the two Great Sage Toads from Mount Myōboku, Fukasaku and Shima.

"Well?" Tsunade asked as they somersaulted and ran with the floor over their heads. "Please tell me you can feel _something_! Because I can't tell the difference between a tree and a ninja even if he were coming right at me! Just how powerful can these Uzumaki seals be?"

"Don't underestimate the Uzumaki, Tsunade-chan," Fukasaku warned. "Originally, the Uzumaki's Fūinjutsu was a variation that stemmed from the same lineage as ours. But it wouldn't be an exaggeration ta say that they evolved their technique ta somethin' far superior in the short time they had. Which, I might add, wasn't much considerin'... Who _knows_ how powerful they would've become had they had more time."

Jiraiya suddenly pressed for more Natural Energy, his toad-like feet cracking the strong roots under them. "Where the hell did Orochimaru get these damn things from...! It shouldn't be possible, not when most of the Uzumaki's knowledge was destroyed in the disaster that struck them."

"Calm yerself, Jiraiya-chan!" Shima ordered, the stress of maintaining their delicate balance through Jiraiya's emotions starting to get to her. "It's impossible ta say where he could've gotten 'em! But one thing's fer certain, wherever he got that knowledge from, it couldn't have been in small quantities!"

"There's a rumor going around in the Land of Rice," Jiraiya retorted while on the subject, his experience as a seasoned ninja soothing the angered lines across his mutated face. "They say some of the Uzumaki, fearing their own destruction, _safeguarded_ some of their knowledge in some type of vault or scroll. It may have been done behind the backs of the Uzumaki clan's leaders, though. I doubt they would've willingly left behind something that could drastically shift the balance of power in the world with almost as much potential as the Bijū."

Tsunade actually swallowed back her fear hearing such a thing. " _Direct_ knowledge from the Uzumaki clan...? Decades of a civilization's research involving Fūinjutsu, all of it cramped into a single scroll..." The image of Minato manipulating seals like they were clay made her shudder. "My God, any minor nation would grow exponentially with such knowledge. In time, they could even challenge any of the five Great Shinobi Nations..."

Fukasaku nodded, his hands still pressed together. "It's not farfetched ta think some of the Uzumaki wanted to preserve some of their knowledge and culture... Even if it meant risking the stability of the world."

They all froze feeling the sudden malignancy in the air.

Jiraiya, receiving most of the signal, narrowed his eyes feeling the raw heat of the Kyūbi's chakra. The instincts offered by Sage Mode screamed at him where that signal was coming from. He had sensed where Naruto's location was the moment he achieved the transformation, but it was like following an afterimage. You never really got a good look at it. But now, it was as clear as the sun in midday.

"Hurry!" Jiraiya barked, his legs blasting him off in the general direction he was originally following. ' _It's you, Naruto...! You're signaling me, aren't you...?! You're trying to tell me where you are!_ '

Tsunade was forced to use her full strength just to keep up with Jiraiya. "You can feel it, can't you? Even _I_ can feel that!"

"What power..." Fukasaku whispered. "I've lived hundreds of years, and I _still_ get chills feelin' the Kyūbi's chakra... How the Uzumaki could develop something that can restrain such power is a marvel of human ingenuity..."

"I know _exactly_ where he is!" Jiraiya declared, the wind whistling in his ears. "Don't hold back! We don't know how long it'll take Orochimaru to figure out what Naruto is trying to do!"

After just a couple minutes of traveling, Jiraiya stopped yet again.

Tsunade nearly crashed against Jiraiya's back as she used chakra to stop herself. "Why are you stopping...?!"

Jiraiya frowned, his fists hardening and the summons on his shoulders tensing. "Concentrate and tell me what you feel."

Tsunade closed her eyes and did just that. She reopened them and flared her chakra to loosen up her body. "We're surrounded. And by Anbu level ninja, no less. They're obviously not Sarutobi's, they aren't supposed to be here just yet... Everything's all static, but I can feel twenty, and you?"

The Anbu agents, all of them dressed entirely in black, appeared around them in a perfect circle, with both Sannin in the middle.

"Thirty," Jiraiya snarled.

Despite their obvious intentions, all of them were a reasonable distance away from the two Konoha ninjas. It was as if they had intentions for combat, but not the desire nor the gall to expect a victory. Their goal was purely to serve as a diversion.

"I don't have time for this..." Jiraiya disappeared from sight and appeared behind two Anbu operatives. He took them from the nape of their necks and crashed their faces against the floor, mud and grass erupting around them. "I don't care what nation you're from, step aside and I won't harm you..."

Once they all turned to Jiraiya with blades in the open, it was clear the Anbu were going to do the complete opposite of what he asked.

They all attacked at the same time.

Tsunade immediately took her place next to Jiraiya and swung her fist in the direction of the two agents closest to them. Something cracked the moment her fist made contact, though it was unknown whether it was the Anbu's armor or their ribs. Seeing those two agents skewered through several trees was enough for the Anbu to finally stop and consider their options.

Tsunade retook her relaxed demeanor and simply muttered, "Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighed, his eyes scanning the Anbu for any leads of their affiliation. "I know. But even we can't outrun this many, fight them _and_ follow Naruto's trail at the same time. Wherever they're from, they knew they were coming here to receive a beating. They're nothing but fodder sent to get killed just to buy some time. It has Orochimaru written all over it. Still, this means we must be getting close..."

Tsunade cursed as she brushed her hair back. "But this many...? How did they manage to infiltrate the Forest of Death...?"

Fukasaku narrowed his toad eyes at the large group. "A friend of that snake of yers must've gotten 'em in once Konoha was blinded."

"Shit...!" Jiraiya cursed, his fists trembling with bottled-up frustration. "This'll take time to finish..."

Shima growled seeing the large group crowding together, like little mammals cowering at the presence of a predator. "Enough of this! The Child of Prophecy needs us, yer _grandson_ needs us, Jiraiya-chan! We don't have time ta waste on these puppets! Pull up yer trousers and fasten yer belt! We're going all out!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _~~Konoha~~_

* * *

Gaara liked to think he understood how the world worked; he truly did. He knew the lengths people would go to achieve their personal goals because he had some of his own. But sometimes even he found himself questioning the logic of certain people. Not because they countered what he thought to be rational thinking, but because they truly made no sense to him.

The female gender was one of those rare few things that truly made no sense to Gaara.

"Ichiraku?" Gaara found himself asking, said shop standing right before them. "I'm sure you said you didn't want to eat more than three times a day. So why, may I ask, are you insisting on eating yet again when we just finished eating dango not ten minutes ago?"

Hazuki hummed as her coy smile only grew. "You obviously don't know how the female mind works, Gaara-kun. What I meant with not eating more than three times a day, _really_ meant that I want to stuff my face in with as many plates of food as _humanly possible..._ " She whimpered seeing Gaara's eyes simply stare at her. "Stop judging me with those cruel, empty eyes of yours... Unlike you, _I_ can't eat whatever I want whenever I want. It's unladylike, so goes the etiquette rules back in Papa's estate..."

Gaara sighed, but nodded understandably. "Very well. But I'm telling Naruto. This can't possibly be health-"

Gaara suddenly stopped and clutched his seal.

Hazuki turned to Gaara in bewilderment, her body taking a careful step toward him. "Ano..." she muttered, her red eyes starting to brighten seeing the crazed look in Gaara's eyes. "Gaara-kun...? Are you... are you ok?"

Gaara's eyes widened feeling the dread of the beast trapped within him start to consume him, a cold sweat instantly taking over his face and neck. He shot his eyes down the crowded street as his animalistic instincts urged him to get a better understanding of his surroundings. It was almost like he had heard the final howl of a fellow member of his species, one that he knew firsthand.

Moments later, Gaara could hear the growling of the Tanuki locked within him, almost as if he were telling him what he already knew. He could hear the rattling of a cage, no doubt its massive tail banging against it. After the initial growling came the outright screaming, forcing him into a long and unpleasant grimace.

Gaara could actually feel the extra restraints Jiraiya placed on his seal starting to grind against each other.

Then, after a moment of tense silence, Gaara's hands came up to his ears as he released his own unrestrained scream. Onlookers immediately stopped to stare, and Gaara could hear the voice of the Anbu agents through the radio asking frantic questions. He fell to his knees understanding the possibility of what may have happened, but not before Hazuki immediately did the same right in front of him.

"Gaara-kun...!" Hazuki tried, her expression indicating she was terrified and confused. "Please snap out of it...! Are you feeling unwell? Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"Hime-sama!" A female Anbu shouted as she landed, her fellow agents landing around them. "Please step back from him! He may have lost control of himself!"

"Lost... control...?" Hazuki asked, her face pale as she recalled the image of a younger Naruto glossed in red chakra, three tails protruding out of it. _'You mean... like Naruto-nii...?_ ' She finally came to, feeling the female Anbu's hand on her wrist. "No!" She immediately yanked her hand out of hers . "Gaara-kun!" She tried again, her hands on his shoulders. "Can you hear me? You recognize me, right...?"

"N-Naruto..." Gaara stuttered, his hands pulling on his raven hair. "It's Naruto... I have to... get to him...!"

"To Naru-nii...?" Hazuki blossomed into a red tomato feeling Gaara's head collapse onto her lap. Immediately brushing those feelings aside, she turned her attention to the Anbu standing next to them. "Uzumaki Naruto," she said simply, her voice altered to signal command, like her father taught her. "Where is he?"

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death, East~~_

* * *

Jiraiya blasted the last remaining Anbu agent clear across a field of gaping holes, until he was stopped by a massive root not far from there. He turned to Tsunade a few yards from him, the ends of her nails smothered in a liquid he knew she was far more familiar with than he. Seeing her standing there, her back to him, it was like a scene of a cruel goddess. A goddess in search of her most beloved treasure.

Jiraiya decided it wasn't the time to be inspired and instead cleared his throat with a loud harrumph. "You finished with your lot?"

Tsunade allowed a few more drops of blood to spill from the ends of her nails, just so she could try and get a feel of Naruto's chakra in the distance. "Yeah. Let's keep moving..."

"It's... no longer there... The large source of chakra; it's gone...!" Shima cursed, her hands remaining locked. "Dammit, he must've figured out what the boy was doing...!"

"Shit!" Tsunade also cursed, her hands closing shut. She halted further cursing seeing the amount of bodies in the area. "What do we do with them? Most of them are still breathing."

"We don't have time to take them back to base," Jiraiya quickly responded. "We have to keep moving. I can still feel small remnants of the Kyūbi's chakra that indicate where Naruto was last using it. And I don't know what the hell it was, but I felt an explosion of chakra that sent _waves_ through the area. I can only imagine that being Naruto and his posse of Genin."

Fukasaku slightly altered his seals as he nodded. "Then let's move. I'll have one of our messengers tell Hiruzen about the location of these poor saps. Move!"

"Yeah!"

...

After just a few minutes of traveling, Jiraiya landed where the enormous source of energy sprouted from.

From a root overlooking the crater in the middle, he jumped down and landed inside of it. He scowled seeing the mangled remains of something reminiscent to a human body. Seeing such an unsightly scene reminded him of the remains of a snake shedding its skin, in other words; Orochimaru.

"Naruto was here," Tsunade confirmed as she landed next to Jiraiya. "I can feel it..." Her eyes softened feeling Naruto's chakra in the atmosphere. It was warm, erratic and somewhat demonic; everything Naruto represented. "He fought here against Orochimaru..." She frowned seeing the remains in the center of the crater. "To think he actually pushed _him_ into using Jutsu."

"He didn't do it alone," Jiraiya quickly added. "There's more here... I can feel the combined efforts of several chakra signatures scattered about. Strangely enough, though... there's one besides Naruto that stands out. I assume that's the chakra of his little Uchiha friend?"

Tsunade nodded, "Most likely. If you feel it potent enough, then it's most certainly that Uchiha's chakra." She narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya seeing him stare with those frog-like eyes. "What?"

Jiraiya averted his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing..."

"Just spit it out," Tsunade scolded him. "You know how I it hate when you beat around the bush."

Jiraiya smiled, acknowledging her hardheaded nature. "Fine, fine..." He muttered back. "What do you think of the relationship between those two...? You _do_ remember what happened the _last_ time an Uchiha befriended a Senju... right? I can't say their relationship will end the same, but I can certainly pick-up on the parallels between their ancestors."

Tsunade smirked, "It's a little late to tell Naruto who he can and can't be friends with, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grimaced hearing her say that, his two summons solely focused on searching for nearby signatures. "That's not what I meant... I just think we should keep an eye on them. If they're anything like them, you have to admit it's something to think about. You can't ignore the fact that these two hold an _uncanny_ resemblance to your grandfather and Uchiha Madara. It's something that's been costing me sleep nowadays..."

Tsunade dropped her playful expression and adopted one of worry. "You're serious about this...? You're seriously thinking there might be more than a mere coincidence between these two...?"

"I don't know about Sasuke," Jiraiya continued. "But I know about Naruto. And I can tell he's a talented young boy who will one day sit at the top of what a ninja is capable of. I can't help but worry that Sasuke will too. And if he does, Sasuke will be the only one standing in Naruto's way and vice versa... I have a bad feeling of where this is headed, Tsunade..."

Tsunade's eyes were bold as she took a step forward. "Are you saying... that Sasuke may some day be the one to...?"

"No," Jiraiya instantly denied, more to appease his own mind than Tsunade's. "It may end up the other way around. We just can't know. Still, I don't plan on doing nothing and just wait and see..."

Tsunade nodded understandably, "What are you planning on doing?"

Jiraiya tsked as he tightened his fists. "That's the golden question right there..."

The eyes of both Legendary Sannin widened feeling a tremor and a gush of winds strong enough to lift their long bangs of hair from their original spot. They turned to the source of the extraordinary explosion of chakra and saw a green aura eminating not far from them. Only Jiraiya could detect the exact source of where that chakra, which challenged even the Kyūbi's in prominence, was being unleashed.

Fukasaku couldn't believe what his instincts were telling him. "This feeling... this pressure... It can't be, can it... at his age...?!"

"Impossible...!" Shima argued. "He's barely a _teenager_!"

Jiraiya bluntly said what they were all suspecting. "Naruto is releasing... _Natural Energy_...?!"

"It can't be..." Tsunade silently argued. "Not even grandfather... not this early..."

It was as if Naruto's chakra had taken a physical form just so it could tell Jiraiya, the only one capable of deciphering its message, where he was and what was happening to him. Which could only be one thing.

 _'He's far too young..._ ' Jiraiya's logical side started. _'His coils aren't anywhere near ready to handle that much power... He doesn't have the chakra reserves to balance it; not yet..._ ' Fear of what this could mean made the air in his lungs hitch right when it reached his throat. "NARUTOOO!"

"Jiraiya, wait!"

Jiraiya pierced through several large trees standing in the way of where he could basically _see_ Naruto. He could only just make out the sounds of Tsunade on his trail, at her own pace, but nonetheless right behind him. He could barely feel the cuts left behind from the result of punching through trees, his eyes narrowing feeling Naruto's life force draining with every passing second.

"WHERE?" Jiraiya roared just to make sure.

"Straight ahead!" Shima assured. "Keep movin'!"

Finally, Jiraiya landed with a subtle thump, Tsunade right next to him. There he saw Orochimaru's back, Sasuke right in front of him, and the latter's fellow Genin sprinkled about, a few of them in their own pools of blood; but none of them dead. Jiraiya was too fixated on the body in front of Orochimaru, however, to concentrate on anything else.

A body which he could feel was the only one that had no life being emitted.

"Orochimaru..." Jiraiya finally whispered, his voice hoarse and so very unlike himself. "What have you done...?"

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin that left Konoha years ago, turned and smiled like the summons he enjoyed mimicking. "What does it look like, Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade murmured, her eyes glistening with tears and void of any sign that she was conscious. "Not again..."

Fukasaku's eyes fell seeing Naruto. "We were too late...!"

Jiraiya walked past Orochimaru like he wasn't even there. Instead he stopped before Naruto's body and quickly checked for a pulse, knowing well that he wouldn't be feeling anything. He stared at the boy's face and saw a quick flash of Minato's face with the exact same expression. It snapped something inside of him realizing he had failed yet again.

"How interesting," Orochimaru chuckled seeing the look in Tsunade's eyes. "I haven't seen that look in your eyes since your son's funeral, Tsuna-"

Jiraiaya appeared right in front of Orochimaru before the latter could even finish his sentence. His fist, strong and enhanced with Natural Energy, struck Orochimaru right between his lungs and stomach. Jiraiya's mouth was an uncharacteristic thin line that spoke of a single desire, a desire that he would not be denied.

Orochimaru's eyes turned as white as eggshells feeling the power of Jiraiya's blow rupture nearly every organ in contact with his fist. Blood erupted from his mouth and colored Jiraiya's shoulder a bright red, his mind momentarily blanking by the sheer pain his body had received.

From above the forest, Orochimaru could be seen carving a road across an entire kilometer of land lifting dust and toppling trees. Another speck could be made out following after him with more than clear intentions.

* * *

 ** _Beta: PrincessDystopia, April 25, 2017._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Naruto~~_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, slowly and with a justified sense of fear, and dread. He wasn't surprised to see darkness before him; a darkness framed in an endless, colorless fog. It was a haunting reminder that the world after was nothing more than just that; nothing.

Feeling optimistic even when obviously dead, Naruto moved his head about with groggy and emotionless eyes, only to see more darkness with every turn of his neck.

...

In a snap, Naruto was standing on _top_ of the darkness, the endless drop still present under his equally black sandals. Everything surrounding him was completely white now, a stark contrast to what he just saw below.

The blond swallowed not knowing what this meant.

"You're not dead,"

Naruto stopped his staring and adjusted his eyes hearing his own voice. He gasped and life reentered his eyes seeing a version of himself barely six feet across.

He was a perfect copy. He had the same hair, the same clothes -scarf included-, and somehow, the same leaves that usually guarded him _._

The other him smiled, "Or is it we?"

"Who...?-" Naruto stopped, feeling his voice small and hard to use. "Who are you...? I'm not using any clones, so... what...? How...?!"

"I'm you," the other Naruto responded, his Dark eyes, the only difference they shared, squinting in amusement. "I'm everything you are. Your true feelings, your grudge. The hatred, the darkness inside of you."

"Hatred...?" Naruto scowled as he pouted. "I don't have hatred... let alone _darkness_ of all things."

Dark Naruto grinned, "You really enjoy playing blind..." He chuckled to himself seeing the blond narrow his eyes back. "You're basically staring at a mirror, dumbass. You can't hide anything from me. Konoha made us, only I'm the result of being hated and hating _back_. Even if you won't admit it, believe me, I will... You moralless pricks can all go _fuck_ yourselves for all I care."

Naruto stared back for a second as he reflected on his darkest chapters as a child. He recalled the way Konoha used to ignore his existence like he were nothing more than a pest among them; a pawn serving as a sacrifice, as he was now aware of. It ended up traumatizing him. As a result, he sought acknowledgement to the point of _obsession.._.

...

Naruto protected them, and they hated him for it, giving life... to ' _him_ '. A self-defense mechanism his humanity created to keep him from losing his own mind. It was pitiful in a way.

"Why are you here? What is this place?" Naruto questioned, deciding to ignore his other self's crass words. "Last thing I remember is feeling _craaazy_ strong... Then I lost control literally _seconds_ into whatever the hell that was."

"That," the other blond began, already a bit annoyed. "Was what Orochimaru told us we had. Weren't you listening? It's what we inherited from Hashirama-jiji... If you had payed attention to the man trying to kill us, you might have heard him telling us about it. As for your earlier questions: I'm here to warn you. And this place? Hell, I have no idea... But we aren't dead. Of that I'm sure. Otherwise _I_ wouldn't be here. And you," he pointed down. "Well... you'd probably be down there."

"Down..." Naruto swallowed as his eyes once more found the pit under him, seeing it was infinite in size. He felt like he could fall at any moment. "Ok... So are you like, applying for the job of 'tiny voice in my head' or something? Or is this just a one time thing? 'Cause Kyūbi's already got that job and I happen to think one voice is enough."

"No," Dark Naruto admitted, his glow of confidence slipping a little. "Unfortunately, I have a feeling this will be the first and last time we meet. You may be a weaker version, but you're still me. I don't doubt you'll eventually accept me, in which case... I'll be gone."

"A _weaker_ version of you...?" Naruto's pitiful pride surfaced in the form of a snarl. "You literally just said we were one and the same five seconds ago. Who's the one not listening now?"

Dark Naruto shrugged as he nodded. "Fair enough. But don't misunderstand. I am you, there's no denying that." He glanced at the orbiting leafs. "The only difference is that I've accepted _everything_ we are. Something you've worked hard to stop."

"Everything...?" Naruto was starting to feel uneasy hearing him say that. "What do you mean...?" He actually felt a little scared to ask. "When you say _everything_...?"

"I mean _everything_ ," Dark Naruto whispered, his grin growing again. "Zabuza was right. There's something inside of us. Something that can help us grow exponentially stronger. A philosophy, a curse, if you will... But I don't see it as that. No, I refuse to call something so willing to help us a _curse_..."

Naruto's eyes widened into two white, comically large saucers. "Like the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred...?! No way... that's bogus, man. I'm a Senju, not a whiny Uchiha!"

Dark Naruto released a thundering laughter hearing that. "Of course we aren't Uchiha, idiot! We are _stronger_ than those emotionally deranged pricks. We have _always_ been stronger... But don't confuse our Curse with theirs. We don't lose ourselves like they do. We aren't that pathetic. Ours is entirely unique to us, though by us, I mean you, Hashirama and me. There's something there... inside of Hashirama-jiji... inside of us... and I'm starting to doubt it all sources from us being Senjus, there has to be more..."

"And you say you're stronger than me because of that?" Naruto asked, bemused. "You aren't even sure what's inside of us, yet you claim you're stronger because of it," he huffed. "I find your ominous bullshit hard to believe... Hell, I'm starting to doubt any of this is _real_! How could you be stronger just by _accepting_ the Curse? It makes no sense!"

The other blond smiled, kunai in hand. "Is that so...?"

Dark Naruto severed the distance separating them faster than Naruto could blink. The latter could do nothing as his throat was slashed at least three inches, deep enough to sever the jugular vein.

Blood erupted everywhere.

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death~~_

* * *

It took Tsunade no less than ten seconds after Jiraiya had blasted Orochimaru across the Forest to try and resuscitate Naruto. It was pointless, everybody knew that. But nobody dared to say it. Not when her tears were so real, when her cries made them shudder. At times it felt like the moment would go on forever.

The devastating scene was something Sasuke got a front row seat to. The day had scarred him in a way that would _never_ heal.

After realizing it was no use, she got to work. It didn't seem like she had accepted reality, more like she was keeping it together out of sheer stubbornness. Like something was driving her.

...

As the able Genins rounded up the injured and sat them next to each other, Tsunade went through each individually and started with the ones that needed it most. Hinata was the obvious first candidate, but Neji was a very close second seeing as his organs were battered and bruised; putting it gently. Ino needed some serious stitching that needed attention as well.

The atmosphere in the area was dreadful.

Nobody muttered a word as Tsunade wordlessly came to treat them. Instead, they did what they could to make it easy for her and turned when she asked. Sakura loyally followed after her and served as her assistant, her gaze downcast and avoiding eye contact. Tsunade, unlike Sakura, was bottling up her distress and quickly making sure none of them would die.

She turned to the rest of the Rokies and sighed seeing them so crestfallen; they were far too young. This should have never happened.

Shikamaru had been unconscious for a miniscule three minutes and had woken up to the sight of Naruto on the floor, dead and with Sasuke staring down at him. A simple patch was on his head and a few wraps were around his wrist. It was all he needed after today's battle. It was childish, but Shika felt the caliber of his wounds didn't live up to the situation at hand.

Lifting his still swollen eyes, Shikamaru internally whimpered seeing Naruto's body.

The Nara heir squeezed Ino's shoulder and gave Chōji a brief glance before standing up; the latter stared, worried. He made his way to Naruto and slouched right next to him. He took a moment to check on Sasuke and saw him sitting next to a tree, alone and with his head between his legs.

"I failed..." Shikamaru muttered, his voice cracking. "And pretty badly, too... You ended up having to sacrifice yourself for us..." He placed one hand on Naruto's chest, and removed his friend's headband with the other. "I'd make a pretty lousy Chūnin... don't you think... Naruto...?"

The cheeky retort he secretly enjoyed never came.

Shikamaru grinned remembering the many times Naruto had grinned back. He stared at the reflection given by his headband and couldn't stop the tears from welling in his eyes. A couple fell on the headband, right over the carving representing Konoha.

' _Shit_...' He gripped the headband in a fierce and powerless vice. ' _I... honestly can't believe this is happening._..'

A part of him, the naïve side, truly thought Naruto was invincible. That he couldn't be touched without the devil himself acting on it. But as Shikamaru watched the moisture dissipating from Naruto's lips, he was made aware that being invincible was a fairy tail; one with real world consequences. It made Shikamaru realize that the world wasn't as simple as he'd thought.

"I could've done so much more..." Sakura said as she assisted Tsunade with Ino. "If I hadn't been so stubborn, I could've used what you taught me... I could've helped... If they'd been any closer, I would've..."

"Failed to do anything for them," Tsunade finished for her. She smiled despite her harsh honesty. "Whatever you draw from today, Sakura, remember this feeling of powerlessness. I've been there more than enough times to know that it's helped me get to where I am today. Never forget it."

Sakura nodded as she hid her tears and secretly thanked Tsunade for pretending not to see them. "I'm going to become the best damn doctor ever... _shannaro_..."

Tsunade nodded, "Convince yourself first. The acknowledgement of others usually comes on its own." She retrieved her glowing hands from Ino's stomach. "You'll live. Everyone will. I doubt some of you will be able to participate if preliminaries come your way, but you'll be fine..."

Kiba instantly snapped out of his depressing thoughts, his recently mended arm rustling hearing Tsunade's words. "Preliminaries? For the second exam...? Shit, she did _not_ just say preliminaries..."

"Yes," Shino stared through his cracked glasses and into the suddenly cloudy sky -it was bright and sunny five minutes ago-, his head against the giant root he and Kiba were using for support. "Yes. I believe she just did."

"Then, all of this..." Lee ripped the green grass from under him, his head bandaged but his body otherwise unharmed. "Naruto-kun's sacrifice... everything we went-...!"

"Enough with the weeping," Tsunade coldly cut-off. She stood over Ino having finished her treatment and spoke like a commander addressing her emotionally bankrupted troops. "You're all ninjas now. Death of a loved one is something you will no doubt have to get accustomed to. I've lived long enough to know that."

Silence overwhelmed the small clearing.

The whole group gasped as the surrounding forest suddenly lost its color, taking on a much more dark and lifeless tone. The trees shriveled and browned, until they were darker versions of themselves that looked fed up, and simply wished to die.

Leaves began to fall all around them, most of them looking as if death itself had touched them. Some of them actually took detours in their natural paths, as if influenced by an invisible force nobody could detect.

"What in the world... is this...?" Neji softly asked, his arms serving as support. He activated his Byakugan and half heartedly looked about, hoping to see something in the leaves' movements. His pale eyes widened seeing a pattern. "They're trying... to reach him...!"

The group turned toward the place Neji was staring at. Their breath hitched seeing the leaves acting so strangely. They were looping back and forth as they fell, until only Naruto's spot on the ground wasn't covered in a blanket of leaves. The phenomenon was obviously linked to the blond's death...

In mere seconds, a near perfect circle was where Naruto's body rested, surrounded by shriveled and lifeless leaves

* * *

 _~~Naruto~~_

* * *

He was caught off guard and in a strange new place; but that was no excuse...

Naruto had never suffered a more serious injury. Nothing could even come close, not even the little training accident he suffered with his grandfather several years ago. That memory quickly paled in comparison within the first few seconds of the injury taking shape. The pain was simply instantaneous.

All he could do was instinctively clamp his eyes shut.

...

Naruto expected the body's natural response to overwhelm him, to make him delirious at least, but nothing happened.

He reopened his eyes prepared for the _soaring_ levels of panic that would surely follow, but noticed that his throat was back; as if it had never been sliced to begin with. It was like the moment had turned into a distant memory. One where little could be recollected. Yet he had _no_ doubt his throat had just been slashed open, despite even his breathing being normal again.

He gingerly massaged his throat and swallowed the bile keeping him from speaking, cold drops of sweat making trails down the sides of his forehead.

Naruto remembered something Tsunade told him a few years ago, back when he still lived in the Daimyō's castle. ' _A ninja capable of coming within arm's length undetected is how he shows_ _superiority... absolute, superiority._ '

The smile on his other self's face said they had shared the same thought. And _that_ kunai spinning around his finger was making him anxious in ways he never knew possible.

Naruto was starting to feel he should take the guy a bit more seriously.

"Don't confuse me with our little Genin friends," Dark Naruto warned, his eyes flashing a yellow that momentarily flooded his body with Natural Energy. "I may be everything you are, but unlike you, I've accepted the Curse inside of us. In a way, it's turned me into what Orochimaru wishes we were; heart and soul _dedicated_ to getting stronger... I'm what _you_ should be after all of our training and experiences... I am literally _your_ potential."

' _I've only met a few ninjas that can move faster... and I can count them with_ one _hand...!_ ' Naruto was speechless again; he didn't know he had _that_ much latent potential. "You're saying the Curse is as much a part of us as our Mokuton is, right...? It's the only reason our abilities are this far apart, despite sharing the same body...?" His brow furrowed in confusion. "You can even use Hashirama-jiji's Jutsu... but at our age...?! We barely found out about it, and it's your _first_ time...!"

"I'm only using small surges we've had since our _Leaf Shield_ manifested, it's nowhere near as impressive as a full transformation," Dark Naruto smirked. "But at least I'm aware the surges exist... The Curse has made me more sensitive to Natural Energy than you've ever been. I feel we're still missing a piece from a three piece set though; _something_ is keeping us from full-on Senjutsu..."

"Even if it is only surges you're using," Naruto started. "They're still drops from the same fountain. To be using it so early..."

"Technically, the _first_ time we used it was against Zabuza." Dark Naruto's face sobered up. "Orochimaru's seal was the catalyst; the second piece in our set. Like it or not, that thing _destroyed_ our floodgates and kickstarted our development by forcing us to process _large_ amounts of Natural Energy... we nearly died because of it. Still, it's obvious that snake fucker knows more about Senjus than we ever did."

"So if I accept it..." Naruto wouldn't lie; that amount of power was _very_ tempting. It would no doubt make him the strongest of Konoha's current generation, if not the _world_. "I'll be able to use that technique?"

Dark Naruto scoffed, amused. "No. Maybe if you trained harder first; your chakra simply isn't strong enough to handle it. Believe me it's not that simple. And even if you did find a way, you will never be able to use it to its full potential. Not until you accept us. Only then will _Senju Sennin Mode_ become your own."

" _Senju Sennin Mode._.." Naruto disliked the idea of having to accept the Curse, even if it did make him much stronger. "You're this strong... and you took this long to show yourself to me... Why?"

"Negative emotions fuel me, not just individual strength," Dark Naruto turned as he -to Naruto's relief- stored his kunai away, showing his back, where the Senju crest rested. "I came into existence before our _Mokuton_ did, unlike the Curse. Up until then we were the same ability-wise. But when the opportunity to become stronger presented itself, I took it, _you_ didn't. At this point your hatred wasn't anywhere near the amount I needed to make my presence known, even during our absolute hell of a childhood."

He sneered feeling Naruto's body tensing behind him. "But that all changed the moment Orochimaru nearly stomped Hinata's head in. I've never felt more alive... we felt even stronger than in our fight with Zabuza. We were about to peak; one moment away from reaching a milestone in our path to be the greatest. Just a little more... and we would have..." He physically shivered at the thought. "You would have surpassed me, I don't have a _gram_ of doubt..."

Naruto was gawking at a realization, "It was you..." He clenched his teeth. "You were the one upping the balance I had in our fight against Zabuza, you and the Kyūbi...! And with Orochimaru and Neji, that concentration I felt as we fought, it was the Curse influencing me... through _you_...!"

"We were improving as we fought, and I kept you alive against Zabuza," Dark Naruto claimed, his head snapping back. "If you'd fought as half-assed as you did from the beginning, you would've gotten us all killed. I don't care how strong _you_ think you are, I'm not going to risk Hinata's safety just because you don't have the balls to embrace who we are. The Kyūbi's chakra did what it had to... Yet another difference we share: Kyūbi actually _likes_ me..."

"Kyūbi _would_ like someone as unhinged as you!" Naruto was fuming hearing his words. One thing was messing with him, but an entirely different thing was messing with his friends. "You could've gotten my friends _killed_!"

Out of anger, Naruto swung his arm and caught a leaf between his fingers.

"Don't blame me for your own weakness," the blond quickly retorted. "It's not my fault your mind was clouded after hearing what our old man did to us... Speaking of which, you haven't spoken to Tsunade-obaa, have you? I wonder why?" He sneered feeling Naruto withdrawing into his shell. "You're scared of what she has to say. You're scared to hear that he didn't give a shit about us... Keh, pathetic."

Naruto was struck where he was most vulnerable. "I've seriously had ENOUGH of you!"

The blond rushed his other self and stopped just as quickly when the latter turned to face him, his eyes sharp and focused. Naruto swallowed remembering his slashed throat, but courage quickly bubbled over remembering his friends and everything they went through.

"What's wrong?" Dark Naruto gave a cheesy grin, hands at the ready. "Tell ya what, if you actually get a scratch on me, I'll convince the Kyūbi to cut you a break when it comes to the first _two tails_..."

Naruto scoffed as he adjusted the leaf in his hand. "Why would the Kyūbi listen to you...?"

"He's betting on me gaining control at some point," Dark Naruto laughed knowing his own destiny. "But he doesn't need to know we never stood a chance... Not with our old man's seal, anyways. Besides, _you_ may be lacking, but at least with the Kyūbi... things even out a bit." He frowned inspecting Naruto. ' _It'll help you protect them... at least until we get our shit togethe_ r.'

"Keh, whatever..." Resolve renewed, Naruto rushed once more. "You may be stronger with Natural Energy, but power isn't everything!"

"Prove it..." Dark Naruto ducked as his counterpart took a swipe at him, missing only by inches. _'What...?!_ ' He was caught off guard when smoke enveloped his hand, a kunai appearing. His neck received a shallow, but prominent cut as a result of underestimating the distance. _'A Henge and one of my leafs...?! Shit, he really got me... Heh, clever though!'_

He disarmed him with a kick, cocked his dominant arm and delivered two swift strikes to Naruto's stomach and cheek. He then turned on his heel and slammed his leg against the other's arms, a grunt escaping the one on defence. Naruto proceeded to do the same and turned on his heel, though the latter stopped him one-armed.

Stopping him allowed Dark Naruto to counter with a flurry of kicks and punches, each pushing Naruto back more and more. After finally managing to lift his arms, Naruto stopped each attack by guiding it away from him.

Finally finding a small hole, Naruto struck his opponent's side with a powerful kick. Unfortunately, it was stopped by leaves; a sign that his other half was done playing. Naruto snarled as he tried to sweep Dark Naruto off his feet, cleverly exploiting his own weaknesses, but all the latter did was _levitate_ from the floor, several chakra covered leaves visible under his sandals.

Naruto's disbelief reached new levels seeing him use leaves in such a way and with such control. "Impossible..." Once again he could not believe this was his own power. "I, I haven't even figured out how to keep them from repelling each other when they're like that... How did you...?! OI, tell me how you did it...!"

"Like I said," Dark Naruto smiled, his right hand stored in his pocket. "I'm everything you can _be._ If not for your lack of spine and your efforts to hold me and the Curse back. What you need is to _grow up_ , and train, hard. Accept me and the Curse and you'll see how fast you can become strong. And I'm not talking about little Genin, _prodigy_ strong. I mean our _grandparents_ strong...!"

Naruto locked eyes with his other self and did not stop glaring even as the latter kept rising. "There's no way you can be stronger than my grandparents this early... Even if you are me."

Dark Naruto snickered and merely nodded. "Well, you're right about that. I am the same age as you, after all. But give me a few years..." He created leaves out of thin air using the raw chakra his genes provided. "Look at them flutter...! I bet you never even considered things like this were possible."

Naruto couldn't believe how much stronger this other version was, just by accepting what he hated most about himself; he actually considered _accepting_ it for a moment. "No... that thing will turn me into somebody else. Someone who would sacrifice himself in exchange for power. I would _never_ sacrifice those I love, but I feel it would turn me into someone similar to you. I don't need it, I can grow strong even without accepting our Senju Curse!"

"True," Dark Naruto admitted. "But not fast enough for you to be satisfied. I know because I am you. And you're right; I know that you will _never_ accept me and the Curse, not willingly at least. Not until your hatred reaches a point where you won't have a choice. But by then, you'll be regretting you didn't accept me sooner... you'll see."

Naruto frowned, "What are you babbling about now...?"

"I'm saying your _weakness_ will eventually get one of our precious people killed," Dark Naruto scowled hearing himself say that; it was _not_ something even he wanted. "And when that day comes, it'll be nobody's fault but your own."

"Take that back..." Naruto growled. "I would sooner die before letting that happen... I will NEVER let that happen!"

Naruto jumped into the air and threw a punch straight for Dark Naruto's face. The attack was stopped as it met a single, openly spread hand that definitely budged when struck. The other Naruto knocked the air out of him with a single fist to his gut and swung him over his shoulder.

Naruto crashed against the invisible floor, coughing and gasping for air. He quickly brought his hands together into the tiger seal. He needed to stop holding back.

"Enough already." Dark Naruto ordered the leaves under his sandals to disperse, and he fell on his feet with a soundless thump. "My words really are wasted on you. You're still too much of a naïve idiot to understand what I'm trying to warn you of..."

"What...?" Naruto questioned, unable to understand. "Warn me...? Of what?"

"Forget it..." Dark Naruto turned and began to walk away. "Just one last thing," he glanced over his shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before you wake up and accept _everything_ as well, believe me. But remember what I said," he narrowed his eyes, emotionless. "It'll be entirely on you if you accept me _after_ we've lost someone important to us."

"Someone important to us...?" Naruto's eyes gradually widened once more. "My friends... HINATA, Sakura-chan...! Have they been fighting against Orochimaru all this time-?!"

Naruto was gone, only Dark Naruto remained. He glanced about and found nothing out of the ordinary, though the empty room did somehow feel even _more_ empty with him gone.

...

Dark Naruto sighed, "The idiot hasn't realized that I hate everything he does, but also _love_ everything he does..." He searched the empty scape and was not surprised to see any changes again. He would be seeing pipes again soon enough, hopefully the moment he returned from where this is. "All I can do is keep the Kyūbi in check, huh...? Somehow that feels a bit..." His dark eyes softened. "Unfair..."

* * *

 _~~Forest of Death~~_

* * *

"Naru..."

All eyes turned to Hinata, the girl having regained consciousness from the initial shock. Nobody'd had the courage to try and have her regain consciousness beforehand. Out of the whole group, Hinata was the only one seemingly incapable of dealing with reality and had been left unconscious by Tsunade out of mercy, not just because she needed it.

Hinata miraculously sat up and reached for Naruto's body, her eyes dazed and in obvios distress. "Naru... to-kun...!"

Tsunade quickly jerked her head toward her, "Hold her down! If she moves too much she's _dead_!"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji snarled, his own body coming up to try and get to the Hyūga heiress; Tenten had to restrain him. "Someone restrain her!"

"Hinata!" Kiba and Shino were the very first to act.

Kiba held one arm, and Shino held the other. "Calm down, Hinata. There's nothing any of us can do anymore. Naruto sacrificed himself to keep you alive, the least you can do is honor his decision and _stay_ alive!"

Shino actually bit back a retort aimed at Kiba. "Now is not the time, Hinata. You need to rest."

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...!" Hinata whimpered seeing Naruto just laying there, as if he were asleep. "No... please... Please tell me he's not...!" She turned to Kiba, only for him and Akamaru to whimper back, incapable of looking her in the eyes. "Shino-kun...!" She could see nothing past his dark lenses, but Hinata could tell he was in pain from the way he was biting his lips. "No... No! Naruto... kun..."

Hinata lost consciousness again, many of those present thinking it was only merciful. She was sat back down with the aide of her teammates, tears flowing even in her sleep.

Tenten used her hands to cover her face and wiped it every time it became too much. She could barely feel Neji's hand on her shoulder in an effort to offer her comfort. "How did it come to this...? Just a minute ago, we were all..."

Sakura could not bear to see any more. She ripped her eyes away from the scene and clutched her thighs until she could feel something besides pain inside of her. She withheld the urge to scream and instead focused on Lady Tsunade as she started getting up.

Sakura glanced up at her senior, her eyes puffy, but dry. "Wh...!"

The cherry blossom froze as her breath hitched halfway down her throat.

...

...

Seeing the expression on Lady Tsunade's face, Sakura _shivered_...

She was staring at Lord Jiraiya's trail of destruction, her blood-soaked hands turned into fists. And although she lacked the signs of physical chakra, her aura indicated she was keeping it perfectly pressurized simply so she could unleash it all at once.

To Sakura, Tsunade's expression, was the most _terrifying_ look expressing complete and destructive rage toward a _single_ human being.

 _'Something is going to die today,'_ Tsunade mentally assured. _'And I'm going to make sure it's you,_ Orochimaru...!'

Sakura knew she was the only one getting a full view of Lady Tsunade's expression. She wasn't surprised knowing she was the only one. Everyone else was staring at Team Eight. And even though she risked the chance of having Tsunade think she was a child, she couldn't help it; she truly couldn't rip her eyes off of her no matter how hard she tried.

"Senju..." Sakura accidentally reminded herself. "Tsunade... sama...?"

"Sakura," Tsunade suddenly broke her seemingly perpetual silence, startling the younger Genin. "Hinata needs constant attention. Make sure she doesn't start bleeding internally before they get her to the central tower. Ino's a tough cookie, she'll pull through. So will Tenten. Put more attention on Neji. Everyone else is stable enough to wait for help."

Sakura suddenly returned to reality and regressed back to her nervous self. "Are you... are you going somewhere...?"

"Yeah," Tsunade confirmed, her eyes narrowing. "There's something I need to take care of before I lose it... understand?"

Sakura's eyes welled up again as the situation once more crashed down on her. "Yes... I understand completely, Tsunade-sama..."

"Listen to me, ALL of you," Tsunade ordered, the Rookies quickly looking up. "There comes a time when we all have to realize who we are, who we can be, and who we _want_ to be. And I think this should serve as a lesson; because what you can _be_ is the reason you're still alive. Orochimaru isn't the type to leave loose ends. And if you're alive, it's because he saw something in each and every one of you.

He saw the potential, and decided you were worth keeping an eye on... Now, there aren't many people alive right now who can say they've fought Orochimaru of the Sannin and _lived_. You are now one of them. That may not mean much considering the kind of monster he is. But Orochimaru knows quality when he sees it. It's why you're still breathing."

The dead leaves continued to fall...

Tsunade began to take a few steps toward Jiraiya's direction. "I don't doubt that all of you tried your very hardest to keep him alive. And for that, I am thankful." She stopped as she gathered her thoughts. "Naruto was a very special boy. A very special, very quirky, _very_ odd boy. He had this... ability to attract people into his orbit. He was warm, and friendly. It was just his way of existing.

"Unfortunately... not all the people that were drawn to him were good." Tsunade turned to see Naruto's body from the corner of her eye; Shikamaru was sitting next to him, both in the center of a near-perfect circle of dead leaves. "He was my grandson. My one link to Minato and Kushina. And I loved him more than my very soul..."

Even Ino and Sasuke reacted to that.

"I failed on the one job I had," Tsunade's chakra summoned strings of energy across her arms. Every Rookie looked on expectantly. "That's not something I can live with... So I think it's only fair that Orochimaru doesn't either..."

...

Taking a peek from under his dark locks of hair, Sasuke returned to the real world; though only because the power oozing out of Tsunade simply could not be ignored. It wasn't raw like Naruto's. But there was a certain similarity to it. So similar, in fact, that Sasuke could actually _see_ the parallels between them.

The young Uchiha's left eye spun sporting a strange design, before returning to its standard three tomoes a moment later...

 _'It's been a while since I last felt so bloodthirsty.._.' Tsunade could feel her left cheekbone twitching, a testament to the amount of rage trapped within her. "Two Anbu are about to reach us. Tell them to get a full team down here before we come back. Once they do, tell them to stay away... They'll only get in our way."

Every Genin present shivered as their back instinctively straightened. The killing intent was oppressive. It felt like they could cut it with a knife, like it was a physical substance. It felt even stronger than _Orochimaru's_ for brief instances. But it was also unique like Orochimaru's; it couldn't be compared, not without having both present.

The ground cracked under Tsunade's custom heels, her pigtails and coat rising behind her. She blasted herself forward as perfectly controlled chakra pumped through her legs, the falling leaves in her face parting as they created a brief tunnel for her.

The Genins lifted their hands to shield themselves from the shockwaves that Tsunade's legs created. It was their first time hearing another ninja say a team of Anbu would be a hindrance. And they were inclined to believe her seeing and _feeling_ her power.

It was abundantly clear why the famed Slug Princess was a member of the legendary Sannin too.

* * *

 _~~Jiraiya and Orochimaru~~_

* * *

"I should've killed you when I had the chance..."

It was hard to disagree with that thought.

Orochimaru clawed his way to a tree and used it to get to his feet. He took a look around and shook his head in disgust; this was _not_ part of the plan. It was supposed to be an in and out mission. Now it was a race against time.

It had been quite some time since he last felt so close to Death's cold fingers. Blood ran down his lips in alarming amounts, his drapes turning red as roses as a result. He would be more flesh than man in a few moments.

"It must've been fun..." Jiraiya's steps were heavy as branches cracked under his wooden clogs. "To torment a group of _Genin_ of all things... But let's see you try that against me."

Orochimaru chuckled as he wiped his face with the back of his wrist, though it did nothing to stop the flow of blood. "Leave your childish bravado at home, Jiraiya... You know it doesn't suit you."

Jiraiya could feel he was about to explode. "You _really_ don't get it, do you...?"

Orochimaru locked eyes with Jiraiya for the very first time. He had to hold back a grimace seeing the crazed, twisted look on his fellow Sannin's face. Never in his life had he seen that expression on Jiraiya's face, not even when his _son_ was buried all those years ago.

"You are going to die today, Orochimaru." Jiraiya's summons tensed as the balance of chakra shifted; they actually had to increase the amount of Natural Energy to keep up with their host. "And there isn't a thing in the world that can change that..."

"Kill _me..._? Hmph, still so naïve." Orochimaru finally stood on his own two feet in a proper and controlled fashion. "You should know better by now... Your Sage Mode is extraordinary, yes. Its sheer speed and strength makes you impervious to most of my Jutsu. But I've got more tricks than this forest has leaves," he sneered. "YOU should know that by now!"

A hand suddenly regurgitated out of Orochimaru's throat, then an arm and finally an entire body; a distinctive purple bow was again around his waist. A clunk of meat falling could be heard as Orochimaru's "second skin" fell on the ground.

Jiraiya scowled in disgust, his hands tightening next to him. "You've truly stopped being human..."

"Of course," Orochimaru started sprinting, his legs turning snake-like. "I will rid myself of _anything_ I consider a weakness!"

The Snake Sannin slammed his fist across Jiraiya's face with the momentary burst of speed. He made sure to let loose every ounce of strength he was keeping; his old friend would not be an easy foe. It would be foolish, if not suicidal, to start with a half-assed attempt. The latter ninja was sent flying across the clearing, his fist yet to separate from his cheek.

"Slow..." Jiraiya wasted no time and took Orochimaru's arm. He dissolved all momentum with a burst of Nature Energy and swung the Snake Sannin into the ground, lifting dirt and greenery from the floor. He raised his right leg high into the air. "UWOOOH!"

Orochimaru quickly slithered away as the blow split the nearby earth, leaving behind dust and cracks the size of small warehouses. He brought his hands together and positioned himself a respectable distance away from his target. His jaw loosened and his mouth widened.

" _Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!_ "

 _Thousands_ of snakes erupted out of Orochimaru's mouth, each one colored a green that combined with its surrodings. Suddenly all of the snakes regurgitated a sword. Seeing they were similar to Kusanagi, Jiraiya knew they were dangerous; they were slicing through debris -trees and boulders- like it was butter. One would be enough to do some serious harm.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "Boss!"

Fukasaku clumped his toad hands together. "Ma'! Ready up!"

"Aye, I know already!" Shima brought her hands together and shouted with her husband. " _TOAD OIL BULLET_!"

Jiraiya inhaled, taking in a monstrous amount of air. " _Katon: TOAD OIL FLAME BULLET_!"

A stream of toad oil spew through the area, followed by a thick blanket of brilliant, orange flames fed by the latter.

The flames instantly increased the temperature of the surrounding area, setting ablaze several nearby trees without the Jutsu even touching them. The snakes advanced underterred, and the flame's only concern was to turn everything in their way into ashes.

They met with an audible hiss, and it was quickly apparent flesh never stood a chance, not against fire. The snakes hissed as they were annihilated by the merciless flames coming from the Toad Sannin, like a representation of the man's rage consuming the other.

Fukasaku had never seen such powerful flames. It had been a while since, at least.

The old Toad Sage turned to Jiraiya and caught his student doing something peculiar. It sprouted something in him seeing him like that; fear. Fear for his student, not himself. Never in his hundreds of years had he felt so scared for somebody else: Jiraiya was _smiling_ as the flames consumed Orochimaru and his snakes. Such a sight warranted fear, because his student was _not_ cruel.

Shima swallowed as she stared at the roaring monsoon of flames in front of her. _'Such intensity... The boy has never produced a Jutsu this potent in our time together... Kami, please, guide him.._.'

Fukasaku could tell his wife had come to the same conclusion. _'Jiraiya-chan... Minato's early death left ya lost, but ya had a reason ta keep going... But now that Naruto-chan's gone too, both Tsunade and you...'_ He sighed. _'This is not going to end well for anyone... Killing Orochimaru will do ya more harm than good...'_ He snapped out of his thoughts feeling his instincts kick in. "JIRAIYA-CHAN! KUSANAGI! BELOW-!"

"DIE!" Orochimaru burst out of the ground, his Kusanagi sword aimed at Jiraiya's chest from inside his mouth.

"SHIT! _Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu_!" Jiraiya amassed chakra in his legs and quickly jumped several hundred feet into the air. He cursed again seeing Orochimaru's neck stretching to ridiculous lengths, until Kusanagi was inches from reaching his chest. He clutched the blade using his hard hair as gloves, preferring a wound to his hands than a punctured chest. "COME THEN!"

"MY pleasure!"

Orochimaru stretched Kusanagi and slammed Jiraiya into the ground, grinding him across the Forest of Death for hundreds of meters across. The assault lifted trunks and dirt from the forest's surface as he watched from up high, savoring every second of payback he was getting. He retracted his blade back into his mouth and did the same with his body from below.

...

The snake summoner landed where he knew Jiraiya was, smiling from ear to ear. He saw the Sannin laying in the middle of a group of boulders, apparently unconscious. Orochimaru knew better; he threw a kunai at him.

It hit Jiraiya and he turned into a ploom of smoke, revealing a log underneath

Annoyed, Orochimaru turned and faced the man six meters to his right; if you could even call him that anymore. _'I never expected to see that expression on_ you _of all people..._ _That's the face of a killer, not a man... You_ _want me dead so much, you can barely keep your KI in check..._ ' He smirked seeing his hands. "Your eyes aren't human, but you still seem to be..."

"You're kidding yourself if you think this'll stop me," Jiraiya clutched his hands, blood gushing out of the inch-deep cuts over them. "I told you already. You're not getting away from me today."

"Jiraiya-chan!" Shima barked, worried. "Those cuts are lookin' serious from up here! Are you ok?!"

"Don't worry," Jiraiya ripped the hand guards from his arms, leaving them bare, but more flexible. He clapped his hands together, the pain and splash of blood not bothering him in the least. "Playtime is over I see..."

"YES IT IS!"

...

Orochimaru leapt for his life feeling Tsunade not only behind him, but using a blind spot over his head. He swallowed seeing his fellow Sannin's attack cause the earth to implode.

Boulders reached up high due to the inertia, exploding upon impact as they met over Tsunade's blonde head. Crumbs rained down as she threw her green coat to the side. It landed on a branch behind Jiraiya so it was -partially- kept from harm.

"Orochimaru..." The sheer rage trapped inside of Tsunade was having an influence on her surroundings. She clutched her hands, small pebbles trembling around her. She grit her teeth, leaves starting to fall in brief instances. "I was wrong to have ever considered you anything less than a sociopathic _bastard_ with an ego the size of the moon...! I never should've saved you. I never should've healed you; I should've left you to _rot_ in Ame!"

"Kukuku," Orochimaru chuckled as he fell into his stance; relaxed and at the ready for anything. "That would be yet another mistake in your seemingly endless reservoir, Tsunade-hime. I don't recall ever asking you to treat me..."

"Oh don't worry..." Tsunade's chakra flared as her intentions became perfectly clear. "I'm about to rectify that mistake... I SWEAR IT!"

"You're not alone," Jiraiya quickly stood next to Tsunade with a few feet keeping them apart. He turned to her, and his face fell. He could tell she was _barely_ keeping it together. "I'm sorry, Tsunade... all of this, everything that's happened-"

"Not now," Tsunade interrupted, sounding a bit desperate; like she would collapse if he did otherwise. "For now, all I want is right in front of me..." she glared at Orochimaru. "After that, we can go and... and..."

Shima stared at Tsunade. He felt worried at the sight of her vulnerability because it was very similar to Jiraiya's.

"That's enough..." Jiraiya breathed, warmth starting to prickle in the corners of his eyes. "Focus on what we have to do now. Later we'll..."

"Later..." Tsunade murmured.

Both knew what that meant: A future without Naruto. It was something neither could bear to even consider or think about. It was simply unreasonable that such a future could exist.

...

Leaves began to fall in their area, indicating Naruto's death was having a direct effect on the forest, and it was spreading...

The thought of Naruto on the ground, dead and lacking color, instantly increased the pressure in the area. Both Sannin were at the point of no return.

Orochimaru smirked a bit nervously, "I can't help but feel the situation is a _bit_ overwhelming even for me, so I must ask... Would you really go through with it? Knowing I possess more knowledge about the underground world than any Nukenin you can name?"

"Does it look like I care...?" Tsunade honestly asked, her face visible only to the Snake Sannin for a moment.

Orochimaru felt a beed of sweat trickle down the side of his face. Tsunade truly meant what she said. She looked as if there was only one thing in her mind. And it involved him. ' _Now that I think about it, this'll be our first row, eh Tsunade...?_ '

It was clear as day that no matter what he said, neither of his fellow Sannin would be letting him live through the day. Their threats definitely weren't empty. Such a realization brought a very human chill to Orochimaru's spine.

Their combined Killing Intent sprouted a bit of panic in Orochimaru's part; he bit his thumb and rushed through seals. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

An enormous plume of white smoke enveloped the area around Jiraiya and Tsunade. It cleared in five seconds, revealing a long, _extremely_ large snake colored in purple with a dark underbelly. It took Jiraiya a second to realize just what summon it was, and it nearly drove him mad; it was the cruelest summon he had ever fought against.

Jiraiya growled, " _Manda_... Orochimaru, you bastard...! And in a forest brimming with Genin...! TSUNADE!"

"YEAH!"

Both Sannin bit their thumbs and flew through similar seals. "Ino, Inu, saru, tori, hitsuji: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

* * *

 _~~Rookies~~_

* * *

Shikamaru took a look around, taking in the sight of his friends. He wasn't surprised to see some looking lost, and others with eyes aimed at the Sannin's very prominent explosions in the distance. Leaves were still raining all around them, accompanied by the oppressing feeling of the _monstrous_ chakra being interchanged in the battle close to them.

Shika turned back to Naruto's body.

The young Nara brushed away a few leaves that were over Naruto's chest, making double sure to do the same with the ones on his legs. He removed another stuck in his hair and noticed something odd. Behind his ear, around two holes in his neck, was a strange swirling tattoo. His eyes began to narrow seeing the mark starting to - _very_ slowly- recede in the opposing direction that the swirl was marked.

Shikamaru neared his index, and was about touch it. _'What is this...? It has a_ seriously _ominous feeling...-_ '

"Midgets!" Anko and a Anbu in a bird mask landed next to Sasuke, the latter not even lifting his head from between his legs. "FINALLY! Thank Kami...!" She took a moment to catch her breath. "Are you all oka-!" She stopped and the blood drained from her face seeing a blond lying in a circle of dead leaves. "It can't be... Is he...?"

Anko felt the rage bubbling seeing every single conscious Genin looking away; it was obvious most of them had been crying.

"FUCK!" Anko screamed. "FUCK! FUCK! _FUCK_!" She slammed her first against the root Sasuke was leaning against. She tired herself hitting it a few more times and ran all ten fingers through her hair, sweat understandably covering them. "Orochimaru...! You fucking _literal_ snake...! He was just a kid... he was just another damn kid...! Why come all this way just to finish off the Senju...?!"

"Ma'am," the Anbu next to Anko spoke, emotionless. Though even he understood the grave situation Konoha was in; they had just lost a _very_ valuable VIP. "I don't see Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama anywhere..."

Sakura spoke up from her position next to Hinata with a shy, raised hand. "Um, ma'am... Tsunade-sama healed us, and Jiraiya-sama attacked Orochimaru... Both went that way. She said to get a full team down here before she returned... and... well..."

"What is it?" Anko asked seeing the girl hesitating. "Spit it out cherry, we don't have all day."

Sakura felt a little embarrassed to say it, even if it was important. "Well... Tsunade-sama said to get a team down here, but... to stay away. She said you'd get in her and Jiraiya-sama's way..."

The earth trembled as a torrent of winds from an explosion blew through the small clearing.

Anko lowered her arms and stared in the direction the pinket had pointed. "Believe me, that is the _last_ thing we want. I can almost _taste_ the chakra coming from that direction... Besides, getting involved in a Kage-level brawl is a worldly renowned _bad idea_..." she turned to the Anbu next to her. "Hit the radio and see if you can get a signal going. Sandaime-sama had a pretty ingenius plan when we left, maybe it's come into fruition."

"Right away, ma'am."

Anko quickly kneeled next to Naruto and immediately knew he was dead. She had seen enough dead bodies to know. "Dammit..." She ran a hand through his blond head. "How did he... how did he die...?"

Shikamaru being the closest, he answered angrily, "Orochimaru bit him."

"Bit him?" Anko asked, alarmed. "Explain."

"Well, it's a little hard to..." The Nara continued, his fists tightening. "But after he bit him, Naruto's chakra became uncontrollable. It kind of _materialized_ in a way... though I doubt it was even normal chakra at that point. It was way too... _thick_. Like it was a denser type of chakra, one I've never seen before."

 _'So that was your intention...!_ ' Anko quickly positioned herself next to Naruto's head and almost desperately started searching. ' _Of course you would notice it too! This kid's_ ridiculous _affinity for snakes! You wanted to unleash his potential!_ "

"It's right here," Shikamaru pointed to a spot behind Naruto's ear, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny. "You know what it is, don't you...?"

Anko stared at the little Nara from one side. She couldn't blame him for feeling suspicious; he had just lost a friend. It's probably why she wondered if it was okay to tell him about classified information. Though he _was_ Shikaku Nara's son; laziest as can be, but their loyalty was unquestionable.

Besides, she felt it only fair considering their loss.

"It's called a Cursed Seal," she pulled on her trench coat's collar and revealed a small smudge. "Orochimaru gave me the same thing a long time ago."

Shikamaru snapped his head in her direction. "You were bit by him? But, you're..."

"Alive, yeah..." Anko sighed as the thought filled her with bad memories. "Unfortunately, the chances aren't exactly stacked in our favor when we get these things. So it's common for those who get it to..." she stared at Naruto with sadness and anger. "Orochimaru doesn't care if we live or die. All he cares about is the end product. He's that type of sick bastard."

The young Nara narrowed his eyes at the seal, still not fully satisfied.

"But, there's still something I don't get..." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke said Orochimaru didn't want to kill him, that he wanted to use Naruto... If so, why would he plant a seal that could kill him? It makes no sense." He stared at the seal over Naruto's neck for a second, the gears turning in his head. "Unless... this seal is different..."

"Different?" Anko rubbed her chin in thought. "You did say there was an explosion of chakra, right? I don't remember that ever happening before... Not until _after_ the seal becomes one with its host..."

"Ma'am," the Anbu in the bird mask neared. "We have a problem. We still aren't getting any signal. I fear our comrades may be at an impasse... the scale of Sandaime-sama's plan may have been too much to handle."

Anko smirked, "You doubt our Hokage, birdy?"

Anyone seeing the young man knew he was displeased, maybe even insulted. "Never."

"Good man," Anko nodded. "We can't expect everything to go flawlessly. Especially with Orochimaru making the rounds..." she sighed. "We don't have a choice. I need you to deliver a verbal message. You remember where Team Bravo's home base is, right?"

"Three clicks and a half south," he answered shortly. "I can have reinforcements here in ten minutes. Should I... let Hokage-sama know about the VIP...?"

"He's bound to find out eventually," Anko sighed seeing whimpers from the unconscious Hyūga next to Sakura. "Have someone inform the clan heads, too. They'll want to know the condition their heirs are in. Have HQ send some medics to take a good look at these kids just to be safe. I'll stand guard until then."

"Understood!"

The Anbu in the bird mask disappeared in a _Leaf Shunshin_.

"Now then," Anko turned to the rest of the Genin scattered about. "I know this is a hard thing to ask right now, but I'm going to need all of you to tell me _everything_ that lead to this. Don't skimp on the details. I need to have a clear understanding so I can prepare a full report before Hokage-sama gets here."

Kiba pounced at the mention of the Hokage, as did some of the others. "The Hokage is coming here? Like, where _we_ are?!"

Anko smiled sadly at their hopeful faces. "Of course he is. Apart from making sure you're all safe and sound, he needs to..." she stared at Naruto's body, her teeth grinding. "At any case... Konoha needs to make sure Naruto's body isn't stolen or tampered with..."

"Stolen? Tampered with?" Tenten inquired. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's a Senju," Neji answered the lingering question. He rubbed the area over his forehead, where his seal rested. "It's the same with the Hyūga clan. To protect our bloodline, we seal our eyes upon death. Naruto has no such thing, so his body is prone to being harvested... A plethora of secrets are in his body alone. As he is, Naruto's body is the most valuable specimen in the _entire_ Ninja World."

Sakura was the only one aware of Sasuke's aura spiking in irritation. She frowned, "Could you please not call Naruto a _specimen_... He's not a lab rat. He's our teammate..."

A moment of silence took place. It was so quiet, Sasuke's sandals grinding against the dirt could be heard.

"I'm sorry," Neji quickly, and honestly, apologized. "It wasn't my intention to upset you... All I'm saying is people would _kill_ to get their hands on him. I meant no disrespect."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san," Lee also apologized for his teammate. "Neji here isn't the sensitive, social type. He's a bit of a klutz."

"Look who's talking!" Neji snapped at Lee. Feeling a sense of danger, he gasped and shot his eyes toward Sakura and Hinata. Seeing a friendly squirrel, he narrowed his eyes, before shouting, "SQUIRREL!"

Neji's alarmed scream sent shockwaves though the group.

All of them jumped to attention, Anko before anyone. A sizzling made itself present and nobody could tell where it was coming from. Only Anko was fast enough to put the pieces together. She appeared over the squirrel Neji screamed about and saw it had an Explosive Tag on its back.

Anko took the squirrel, ripped the tag from its back, stuck it to a kunai, and chucked it as far as she could.

An explosion in the next clearing was heard.

Chōji opened his eyes to see Anko letting the squirrel run off on its own. "They booby trapped the squirrel...! Who could be so cruel...?!"

"Told ya it wouldn't work, Dosu."

Everyone turned to see three ninjas on a branch overhead.

There they saw two males and one female ninja. The one in the middle had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck and a straw raincoat.

The other one had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for "death" down the front. And like the one in the middle, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

The girl had black eyes and very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, with a violet ribbon near the end. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, similar to her teammates.

She was eyeing the body in between everyone like a sacred _treasure_...

Sakura immediately slid in front of Naruto. Shikamaru, seeing the protector over their foreheads, drew a kunai. Ino was wide awake, Hinata was aware of what was going on, and both Tenten and Kiba were barely standing. Even Neji had an arm under him as he struggled to come to a sitting position.

None looked physically or emotionally ready to have another encounter this early.

"We were waiting to see if the other Jōnin would leave," the one in the middle started, Dosu, as established by the girl next to him. "But... it seems that isn't going to happen. Guess there's no choice..." His bandaged covered face turned grim. "Kin, Zaku... let's immobilize the Jōnin, we'll kill her after. Two was impossible, but one is doable... Get ready."

All three appeared on the forest's surface, armed and ready for battle.

"Enough of this shit..." Anko began walking forward, her hands secretly antsy to get going. "As the proctor of the second exam, I order you three to-"

Anko was forced to catch a kunai between her index and middle finger. It had no doubt been aimed at her head.

"Order us?" Zaku smugly questioned, a smirk over his lips. "You're in no position to hand out orders anymore. You're just talking mincemeat at this point..." His smirk grew into a grin. "Thanks for pointing us to our gate yesterday..."

"Hah...?" Anko seemed bemused as she raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Do I know you...?"

"Wha-?" Zaku felt embarrassed for a moment. "You _personally_ lead us to our gate before this stupid exam started!"

"I can't be expected to remember all that!"

"You're the freakin' _proctor_!"

"What the hell does _that_ have to do with this?!"

"Enough," Dosu interrupted, feeling plenty embarrassed for the three of them. "We don't have a lot of time. So excuse me if I skip proper introductions." He brought out his right arm and revealed the device over it. "We're on a tight schedule you see."

Anko sighed as Dosu rushed her, his arm reeled back. "Children..."

Dosu reached Anko and took a swipe at her. Literally an inch before he could make contact though, the Jōnin squirmed out of the attack's path and brought her own arm to counter. Dosu knew it would be over in an instant should she lay a hand on him. Which is why he never intended to give her a chance.

...

"WHA...!" Anko's hand grasped air as a ringing in her left ear made her lose balance. She felt her entire body shaking and fell to her knees as a result. She corked her left ear feeling the pain growing, not dissipating. It was like an Explosion Tag had gone off next to her ear, followed by two _more_ explosions. "Well shit, this is new...!"

Anko bit back a scream feeling blood dripping from her left ear.

"Even Jōnin are human," Dosu raised his gauntlet for Anko to see. "There's a little trick when it comes to my attack, ya see. Just dodging won't do." He stepped within a few feet of Anko with his arm ready for another assault. "It's sound. You do know what sound is, don't you...?"

Anko glared as she made an effort to stand, but it was pointless, her sense of balance was completely off. "No need to explain, I get it... The frequency of your vibrations ruptured my eardrum... and shot the semicircular canals... I've completely lost my sense of balance..." She growled feeling the pain coming back in more and more intense waves. "What the hell are you here for...?! Are you Orochimaru's lackeys or something...!"

"We're here for him..." Kin pointed at Naruto and did not bother to hide her desire for him. She started juggling a storage scroll as her eyes moistened. "Mm, to think he won Orochimaru-sama's favor just by _existing_..."

Anko made a weird face seeing the girl's expression. "Did she have the hots for the kid or something...?"

"Ignore her," Zaku said taking a few steps forward. "She's grown obsessed with him after Orochimaru-sama gave us this assignment. She took his words to heart when he said Naruto-kun would be "perfection" if he survived. Which he didn't. So now she's obsessed with his dead body."

"You are NOT taking him!" Sakura shrieked, her eyes once more threatening to cry seeing them just skip past Anko and heading towards Naruto. "You already took him away from us... so please just leave us alone already!"

"Ugh," Kin grunted in disgust, her teammates stopping a few feet short of Sakura. "You're the type of ninja that give us Kunoichis a bad name. Just look at that hair of yours. It's so glossy I bet you spend more time in the salon than on a training ground!"

Kin disappeared from sight and appeared behind Sakura, submitting the pinket on her knees using her hair as a leash.

Sakura did nothing while on the floor, she only sat there, obedient. "Do whatever you want with me... But please, don't take Naruto...! Sasuke-kun will never forgive yo-!" She whimpered as Kin's grip only increased. ' _We will never recover if you take him...! Please...! Please stop...!_ '

The Rookies could only watch helplessly.

The ones that could barely be considered able struggled to get to their feet. Lee, Shikamaru and Shino were the only ones able to stand, Sasuke was still unresponsive. Another battle was unrealistic, everybody knew that. Not only was it too soon, but their mind had yet to feel even remotely collected.

Everyone also knew that Team Seven would _never_ recover if they were to take Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, eh?" Kin turned to Sasuke, only to see him with his head between his legs. She scoffed, "Doesn't look like he'll be of any help anytime soon. Wimps like him aren't of any use to Orochimaru-sama anyways."

"Look at all these weaklings," Zaku commented with distaste. "If this is really the best Konoha has to offer, then I gotta say, they're up for a rude awakening in a few weeks..."

"Shut your mouth, _Zaku_." Dosu interjected, his one visible eye narrowed. "You know damn well we aren't to speak of that..."

Zaku swallowed, "Y-yeah... sorry..."

"Enough already!" Kin practically shouted. She brought out a kunai, and in a swift wrist movement, lined it against Sakura's neck. "I'm killing this useless bitch... Step back a bit. This is gonna get messy..."

"Sakura-san...!" Lee made an effort to move, only to fall back to a single knee.

 _'Useless..._ ' Sakura reiterated in her mind. _'Useless..._ '

How many times had she felt like that? How many times had she done nothing? She remembered Kakashi, Shin and Zabuza. Every time, it was her following Naruto and Sasuke. It was her watching. Sakura was tired of it. She was truly, without a milligram of doubt, _sick_ of it. Hearing Kin say that was, in Sakura's case, the straw that _finally_ broke the camel's back.

Sakura pulled out a kunai.

"Bad idea," Kin warned, her kunai starting to really press against Sakura's throat. "Try it, I dare you. You'll only make this more painful for yourself."

"Then do it..."

"What...?" Kin muttered in confusion. She increased her grip feeling the pinket... different. "What did you just say...?"

Sakura managed to turn her head, nicking her neck in the process. "I said DO it...!"

"You annoying little...!" Kin violently yanked Sakura's pink hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck even more. She placed the tip of the blade over the girl's neck, intent on gutting her like a fish. "You don't just grow courage out of thin air, quit acting like you're hot shit all of a sudden! I hate fakes like you even _more_!"

The world grew as cold as icicles. For an instant, all eyes turned to Sasuke.

Sakura took advantage of the cold blip in Sasuke's chakra. With Kin's eyes elsewhere, Sakura used her kunai and sliced the hair the Sound Nin had, releasing her from the brunette's hold. Then, in a flawless demonstration of perfect chakra control, Sakura turned and began her ascent.

 _'Behind the stomach and the omental bursa,_ ' -Sakura's fist crackled with green chakra- _'and in front of the crura of the diaphragm, on the level of the first lumbar vertebra!_ ' The pinket struck Kin _exactly_ where the solar plexus was located.

The Rookies that were standing sat back down feeling the shockwave of Sakura's fist continuing behind Kin.

Kin collapsed to her knees, the white of her eyes turning red, and her voice getting stuck in her throat. She lost consciousness a moment later and fell face first on the floor.

...

Nearly every mouth in the clearing had to be closed by its owner following Sakura's sudden outburst. She made it look easy due to her flawless technique and knowledge. So many questions were in the heads of each of her fellow Konoha ninja.

Ino was one of the few smiling despite her delirious and gobsmacked state. "Sakura... I knew it..."

Zaku, enraged and insulted, aimed a single hand at Sakura's face, giving her a good glimpse of what would be taking her life. A single hole over his palm whistled as pressure built inside of it. " _Big_ , fucking mistake..."

"Wait, Zaku," Dosu stepped closer and stood on Sakura's other side, his gauntlet aimed at her head. "You're willing to throw your life away... for a piece of _flesh._..? This is why Konoha is the laughing stock of the _entire_ shinobi world. He may have been your friend at some point, but now, he's nothing more than genes and rotting meat. We are going to dissect him, piece by piece... and use his power for generations to come..."

"G-goddammit...!" Anko managed to move her legs and tried to position herself in the direction of the two Sound Nin. "COME ON! _MOVE_!" She fell again feeling the Cursed Seal on her neck acting up, almost as if it knew Orochimaru wasn't far. "Not now...! NOT NOW...!"

"Fine..." Gritting her teeth, Sakura stared at death right in the eye, a smile on her face. "But you'll have to kill me first..."

"Hmph," Dosu scoffed. "Have it your way..." He prepared his attack to do serious harm, not immobilize. ' _You were wrong, Kin... This can't possibly be fake courage I'm looking at..._ '

...

The wind crackled as a ninja appeared between them.

Sakura's eyes widened the moment she realized it was Sasuke, the Uchiha crest on his back was unmistakable. She felt a chill crawl down her spine feeling the cold nature of his chakra. _'Sasuke-kun... Your chakra... its freezing...'_

Sasuke was between both Sound Nin, one arm over each of theirs. "Again and again..." He squeezed each of their wrists until he heard a 'snap' on one side and metal cracking on the other. "Why do you _**all**_ insist in taking everything away from me...?" He revealed his left eye to Dosu alone. "You're all just like **_him_**..."

Dosu shuddered seeing the shape in Sasuke's left eye.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hi guys... It's been quite some time, huh? Sorry about that. As an apology, I've got another chapter just waiting to be uploaded, which I will in a few days :) -making the chapter longer-. It'll give some context on Konoha's efforts to fight Orochimaru and of course, some more action!**_

 _ **As to why I've been absent and for those who care:**_

 _ **So first off, I want to apologize for my looong absence, but as some of you may have figured out, life caught up to me and... you know the rest. I've been going through some seriously rough times lately, and I honestly don't even know where to begin.**_

 _ **First off, my family and I have been struggling for some time now. Both economically and emotionally, which has left me with little time to write. Though even when I did have time, it's hard to when you're so plump with stress it's seeping out your ears. I honestly don't even know how I'm still alive.**_

 _ **That reminds me, I also had a car accident. It was pretty brutal.**_

 _ **Me and a few of my cousins ended up driving off the road, and well, the car was totaled; it literally ended belly up. Thankfully our injures weren't half as serious as they should've been. Several people have told me it's a bloody miracle we aren't dead. We rolled around about six or seven times before it stopped, and my noggin got split open as result. I was bleeding everywhere. I totally thought I was a goner while in the ambulance.**_

 _ **Like I said, sorry guys. I promise to try and get some more writing down from now on. I want to upload a chapter a month at least, hopefully more. But we'll see how things go. Thanks for reading and I hope some of you will stick with me to see the end of this thing. A small review as thanks would be nice ;)**_

 _ **P.S. Thanks for 1k reviews guys -and 3k followers! WOW!-. You have no idea how happy I was when I first saw it! I wanted to update immediately, which was around my birthday at the time -June 25-, but I couldn't write a lick. The accident was about a month later. Anyways, thanks again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**_

 _ **Also, if anyone has a copy of my old stories, let me know. I think I saw someone mention something about it in the reviews.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Senju's Heir**_

* * *

 _~~Konoha~~_

* * *

Kakashi should have known Orochimaru would try it. He was naïve to have ever thought otherwise.

It made sense to him now, all those times Naruto often toyed with his opponents, a type of prepotence and arrogance -he couldn't blame him though, starting under Sasuke's shadow may have worsened things-. Those are traits often associated with snake summoners. Which is why it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

Orochimaru saw great potential in Naruto, like thousands before him. Except _he_ actually did something about it. Which is even more reason to be worried. Because no ninja, let alone a Sannin, _ever_ makes half-assed attempts to mark young talents. Especially when that young talent could be Naruto: the last naturally born _Mokuton_ user.

However, Kakashi also knew Orochimaru's type. He was a sick bastard, absolutely, but no one could deny the man's genius. He was one of the strongest ninjas on the planet. Even he wouldn't stand a chance against him; Minato-sensei is the only one he could think of that could do it singlehandedly. Hence his worry, because geniuses tend to be eccentric. And Orochimaru is the most eccentric of them all.

He wouldn't put it past him to somehow try and "test" Naruto. Something that could only end in one of two ways...

...

Kakashi painted a straight line as he ran across the area between Konoha and the Forest of Death.

Fully aware HQ had been moved to the tower in the middle, he rushed to the -classified- entrance tunnel that led to said tower. Over gate 36, exactly half a click north, under the first tree. Reaching it, Kakashi had no time to be scrupulous, so he quickly lifted the headband over his special eye and spent seconds to find it.

Putting his hands on it, he 'accidentally' ripped the door from its hinges. Seeing several 'seal' tags on it, he slapped the thing back on to at least cover the entrance.

As he ignored the stairs and simply plummeted down, the Copy Ninja landed in a flawless, soundless thump at the bottom. Raising his one visible eye, he saw another door, this time guarded by an Anbu in a Bird Mask. He was a bit taken aback to see Gaara, a female Anbu and Hazuki, the Daimyō's daughter, arguing with the guard at the door.

"Ok ok..." Hazuki cleared her throat, and used her hands to convey words with dignity and class. "In the name of the Land of Fire, I-"

"Like I just said," the Anbu at the door interrupted, arms crossed over his chest. "Hokage-sama specifically ordered not to let _anyone_ who didn't have orders or already know the situation taking place. Anyone includes _you_ , Hime-sama."

"Uuf," Hazuki audibly grumbled in frustration. "There goes my pride..."

"Watch your tongue," the female Anbu behind Hazuki warned. "Do not let her age fool you. She's young, but she's the daughter of the man who helps pay for that armour on your chest, Bird. You know that as well as I do... Show a little respect."

"Believe me I'm showing _nothing_ but respect," the bird Anbu reiterated. "If you were anybody else you'd be on the floor, and I would have a kunai to each of your throats. Nobody is supposed to know about this tunnel. Even _I_ found out about it just recently."

Hazuki sighed, "For Kami's sake sir... all I want is to know the situation on Uzumaki Naruto. He's like my elder brother... I'm not trying to get state secrets out of you. After we confirm something we will leave, I give you my word."

The young Anbu in the mask didn't even flinch as the image of a dead blond, surrounded in a circle of dead leaves, flashed through his mind. "I'm not at liberty to say anything pertaining to Uzumaki Naruto..."

Gaara growled as the roars in his head started getting stronger. It was like a constant racking getting louder and louder as time passed, and there didn't seem to be a visible end to it. It was hard to even make a coherent thought. Hazuki seemed truly worried at the sight of Gaara holding his head again.

"Look," Hazuki once more started. "I know you people are hiding something, that much is obvious. Normally I wouldn't even bother. I respect your protocols and I'm not about to ask you to violate them on a whim. But..." she glared, something Gaara and her guard had never seen from Hazuki. "If you are hiding something " _pertaining"_ to Uzumaki Naruto, I swear to whatever Gods you believe in that I will make your life a _living hell_..."

 _'Oh damn..._ ' Kakashi quickly stepped in and dropped a hand on Gaara's head. Both of his Anbu colleagues stiffened once they noticed him. "Let's cool our tempers for a moment, shall we?"

"H-Hatake Kakashi-senpai," Bird stuttered, his demeanor instantly changing. "You're _the_ Hatake Kakashi, r-right?

Gaara's eyes seemed a bit more focused as he stared up at his teacher, though only slightly. "Kakashi... sensei...?"

"There there..." Kakashi petted Gaara's head, the smile on his mask bright and reassuring. "Don't worry. We'll get to him. I promise."

"Kakashi-san...!" Hazuki squeaked, her bright red eyes lighting up. "I'm so happy to see you again! Naru-nii wasn't kidding when he said you were always late!"

"I was on a mission," Kakashi chuckled as he petted Hazuki's head like he did Gaara's. "I'm happy to see you too, Hime-sama." He scanned the surroundings and found nothing out of place, something that immediately worried him. "Where are the Anbu that usually escort you...? I'm a... bit concerned they aren't with you..."

Bird stiffened at the mention of Hazuki's personal guard.

"I don't know..." Hazuki cast a brief glance at the Anbu behind her. "I was told Hokage-sama called most of the ninja in the village... that includes the ones guarding me..."

...

Kakashi was worried now.

He turned back to the nervous Anbu guarding the door, his smile slowly dissipating. "Look, I know Orochimaru's in the forest, and I know we've lost all communication and surveillance. So tell _me_ , Bird... what is the situation with Uzumaki Naruto?"

Bird swallowed hearing the man's hard, calculated tone. He truly started to fear for his life seeing the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi growing impatient with every second that passed. Never did he expect to meet the man, let alone tell him the unfortunate news about his student. It was not something he should do, nor was it his place.

Seeing Kakashi's one eye narrowing, Bird decided to do what he had to in order to avoid being another statistic to this man's record. "I... think you should speak to Hokage-sama about that, Hatake-san..."

Kakashi was a veteran, in literally _every_ sense of the word. It's the reason he knew the masked man before him, a fellow Konoha Anbu, he reminded himself, was hiding something important. Realizing he wasn't going to get any more out of him, all he could do was smile.

"I see," he took a blushing Hazuki into his arms, and started on his way. The Anbu agent at the door instinctively opened the steel door for him. "Gaara, _Yūgao_ -san," he left behind a gust of wind as he rushed through the tunnel at full speed. "Let's hurry."

Hazuki's eyes were sealed shut as Kakashi flashed forward. She had heard tales about the Copy Ninja's courage and power, about his Sharingan and the thousands of Jutsu he copied, but it was her first time seeing the whole package at work. It felt like being carried by a cloud, moving swiftly across the sky without anything in their way.

Shinobi were mysterious creatures...

She might not weigh much -or so she hoped-, but it was a clear disadvantage to be carrying her. Details are what affect Shinobi the most, or so Naruto used to tell her. She took a moment to look back and saw Gaara and her guard -by no means weaklings-, both struggling as they tried to keep up.

It was a jarring sight, because she could honestly say he was like no one she'd ever met before. As Naruto's teacher and mentor, it felt unfair that he had someone so technically gifted as a master. But it made sense. Kakashi used to be a student to the Yondaime himself, after all. Naruto's father, and the fastest Shinobi to ever live.

' _Ara...?'_ Hazuki lifted her eyes feeling a slight shaking in one of Kakashi's arms. It couldn't possibly be fatigue already, so it had to be something else. She turned her head up and gasped seeing him, warm air filling her lungs. ' _Kakashi-san... why do you look so nervous...?_ '

* * *

 _~~Command Center, Tower in the Forest, Arena~~_

* * *

"Work, damn you..." Iruka fiddled with his radio, and tried, but failed to get it working. ' _It hasn't worked since we sneaked in here..._ '

Iruka never thought he'd see the day where even the Academy teachers would be summoned; but he wasn't all that surprised.

He knew most Konoha ninja were making preparations for the finals of the Chūnin Exams, inviting foreign dignitaries and all that. Others were even promoting the event in other Great Villages. It was a very busy time and everyone was stacked, including he. The scale of the exams was quickly growing out of control.

There were even rumors this year's finals would be the most anticipated in the exam's history.

Many called this the "Senju and Uchiha" effect. It was the first time in history where two prodigies from the two most prominent clans in the world were expected to find each other.

The arena where the finals would be taking place was even due for renovations.

According to the Civilian Council and Tourist department, it was far too small for the amount of people anticipated. As far as Iruka was concerned, things were looking up for Konoha. Ever since the Kyūbi attack, many feared it would be the end of Konoha's growth. But things have changed for the better ever since Naruto's heritage came into the picture.

Team Seven was starting to grow popular all around the globe because of it. News of their exploits, including the victory on the bridge against the Demon of the Hidden Mist, was a common conversation topic all around the Land of Fire. Never had there been a team with an Uchiha and a Senju, and people were excited to see what more they would accomplish.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei." Hayate walked his way to Iruka, a hand raised in greeting. "Is your radio working...? Mine hasn't since we got into that darn tunnel..."

Iruka turned to the man joining the line next to him, "Hayate-san! Good evening..." He smiled out of habit. "Yeah, mine isn't working either. I have a feeling they'll be explaining that though..."

Hayate nodded as he took his place next to Iruka. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes..." Iruka agreed meekly. "Apparently all off-duty ninjas were called in as well." He took a look around the arena, which was nearly packed with Konoha Nin. "It's a bit intimidating to be among this many colleagues, isn't it...? The last time this many got together was when... Uh... well, you know..."

"Hai..." Hayate blew a few coughs into his fist and nodded in understanding. "It's been twelve years now, huh... About to be 13 in a few weeks..." He glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye. "How is he doing...?"

Iruka's smile grew; he knew he would ask. "You mean Naruto... Well, I haven't spoken to him in a bit. He's been away from the village recently. Training, I've been told. I'm certainly looking forward to his performance in the finals, since I doubt preliminaries will be necessary: A lot of talented ninjas this year."

Hayate turned to him, this time fully. "You expect him to reach the finals on his first try?"

Iruka smirked, "You don't?"

Hayate returned Iruka's smirk with one of his own. "It's funny, isn't it?" He continued seeing his comrade raise an eyebrow in confusion. "A few years ago, people didn't even want to _glance_ in Naruto's direction... He was considered an outcast, a 'demon' and someone without any real worth. Now look at him. Suddenly everyone can't stop talking about him.

It makes you question whether society is really as fickle as their actions make them out to be... Now that he's a Senju in theory, Konoha embraces him like he's their long-lost son. I feel like it's a bit unfair to Naruto. He deserved better from the very beginning, not _after_ he was declared to be Hashirama-sama's heir..."

Iruka didn't know what surprised him more. The truth behind Hayate's words, or that he didn't cough _once_ throughout his observation. It made him question his own feelings about Naruto. True, back when he first met him, he couldn't stand the sight of him. Every time he looked at him it was like looking at the one who killed his parents.

Thankfully, Kakashi was the one to help him see he was wrong.

Now, he is proud to have helped forge such a promising ninja, even if his contributions could have been greater. "To be honest, I knew he was special the moment he stepped into my class... Whether that was good or bad special, I remember thinking... 'it's completely up to him'... I will always encourage him either way, because in the end, I know Naruto will do the right thing. That's just who he is..."

After appearing to have waged war with his own lungs in several violent coughing fits, Hayate smiled. "I've always admired that loyalty you have towards your students, Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Eheh... Thanks." He steadied his gaze forward feeling the commotion taking place around him. At the podium, in front of the big ram seal, he saw several Jōnin and the Hokage. "Hayate-san, does... does Hokage-sama look a bit... out of it to you...?"

"Hai..." Hayate evaluated the Hokage with a handkerchief over his lips, worry apparent even with his coughing. Hokage-sama looked like the type of man his girlfriend frequently told him were in Anbu. Last time he saw him like this was during the funeral after the Kyūbi attack. ' _Hokage-sama looks as if... he's a different man..._ '

...

"..."

The arena didn't quiet down even as the Hokage opened his mouth to speak. Everyone in the room was aware of the man's strange demeanor, and many were arguing amongst each other about what could have gone wrong.

"Order, please."

The Jōnin behind the Hokage: Asuma, the Anbu Commander, Kurenai, Guy and several others, all looked amongst each other fearing for their leader's mental state. Asuma looked especially blank expression-wise, while Kurenai was having a hard time hiding her worry for the latter. Guy barely looked conscious, as if his thoughts were with someone else.

The voices started getting louder and louder, to the point that you could barely hear yourself think.

"ENOUGH."

...

The room was consumed in a _deafening_ silence following the Kage's order.

Sarutobi clutched his hands behind him and grinded his teeth together. He avoided revealing his eyes from under his hat in an attempt to control his _overflowing_ Killing Intent. He knew he was doing a poor job of it, because those on the first few rows were sweating, while others behind them shaking.

"Today..." Sarutobi stopped, struggling to find his usual, caring voice. "Today, Konoha was dealt a devastating blow..." He finally lifted his eyes, revealing them to be serene, like the calm before the storm. "As some of you may already know, Orochimaru of the Sannin infiltrated the Forest of Death today. The Anbu were immediately mobilized to begin a through sweep of the forest.

Unfortunately, due to the size and amount of agents we possess, we have yet to pinpoint his _exact_ location. We have also lost all form of communication and surveillance within the forest. He has used some form of advanced Fūinjutsu to interfere with electrical signals in and around the _entire 20 kilometer perimeter_. We fear this may be _Uzumaki_ Fūinjutsu..."

" _20_ kilometers...? Is that even possible on your own...?!"

"Oi oi... _Uzumaki_...? I thought their power was extinct..."

"I thought _Fūinjutsu_ was extinct..."

"It _is_ Orochimaru we're talkin' here..."

The room exploded with conversation and disbelief at the mention of Orochimaru once again in Konoha. It was a well known fact that the Sandaime and Orochimaru were student and master at some point. His betrayal was something none in Konoha would ever forget.

"However," he declared, the room wisely losing all sound again. "We have reason to believe Jiraiya and Tsunade are fighting him as we speak. As such, there is no doubt in my mind they will _ever_ allow him to leave this forest alive... But in the case that he decides to run, I am going to need each and every one of you to lend me your power.

"I will need all of you to comb the forest and check on every Genin inside it. Inform them the exams will end for the day and resume first thing in the morning. After reaching the outskirts, hold your position and secure the perimeter. No one is allowed to enter or leave the forest afterwards. And most importantly, and I cannot stress this enough, _avoid_ the coordinates we will be handing out at _all_ costs. It'll be dangerous if you do otherwise..."

The building shook as if on cue, followed by a distant explosion in the distance. Several swallowed feeling the vibrations continuing.

 _"_ You can imagine why I want you to avoid it..." Sarutobi removed his Hokage top in a gentle swoosh, handing it to an Anbu that appeared and disappeared. " _Uzumaki Senju_ Naruto... is dead..."

Absolute silence, no one muttered a word...

Hayate turned to his friend, devastated hearing the news. "Iruka-san..."

Iruka felt several tears sprout in his eyes, "That... t-that can't be true..."

"Naruto... is _dead_...?"

"No, no way..."

"What of the Exams...? What do we do now...?!"

"What _can_ we do...?"

"And the finals...? We have contracts we need to answer for...!"

...

...

"NOOOOOOO!"

A loud, prolonged scream echoed through the entire building...

Most eyes, including the Hokage's, turned to the entrance of the arena. There they saw Sharingan no Kakashi, a man feared by thousands across the world, stunned and with his one visible eye full of disbelief.

Suddenly, he started clutching his left eye and began panting, before stopping any movement altogether.

Next to him stood what many realized was the Daimyō's daughter and princess of the Land of Fire; the one who screamed. She looked unconscious on her feet, pale as a ghost, and her crimson eyes were full of tears, ready to burst any second. Her small mouth and body were quivering, like she was suffering from a disease.

Behind them was a boy with raven hair. His eyes simply... did not look human.

Gaara could no longer hear himself thinking, all he could hear was a loud creaking noise, like that of a gate starting to collapse. "Naruto... is _dead_...?"

Kakashi panicked and turned to Gaara, his left eye in the open. "Gaara, look at me and focus," he instructed. The tomoes in his eye started spinning, several times nearly changing their shape. He tried to focus his Sharingan but found it _very_ difficult. "You're ok. I need you to breath and count each one, understand...?"

"Kakashi-sensei..." Gaara felt sleepy, but he still felt about to explode. "He's dead... Naruto's dead... If he's really dead, then I failed... I couldn't protect him..."

Hazuki's legs collapsed from under her, as if life itself had evaporated from her body.

She was caught by Yūgao, who could only hold back the tears behind her cat mask. _'I could see how much he meant to you, Hime-sama... please be strong... you have to be..._ '

"Sandaime-sama..." Kakashi said, his voice colorless as he turned to his leader. He took a step forward, Might Guy, his longtime friend, not losing sight of him. " _Please_... tell me what happened...?"

Hiruzen removed his robes with another swish, and like last time, an Anbu appeared to take them. He was fully dressed for battle. "I was just informed myself... I'm about to make my way there to confirm the situation. A team of Anbu should be there before me. But first, hopefully..." He looked to the ceiling, some of the ninja curiously doing the same.

A pale, white sheet flashed into existence around the forest, several letters for the words 'seal' all around the dome.

Sarutobi sighed sensing the change in the atmosphere, ' _You aren't going anywhere, Orochimaru..._ ' The storm started forming over his eyes. ' _You've been trapped in a cage of your own creation, idiot-student..._ '

" _-is team Ravens 3! I repeat, this is_ Ravens _3_!"

" _-Tiger 1 callin'! We're five clicks south of HQ! Anybody there!_ "

" _-five seconds away from stabbing somebody, I swear...! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?_ "

All around the room radios started to burst into life, giving birth to entire conversations from different shinobi in different positions all around the forest. Some ninja looked to nearby screens and noticed that they too were flashing lively once again.

" _This is the Barrier Team, Hokage-sama,_ " all frequencies went silent and started to broadcast a single signal, obviously from the ones reposible the radios were working again. " _We're glad to report the mission... was_ somehow _a success... We managed to lift a barrier around the entire forest, similar to the one around Konoha, frying_ every _seal inside it! It's just as you said, Yondaime-sama's seals are in full effect!_

 _"It was a slim chance, but they worked! Their age didn't seem to affect its quality! And I gotta tell ya, sir. This is something I will probably_ never _see again... the 20 kilometer bubble is working perfectly_ _!_ All _seals in the forest have been fried! Yamanaka Inoichi will maintain surveillance inside per your instructions! Please let us know if you need any specific location of_ any _target! Barrier Team out!_ "

Sarutobi nodded, ' _Thank you... and forgive me, Minato, Kushina. I will make sure your son's killer... pays for his crimes_ no matter _the cost...!_ '

Cheers and a mixture of anger began to circle the couple of hundred ninjas in the room. Cheers that the famed Professor had come through yet again, and anger that it took this long, because Konoha had just lost one of its most promising talents.

Every single ninja in the room wanted the same thing: to _kill_ Orochimaru of the Sannin, once and for all.

"Very good job, Barrier Team," Sarutobi nodded as he glanced over his shoulder, gesturing to his Jōnin to get to work. "Our plan has worked, ladies and gentlemen... I will need your help to feed the numerous seals around the forest's perimeter until we have finished Orochimaru... Everybody, I expect confidentiality and hard work until I can make sense of what has happened today... Do I make myself clear?"

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Good," Sarutobi swung his arm to acknowledge their resolve. "Let's end this now! For our people! For the Leaf!"

"FOR _KONOHA_!"

The dozens of ninja started exiting the grounds in separate lines and out separate doors. An Anbu at every door was handing out small sheets of paper, each with specific coordinates and orders. Each ninja would be at the edge in a matter of minutes.

"Hokage-sama..."

Hiruzen lowered his arm once the room was clear, with only his Jōnin, Iruka, Hayate, Kakashi and the latter's party remaining. He inclined his head forward, once more hiding his face, giving him a moment to gather his thoughts.

The ones closest to Hiruzen could see a faint shaking on the aged Hokage's shoulders, like he was containing himself.

"Forgive me, everyone..." Sarutobi Hiruzen began, his voice hollow and regretful. "All of this happened because I allowed Orochimaru to leave when he did... I should've killed him when I had the chance...!" His fists groaned as the bones in them did the same. "However, there will be time to lament when this is over... First," he raised his head, a single goal in his mind. "It's time to put an end to Orochimaru."

Kakashi neared Hiruzen, Gaara instinctively following him, and Yūgao did same with Hazuki in her arms. "Sir... does that mean... Naruto, he's..."

Waiting for Iruka to come closer as well, Hiruzen continued. "My Anbu reported he was found dead 8 clicks northeast from here... Anko is with him now, so I doubt they're wrong. Still, I feel something is amiss... what Orochimaru did makes little sense. If he were looking to harm Konoha, killing him would certainly do us in... But knowing him, I feel he would consider killing him a complete waste. Orochimaru is _obsessed_ with potential... and Naruto and Sasuke-kun are the very definition of it."

Asuma instantly jumped at the idea, "What do you mean...?! Is it possible that he's...?!"

Guy turned to his Hokage, just as hopeful as everybody else. "Hokage-sama, is it possible he's still..."

"Wait," Hiruzen was quick to intervene. "I do not wish to spread false hope... But if he really is dead, there is only one way to confirm it... Bear," one agent appeared kneeling before the powerful leader. "Have Inoichi forge a communication line with Anko. Have her explain the sitaution, tell her I'll be there in minutes."

The Anbu saluted, "Right away, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

 _~~Dosu~~_

* * *

 _No room for fear in Orochimaru's army, fear made you slip._

 _"Genin. Next, hurry it up."_

 _No room for mercy in Orochimaru's army, mercy made you hesitate._

 _"Chūnin. Next."_

 _No room for_ weakness _in Orochimaru's army, weakness made you worthless._

 _"NO! PLEASE! NO! GUUUUAAAAAH!"_

 _"... Dead. Pull him out, next..."_

 _Dosu was afraid, terrified even; but he was no weakling. He watched as the dead boy floated in the crimson pool of water, having lost all strength and looking thin, almost as if life itself had been sucked out of him._

 _He was fished out of the small body of water with a net, like they were cleaning bugs out of a swimming pool._

 _He gulped down his fear as he stared at the circle of perfectly still water, surrounded in numerous seals, all of them connected to give an eery, purple glow. At first glance it didn't even seem like a liquid, but once someone entered it, you could tell it was from the very slight vibrations on its surface._

 _He glanced at the men behind a large monitor interpreting signs and symbols he couldn't even begin to understand. That monitor is what would determine your place in Orochimaru's army. It calculated the pureness of your chakra, relative to the relation between the user and the Sage of the Six Paths, the progenitor of chakra, as far as the world knew._

 _Basically, it evaluated potential. The closer ones relation to the sage, the higher the percentage._

 _It was a new method Orochimaru implemented several years ago, back when he first found that damn scroll._

 _Many thought the scroll was cursed, others thought it would lead them to greatness. All Dosu knew was that it had Uzumaki origins._

 _Even he knew it was a poor rule of thumb, though. Those who weren't strong enough, or simply didn't possess the qualities of a ninja, died almost instantly without the water ever reacting. If you had potential, however, the liquid would move ever so slightly, sending an evaluation to the monitors in the form of percentages._

 _They say Orochimaru's percentage reached a record 18% from a_ theoretically _possible 50%. A percentage, rumor has it, that can only be reached by the Snake Sannin's target:_ Senju Naruto _._

 _"Next... Dosu, move it!"_

 _Dosu snapped to attention hearing his captain ordering for the next subject. He was completely nude, except for his undergarments, which only helped in making him feel even more defenseless._

 _Dosu lost several of his friends to this pool of water, and now it was his turn._ He _would be the one to take the test now._

 _He shivered as he stuck his left foot in, then the other a moment later. It felt like very thick mud, the kind you find in swamps, with absolutely no viscosity. He walked down the stone steps one at a time, until the blood red 'water' reached his chest._

 _He began to panic seeing absolutely no movement on its surface._

 _..._

 _Dosu nearly sighed in relief seeing the surface starting to quiver ever so slightly, enough to consider it movement. That meant his chakra had quality, at the very least._

 _"Genin. Next."_

 _There was no room for weakness in Orochimaru's army... Being weak meant you were worthless._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Dosu snapped his eyes open, coming face to face with an older style of home. He saw a sliding door marred with red on the opposing side, and without it being his intention, he opened it with a small, pale hand that definitely wasn't his own._

 _The Sound Nin was consumed by repulsion, fear, dread and sadness in a way unlike any other in his life._

 _He saw two dead bodies, one woman, one man, both in a pool of their own blood, a ninja with crimson, powerful eyes standing over them, a tanto dripping blood in his hands. It was the most impactful scene Dosu had ever seen in his life._

 _"Foolish little brother..."_

 _There was no doubt in Dosu's mind as to who this man was. Staring into Uchiha Itachi's eyes, he felt petrified, like his bones had turned to stone._

 _"Run, run and keep running... I'll find you eventually..."_

 _..._

 _"He's not dead! He's NOT dead!"_

 _Sasuke felt broken, thoroughly and completely broken. He felt like life had given him meaning, only to take it away moments later. He felt betrayed because he truly believed he would save him. That this ninja he almost considered a... '_ friend' _, would always be there. And in a way, he was. The memories he received from him said he had always watched him. It was he who never acknowledged the dumb Senju._

 _He watched as the blond's grandmother desperately tried to bring him back, a pointless attempt he could not help but admire. She was crying as she kept pushing his chest, her tears falling over the whiskers on his face._

 _It was like a living nightmare without an end to him._

 _Suddenly, the blonde was gone, and it took him a moment to see that she was helping everybody else. Good, they needed it. All he wanted was to be left alone, a self-destructive choice that he could no longer find it in himself to care about. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was pointless._

 _He had lost someone again because he wasn't strong enough._

 _Another woman arrived after the blonde left, slamming her fists against the root he was using to lean against. With each strike, he could feel his left eye pulsing. Whether it was his imagination or not, he honestly did not know._

 _A team from Sound arrived next, according to the screams of his fellow Konoha ninja. 'Sound,' he thought...?_

 _..._

 _That's the same insignia on Orochimaru's headband..._

 _"We are going to dissect him, piece by piece... and use his power for generations to come..."_

...

 _Sasuke felt the way his iris started molding out of its own will. He opened his eyes, three intersecting ellipses visible over the surface of his left pupil. He visualized stepping into a warm shower, and when he did, it granted him_ limitless _energy._

 _The Uchiha's Curse of Hatred was in full effect._

* * *

Dosu gasped as reality finally dawned on him.

He realized he had been staring into Uchiha Sasuke's left eye for a little over five seconds, yet he felt like he did so for hours. He began to shake feeling the emotion of being forced to live through Sasuke's memories, aware that the Genjutsu he used was standard Sharingan level, but amplified by the power in his left eye.

"Wait..." Dosu begged, his body failing to respond, like in that memory. "Wait...!"

"I can't do that..." Sasuke denied, his grip only increasing. "You think you can do whatever the hell you want... You think you can just _take_ his body and no one can do anything to stop you... You're just like _him_... and just like Orochimaru... He's the reason you're both going to die today."

"Shit...! Let me go already!" Zaku growled, upset one of his arms was useless; the _kid_ somehow broke his wrist. "Screw this!" He took advantage that Sasuke's focus was on Dosu and built pressure in his remaining hand, aiming for the Uchiha's head. "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Anko regained some of her balance, and quickly drew a kunai. "Freeze you little shits...!" She flung the kunai charged with chakra, puncturing Zaku's hand before he could harm Sasuke. "What did I just say...!"

"AAAHHH!" Zaku screamed again, a kunai in the hole over his hand. Blood splashed Sasuke's raven hair as he drew it back. "You, BITCH! I'm going to ENJOY killing you!"

"Try it!" Anko shouted back, her radio sparkling to life in her ear. ' _The radio's back...! I knew Sandaime-sama would find a way...!_ ' She managed to press the send button on her piece. "This is Mitarashi Anko! I'm 8 clicks northeast from the tower! Is anybody there! OI!"

Sasuke turned his left eye to Zaku.

Zaku froze on the spot. ' _Those eyes... Is he... is he serious?!_ ' He desperately tried to yank his arm out of Sasuke's grip, but he wasn't budging, instead he was getting stronger. He began to panic feeling there was no escape. "Wait... wait...! Please...!"

Even Sakura screamed, "Sasuke-kun! Don't do it! Naruto wouldn't want you to-!"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke couldn't hear her, all he could hear were Naruto's words. He was acting solely on Uchiha instinct. ' ** _Amaterasu_**...'

The screams sent _chills_ down the spines of everyone in the clearing, and the burning flesh threatened to empty their stomachs. But what caught everyone by surprise wasn't just the fire, or Sasuke losing his head, it was the color of the flames consuming Zaku.

They were **black**.

Almost as if they had been summoned from the deepest, darkest corners of the the underworld.

"ZAKU!" Dosu shrieked, though he knew it was pointless; his teammate was finished. He gawked seeing him collapse into a pile of burning, squirming flesh. "You _BASTARD_...! You preach about doing whatever the hell we want, but you're a monster just like _both_ of them!"

"You're wrong..." Sasuke turned back to Dosu, his left eye literally leaking blood. To Dosu, it was like staring into the face of a serial killer. "It's the world... that's turned me into this..."

Having physically experiencing his memories, Dosu wondered if he could blame the kid for pulling something so twisted. Still, he had no right to kill his teammate. That was unforgivable. But he wasn't foolish enough to think he could beat him; which left him only one choice.

Dosu ripped open his robes, revealing both sides to be covered in Explosive Tags. He lifted a tiger seal, his mind set. "For Zaku! Kai-!"

The humming of one thousand birds became present.

" _Chidori_ ," Sasuke plunged his hand through Dosu's chest, killing him, and silencing him instantly. Blood and stark electricity was visible on the other end of his hand, indistinguishable to everyone, but a perfect view for Anko. "You were dead... the moment you decided to take him..."

Sasuke retrieved his hand, guts and a large amount of blood coming along with. He smiled as Dosu's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The clunk of a body hitting the floor could be heard, Sasuke glaring down at it, a Chidori still in his hand. His left Mangekyō began to spin, "You will be next, _Orochimaru_..."

* * *

 _~~Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru~~_

* * *

Orochimaru was panting, exhaustion being the culprit.

Death was close; he could feel it this time, _truly_ feel it. He could feel its cold hands wrapping around his throat, suffocating him with each passing second. If he continued fighting for much longer, even he wouldn't survive. They were simply too much.

It was bad enough against one, but to take on two was simply unreasonable.

He turned to each of his teammates, each on their respective Boss Summon. Gamabunta was on the right, and Katsuyu on the left. Their summoners were on its heads, small as can be, neither looking especially winded or tired. Jiraiya was still using Sage Mode, and Tsunade had yet to start using that troublesome seal of hers.

Orochimaru knew it was only a matter of time before the cavalry would arrive to overwhelm him...

"You picked a dumb fight, Orochimaru..." Manda hissed in annoyance, its massive tail curling behind him. "You and frogger here will pay dearly, be prepared..."

"Ya say it like you'll be breathing after today, HAHH!" Gamabunta crowed, his giant pipe tumbling around in his lips. "Believe me, Manda-teme. Neither you or that snake on your head will be gettin' outta this forest alive! You'll be a part of ma wardrobe by the end of the day!" He placed a hand on the tanto next to him. "Though I must say... With what you did, I'm having a hard time identifying the bigger snake, _Orochimaru_...! "

Orochimaru grinned; they _really_ thought he would kill him?

Fukasaku grimaced hearing Bunta, "You grew fast, Gamabunta-kun. You're a remarkable generation and I am proud of yer achievements. But I feel ya put more effort into yer squabbling than yer actual fighting."

The Toad Chief winced hearing his elder, "That's a bit hurtful, Fukasaku-sama... I put great effort in both, I promise."

"And why are you so fat?!" Shima demanded. "What bugs have you gone out to feast on? I keep tellin' ya to eat more plants or ya'll end up like the Great Toad Sage! Fat and senile!"

Gamabunta was frozen on the spot, "Now that's just MEAN, Ma!"

"Then put a cork in it, brat!"

Gamabunta had no more time for banter as he sprang into the air, dodging Manda's tail and slapping it away once in range. He retreated with Katsuyu after creating some breathing room, close enough for Tsunade and Jiraiya to come within earshot.

"There's no end to this...!" Jiraiya growled, Tsunade nodding her agreement. He glanced at the massive blade sticking out of Gamabunta's back and had a crazy idea. He turned back to the blonde, words being unnecessary as they understood each other immediately. "Boss, I'ma need a _Genjutsu_ to buy Tsunade a few seconds... what do ya have for me...?"

"I have one, but it takes time to fire it up. I'ma need Ma's help," the old Sage responded.

"Eh?!" Shima started, her cheeks a meek red. "Now? Here?" She blushed. "That's too embarrassing! Besides, it takes too long! For that ta work we need more time!"

Jiraiya shook his head guessing what they meant, "Nothing that fancy. I only need a few seconds. I can tell he's reached his limit... Please."

"Hmm, so ya have a plan..." Fukasaku rubbed his chin in thought and slapped his toad hands together. "If it's a few seconds yer looking fer, I'll need to get closer. I'll lend a hand, don't worry."

"Yosh," Jiraiya spread his legs and maximized the amount of Natural Energy in his system, a green aura blooming to life. "ONE LAST TIME, BUNTA-BOSS!"

"YEAH!"

Gamabunta met Manda halfway, the energy spreading through the forest with a large boom as they crashed against each other. Jiraiya was catapulted off the Chief's head and toward Orochimaru, meeting him forearm against forearm. The Snake Sannin had to be the one to retreat over his snake's body.

Fukasaku was having none of that, "Get back here!" He outstretched his tongue, grappling Orochimaru's ankle and pulling him toward them. "Do it, Jiraiya-chan!"

"Ya got it!" Jiraiya planted his fist across Orochimaru's face, a crack forming on the latter's cheekbone area. He instantly retreated seeing Kusanagi, out of nowhere, appearing behind him and reeled to do damage. "Damn!" He jumped, landed back on Gamabunta and regrouped with Tsunade before Manda's fangs could reach them. "Tsunade, it's up to you!"

"Time's up!" Tsunade declared as she swung her arm. "Katsuyu! Let's try it one more time!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Katsuyu fired off a volley of acid at Manda, the latter swiftly avoiding it almost as if they were moving in slow motion.

"This again, slug?!" Manda slithered through the distance separating them weaving left and right, avoiding the acid and making it look easy. "I'm tired of your old tricks! Try and be a little more clever, eh!"

"HOW'S THIS?!" Gamabunta plummeted from the sky, his blade in the open and heading for Manda's head. "Time ta make me a snakeskin wallet! And why not? Maybe a belt while I'm at it!"

"Too slow!" Manda dodged the blade in another swift shift, and just as quickly, flicked the end of it with his tail. The steel ringed as the handle stabbed through the earth, leaving the blade exposed. He slithered around it and crashed his hard skull against Gamabunta's. "I'ma hang you to dry before I eat ya, shitty _kaeru_!"

"Who ya callin' shitty...!" Gamabunta grunted out, smoke escaping from his mouth. He landed next to Katsuyu with an agile jump. "Try and say that to my face!"

"I just did!" Manda hissed as he rushed, Orochimaru preparing hand seals on its head. "This time you're finished!" He wrapped around Katsuyu and began to squeeze, Gamabunta powerless to stop him. "No need for spectators here!"

Katsuyu groaned as she resisted Manda's strength, "T-Tsunade-sama! Now is your chance!"

"HIME!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Let's do it!" Tsunade shouted back. "I need you to be tough for me, Katsuyu!" She launched herself into the air, leaving Katsuyu behind. "Jiraiya!"

"Yeah! Let's go, Gamabunta!"

Katsuyu struggled as she began to move forward with Manda wrapped around her, slowly and at a pace, but moving nonetheless. After finally reaching her goal, she fazed through Gamabunta's exposed tanto, divided into hundreds of copies and dispersed within the forest below.

"What?!" Manda growled, frustrated. "WHY UNTIL NOW?!"

Orochimaru cursed, "Manda! Above!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Now!" In the air thanks to Gamabunta's jump, Jiraiya reached out a hand for Tsunade, who was also in the air. He grabbed Tsunade's hand in his, nodding in approval. "Wait for the perfect angle, Hime...!"

Tsunade nodded back, "I know! Do it already!"

"Here ya GO!"

Orochimaru lifted his head and saw Tsunade plummeting from the sky. Inspecting the angle, he realized Manda's head was over Gamabunta's blade. He scoffed, "It won't be that simple..." He finished his seals and aimed for Tsunade. " _Futon: Great Breakthrough!_ " He was shell-shocked to see his Jutsu simply _faze_ through Tsunade, like she wasn't even there. "What...?!" He quickly slammed his hands together in prayer. "A Genjutsu?! When did they...?"

...

The frogs on Jiraiya's shoulders, the moment Gamabunta first attacked, at the point he wrapped his tongue around his ankle.

Orochimaru cursed his own exhaustion; he didn't even notice when he fell for it.

"THIS IS THE END!"

The real Tsunade came after, her fist glowing a brilliant green and purple. She had lines all across her face and body, her _Strength of a Hundred_ Jutsu no doubt being responsible. Energy crackled behind her as she reeled her fist, thoughts of Naruto increasing the energy twofold. She ignored the way Orochimaru attempted to raise Kusanagi, knowing it was too late.

"DIE ALREADY!"

"NGHAAA-!"

The _massive_ amount of inertia behind Tsunade's fist was transferred on to Manda, forcing the Snake Boss down, straight for the blade under him. He avoided being stabbed through his mouth with a last ditch movement, but still felt as the blade carved through his abdomen and up to his head, nearly gutting him as a result.

"GUUAH-!"

The explosion at the bottom lifted dust and debris, the shockwave spreading within the entirety of the forest, almost like a miniature earthquake that rocked its very foundations.

Orochimaru felt _all_ of the organs in his abdomen rupture with the direct blow to his person. Never before had he received so much damage, not even during the Great Ninja War did he ever get a more serious wound. It was the first time he could actually _feel_ death standing over his head, waiting for him to simply close his eyes, and be no more.

 _Nothing_ terrified the Snake Sannin more than death... Orochimaru, for the first time in his life, felt despair consume him.

"You're finished, Orochimaru..."

Somehow making use of the adrenaline in his body, Orochimaru managed to stand, the area where Tsunade landed her attack bare and revealing pent up blood. He coughed and threw some up, his lips marred in red as a result. He lifted his head and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade nearing; their eyes were once more cold, showing they were more than _willing_ to kill him.

Despite his condition, Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku..." The chuckle evolved into a cackle, before exploding into full on laughter, drawing even more blood out of the Sannin's mouth. "You two really are something... You were so blinded by hatred, you were unable to notice the seals over Naruto-kun's body... Now he may actually _stay_ dead..."

...

Time seemed to freeze as Jiraiya and Tsunade's footsteps stopped. Everything came to a halt, like reality itself had come to a standstill.

Jiraiya's mouth, dry as Suna itself, struggled to form words. "Wha... what are you talking about now, Ororchimaru...?" Hope, it was overwhelming him; to the point it was making him unreasonable. "Naruto... What did you do to Naruto...?!"

"It's a trick!" Gamabunta claimed. "He's only tryin' to save his own skin! He knows he's hit a wall he can't climb!"

Orochimaru chuckled again, "Perhaps... But," he stared at Tsunade dead in the eye. "Is our dear Tsunade-hime willing to take that chance I wonder... however small it may be...?"

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade out of habit, and through that tough exterior, he could see the woman was about to break into tears. "Ororchimaru..." He growled, a kunai in his hand. "If you're filling Tsunade's head with meaningless hope... I swear to _everything_ that I love I will _skin you_ from head to toe while you're still breathing...!"

"Think about it for a second..." Ororchimaru was secretly forging seals in his left hand. "Why would I kill someone with so much promise... when I could use him to do my bidding in the future...?" He gave a bloody grin. "If you _really_ hurry back... you _may_ be able to bring him back still...!"

A gust of wind carrying leaves blew past them.

Orochimaru never intended to take Naruto at all. He looked as if he had already accomplished his goal.

"GAMABUNTAAA!" Tsunade suddenly shouted into the sky, her legs pumped with chakra from her seal. "Fling us in Naruto's direction! NOW!"

" _HAH_?! " Gamabunta grunted, unable to believe his own sense of hearing. "What about Orochimaru and Mand-!"

"The old man ain't letting anything out of this forest! Stay here until the Anbu arrive!" Jiraiya shouted, his own legs ready to explode. "BOSS! NO TIME TO ARGUE! THREE KILOMETERS SOUTHWEST!"

"Y-YOOOSH! FORGIVE ME, HONORED ELDERS!"

Both elders snapped, "JUST _DO_ IT ALREADY!"

Both Sannin jumped, and without warning, were grabbed by Gamabunta. He jumped and reeled his arm, chucking both Sannin in the direction indicated.

...

...

Jiraiya and Tsunade landed in two massive craters each, but exactly where they wanted to be. Jiraiya got out of his crater with a fractured arm, and Tsunade did the same unscathed thanks to her seal, both with only one thing in their mind.

Sasuke fell to his knees having finished off Dosu, his left eye instantly falling dormant. He tried to control his breathing as he inspected the new arrivals with his right eye alone. It took his clouded mind a moment to see it was Naruto's grandparents.

The Rookies were startled enough as it is without two Sannin landing in the clearing in two different explosions. Their fear for Sasuke turned to surprise seeing the two legends, looking mostly unscathed, jumping at the sight of Naruto still on the floor and in a perfect circle of leaves.

Leaves which were still falling from the sky, like droplets of rain in a tropical forest.

Tsunade groaned as she took a step toward Naruto, "Ngh, J-Jiraiya!"

"I-I'm on it...!" Jiraiya ignored the pain flaring in his arm and quickly reached Naruto, brushing away a few leaves from his face. He examined him in a rash few seconds, identifying the swirling tattoo on his neck. He noticed it was receding faster and faster, leaving only a single line to the swirl. He ran a hand over the boy's body, hoping to find _something_. "Come on...! WHERE?!"

Confused, Sasuke fought the feeling of unconsciousness with every fiber of his being. _'What are they doing to him...?_ ' He managed to stand using a knee for support. ' _It's pointless... Just leave him be already...!_ '

Hinata was helped to a sitting position by Sakura, her eyes clouded, but conscious for now. "What... are they trying to do...?"

The rest of the Rookies asked the same thing as they payed undivided attention to the scene taking place. Even Anko was silently watching from the floor, waiting for her turn to speak up and try to understand the sitaution.

Shikamaru was one of the few trying to wrap their heads around what they were attempting, and where they _came_ from to cause such destruction. "Neji, would you mind taking a look...?"

Neji did just that, and felt saddened seeing no changes. "There is nothing there..." He turned to Hinata and saw her unconscious again, secretly hoping. ' _Hinata-sama will never be the same... Please, if at all possible..._ '

...

Fukasaku narrowed his toad eyes at the blond's stomach, his head quickly making the connection. "Boy, the seal on his stomach! Remember something had to intervene with the Kyūbi's chakra!"

Jiraiya gasped and nodded, "I got it!" He raised his available hand and five flames appeared over his fingers, kanji visible through the embers. In an abrupt move, many were alarmed seeing him ram his hand into Naruto's stomach, just as the swirl around his neck disappeared. " _Five Elements Unseal!_ "

...

" **Disgusting bugs!** " The Kyūbi, after slicing apart the last remaining snake in his home, felt free at last. " **This feeling... Finally!"** He focused as he filled his host's body with chakra, brightening the scape and returning color to the place, like pressure had built up. " **That was way too close...!** "

A drop of water dropped.

The fox snapped his head seeing one last snake trying to crawl into the pipes, " **Hmph.** " He burned it to a crisp in a massive display of raw fire, his home illuminating the second he killed it. " **Tch, as if anything could live here without my say... Now then,** " he glanced at the ceiling. ' _ **It looks like the kid's Mokuton is growing even stronger now that he's had his first real taste of Nature Energy... Bastard doesn't stop growing even after dying...**_ '

...

Tsunade kneeled next to Naruto's body, her breath visible as she attempted to do the impossible. She reactivated her seal and began to pump chakra into his chest, an attempt to try and get his heart going again.

"Please..." She silently begged. "Please... please... I'm begging you... Give him back to me...! There's still so much ahead of him...!"

The entire clearing was silent as Tsunade's hands got to work, many confused by her actions.

...

Tsunade's eyes slowly widened feeling something like a heartbeat. She could have imagined it, so she didn't get her hopes up and continued working, desperately trying to give him all of her chakra.

...

Another thump. This time she was certain.

...

 _A grunt came from the blond, his lips twitching as air returned to his lungs. Leaves that fell started turning green as they came in contact with his aura._

 _Tsunade felt a single tear make a trail, and fall from her chin._

Naruto, feeling like he had just done _all_ of the training in his life within the span of a _day,_ struggled just to start breathing.

He felt his arms sore, his legs nearly broken, and his abs as if on _fire_. He tried to pry open his eyes, and even that was a monumental task. After finally managing to round up the necessary strength, he opened them, violet eyes meeting soft, brown ones. The same he saw under Anbu headquarters.

"Tsunade... obaa...?" Naruto managed to mumble, as if drowsy and half asleep. "What are you doing here...? Aren't we in the middle... of the exam...?" He scowled in his delirious daze. "You're gonna get me disqualified, oi..."

The dead leaves finally stopped falling.

Tsunade took Naruto in her arms and squeezed him, combing his blond head with her fingers. Both she and Jiraiya were a mess, and the toads in the latter's shoulders were no exception. For once, however, the tears were not of sadness.

"Idiot..."

"Who ya callin' an idiot...!" Naruto demanded, Tsunade's arms still wrapped around him. He stopped his squirming feeling his grandmother's arms shaking, a wet feeling coming from his neck. He remembered what happened at that moment. He smiled as he let her release every cry, every frustrating scream into his neck, willingly absorbing it like a sponge. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-obaa, Jiraiya-ojii..."

Both were still unresponsive, Tsunade in his neck, and Jiraiya in his shirt, Sage Mode finally dissipating from the latter.

" _Damn_ , I really did it this time..." Naruto snickered, his arms finally regaining some feeling. He managed to put one around Tsunade, and used the other to give Jiraiya a shaky thumbs up. "I seriously tried to run, y'know...! But that Orochimaru is a _real_ piece of work...! Every time I thought he was dead, he just kept coming back... it was incredible...!"

Incredible is the last word Jiraiya would use to describe Orochimaru. But it made sense he never allowed them to escape, especially when the difference between them was so big. It took both him and Tsunade just to put a stop to him.

"How... how you feelin'?" Jiraiya managed to ask, taking a moment to settle himself.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, trying his best to reassure them. "I feel fine... Tired and in more pain than you can imagine, but fine I guess..."

"I see..." Jiraiya lost control again as he wiped his face, the summons on his shoulders happy for their host, even if he did look like a big baby. "I'm really glad you're ok..."

Through his tears, Jiraiya took Naruto's hand as if needing to make sure it was really him. He took in every detail, from the blood under his nails, to the dirt between his fingers. Improper use of chakra left cuts over his fingers, which were healing right before his eyes.

It really was Naruto, and he really _was_ alive.

 _'You fought tooth and nail, nah... Naruto...?_ ' Jiraiya also placed a gentle hand on the blond's head, squeezing hard a moment later and ignoring his cries of protest. "YOU _MONUMENTAL_ IDIOT! What did I tell ya about trying to fight ninjas more powerful than you, AHH?! Did you even _try_ to run?!

Naruto was crying rivers as he clutched Jiraiya's hand, "I DID TRY, I did! I swear I did! Seriously gramps, he was RIDICULOUS!"

"You little _LIAR_!"

"I'm not lying~!"

"Leave him alone already...!" Tsunade defended Naruto, playfully shoving Jiraiya's hand away. She made a bright red smile as she smushed their faces together, tears no longer flowing. "All I care about is right here... So long as he's alive, I'll forgive him."

Jiraiya waved his fist at Naruto as the blond mockingly stuck his tongue out. He sighed despite that, a smile finally over his lips. "Well, I guess that's true..." He felt remorse brewing seeing the corner of his seal sticking from under his shirt. ' _This is partly my fault... I won't let it happen again... I need to start cramming you with Fūinjutsu, Naruto. I've wasted enough time... Who knows? Maybe you inherited your dad's creativity..._ '

"NARUTO!"

...

"Hm?" Naruto grunted, turning to the group of people to his left. He smiled, "Hey guys!"

The entire group, or at least those capable of walking, started running toward them, Sakura obviously in the lead. Shikamaru came after her, Kiba and Shino just behind, and Lee and Chōji in the rear.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" Lee exploded with joy as he ran, two waterfalls over his eyes. "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE! UWOOOH!"

"Calm down, Lee!" Tenten scolded him from behind, still sitting next to Neji, a bright smile on both their faces. "And watch your head! It's still tender, idiot!"

"That's the best you got, " _hey_ "...?" Shikamaru snapped, his eyes still wide in disbelief as he arrived. "I saw... you... we were..." He ran his hands through his hair not knowing what else to do. "What the hell's going on?! You... you were dead!"

Naruto paled and practically lost all color, "I was _DEAD_...?!"

"Well yeah..." Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head. "Weren't you...?"

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know that, OI!"

"I think I can explain," Anko spoke up, making herself known. She saluted as she stood guard in front of both legendary Sannin. "Mitarashi Anko, ma'am, sir! I'm working under Sandaime-sama's orders. I was sent to locate, report and make sure none of these little fledglings died. Unfortunately... I wasn't quick enough to get here before that shit stain got blondie here..."

 _'Mitarashi Anko...?_ ' Jiraiya mused, a hand on his chin. "You used to be his..."

Anko's head fell, unsurprised that someone like Jiraiya knew. "Hai... I used to be Orochimaru's student several years ago... Back before he betrayed Konoha."

Everyone grunted in surprise at that, including Naruto. He felt a strange interest bloom hearing that, because she had experience dealing with Orochimaru as a student. Something not many people alive had.

"Anywho..." Anko continued, hoping nobody would interrupt and make more of the information. "I think the seal Orochimaru put on him is a version specifically designed for Naruto... so it's impossible to know the details. But I can certainly say it's more powerful than anything I've ever seen before... to kill, then revive him... that sounds more and more obscure, and more and more _Uzumaki_..."

"Uzumaki...?!" Naruto instantly reacted at the mention of his mother's clan. "That's my mom's clan! Does Orochimaru-teme have something that belongs to them or something...?"

"It's a strong possibility," Jiraiya muttered, his mind recalling the rumours in the Land of Rice. Rumours that said a scroll may exist, one possessing invaluable knowledge of Uzumaki Fūinjutsu. _'All of this mess just keeps on pointing to that being a fact... And if_ he _has it, Kami help us... Still, the Uzumaki weren't fools. I doubt they'd make it easy to unlock the thing... otherwise, I doubt_ anyone _would be able to stop Orochimaru._ '

Tsunade turned to Sakura and saw she was smiling from ear to ear, tears present in her eyes, but having yet to mutter a single word. She turned back to Naruto, and noticed her constantly glancing at her arms. She sighed, "Sakura... hold the puppy dog eyes, will ya..."

Naruto turned to Tsunade in bewilderment once she removed her arms from him. "Tsunade-obaa...? What is it-?" He got caught off guard feeling Sakura's arms wrap around him. "Sakura-chan...! O-oi, you're shaking... Are you cold or something...? And what happened to your hair...?!"

Sakura smiled, emerald eyes bright and full of life again. If only he could understand how relieved she felt. "You can be such an idiot sometimes..."

" _Why_ is everyone callin' me an idiot today...?!" Naruto grumbled, pouting hearing several chuckles from all around. "Wait," he stopped, his body experiencing an unpleasant chill. He tried getting up, but was brought back down by pain, and Tsunade's hand. "OW...! Crap, it's like every muscle in my body is getting stabbed with needles...!" He made an effort to stand again, only Shikamaru had to help him to stay standing. "Where the hell is she...! Where's _Hinata_...?!"

"Careful, Naruto-kun...!" Lee protested lightly. "You should wait for Tsunade-sama to heal you a bit more... I don't think you should be moving so much!"

"Don't worry, Lee," Naruto winced as he felt the pain spiking, like the Kyūbi's chakra was struggling to adjust. "Shit... I feel my body different, a lot lighter for some reason... But the pain is incredible!" He evaluated everyone's condition with a brief glance. "Are _you_ guys alright...?! You look like you went to war with hell and only barely made it out!"

Chōji chuckled, "You should've seen us _before_ Tsunade-sama got here! And hey, I have a broken shoulder, but even _I_ don't feel as bad as you seem to be..."

"Ya got me there, Chōji... Damn," Naruto cursed, still refusing to sit down. "Seriously guys, where is she...?!"

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Shino pointed to the tree behind them, a smile refusing to leave his lips. Thankfully Kiba seemed unable to stop grinning as well. Words couldn't explain how happy both were to see the blond smiling again. "She's uh..." He actually struggled to form words as he adjusted his glasses. "She's over there..."

"Hehe, come on, I'll take you to her!" Kiba said full of energy, despite his arm in a cast. He positioned himself under Naruto and helped him walk. Secretly turning to the blond, he was _still_ unable to believe he was alive. _'You seriously worried us, idiot... I've never seen Hinata more saddened. Like,_ ever _.._.'

"Wait," Naruto stopped, right behind his grandfather. "Sasuke... Where's Sasuke...!" Rapidly turning his neck, looking for the lone Uchiha, he found him over two dead bodies and an unconscious girl. One had a hole in his chest and the other was being consumed by _black_ flames. "Sa-Sasuke...? What the hell... what happened...? O-oi, what did you do...?!"

Sasuke was caught off guard, it's why he still looked like a doll staring in confusion.

He left his bangs to hang over his face, refusing to look Naruto in the eye, blood still flowing down his left pupil. Suddenly feeling like he couldn't stand being seen by him, he began to dig his nails into his hands, until he jumped into the air and began to climb the tree behind them, his goal being the peak.

 _'What happened...?!_ ' Naruto stood on his own out of sheer stubbornness, falling almost immediately. He tried forcing chakra into his legs and regretted it immediately, a sharp pain spreading through them. "S-shit...! I can barely feel my legs...! Shikamaru, what the hell happened...?! Did Sasuke...?!"

Shikamaru avoided eye contact with Naruto as he helped him up, Kiba doing the same. He didn't know how he felt about Sasuke's actions, but Shika knew he did what he had to. "They were Orochimaru's soldiers... At least they claimed to be. Once they threatened to take your body and dissect you 'piece by piece'... Sasuke exploded. He... killed them both using power I never knew he had... it was incredible, even for him."

Kiba found himself agreeing with that. Even if he did hate Sasuke, he probably saved their lives. "I honestly don't think I've ever seen Sasuke more pist... You could make _popsicles_ out of his chakra..."

 _'Sasuke..._ killed _someone...?_ ' Naruto, out of instinct, recalled Kakashi-sensei's words during the whole Shin ordeal. ' _This is bad... this is seriously bad, oi..._ ' He stared at the top of the tree, where he assumed Sasuke rested. "Ah, hell... I can't even imagine what's going through his head..."

Jiraiya was the only one still staring at the lit flames, eating the body "piece by piece". ' _This Jutsu... can only be one thing..._ ' He stood back up and made his way to it, feeling more nervous the closer he got. ' _I knew it, these two... are growing_ way _too fast. This can't possibly be coincidence anymore, something is going on between them... The fate of the world could be at risk._ '

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto and his friends.

Shikamaru glared, "Stop squirming already."

"Buzz off, Shika! I'm _wounded_ ~...! Carry me..."

"Stop being such a baby!"

"I saved your _ass_ , Kiba-teme! You owe me big!"

"Screw you! Teh, OI! Where are you grabbing?!"

"OH!" Naruto snickered. "It's yours? I thought it was mine! Hahah!"

Jiraiya sweat dropped, _'Mah, Naruto and Sasuke-kun are both still kids... so I guess I still have a bit of time when it comes to them._ ' He glanced at the tree behind the clearing, where he could feel Sasuke on top. "What do you think, Boss?"

Fukasaku nodded, having yet to speak so he and Shima could concentrate on where they left Orochimaru. "I can see why ya might be worried, Jiraiya-chan. And it's true. These flames can only come from an Uchiha's Curse of Hatred... and it _burns_ within the Uchiha brat. Naruto's death must have caused it... which also means..."

Jiraiya stopped unfurling the scroll he would be using to seal the flames, confusion settling. "What do you mean, Fukasaku-sama...?"

Fukasaku hummed nervously, thinking up ways to explain it without sounding awkward. "W-well... how should I put it...?"

"Y-yeah," Jiraiya emulated, realizing what he meant. "How indeed...?"

Shima rolled her eyes at both, "Just say it already! It means he holds the blond dearly! Sheesh, men..."

"A-anyways," Jiraiya cleared his throat, a faint nod demonstrating his agreement. "I'll need to keep an eye on both." He finished placing the final touches on the scroll, clapping his hands and using a tiger seal. " _Fūin!_ "

The flames were instantly gone, including whatever remained of the body.

"I see..."

"Wha-?"The Toad Sannin, completely caught off guard, gasped as he turned to the man appearing next to him. He was fully dressed in black, armour plates and all, ready for war. He had his hands clasped behind him, and his eyes were filled with warmth and relief.

"I'm glad..."

Jiraiya's eyes widened seeing something he never thought he would ever see in his teacher's eyes. Even after living through so much, _losing_ so much, it was the sight of Naruto arguing with his Genin friends that brought it out of him. "Sensei..."

Sarutobi immediately wiped his eyes, chuckling for the first time in days. "It seems I did not fail for once..." He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting someone. "Hmm... What is it with the current generation...? Can't even keep up with an old man...?"

Jiraiya erased his stupor and smirked at his sensei, "You must be growing senile, old man..." He glanced about and identified dozens of signatures around them, some new ones even popping up; he could feel Kakashi's nearing as well. " _They've_ been here nearly since Tsunade and I got here..."

Sarutobi chuckled again. "Ah, I see... Well, I'm glad to see our new generation growing so skillful..." He smiled knowing about them all along. He just wanted Jiraiya to forget what he saw. "The Senju are reborn yet again... I wager you want some time so you can spend it with him...?"

"Hmph, I'm never letting him out of my sight again," Jiraiya joked, chuckling hearing himself say it. "Well, that's what Tsunade would say anyways... my plan is a bit different. I'm going to do what I should have from the beginning."

"Oh," Hiruzen chirped, interested. "And what's that...?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Believe he can handle it, and make him invincible."

...

"Hiii-nata...! Oi, Hinata, can ya hear me...?"

"Let her sleep, Naruto...! She's obviously unconscious...!"

"Really...? Hmm, that's too bad..."

Hinata started to open her eyes hearing a familiar voice. It was a bright, bubbly voice she often heard in her dreams. "Naruto... kun...?" That is impossible, her logical side argued. Tears welled in her eyes remembering Naruto was gone. "Nnmm..."

"OH!" Naruto looked excited as he planted both hands over Hinata's shoulders, taking up most of the space available in her field of view. "Hina... oi, Hina... can she hear me or not...?" He pouted and his eyes became thin lines seeing her not responding. "Hellooo... you in there...?"

Hinata's pupil-less eyes became visible, though still remained cloudy. "Mm, where...?"

Naruto's smile slipped a little as a strange thought entered his mind. ' _Cute..._ ' He shook that thought away; Hinata was his _friend_! He shouldn't be having thoughts like those. "Hiii-nata..." His smile returned full-force, a hand raised in greeting. "Yo..."

Hinata stared into the face in front of her, taking a moment to count the whiskers on each cheek. "Naru..." The tears began to flow, and when they started, there was no way to stop it. "Naru..!."

"Hehe," Naruto's smile softened seeing the amount of tears, which didn't seem to have an end. "I'm sorry, Hinata... I must have worried you too, huh...?" He felt _so much_ pain seeing her crying still, her eyes focused solely on him. "I'm sorry..." He honestly didn't know why he kept apologizing, he just felt like he should. "I'm sorry..."

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, the blond, not knowing why, doing the same. "You're alive... You're alive, right...?"

Sakura smiled alongside her friends, careful to hide it from Naruto and Hinata. "Finally..."

"O-of course!" Naruto responded, his usual resolve missing as he adressed Hinata. "I'm sorry, Hinata..." He apologized four times, the reason completely eluding him. "I promise I won't die any time soon, not _again_ anyways... and I never break my promises. So please," he pushed her back a bit so she could see he was serious. " _Please_ , stop crying, ok...!"

Hinata did her very best to do just that, but she couldn't stop. She knew even as she stared into his eyes, that Naruto would never lie to her. But somehow, it wasn't enough. Seeing him genuinely dead had scared her, to the point that she knew it now: she loved him. And she would do so to the day she died.

It's why she decided she needed to be more forward with Naruto, like Hazuki recommended. Because you never knew when you would die in the life as a ninja. She treated it as a joke before, but the experience had taught her better.

Tsunade got up to try and sit Hinata down, since she shouldn't be moving, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see who it was, "Sensei...?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Let them be... This is good for him." He gestured for her to follow him. "I still need both of you to fill me in..."

After finally regaining her sense of control, Hinata smiled as she nodded. "Ok..." She raised her pinky still needing more reassuring. "It's a promise, right...?"

Naruto was caught off guard yet again, ' _C-cute...! So cute...! What the hell's going on...?!_ ' Feeling the tips of his ears warming up, he intertwined his pinky with Hinata's. "Y-yeah...! I promise!"'

Hinata's smile grew even wider, drops at the edges of her lavender eyes. "Mm. It's a promise." She stared at their fingers for a moment, only now realizing everything she did. Her fair, flawless skin began to turn red from her chin up. "Ah... Ah..."

"EEH?!" Naruto shrieked, an unconscious Hinata in his arms. "HINATA?! OI, you aren't supposed to die either! HINATA?!"

Clearly Hinata needed time to be more forward.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It begins. *cue batman music***_

 _ **Nah I'm just kidding x) And hey, looks like Hiruzen ships NaruHina.**_

 _ **Sorry about not uploading immediately, but if I had, a massive cliffhanger would've been the ending here. And I didn't want that, you deserved better after all that waiting. I'm aware there are still a lot of unanswered questions, which is why I'm a little excited to keep writing. So I hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **But seriously, thanks for the support, guys.**_ **Dozens** _ **of you have sent me words of support, and for that, I will be eternally grateful. Now I shall try and repay your support with future chapters. I will try my very best to get to work, I promise.**_ _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love ya guys :)**_

 _ **P.S. Anyone got a good last name for Hazuki? Give me some recs, cause I have zero understanding when it comes to last names, especially when it's supposed to sound noble-ish. I'll start a pole with the ones I like most and I'll let you guys have the final say.**_


End file.
